Oh My Goddess: Between Heaven and Earth
by paladin313
Summary: Belldandy with her sisters, and Keiichi are tasked with Lind to help a young man face his fullest potential as an avatar before Mara and her minions bring misery to the masses.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh My Goddess: Between Heaven and Earth**

**By**

**John O. Smith, (a.k.a Paladin)**

(Author's note: It is well understood that the arc from where I work is still ongoing, and it indeed has ended in a cliffhanger. However, just know this is something that is interlaced with the actual arc, after the current battle, of which we know not yet the outcome. Yet, unless they plan to end the manga on this, (which I cannot foresee,) and decide either to separate Belldandy and Keiichi, or have them together forever, then however Hagal is finally defeated I will leave to the manga-ka of that work. If there is a sequel of my work, then it takes place after the whole arc is done, assuming that they are still together, and everything is as it should be. If not, it shall continue as an alternate universe. I am making every effort to stay with things properly, but understand there may be a few changes here and there so what I am doing could fit logically to things.)

Preface

From my very first encounter of this series, I was enraptured with the story and plot. I remember the first attempt at anime from this manga, which was a five part miniseries that stayed roughly with the main plot, and I was endeared to it from the start. I was also saddened to learn that that was all they had done with it at that time. I have no guess as to why. It makes me wonder if they must have thought they did not have a selling product. If that was the case, they should not have worried. _Oh My Goddess_ has become an interesting phenomenon in this world of art and entertainment, in that, with movies and two separate television series, and a manga that is STILL being done 20 years after it came out, it has had longevity granted to only a few series in manga and anime. Moreover, it is even rarer to have a 20-year run and still going strong. Other series may have ended and still have a following to this day, keeping it in the limelight, but this one still has stories being written with no end in sight. This keeps it open for the kind of things that I am about to attempt here. I hope to honor such a great series. If anyone is familiar with my writing, then you know I usually interject an original character in my stories. Time has taught me how to keep such characters from dominating the cannon characters, and I will do so here despite where I plan to take the story. The reason why I do this, well, I don't know, possibly to interject a guide in the story to help me take it where it needs to go and feel more close to the work. Hey, new characters are introduced in these things in their cannons all the time, so my doing this should be nothing odd. Anyway, feedback is important to me, and if you like it, more shall come. If not, it goes away. Thus, I hope you like what I do, and with that, we shall now enter the world of _Oh My Goddess_, with a new character who will find that, in his life, he has always had his feet set between heaven and earth.

Prologue

They stood in the heart of the Yogdrasil control center, staring at a holographic image of a teenage boy living in a seaport town on the east coast of the United States, going about his business, blissfully ignorant that a group of powerful beings was scrutinizing his every move and action. Both were female, and one stood in the shadows speaking while the other in her white uniform and long, white hair discussed the matter. "That is the one," said the obscured woman.

"I do say, milady," answered the other, a serious look on her face, "For a human, he is quite handsome and built…and very ordinary. I do not understand why the All-Father would even have an interest in him. He seems quite content."

"On the contrary," said the first, "His face does not reveal it, but he has seen more than his share of misfortune."

The second shook her head, saying, "If that is the case, how does he keep such a smile on his face?"

"There are several reasons for this," answered the first, "Every human has their own way of handling misfortune. For him, his mother has done all she could to teach him that they could always be worse than they are, and as such, he should always seek to help those less fortunate than he. Despite the troubles with self-esteem that he had as a child, he learned to overcome them, mainly when there were those that taught him that it is not that he thought himself inferior, but that he merely feared the great person that he was inside. Once he overcame that fear, not only was he an asset to all around, but many sought him for advice, for his wisdom is beyond his years. He has become a mighty warrior and great athlete."

"Yet, you say he has had misfortune."

"Indeed he has, for, he has never known his father, and he is an only child. His mother can barely keep enough food on the table, clothes on his back, and a roof over their heads. They have always had to change residence every couple of years or so due to the constant change of rent and fortune in paying it. Before he became as strong as he is, many had railed on him and teased him, and it scarred him some. However, despite all that, his mother has done all she could to allow him do pursue some of his loves, and he seems to find peace in that. He wants to become a psychiatrist, but there is not much his mother has been able to save for that, and he faces a life of mediocrity working at the shipbuilding plant within that town as many of his peers will do."

"Yet, that does not mean that he will not be happy, for even in that, he can find happiness."

"True, there is no sin in mediocrity if you can manage to leave something good of yourself behind from which others will gain. He could live his good life, help others, and wind up here with us in the end of it, for he has certainly shown he is worthy. However, he has still had much misfortune. Despite being the nice guy, there is the old saying of 'nice guys finish last'. In other words, his love life is nil, no one seeks him outside advice, and he is actually very lonely. Though he does not look like it, a strain of him says he could have so much more, though the desire does not stretch into greed. Yet, there is another reason for all of this that is well unseen. He has more of a connection to us than meets the eye. Lind, you are going to be a key to this."

She wheeled around and looked at her oddly, "I seriously don't understand what I can do. I am merely a Valkyrie, and that is not for what I was intended."

"Listen closely," came the answer, "And you shall learn why."

With that, the scene changed to an interesting encounter over 18 years previous.

As they watched, they saw the image of an incredibly beautiful woman who lived in that same town, and her encounter with a man who could only be described as the perfect image of a man a woman could have despite the eye patch. Lind looked in shock and said, "That isn't…"

"It is," interrupted the one in the shadows, "and I have always been aggravated by his wandering eye, though I can't say much for the encounters that I have had in time. In any case, as you know, when things like this happen, the result can be something magnificent if the right forces get to that one in time."

The lights were proverbially going on in Lind's mind as the word "avatar" came rolling off her tongue. She could not see it, but the other—Freya—smiled and said, "Many great heroes have come from our offspring with humans. As you also know, the Netherworld sees such as threats, and has done much to destroy them before they had a chance, which is another source for the misfortune that this one young man has faced. His fitness, caring and generous heart, and wisdom are all byproducts of you-know-who. He has been watching the young man, allowing for things, testing him to see if he was worthy, and he feels it is now time for him to get to know his father and 'other family' better. In essence, Lind, he is your brother!"

It was all now making sense to Lind, and she said, "Where do I come in?"

"Make a contract with him," answered Freya, "though it won't be in the normal fashion."

"How do you know he will wish correctly?"

"Like I said, this will not be normal. It will not be a wish, but an offer. When we get him to the right place, you, and a few others, will watch him, and then, if he is truly worthy, make the offer, and you are to train him."

"What about Brunhilde? Certainly, she would be more suited…"

"She has to mind the troops, and to where he is to go, well, you know who is there."

"You don't mean…"

"Yes, and considering that you have a rapport with them, they can aid you, and considering of whom I speak, I could think of no others better suited for the task!"

Lind smiled, beginning to warm to the idea, knowing that her duty as a goddess, first and foremost, was to bring happiness to those whose lives had been wrought unnecessarily with more misfortunes than for which anyone would care. She was a warrior, but this would be a nice change of pace.

Chapter 1: Necessity Is the Mother of Strange Bedfellows

"Japan?" said Ian, "Why would I go all the way to Japan?"

"Read it, honey," said Dorothy, his mother, "It's a free ride."

"Mom," he answered dryly, "This is a technical institute: what do they know about psych or philosophy?"

"Just read the letter," she insisted, "You'll see."

"Let's see…hmm. Dear Ian, Nekomi has always been looking to extend its advanced education program beyond its technical side, and has recently been granted liberty to expand its curriculum. The first one to be introduced is our psychology and philosophy departments, and we hope to expand on these as the years pass. We have reached all over the world to find the best people to be our first class in this area, and your grades and standing in your high school have given us inspiration to ask you to be amongst the first to be a part of our program. Because you shall be one of the pioneers in this class, you and your fellow students will be given a full four-year scholarship, which includes all your text. The only thing of which must tend to is your own dorm fees should you choose to live on campus, but there are plenty of opportunities for employment on campus to help take care of your expenses. We shall also tend to your travel needs and help to make you quite at home."

He looked up and said, "Mom, this is odd. I can't even speak Japanese, so, why would they do this?"

She smiled and held up a laptop that had some strange markings on it. It was certainly not the markings of any brand with which he was familiar, yet, he never saw a laptop that was better constructed. It even had a plasma screen on it, and accessories if he should be at a table and not want to use the built in keyboard, as well as the ability to plug into the wall if need be. His mother then said, "This was compliments of the school to help you on your way. It's in the letter."

Ian looked down at the letter and read, "The laptop is a gift from us to you in helping you start. If you have trouble with the language, it has programming on the level of the 'Oracle of Delphi' language program that will help you learn enough of the language to help you get by. Of course, that, with inundation, will aid you in gaining a proficiency in the language. Lectures will also be downloaded into the school's website, and that you can translate into whatever language you wish to help you with studies. Even if you care not to take advantage of this opportunity, we will allow you to keep this as a gift, and keep the offer open-ended should you care to change your mind. However, we do hope that you would take advantage of this offer. Should you care to, you can apply on-line, as the icons are already on the desktop screen for your ease of access. Further instructions shall follow about the start of class and schedules. Thank you for your time."

Ian looked at her and said, "This is real odd. Do colleges go this far?"

"Some do, especially if they are recruiting for a new program as this."

Ian still looked askance, and his mother said, "Baby, you know this may be the only way you can get out of this town. You are such a good kid, and you deserve far more than this. Do you really want to work at the shipyard? This may be your only chance."

What bugged him was how sudden this was, and in that, this was the first offer he had received from anyone. The worst part was that it seemed too good to be true. As he pondered, his mother said, "Look, I'm off to the coffee shop. When you are done thinking, why don't you join me and use the wi-fi there so we can check out the site. That way, you can know if it is legitimate."

He nodded as he pondered, and his mother kissed his forehead as she headed out, hoping he would take the offer, knowing that there was more to the offer than he knew.

She stepped out and descended the three flights of stairs from the apartment that sat on Front Street—the main drag in the city of Bath—once honored with an award as one of the great Main Streets in the United States. The sun was just setting on that July night, and it was just after their annual and famous Heritage Days during the Fourth of July, and things were settling down to a strong finish to the summer days that are so fleeting in the state of Maine. She emerged next to a shop that had once been a war games and role-playing games shop and a doctor's office prior to that, which sat next to a drug store that had been there for decades. She walked along the brick-laid sidewalks through the few people still wandering around in the setting sun as they rolled up the sidewalks early in the town. She soon came to the coffee shop that sat on the corner of Front and Center Streets that was the gathering place for the late teen and college age as well as coffee lovers in general, and stepped in to see her sitting on a couch in the corner near the coffee bar, sipping away at her beverage. The woman smiled to see Dorothy come in and approach her. Dorothy sat down, still looking a bit distraught at things. This woman—Lind—had approached her some months before out in the park at the waterfront, and considering from where she came, she was a little less than anxious to meet her. At that meeting, Dorothy snapped, "I can't believe after all these years he would have the gall to want to stick his head back into things!"

Lind looked at her oddly and said, "You DO know who 'he' is, right? I would not be so flippant…"

"I think I have every right!" Dorothy shot back, "He left me with a son and a poor situation in which to raise him! He had no father, no guide, and he has known nothing but struggle since he was born! Where was he when he needed a dad? Where was he when he needed guidance when he was getting bullied? I was so glad I was able to find that I had friends that could teach him Krav Maga and Systema free, or else he may never have been able to get along! Do you realize that he was always trying to help people as a little kid, and he got pushed around for it? I mean, you show anything that looks like weakness as a kid, and you are marked for life! Well, that was, at least, until he stomped those bullies for attacking a little girl when he was in the sixth grade. No one bugged him after that! I am just relieved he grew up as stable as he did, and fit as he did! Of course, I'm upset! He left me holding the bag!"

Lind sighed, knowing that the All-Father would let that go, considering, but then Lind said, "He did not do this to you without purpose, believe me. You must understand: that boy is as much family to me as you."

Dorothy cocked her head, not certain what that meant. However, being "family," as she claimed, this was a whale of a way to treat family. She then said, "Do you have any clue what kind of Hell my life has been as a single mother? Worse, do you know how hard it is for a boy with no dad, no father figure, and so on? I told you the problem, and he has worked hard to overcome it! If he really wanted to be a father, he should have been there for him, even if that meant concealing who he really was and from where he came. You tell me not to be flippant, and yet the supposed Almighty One could not even send him a birthday card?"

This was a common problem with all the women the All-Father had romanced, and this was always a hard sell. Yes, she did have every right to be upset. Lind finally said, "I am Lind—first class goddess, special duty, unlimited license. Your 'former lover' is also my father as well as his. In essence, he is my brother."

After a moment of tension, she then said, "That doesn't change what happened!"

Lind sighed and looked to the ground, now really understanding better just how hard a task this was going to be. She then said, "As I said before, nothing happens without a purpose, and do not think that he has been left completely alone. He has been watched for some time, because of power he possesses of which he has no clue."

Now Dorothy looked in both surprise and askance at that statement. Lind, seeing the confusion, said, "When things like this happen, the offspring has great potential to be a great hero and protector for many. He could become what is called an avatar. He is a demigod, in essence."

Now her eyes were wide, and rage was filling her. She then said, "Oh, and so all I am is an incubator, eh? He knocks me up without so much as a 'good-bye' to bring about some purpose, or even letting me in on things, and yet leave us to wallow in the mire. I don't care who you are or what you are. _Stuff it up your nose and get lost!_"

Dorothy turned and walked away. She knew this woman could cease her very existence if she wanted, and yet, somehow, she knew Lind would not dare! For Lind, however, the mission was not over. She would have to win over his mother somehow, and this may call for harsher means.

All that changed about a month prior. One day, while taking a walk through the neighborhoods on a summer night, _he_ appeared. He stood there smiling with open arms, and she walked up and slapped him hard! Rage was not the word for it. She seethed through her teeth and said, "How…dare…you! You think that, now, because he has some use to you, you can just waltz back into my life and think you can have a part? Not on your life: leave me alone!"

She wheeled around on her heel, but before she could get far, he landed in front of her and said, "Dorothy, please, give me a chance…"

"I gave you a chance 18 years ago!" she thundered. Lights were now coming on in the houses and people were starting to stick their heads out of the doors, wondering what was going on. He then said, "We must talk, but not here."

In a flash, they were at Popham beach, standing on the sand, and she started to try to run. He had no choice and froze her in her tracks. "Dorothy," he said, "For the sake and sanity of your son, I the Almighty, beg of you, a mortal, that you listen to me."

Normally, such insolence by a human would have brought instant divine retribution, but because of how things had gone, he allowed grace and gave mercy, because she just did not understand. Still able to speak, she said, "What do you care about him? You haven't cared for 18 years. Why start now?"

Quietly, and with head down, he said, "Because I owe you far more than that."

She quieted and said, "Oh, you bet you do. How are you going to make up for 18 lost years?"

"First," he said, "Your son has to be made aware of his nature. Stop and think about it: have you ever wondered why he has such a great physique and physical fitness? Have you wondered why learning has become easier and easier for him, or why he seems to show wisdom beyond his years? Normally, things like this manifest themselves earlier, but I guess he is a late bloomer in supernatural regards. In any case, he is going to obtain some quite godlike abilities before long, and if he does not know why, he might go insane, or hurt someone unknowingly. It would cause chaos."

"Well," she said sarcastically, "That is something you should have thought about when you did what you did! If you knew that is what he would be, then why were you not with him?"

"I am the Almighty!" he said, surprised at this reaction, "Do you think I can just abandon everything? Have as much concern for everything else as well as you, and all must have my attention! There would come the day, but things have to happen in their right time! Now is the time! I cannot expect you to love me now, or even want me involved. Yet, I would ask that you, at least on this, trust me and hear me out."

She stared at him, and he released the hold on her, knowing she was now listening. He then said, "Usually, someone like him comes into the world to counteract some great evil, or at the least, maintain the balance whenever misfortune tries to upset peace and balance. This is why he is such a great physical specimen, but he could be so much more if he could tap into that power. This is not to say that making him this would be an instantaneous thing, in that, he had to prove himself worthy. After all he went through, and all you mentioned well that he had seen, you have to admit that he has come out the other end one great person. Indeed, I see him fit to step higher if he so chooses, and at the very least, he is an age where he is mature enough to handle the truth of his past and become close to that side of himself. I was not involved in your lives so that he could be forged correctly, and so he could prove himself worthy, which he has done. Sometimes, in order for the best to happen, it has to seem that I do not care, because that forces someone to look deep within themselves to find what it takes to overcome. However, when the time comes to reveal all, it will be in such a fashion where he can see the logic in all of it. I have sent Lind to help him get there if he so chooses. Believe me, after that, your son will have more involvement with his father than you could possibly imagine. It was needful for things to go like this, because you indeed have also proven yourself to be fit to be such a one's mother."

Now Dorothy did not know what to think. This did not change the fact that he had done what he did, and she was still somewhat angry at him, but she said, "What do you have in mind?"

"I have three of my daughters in a place far from old influences that can also help, and he would have a second chance at life. I will do all I can to make sure his transition is easy, and in time, I hope that he can find it in his heart to accept me into his heart. Even if you do not want to see me again, allow me this."

"After all this, I am still not sure if I trust you a whole lot, after how you treated us," she answered, "But, I will give you a chance: help him with what he is, and if you can show me that you can make things far better for him, I may forgive you. However, him liking you will be up to him. Do not expect him to accept you with open arms!"

"I would not," he answered, "I know that will have to be earned."

At this, he laid out the whole plan, and how it was that things were worked out that he could go to where there would be others of Lind's ilk to aid in the task. She was a bit surprised that it would be all the way in Japan, but he assured her much had been done in causing it to be that the institute there would expand beyond the technical aspects of things. He then said, "One of those who would help used to be a student with the goddess with whom he has a relationship, but now works at a successful motorcycle shop, and he seems happier this way. However, because he has a connection there, he can help him in, and then to meet the ones that can aid Lind in aiding him. I know this seems awkward, but because of the way things are, it has to be there."

Dorothy then said, "Then do this, because you have much to do to make this right!"

He nodded and took them back to her home, and told her that Lind would meet her later when Dorothy was ready.

A few days before, Lind met Dorothy in the same park and laid out the game plan. She then presented her with the things that her son would later read and see and she said, "Once you present this, let me know where to meet me now, and I will know when he has read it…I'll meet you there at that time."

Lind gave her a sympathetic look, and she said, "I know all this is hard, but please trust me…I only want to help."

Dorothy looked her in the eyes and a tear came down her cheek, saying, "I know you are only doing your job, so, getting mad at you will do no good. All I ask is that you take good care of him, and help him get that second chance."

Lind smiled and hugged her, saying, "This won't take away the past, but things can be better from this point on for both him and you."

Now it was that time, and Lind said, "What do you like? I'll get it for you."

She gave Lind her preference and she ordered it. When she came back with the order, she asked as she handed it to her and sat, "How did it go?"

"He was as skeptical about it as I thought he would be," she said, "You should know as well as I that he is very clever."

Lind smiled as Dorothy then added, "I think the way you had the laptop may have been overboard."

Lind raised her eyebrows and said with a bit of mock disappointment, "That's the best computer construction Heaven has to offer."

"That's what I thought," answered Dorothy, "Why did you do that?"

"Once he knows things, he can then connect to Yogdrasil and communicate with the other side of things."

"Once he knows things, how sure are you his brain won't turn to goo?"

Lind giggled at her candor, and said, "He'll be able to handle it."

Before long, he entered with the laptop, and he spotted his mother with the stranger. He went over and said, "Oh, hi…I don't believe we've met."

Lind stood with a gentle smile and shook his hand, saying, "My name is Lind, and I am here to help you get to Japan, and then get you settled in once you arrive…that is, if you care to take the offer."

Ian thought for a moment, and then he said, "Let's just look at the website."

He sat down and he was amazed at how quickly he connected. After he looked around a bit, (and then looked at some other sources to see if this was as he had seen, and once it checked out, he said, "Well, I guess it's all on the up-and-up. Well, it's a great chance, so, give me a few and I'll fill things in."

Lind grinned from ear to ear, knowing that the first hurdle was crossed, and she said, "Let me get you something while you work."

"Caramel Macchiato," he said, "Four shots."

"Whoa!" answered Lind, "You like it strong!"

"I love coffee," he said with a smile, and Lind went to get it, knowing that this may end up being a great task after all. It is not often you get the chance to train an avatar. She only hoped that she could get him hooked up with the Fates when he got there. Knowing Belldandy and his personality, she would absolutely embrace him, Urd may try to rape him, and Skuld would take him as a big brother. He would be in good hands.

6


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Stranger Appears

Ian MacGovern spent the rest of the summer preparing for the trip, and he was pleased to find out that the institute had hockey, even if it was just a club sport. He was an avid player as a defenseman, and he hoped to introduce what he called "real hockey" to them. Because he lived so close to Canada, he held the philosophy of many Canadians: if you can't beat them on the street, you can't beat them on the ice. He was not a goon, but he was tough. It was odd how that offset his gentle and helpful nature off the ice. In fact, he was very talented, playing guitar and banjo, and he was into all kinds of music. Because he did not have many playmates, oddly enough, he had much in the way of time to get into all kinds of other things, and to really put in practice. What he did not realize was that, because there was a touch of the divine showing through him, people did not know how to relate to him. It was only those few that were not judgmental that even tried to get close to him. Despite the treatment, he still seemed to love people and wanted to help them any way he could. He could not understand why he felt so convicted to do so, and it was because of this nature that caused him to get into psychology and philosophy. He especially loved the modern philosophers and how practical they were. Now, he sat on a jet liner, heading for what he concluded would be a fresh start for him. However, what he found odd was that this Lind woman was not going to meet him there, but mainly just showed him how to get there on the institute's website. However, because he was not familiar with Chiba City's street layout, he was not sure how successful he would be in getting there. Yet, it was this vagueness that Lind hoped would eventually lead him to where he really needed to go first.

Once he arrived, he got his bags, and it seemed he tried to pack his whole life into his bags. He had a massive sea bag with all he could stuff into it. He also had his guitar and banjo cases, as well as his hockey kit; and he looked more like a refugee than a college student. His mother found it odd that he would tell her to get rid of anything he could not carry, but he convinced him to leave it for the times he could come back and visit. Once he got everything situated, he headed for the bus stop. All through the summer, Ian worked on the language program in his laptop, and he loved how effective the program was. When the letter said the program was on par with the popular one on the market, he figured that they should have said, "Much more effective."

He was still rough, and he still was having problems with the alphabet and katakana, (having left kanji for a later time to master,) he had enough of a handle on the language, as he had been told, to get by. After a touch of fumbling, he managed to ask which bus would take him to the academy. The man explained that it would be a long trip from Tokyo, but once he got into Chiba City, he should ask there. After thanking him and bowed, (considering that he thought it was the custom of the country,) he boarded the bus. He was pleased that he had done well enough to get to Chiba City, but he was disappointed not to see Lind there. He then had to figure that she would meet him at the institute. Yet, she was closer than he thought.

Lind had watched him the whole way. Besides the fact that she was tasked to this, he stood out in his Boston Red Sox hat and his throwback Boston Bruins sweater, complete with the number four on the back and the name "Orr" on the back. Now that he was in Chiba, she would have to get him to find the temple. Thus, she concealed herself and waited for Ian to ask which bus he should take. Ian had enough on the ball to ask a conductor, but Lind knew that the man would give him the more direct route rather than where she wanted him to go. Therefore, working a bit of magic, she gave him a bus line that stopped right in front of the temple as his last stop. Indeed, he could catch a connection from there, but she made sure the conductor forget the connection. After thanking him, he boarded that bus, and Lind gave a touch of a fist pump, knowing that things were working the way they were supposed to.

There was one thing about which he was shocked: just how many people there was, and how many used the mass transit. He indeed garnished some dirty looks from the passengers with all the things in his possession. Even the driver scolded him somewhat, though; because he spoke so fast that Ian only caught half of what the man said. He did catch where to stow it, and he was able to accommodate the people in the bus, though he still got some scowls and "_bakkaru gayjin!_" thrown at him, but he just took it in stride and tried to enjoy the ride. He was still feeling out of place, because many stared at him as if he was some kind of visitor from another planet. It rattled him a touch, but he tried to pass it off as being the new guy, and just having to learn the ways of the people and how to avoid faux pas. He still felt like a fish out of water, and he hoped that Lind could get him settled in. She was still a stranger to an extent to him, but, for some reason, she just had the kind of face someone could trust despite the odd markings on her face. He figured they were merely birthmarks, though he had never seen them blue in color before. After a time, the bus made its last stop right in front of the temple, and he was brought back out of his thoughts when the driver told him that this was the last stop. He explained where he was going, but the driver laughed, saying he should have paid more attention. There was a bus that did go from there, but because it was now late in the afternoon, there was not going to be another bus going that way. Ian quickly calculated the time it would take to get back, and he knew at that point that he would have to find a hotel and try again the next day. He just sighed and asked how much more it would take to get back. It then made him a bit miffed when he found out that the bus was not going back, and he told him, firmly this time, to get off the bus. Ian grumbled, but he struggled his things off the bus and stood there at a loss. He knew that he would have to walk some distance now and hope he could run into something, yet, he also knew that would have been stupid not knowing anything about the city. He was stuck without a phone, and his laptop was not only packed away in his hockey kit, there was no way to hook up to the web and get a map of where to go. It was then that he turned around and saw the stairs and the sign. However, reading it was impossible because it was all in kanji. However, he had to figure that there was someone in there to help him considering the size, or at least it was some kind of park in which he could find some help. However, he took one step on the stairs and was met with a rude greeting.

He froze in his tracks once he saw the end of a staff in his face. "Whoa!" he cried out, and tried to get around it, only to be met by it again. He looked down the staff to see an odd-looking robot with a round head, a white expressionless face, red eyes, a round red body, and limbs with their actuators exposed, as well as a neat and black oriental hat. Ian tried to move around the staff, and was quickly blocked again. He exclaimed in English, "Hey, ease up, Gordie Howe: two minutes for high-sticking!"

The eyes flashed, and all Ian could hear was beeping and the sound of hard drives. "Look, tin can, I just need some help here. I just want to use a phone or something!"

The thing was not relenting, and now he was not sure what to do next. He was considering a simple Systema move, but thought better than that, not knowing just how strong the thing was. However, that was when he heard a beautiful female voice exclaiming in Japanese, "Banpei, what are you doing?"

"Hey, tin can!" snapped Ian, again in English, "Do you want a game misconduct? Back off!"

That was when he saw the vision of loveliness that is Belldandy, wearing an apron and holding a load of clothes. She was indeed a sight, but he found it odd she had similar markings to Lind. "Help!" he exclaimed, to which Belldandy returned, in English, "Oh, please forgive him! He is very protective of the property!"

"Oh thank God…English," he said as a side statement, and then said, "I can see this! Could you call off the troops, please?"

Banpei just turned his head to Belldandy, not moving his staff, and began to beep some kind of code. She then said in Japanese, "That's true, but that's no reason to be rude. He does look like some kind of traveler," and then said to Ian, "How can I help you?"

"I'm stuck here," answered Ian, "Someone got me all crossed up on the busses, I'm trying to get to N.I.T. and I am stuck here. There is nothing until tomorrow, and I have no clue how close to a hotel I am. I need to call a cab or something."

Belldandy brightened and said, "Oh, you're going there? I used to attend myself."

This was when another voice was heard—male, this time—and said in Japanese, "Do we have company, Belldandy?"

Keiichi appeared and saw the westerner being held at bay by Banpei, and he said in his best English, "You need help?"

Ian returned in the best Japanese he could muster and said, "I need lots of help. I am stuck here, and kind of lost."

The two humans bantered a bit, and things continued in Japanese for the sake of Keiichi as Belldandy asked, "Oh, we would be more than happy to lend you a hand! Banpei, you can let him in. He is our guest."

Banpei looked at her, did some calculations, and then lifted the staff away. Belldandy then said, "Banpei, can you help him with his bags?"

Quickly, Banpei took his hockey kit while Ian took off the sea bag and handed it to Keiichi, who then promptly fell over from the weight! With a yell, he was on his face as he lay on the bag. "Keiichi, are you alright?"

However, all he could answer was, "Man, what do you have in here…a transmission?"

"Its pretty much all of my life that I could stuff into a bag," answered Ian, and instead gave Keiichi his instruments while he retook his sea bag and they escorted him in. Once inside, he saw all the old Japanese buildings along with the main residential area in which the residents lived. He also noticed the go-kart tract in the dirt around, and he had to ask: "So, what is this place."

"Oh, this is the Temple Tarikihongan," chirped Belldandy, "This is our home!"

"A temple," he stated, "You don't look like priests or anything."

She laughed and said, "Oh no, it is nothing like that, but the owner is on a long pilgrimage, and he wanted us to mind the place while he is away."

"He was into go-kart racing?" asked a confused Ian.

"Oh that," answered Keiichi, "Well, that's a long story."

Ian let it go, and then he said, "You do have a phone, right? I need to see if I can call a cab and get a room."

"Do you have the money," asked a concerned Keiichi, "That can be pretty expensive."

"Actually, I have a good sum of money with me," answered Ian, "Mom saved up a good sized chunk of change for school, but because I got a free ride, I'm using that for cash until I get a job here."

"Ah, you have come here for school," stated Belldandy.

This woman stunned Ian. Her beauty and grace, and how she almost sung everything she said was enough to make a Catholic priest forget his vows. Her beauty was unrivaled by any woman Ian had ever known, except for Lind, who, to him, seemed to match her beauty and grace, though she was more businesslike. Ian shook himself awake, and said, "Uh…yeah…it seems this Nekomi Technical Institute is expanding their curriculum beyond engineering, and they are opening a psychology and philosophy wing. Because they wanted to promote it, they invited top students from around the world and wanted to give them a free ride as the first class ever for them."

"Wow!" exclaimed Keiichi, "Things have changed a lot since I've been there."

"Did you graduate, sir?" asked Ian.

"Oh, you don't have to be so formal with me," said Keiichi, "I know you Americans are not used to the use of honorifics, or at least our use of them."

"Sorry, I call everyone 'sir' or 'ma'am'," answered Ian, "I think its just being polite, though some older folks don't like it. They don't like being reminded they are old enough for such respect."

That brought a good laugh from the pair, and Keiichi then said, "Well, I was pursuing an engineering degree from there, but I am mainly a mechanic, and I got a great job with a very successful repair shop. I figured, 'Why the degree? The only reason why I would need an engineering degree is to design engines.' I more like repairing them, not designing them. That would keep me in a stuffy office, and there is not much open for jobs like that, whereas there is always a need for competent mechanics."

"That makes sense," said Ian, "But for me, psychology needs a degree."

"Psychology?" asked Belldandy, "What is that?"

Ian now stared at the back of their head, stunned at that statement. He was not sure if she misunderstood, and he then just said, "Sorry…my Japanese must sound to you as you trying to speak English in America sounds to us."

Keiichi then said, "Actually, it is not all that bad. There is the hint of an accent there, but it sounds like you spent a lot of time studying it."

"Well," answered Ian, "The truth is, I spent a few months with one incredible computer program. Yet, I still cannot handle kanji yet, which means I will be lost on a lot of the signs around here, like the one outside."

"That does take time;" said Keiichi, "Don't worry: there are many that will help you."

Ian then looked back to answer Belldandy's question and said, "Psychology is the study of what makes the human mind tick. By doing so, one can help someone if they have emotional problems, issues of the past that need resolving, or that they don't know need resolving, and that kind of thing. It is made of two Greek words…"

"Oh, wait; let me guess," interrupted Belldandy, "Psyche, which means soul, and ology, which means a study. My goodness, it means the study of the soul."

Ian was shocked again. On top of her beauty, grace, and hospitality, she was a language expert. He then said, "Uh…right…in essence, this is what it is, because, sometimes, people have a disruption to their souls by what life issues, and a psychologist or psychiatrist tries to help that person come to grips with it."

"Ah, you try to help people!" Belldandy chirped gladly, "That is what I do."

Keiichi was now nervous about this. He well knew about her blunt honesty, and he knew things just had to be strange already for this stranger. This would not help. Keiichi then said, "Um…what she means is that she gives counsel to people as a friend and likes to help people in many different ways, like how she helps in the shop."

"Oh, okay," answered Ian, to which Ian was relieved that this man did not pry further. However, he also knew that he was not going to go away hungry, because he knew that Belldandy was going to stuff him silly.

Once inside, they set down his things, and Ian was about to walk in when he watched the other two take off their shoes. He then remembered oriental custom and removed his own sneakers and hat. He took off his hat as Keiichi said, "Well, at least you know that custom."

"Well, it's that, and also my mom," he said, "She doesn't like to clean carpets, so she has everyone take off their shoes in the house."

"Well, the telephone is over there," said Belldandy, "But it is late, and dinner is almost ready. Would you care to dine with us?"

"Well, you've done much for me already," said Ian, "I would not want to impose."

"Oh, it is no inconvenience at all," said Belldandy, "I always have more than enough for everyone."

Again, he was smitten, but he also kept it under control, knowing that this person had to be attached to this woman somehow, though he did not see any rings on their hands. He did not want to get tossed out. However, he did slip out, "I tell you; this is one big port in the storm."

"I am more than pleased to help!" she almost sang, to which was heard in the dining area, "Oh, big sister is back!"

Out came a young girl Ian had to assume was no more than twelve, with long and straight black hair, a cherubic face, and _similar face markings!_ He was not sure what to think, but he also thought better than asking about it at that time. She came in, almost knocking Keiichi over to get to Belldandy, as if he did not matter, and wrapped herself around Belldandy's waist. "I have everything set, just like you wanted," the girl squealed, she looked around her waist at the stranger, and she bluntly said, "Who's that?"

Ian just took it in stride, and he said, "My name is Ian MacGovern. How do you do?"

Ian had always respected Fred Rogers, and often used his methods when dealing with children. Though he knew she was not a young child, he knew there was a certain approach with them. He did not talk as slow and simple with her as he would have with a younger child, but he still had that gentle approach. He stuck out his hand, and Skuld looked at him curiously for a moment. He did not seem like a threat, and actually seemed friendly. After biting on her forefinger for a brief moment, she stuck out her hand and shook his. "Hi, my name is Skuld!" she squeaked, and gave a big, toothy grin. Ian giggled and said with a smile, "I am happy to meet you!"

Ian looked at the two of them, and he then said, "Miss Belldandy, the way you spoke English; I would have thought you an American. Where are you from?"

Keiichi broke in and quickly said, "Oh, they are Westerners, like yourself!"

He smiled, acting as if this was normal, hoping the others would catch the hint. This was followed by a holler from another direction, which said, "Can you people keep it down? I am going to miss the end of this show!"

"Dinner is ready, Urd," sang Belldandy, "You should come while it is still hot!"

"I'll be there in a few minutes!" she responded, and Ian looked lost in thought. "Wait," he said, "Urd, Skuld…you three sound like you are named for the Norse goddesses of fate."

"Oh…" Belldandy started to say, to which Keiichi cut in and said, "That was just the way their parents were. It's a long story."

Not wanting to pry, Ian just answered, "It would seem that way. However, all things considered, I would have thought that your name would have been pronounced _Verth_andi."

"Well, it actually is," she answered, "Yet, because of the way things are here, Belldandy was easier for everyone, and that is what I have been known as ever since."

"So, are you Norwegian?" asked Ian.

Keiichi was quick on the draw again, and he said, "Oh, they are as Norse as you can get!"

Soon, they were in the dining room and sitting on the floor before the table. Keiichi gave thanks for the food, as is the normal custom of the Japanese, and dove in. Ian grabbed the sticks and dove in himself, hungry from his adventures. By this point Urd had arrived, and now Ian's eyes nearly fell out of his head. Belldandy was beautiful and innocent, Skuld was a cute kid, but Urd was…well…Ian did not know if there was a word that could adequately describe her. The thoughts that were now running in his mind were not exactly the nicest, and he quickly snapped himself out of it. Urd sat and said, "Well, it seems we have a guest. Hello, my name is Urd."

Even the way she said it was seductive, and, stunned, all he could say, "Uh…well…that's what I've heard."

She just sneered and gave him that look that said, "You naughty little boy, you!"

Soon, Ian was focusing on dinner, trying to rid his mind of the thoughts that were causing certain things in him to stir. Skuld then said, "So, what's that shirt you're wearing?"

That snapped Ian out of it, and he said, "Oh this? This is the jersey of a professional ice hockey team back in the United States—the Boston Bruins."

"Ice hockey?" asked Belldandy, never really having seen a game. Ian looked at her oddly and said, "You have never seen hockey?"

Before Belldandy could answer, Urd said, "It's a kind of sport, sis. It's fast, exciting, and hard-hitting."

"You can say that again!" said Ian, "And it's a lot of fun. If you ever go to a game, try to get close to the ice! The sound is incredible!"

"Is that hockey gear in the bag out there?" asked Urd.

"Oh yes!" said Ian, "I heard that N.I.T. had a hockey club, and I intend to introduce the Canadian style of play!"

Keiichi looked at this man's size, and he cringed, thinking about how hard he must hit. He carried the sea bag as if it was filled with feathers, so he had to be a sight on the ice. Skuld then said, "Oh, so you're here for school!"

She was being more hospitable, considering that he did not seem a rival, nor did it seem he had any interest in her big sister, and thus she was opening up. Ian answered, "That's right. They opened up a new psychology and philosophy school, and I got a free ride, so that's why I am here."

Belldandy then chirped, "He wants to help people! Is not that good?"

No one seemed to disagree, but Ian was not certain why Belldandy was so excited about this. He just continued to eat and figured it was better to let sleeping dogs lie.

After dinner, Belldandy and Skuld cleared off the table and cleaned up as Ian then said, "Well, thank you for your kindness, but I should get that cab and hotel…"

"Oh, please do not go," interrupted Belldandy, "We could give you the guest room tonight if you like. That way, you can catch the bus you want, and get their easily."

Ian could not believe the kindness he was being shown. It was not so much as she was like a mother hen, but more as if she was designed to serve, and relished in it. Trying to be polite, Ian said, "Please, I must have been so much trouble already for you, and I could not impose…"

Skuld cut in and said, "But, you're going to be around a lot, because you are not too far from the school, and I really want to know more about you!"

Ian was touched, and he said, "Thank you: am I really all that fascinating?"

"I think you're pretty cool!" she said, "Where are you from?"

Belldandy served the tea as he began to speak, and he said, "I'm from a shipbuilding town known as Bath, named for the city in England, in the state that is called Maine. We are the most northeast state in the United States, and except for the western border, we are surrounded by Canada. Bath is world famous for ships, and they have been building ships for centuries there. It's a quiet little city, and quite welcoming. When I got here, I smelled the sea air, and it felt just like home!"

"I see you have instruments," said Belldandy, "I must assume you have good skills to have two."

"I play both well, if I do say so myself," answered Ian, "I have a guitar and a banjo."

"Would it be too much to ask for you to play for us," asked Belldandy, and Skuld nodded excitedly. Ian laughed and said, "Well, since there is no way I am leaving without staying the night, I might as well!"

He got the instruments, and he said, "Okay, with what should I start? Ah, I know."

He started to play _And Your Bird Can Sing_ by the Beatles. Since it is not as well known a song for those who were not familiar with the band's music, it was no surprise to him when he was asked from where the song came. However, when he said, "The Beatles," he was shocked that neither Belldandy nor Skuld knew who they were. He then said, "Well…uh…they were only the most successful rock and roll band in history."

"It is such a pretty song," responded Belldandy, "Could you sing it again?"

"Uh, okay," responded Ian, and began to sing it, except this time, Belldandy began to add harmonies, and soon the other two joined her. Because Ian was the musician that he was, he became lost in his playing, and it seemed not as if there were four voices singing, but seven! It sounded heavenly. He just had to say when he was done, "Well, if that is what singing is like in heaven, I just have to get there one day!"

Belldandy looked as if she was going to answer, but Keiichi wisely said, "They have been accused of sounding heavenly."

"You three should start a group of your own!" said Ian, "You could sell millions."

"_You have no idea!_" thought Keiichi. Ian then said, "Hey, let's try this!"

Since they knew English, teaching them the words was no problem. He taught them the words, sketched out the melody with them, and then he said, "Okay, now see what you can do. This is one of my favorite songs of all time! It speaks of a world where the singer has peace!"

He then broke into _Across the Universe_, and now what had felt like bliss a moment before now felt otherworldly. Even Keiichi was lost in the song now, and when they were done, Belldandy and Keiichi were holding tight to one another. Suddenly, Banpei clopping Keiichi over the head with his staff broke the mood and Skuld diving to tackle Keiichi off as she screamed, "How dare you touch my big sister like that! Get your hands off her!"

Urd just shook her head as Keiichi screamed in pain and Ian just stared incredulously. He then began to assess what was going on and he said, "Well, it looks like someone is jealous!"

Skuld wheeled around her head and said, "Hey, that's none of your business!"

"That answered my question," Ian responded, "Why are you so mad?"

"HE TOOK AWAY MY BIG SISTER!" she squealed, to which Ian said, "But, you're here, and she's here."

"But…" Skuld said, some of the steam being taken out of her sails, considering this stranger was not trying to scold her, but talk to her like a person, and that he also made some sense. She then continued, "…but, they spend so much time talking to each other, and it seems like they never see me anymore."

"Oh, Skuld," said Belldandy, giving her a hug, and to which Keiichi now suddenly did not feel as angry as before. He did like her, and it was like having another kid sister again, but that did cut a bit. However, Ian, remembering what he had already learned, said, "It is hard when things change fast, isn't it?"

"But, they change too fast," she said, now starting to cry a bit, but Ian said, "Well, let me ask you: is it not good for people to love one another?"

"Well, it is good, but…" she sobbed, but Ian was not done. He then said, "Don't you think it's good for your sister to be happy?"

Skuld snuffed in some, and then said, "Well, of course."

"Is it okay for Keiichi to be happy?"

Skuld was now stuck. She knew her sister would never accept an answer of no at that, but the truth was, knowing her vows as a goddess, making people happy was part of her job as well. She then said, "Well, I guess so."

Before Belldandy could say anything, Ian then said, "It seems to me they make each other happy."

Skuld now did not want to answer, knowing that she was now backed into a corner. Instinct wanted to make her lash out, but common sense told her to stay that, because this man had done nothing to be mean to her. Ian then said, "Don't you think that, if she could not be with Keiichi, she would be sad?"

Belldandy was now looking over Skuld's head at Keiichi, and they were both looking at each other adoringly, but Skuld said, "No, I won't let him take away my sister!"

"Well, that sounds selfish, don't you think," asked Ian, "I thought you said you liked people to be happy?"

Suddenly, Skuld did not want to be there, and she started to move, but Belldandy held her tight, and she said, seriously, "No, Skuld: if you want to grow as a you-know-what, you need to hear this."

She was whimpering now, wanting to leave, but she would not dare to raise a finger in anger to her dear Belldandy. Urd was watching with interest and with a smirk on her face, knowing that this could be fun. Banpei was now confused. He had been build specifically to prevent anything blossoming between Keiichi and Belldandy beyond a friendship, and he saw Skuld struggling. He was also built to protect, but the one that held Skuld was also one to which he was programmed to protect, and he now just froze as his system locked up at a loss for how to react. Ian then said, "I know it is hard to grow up sometimes, and change makes things scary for us. It is even that way for us adults."

Skuld stopped struggling and said with tear-stained cheeks, "It…it is?"

"Oh, yes," he answered, "No one likes the world they have to change. I know I said in my song that nothing was going to change my world, but my world is in here, (pointing to his heart,) and not out here. That is how I handle change. I had to face a hard change, leaving all I knew behind and traveling thousands of miles to a strange land and a strange city, but as long as I have peace with myself, it doesn't matter how much the outside changes. Yet, change happens for everyone, but how we handle the change tells us a lot about ourselves. We have to deal with it."

"But…but how do I deal with this?" asked Skuld, now very quiet.

"What I like to do is see how the change would make things better," he answered, "Let's see…hmm…if I was in your place, and seeing how things are, I might just say that I have not lost a sister, but I gained a brother."

"Him?" she said, now looking over at him, now letting go of Belldandy as she let go, knowing now that Skuld would not bolt. Ian then said, "Is he a bad person…really now…other than what you think, is he a bad person?"

"No."

"Has he ever tried to hurt her?"

"Well, not on purpose…"

"So, is he a bad person?"

"No."

"Have you ever really tried to get to know him better?"

In truth, she had, but that was when there was an anomaly to the system, and for one day, she had become an adult. Instead of hating Keiichi, she actually began to fall in love with him, and maybe understood, even if only for a moment, what her sister saw in him. Those memories came flooding back, and she said, "I could have…but I blew it."

Now, she began to cry anew, but this time, out of shame. Keiichi then said, "Skuld, I never said I hated you."

She looked up, and he said, "In fact, it would have been neat to have had you as a kid sister! You're smart, your cute, you like engines and motors and stuff, and you know how to work on them just like me! There is so much to like about you."

She was now tearing quietly, biting her bottom lip. All she had shown him save for that one day, was hate, and all he was showing was love in return. She now felt two inches tall. Keiichi then said, "I would like to be your friend, or maybe even your brother, if you let me. Tell you what: I have the day off tomorrow, and let's make it a day where we can be together—just you and I. We'll do anything you want!"

"R…really?" she said, surprised at how he was now acting, "Give me a day with you, and let's see if I could call you a sister."

Her lower lip was twitching hard, and she practically dove across the room and tacked him again, but this time, she was hugging him, crying and saying, "I'm so sorry! I didn't know I was hurting sister! Let's go tomorrow!"

Keiichi was hugging her and rocking her back and forth. Urd looked with wonder at Ian, and she said, "How did you do that? We've tried for a long time, and you get right through."

"It's all on how you talk to them," he said, "They may be a child, but that does not mean that they don't have emotions, feelings, and their own opinions. The worst thing we can do as adults is to blow that off as if it did not matter. That is the worst thing you can do to a child, because it can destroy their view of who they are and their self worth. Feelings are both mentionable and manageable, and if you treat them as a person and not something lower than you, which will help them mature so much faster. In order for you to work with a child, you have to think as a child and see things at their eye level. When I talk to children, I try to get eye level with them and talk to them as a person. To us, something may seem ordinary, but to them, they have never seen or experienced it before, so for them, it is a world of wonder, and you have to treat it as such."

Because he was looking at Urd, he could not see Belldandy, smiling, tears of joy rolling down her own face, nor could he see that Noble Scarlet had emerged and was embracing Keiichi as well. She then said to Ian, "You really do want to help people, do you not?"

"It is my dream," he said, "And I am here to see it happen."

Urd now wondered just how far the relationship was going to go, and as if to read her mind Ian whisper to Urd, "How far has it gone, between, you know…"

Urd caught the hint and said, "Not far, thanks to…well…"

"I get it," he said, "Well, if a child is not aware of how strong adult relationships can be, it can be hard to understand romance, but, I think they may be able to advance things some."

Urd smiled and said, "I hope so."

On the roof, Lind sat, grinning from ear to ear, her arms crossed, saying, "Boy, you are _good_! If you keep this up, we can make you the 80 million yen man—better than you were before…better…stronger…faster!"

She looked forward to the day when she could fully reveal all, and turn him into the defender the Almighty had sent.

8


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I'll Make Him Big Brother, Even If It Kills Him!

Skuld had actually fallen asleep in his arms and Belldandy took her up and put her to bed. With the events of that night, everyone retired and Belldandy started to bring in a futon for the guest. As soon as she entered, however, Ian tried to take the things and said, "Thank you, and I'll take care of that for you."

"Nonsense," she said with a smile, "You are our guest."

"Miss Belldandy, you've worked so hard tonight," said Ian, but she just said, "But it is my pleasure to do this! Please, relax and be at home with us."

"Are you Keiichi's girlfriend or his guardian angel?" asked Ian, to which she just lightly blushed, and she just answered, "Some would say a little of both."

She spread out the futon, wished him pleasant dreams, and took her leave. With that, he took his rest. Yet, in speaking of dreams, Ian started to have very interesting ones. Suddenly his dreams began to take on very vivid and almost lifelike qualities. In his dream, he saw the most beautiful landscape imaginable. Everything was pleasant, and it was sunny, but not hot despite the light mist that seemed to flow through the firmament. He would have thought it tropical and muggy, but instead it was quite pleasing. There were trees and flowers that not even the nicest summer day back home in Maine could have ever produced in the forests there. Even the fauna was unique. There were insects, but they did not even seem to have any interest in him, nor were any of the animals timid. What seemed even odder to him was the fact that animals that looked like predators were at peace with their prey, and reclining together as their young played. The buildings on many of the hilltops indeed took on a castle-like quality, and yet very futuristic beyond even the finest science fiction writer's imagination. There were also many people—who he had to assume were people—around, some looking like normal humans, and others with the interesting markings on their faces he had seen on four people so far in his recent travels. Everyone was wearing modest and yet loose fitting and comfortable clothing, and everyone seemed in great bliss. He wandered even more, beginning to be permeated by all the joy around him, and there was the urge growing in him as such that he never wanted to leave. Before long, he ran into the three ladies he had met that night, but they were clothed in the same styles of those around him, and then there was a male voice that emerged saying, "Yes, my son, all this is yours as well. Be patient, and you shall soon have the privilege of someone who has one foot in heaven, and one on Earth."

As that was happening, the three were now bringing up a full-length mirror, and now he saw himself in similar dress befitting a male and a warrior at that. He also had on the same earring as the others in his right ear, and similar markings to the others. Ones that looked like children ran up and took his hands as they said, "Welcome home, our brave warrior and hero! Come play with us!"

Thus went his dreams for the rest of the night.

The next morning came, and Keiichi was sleeping well. A great thing had happened the night before, and if all went well, he could make it so that he could get closer to Belldandy without any more issues. All he had to do was impress Skuld to the point where she would finally accept him as "one of the family." The sun had barely crept over the horizon when his sleep was violently ended when a sudden weight landed on his belly. "OOF!" he called out in shocked amazement, which was answered by a cheerful, "Come on, sleepyhead! We have a whole day ahead of us!"

His eyes finally came into focus to see Skuld, who was already dressed and bathed, ready to tackle the day. She was all giggles and smiles, dressed in her normal green shorts, jacket, Chuck Taylor sneakers, and black turtleneck. Keiichi was forced to smile at the sight, now seeing just how much the grown-ups around her had ignored her. Indeed, she did not have any playmates her age, yet, it was doubtful that anyone her age could keep up with both her mind and her energy. However, today was going to be a special day if he could help it. In fact, the next time he had to work, but Belldandy was off, he was going to suggest to her that they also take a day together, just to reassure Skuld her sister still cared. He laughed a bit and said, "Okay, give me a chance to get ready, but keep it down. I think everyone else is still asleep."

"Oh, okay," she said, smiling, and let him up to ready for the day. He then said, "We can get breakfast somewhere. What would like to have?"

"Ice cream!" she said, gleefully.

He rolled his eyes and said, "I don't know if there are any places in town that sell that kind of thing this early."

She pouted a touch, but he said, "But, I think we can get breakfast, and then I can get you some after!"

"Yea!" she said, to which he hushed her again, to which a groan came from another place from Urd, "Goodness, Skuld, could you keep it down? Some of us are trying to get our beauty sleep."

"Humph," responded Skuld, "Then you might as well never get out of bed, because you need all the help you can get!"

Urd growled and said, "I'm going to half-kill you when you get back!"

Keiichi loved the sight, knowing it was often how he and his own flesh and blood sister used to act to each other.

After cleaning up, he took Skuld to the garage, and together they got out his pride and joy—his BMW motorcycle with side car—and Skuld happily hopped into the car and strapped on her helmet. Keiichi smiled, thinking, "_Well, it's going better than I thought. What could go wrong today_?"

A couple of hours later, Ian was still in his blissful dream state when the smells of cooking caught his nose. He looked through his things and fished out his robe and slippers, and as he put them on, he tried to discern what he smelled. _It was bacon and eggs!_ He also smelled biscuits, and his mouth watered violently. He slid the door open and followed his nose into the kitchen. Stepping in, Belldandy had put out a spread, and Ian could not believe his eyes. There was bacon, eggs, sausage, pancakes with maple syrup…everything you would see in a normal American breakfast! "Oh my God, how long have you been at this?" asked Ian, still in amazement.

"Oh, about an hour," answered Belldandy, talking as if this was normal for her.

"Wow! A bowl of cereal would have been enough for me," responded Ian, "You didn't have to do this."

"Oh, that is okay," she chirped, "I do not mind! I am just happy that you seem to be enjoying it."

"Um…I am about to enjoy it a whole lot more!" he said, ginning ear to ear, and prepared to sit down when there was a knock, followed by, "Hello, everyone! Wow! Something sure smells good!"

It was Megumi, who was heading to class, hoping to catch everyone at home, and maybe get a good meal before starting her day. Belldandy sang out, "We are all in here, Megumi; come on in!"

"Alright!" she said to herself, quickly dropping her footgear and entering the dining area. She was in her normal black tee shirt, blue jeans and jean jacked, bright eyed-and bushy tailed as ever. She then spotted the giant sitting at the table, and noticed how his hair color was the exact same as Belldandy, and how they both shared some facial features. She pleasantly said, "Oh, hi! I see you have company! Is this a relative of yours?"

Urd, who was now just joining them, and Belldandy looked at each other and laughed a touch. Belldandy then said, "Oh no, Miss Megumi; he is a new student at your school, and he just stayed the night here so he could get to the campus today. He is attending the new psychology and philosophy wing."

"Oh, I heard about that," answered Megumi, "That was a bit of a surprise, and how sudden that happened. I would have never expected things like that at NIT. Anyway, where's Keiichi?"

"Oh, he and Skuld already headed out," answered Urd, "I tell you, Skuld sounded like a bull in a china shop!"

"That's odd," said Megumi, "I never would have figured that Skuld would let Keiichi take her anywhere."

"But you missed such a wonderful night last night," interjected Belldandy, "With the help of Mr. MacGovern here, they seemed to make a connection together, and they are going out to see if they can make it stronger."

Megumi looked at the stranger and said, "Well, you work miracles, too?"

Ian just laughed a touch and began to fill his plate as he said, "It was just a bit of child psychology and things I learned in philosophy already."

As Megumi sat down to dine with them, she said, "I never thought things like philosophy meant anything, really. I mean, I'm an engineering student. I live off proof and science."

"Funny you should say that," responded Ian, "Considering how modern philosophy contributed to the scientific method."

Megumi looked at him oddly, and she said, "You don't believe in science?"

Ian just shook his head and said, "Ah…the modern catch phrase of today. If you believe in philosophy or religion, you deny all science, as if science has the final word on everything. Suddenly, we're back in Renee Descartes' time, except the tables are turned. Then, it was religion had the final word, and if you followed science, you were a fool. Now, it's the other way around. He and Immanuel Kant would have something to say about that, considering that they managed to marry the two things somewhat."

"Well, I know something about Descartes," said Megumi, "Considering that he came up with certain mathematical principles that have advanced engineering, but what does that have to do with this, and this Kant person?"

"Descartes was the first to propose that knowledge and science is only valid if experimental results could be reproduced," answered Ian, "In other words, whenever science tells me something, and then tells me that I can never question their results, I immediately question them. If the results are consistent, it throws it into doubt. Further, if they insist I believe despite the inconsistencies, then that tells me that, whoever is preaching these things has an ulterior motive beyond science."

Megumi sat silent for a few moments as she ate, knowing that what he said made perfect sense, now realizing that this basic principle of scientific method came from a philosopher. She then said, "Well, where does this Kant play in?"

Ian nodded and said, "He told us that lack of knowledge on some things did not mean that something was false. In other words, even if you don't have proof on something, if others say that they believe in something, and the results of their lives do show a consistency, it means there is something to it, and that there then has to be a leap of faith in that regard considering the results despite lack of proof. You see during his time, the principle in society was that, it did not matter what one said or did as long as the ends justified the means towards the greater good, and that did not matter who may have been hurt or used. However, Kant came from a new school of thought in his day that said that everyone was a free will moral agent answerable to his or her own actions. For him, there was a categorical imperative of the ultimate standard of right and wrong. For him, there were no gray zones. No matter what some considered good or evil, there was the ultimate right and the ultimate wrong…full stop! In order to achieve this, he came up with three maxims. The first was to judge the universality of your actions. In other words, judge to see if your actions are okay by asking what kind of world it would be if everyone did what you sought to do all the time. If this was not the world you wanted to live in, then you should never do that action, even once! Second, man is always the ends, not the means to the ends. Even if your manipulation of someone or use of them to some 'greater good' is meant, if your action is wrong, it is wrong. Therefore, you can never lie, even once, for any reason at all."

Belldandy pause for a moment, and almost seem to gain a smirk on her face as she glanced over to Urd. Urd, being skeptical of that, said, "Really, then, what happens if someone comes to your door and asks you to kindly tell him where your children were so that he may chop them to pieces?"

Ian laughed and said, "Kant was presented with the same question, and he shook up some people by his answer. He said that you do, and he had no problem with that, considering that you did not have to answer for that man's choices. However, he did not see anything morally wrong with just clamming up, shoving him out the door, locking it, and calling the police."

Urd, who felt that lying was necessary at time, and therefore never took her first class license because of that now saw the ground she stood on justifying lying crumbling underneath her. She just looked a touch aggravated and focused on the food before her. Ian then said, "The third maxim is that, based on the first two things, one should live as if he or she was the ultimate example of the categorical imperative. However, if he or she was clashing with the rest of society, then that person needed to judge his or her life based on the first two things and make adjustments. I live my life based of those two men."

"So, you don't believe in God, then?" asked Megumi, "I mean, I don't myself, but you?"

"Actually, I do, but I just haven't decided on who or what that is yet," answered Ian.

She rolled her eyes, and he said, "One day, when I have time, remind me to tell you of Thomas Aquinas."

"Maybe you could tell me sooner," she said, "I'm headed to class now, and I could give you a lift. I decided on the car today because I have to tune up my bike."

"That would help," he said, "Just give me time to finish this and get cleaned up. I just hope you have room for all my things…"

However, Belldandy said, "Well, if you like, you can just leave it here for today and fetch it later when you have settled in on campus."

"Man, I can't thank you enough," said Ian, "Let me just get you something to compensate for all this."

"Oh, that is okay," Belldandy said happily, "There is no need…"

Yet, Ian cut in and said, "Oh, but I need to. It is the right thing to do after what you have done."

"It would be wrong for us to take your money," she then answered, "You need all that until you have a job. It is okay, really."

He surrendered, knowing that it would be impossible to refuse this woman's charity, and he said, "You are the embodiment of the ultimate concept of love: to give of one's self completely and to never ask anything in return. It is the kind of love, I think, God has to have for all mankind."

Urd just smirked as she sipped her coffee, thinking, "_You don't have a clue how close to the truth of things that you are!_"

Ian then finished his food and said, "Just give me a few minutes to clean up and I'll be ready to go."

He took his leave, and Megumi then said, "Wow! Is he Aristotle reincarnated? He seems awfully bright for someone just out of high school. He seems to have wisdom beyond his years. He is going to have some trouble relating to some people on campus."

However, that caused Megumi to wonder how things were going for Keiichi.

They stopped at one of Keiichi's favorite places for breakfast, and he was amazed at Skuld's sweet tooth, considering the stack of pancakes she ordered, along with the amount of blueberry syrup she lathered up on it. He then went to a local market to get a half gallon of strawberry ice cream, which Skuld wolfed down heartily. As they were doing this, Skuld was asking Keiichi all about his family and his past, the information of which Keiichi was more than willing to give over to her. Yet, in all their conversation, Keiichi made sure to avoid all mention of Belldandy, because he did not want to spoil whatever was happening. They then both climbed into his bike, and he said, "So, what do you want to do?"

"Hmm…" she pondered, "I'm not sure. Let's just drive along and I'll let you know."

He just shrugged his shoulders and said, "Okay," as they went on. He knew how random she could be, and he was not sure if that was going to lead to trouble.

Before long, she spied a massive video arcade, and by the looks of the machines in there, it caught her interest greatly. She pointed and said, "Can we start there?"

He thought about the money in his wallet, and he then wondered if this day was going to break the bank. Nonetheless, for her sake, he took her in. Once inside, her eyes dazzled at all the machinery inside. It was not so much the games as much as it was the machines themselves. However, she came close to a crane game, and instantly pressed her face to the glass when she saw the plush toys inside. "CUTE!" she said, and realized it was a game that, if you were successful in getting a prize, you could keep going as long as you could keep winning. However, people seldom were. Yet, she slammed in her token, and after she understood how the mechanics of the thing worked, started to maneuver. Within 15 minutes, she emptied the machine! Everyone watched in stunned silence as she tossed them all into a garbage bag that the facility volunteered to her. Next, she took on Keiichi in a racing game, and she managed to squeak out a win in a best-of-seven trial. After that, Keiichi saw a first person shooter game, and then wanted to get out of there, because, on the game, was none other than Tamiya and Otaki on the game, firing away as if they were trying to conquer the world. Keiichi tried to lead Skuld away, but Skuld saw the markings on the game that claimed a real combat experience. She looked over the device, snuffed, and she said, "This thing mimics real combat? Nonsense!"

That caught the pair's attention, and Tamiya whirled around to growl, "How do you know that, little girl? Have you ever played this?"

He then noticed Keiichi and said, "Ah, Morisato…that's Belldandy's kid sister, isn't it?"

"Oh great!" he muttered, "No telling what's going to happen now!"

However, Skuld, not to be outdone, said, "Humph! I could make something much better than this!"

Before anyone knew it, she was already out with her tools, and her newfound magic abilities that related to machines, and moved with glee as she dismantled the thing, and then started using parts from old machines that were going to be disposed, singing happily, as she went. She looked as if she was four-year old inside a combination toy and candy store, the first time experiencing either one, and told she could have whatever she wanted, as much as she wanted. Within fifteen minutes, after the dust settled, there was now a giant booth covered in camouflage, marked, "Three Goddess Combat Simulator." She then stood there smiling, saying, "There you go! This is a full out simulation that will make what you were playing seem like nothing."

Otaki then said, "Wow! If it's that good, we have to try!"

Keiichi tried to use this moment to extract himself and Skuld from the situation, but Tamiya grabbed him and said, "Where are you going, Morisato? You are our brother in arms! You must share this burden with us!"

"Uh…guys…um…this is just a simulation," said Keiichi nervously, "I don't think I need…"

"Nonsense!" retorted Otaki, "We are men, who stand as one against any challenge! Let us go forth into honor and glory!"

Before he knew it, Keiichi was being dragged into the simulator.

Once inside, an instruction screen suddenly replaced the darkness, and it read, "Choose your weapons."

The other two chose G36 assault rifles, and when they pushed on the images, the weapons seemed to appear in their hands, and web gear with extra clips and grenades appeared on them. "Cool!" they both exclaimed, being of the minds that they had not to question just how real things were getting, or how any of this was being done. Keiichi, not knowing much about weapons, just reached out and touched something, which turned out to be an AK-47. The same thing happened to him with the gear, and Tamiya said, "Now that's our Keiichi—going for a real man's weapon!"

Not knowing what that meant, a voice was heard, and it said, "Prepare for the start of simulation."

Suddenly, it did not even seem that they were inside a machine anymore, but on some nondescript countryside that seemed so real, they might as well have been there. Suddenly, what sounded like a freight train approaching was heard, and Otaki shouted, "Incoming!" as the pair headed for a depression and dragged Keiichi with them. He yelled as he was pulled in, and the shells hit. Dirt flew everywhere, and they could even smell the smoke. Other men in uniform then began to advance, using sandbags and other objects to aid their advance, and that was when Tamiya shouted, "On to glory!"

The pair then charged out and started to pick targets. Keiichi, not as familiar with things like this, stepped out and just started to fire. Of course, not being used to weapons such as this, he was not ready for the kick, and he fell on his butt! At that, he both felt and heard bullets whizzing by his head, and now he wondered just how real "real" was. Being more careful this time, he fired in bursts and moved forward. He was actually starting to score, albeit completely by luck. However, he ran out of ammo, and did not know what to do. However, he watched as the other two loaded fresh clips in, and now he was looking at how he was supposed to do the same thing. Otaki, seeing his problems, pulled him to cover before he was shot and showed him how to reload. With that, they kept on. After that, things were a whirlwind of action, and Keiichi was having all he could to just to stay alive. It was sheer instinct and fear of death that kept him going, because he did not know what would have happened if he had been hit, and he was not sure he wanted to find out. More shells landed, and he screamed out, "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

Outside, no one could hear the sounds, save for faint movements of the occupants, because Skuld had soundproofed the whole thing. Everyone stood in wonder, wondering what was happening. After about 20 minutes, the three finally emerged. Tamiya and Otaki looked charged as Otaki said, "That was awesome!"

With that, a massive line formed in front of the machine, and Tamiya said, "I'll get more tokens! Save me a spot in line! I want another go!"

Keiichi, however, came out as pale as a sheet, slack jawed, his pupils pinched to two small dots. He staggered over to Skuld, and someone slammed the door shut to the simulator as they took their turn, and that caused Keiichi to shout, "INCOMING!" and he dove on Skuld as if she was in danger. However, everyone just stared and started to laugh. That brought him round, and Skuld said, "Get off me, you big oaf!"

He quickly got to his feet and said, "Um…let's go check something else out!"

However, as they started to get back into the bike, Skuld then said, "You really thought I was in trouble, didn't you?"

"I tell you, one could get a good case of shell shock in there!" he said, "When you said 'real', I really did not know if I was going to die!"

"So, you DID think I was in trouble," she teased, but let it go, feeling happy that he instinctively cared for her that much.

As Megumi and Ian went their way, the other two had just finished up, and Belldandy went to air out the futons. Yet, when she opened the door, she saw Lind standing outside. She put the futons aside and went to her happily as Urd followed out to see what was going on. Belldandy gave her a hug and said, "It is so good to see you again!"

However, Belldandy, knowing whom this was then said, "Wait, if you are here, does that mean there is trouble?"

Lind smiled and said, "Oh no, but I am here on business."

Urd approached and said, "What kind of business?"

"I'm here to train someone," answered Lind, "And the one to be trained is closer than you realize."

They both looked askance at her, and she then said, "Look, I can explain later, because I must go somewhere to meet someone, but I tell you this: that Ian MacGovern kid…get him to move in with you. Is there someplace here?"

"Well, there is a guesthouse for long term guests," answered Belldandy.

"Perfect," said Lind, "Then get him to move in, because he is the one upon whom I am focusing, and you can help me."

"Okay, this is getting weird," responded Urd, to which Lind said, "This meeting was not by chance, but by design."

"Let me guess," said Urd with a suspicious look on her face, "You led him here."

Lind just smirked and raised an eyebrow as if to say, "You had to ask?"

She then said, "Let us go inside the house, and I shall explain all."

It was about noon, and they stopped off to grab a snack. Many there were students who recognized Skuld, and for some reason, instinctively bought her ice cream treats, all of which she thankfully and happily accepted, and then greedily devoured, leaving Keiichi to conclude that, because she was a goddess, it was the only reason why the girl did not balloon into a rice ball. Skuld then spied an amusement park, and then she said, "Come on…let's go in there!"

Keiichi rolled his eyes, but he did promise her that he would take her wherever she wanted to go, and took her in. She was dazzled by all the rides, and then caught onto the games of chance. However, when she observed a few of them, she noticed how they seemed rigged for someone to lose. She growled and said, "That's not fair!"

She then marched up to one with the game of knocking down jars with a baseball and saw the big plush toys. "Oh, they're so cute!" she exclaimed, to which the carnie said, "Try your luck little girl?"

She slapped down her money, and spied how no one was winning, because the way the bottles were stacked would always leave at least one standing. They were also made of metal, which made things worse. She wheeled around and started sketching some math figures into the ground, came up, and threw. She snapped it hard, and when it hit a spot on the bottom, the bottles scattered, but the ball then managed to make a ricochet off a side panel, bounced back, and cleaned out the last bottle. The carnie was a touch annoyed, but he did not mind as much, considering that it would draw plenty of suckers in. He handed her a small prize, but she looked up all pouting and said, "Wait, how come I don't get that big one!"

The carnie sneered and said, "You have to work your way to it, little girl!"

"I am not little!" she snapped, to which he just said, "Give me the toy, and I'll give you another shot, and you can work your way up to it."

She gave it back, ran a few figures in her head, threw again, and this time a falling bottle managed to snap off the side wall and clean out the last one. She turned that in and tried again. Now, people were watching, and they were beginning to realize that it was only because of the way she was tossing the ball that she had any chance of winning. After about seven rounds, she finally had the big prize, much to the chagrin of the carnie. Yet, he also knew he could turn it around, and he barked, "You see, folks: if you try, you can win like her! Step right up!"

However, many people shouted, "Are you kidding? You'll clean us out! The only way she was winning was because she knew how to play angles. We wouldn't stand a chance!"

People started to split up and leave, and now he was enraged. The little brat had killed his business for the day. He started to look around and said, "Alright, you little brat: where are you!"

He started to hunt for her, but Keiichi, already seeing what she was up to, had already grabbed her, and moved her along. This was the second time that day he had to dodge bullets, so to speak, and he wondered now if he was going to survive the day.

After that, he was happy that she was content on some of the rides, however, her mechanical happy eyes were beginning to eyeball the roller coaster, and she said, "I bet I could make it 100 times more thrilling than it was!"

She started to head towards it, and he then dragged her away, much to her protest, not wanting to see a news report that night of how many people died on some amusement park ride after some mystery girl tinkered with it. She then said, "That's not fair! I thought we were going to do what I liked!"

"In this case, that's what I'm afraid of," answered Keiichi, "Girl; subtlety is not your strong suit! Tell you what: would do come one place I think you would like?"

She pouted, but she relented, and they went their way.

By this point, the sun was getting ready to set, and he took her to the ferry that he knew Belldandy loved so much. Once the bike was parked, he took her up to the top and said, "Isn't that beautiful? Feel the breeze and smell the air."

At first, she was not sure about this, but after a few minutes, she began to smile and stand at the front railing, enjoying it all much as her sister had done a few years before. Keiichi grabbed a deck chair and sat behind her, just letting her enjoy it. She came over to Keiichi and crawled into his lap, and she seemed very peaceful. She then said, "Thank you for today."

"You're welcome," he answered as he held her.

She then thought for a moment, and she said, "Hey, you know something? You didn't mention Belldandy once today."

"Should I have?" he asked, "I thought this was your day?"

"Well, you talk so much about her."

"I love her."

"What about me?"

That was odd. Normally, she would have been angry for him saying that, but her asking that took him aside. He then said, "Of course."

She pouted a touch and said, "It's not the same, is it?"

He sighed, knowing this may lead into rough water, and he said, "Skuld, I love you like a little sister, but Belldandy…well…"

He stopped, not knowing how to say it without making her angry. However, she pressed, and she asked, "How is it different?"

He started to rock her, trying to ease things, and he said, "If I said to you that she completes me, do you know what I mean?"

She looked at him, a touch confused, and she said, "Not really."

"When I met her, she brought out of me a side of me that I did not know existed, but I was happy to find out did. I like that person, and the person she has made me become. There was a hole in my life I didn't know I had, and she fills it. If I were to lose her, I would feel like someone had chopped off my right arm. She's that much a part of me. I can't feel like a whole person without her now."

Skuld was not sure she liked this, but she said, "Don't Urd and I, or even your sister, do that?"

"Well, I would miss all of you if you were to go, because you are all a part of my life now. However, because Belldandy has gotten as close to me as she has…well…do you know how you felt when she came down to be with me?"

She bobbed her head up and down, and he then said, "Multiply that ten times, and that is how I would feel. When you find that someone, that's how good it feels, and I can only hope that, one day, you can find someone like that for yourself. When you do, you can understand."

"But, don't you want to do lovey-dovey stuff?"

She wasn't sure just what that entailed, being a bit ignorant of those kinds of things, though she did know it consisted sometimes with a lack of clothes, and somehow she felt awkward about that, but she knew enough to know that if it went that far—whatever that might be—she may lose her sister forever. Yet, Keiichi then said, "If I were to marry her, did you know that you would be officially my sister?"

She looked up at him in surprise, and she said, "I would?"

"Yeah," he said, "You would be my sister-in-law, and I would be your brother-in-law."

It was dawning on her: she really _would_ gain a brother! She then said, "Then, I would still be able to see or be with big sister?"

"I would never keep her from you…that wouldn't be right."

Her lower lip started to quiver, and she then plunged her face into his chest as she began to cry, and she said, "Thank you, oh thank you!"

Keiichi was glad they were alone at this point, as Noble Scarlet had emerged to console her. She was smiling, and even seeming to cry, looking with thankful eyes at Keiichi.

As they made their way through Tokyo around the bay to go home, the two talked, and some ground rules were laid: hugging, hand-holding, and holding arms were allowed, but nothing more. For some reason Skuld felt that, if they were ever to get married, doing more had to wait until then, and Keiichi found himself agreeing. He then asked about kissing, and that met with some protest. She was afraid it might lead to more, but after a few minutes of thought, she said, "Well, okay, but if you try for more than that, mister, I'll make sure Banpei clubs you good!"

"Alright, alright," said Keiichi in mock surrender. She began to become drowsy, she started to lean against the large plush toy she had won earlier that day, and she mumbled, "I'll have to reprogram Banpei…" and drifted off to sleep. He then focused on the road, and then on the events of the day. He had won some major points that day despite the minor moment of trouble she stirred up, but he was now set at peace, knowing that he had won a friend that day, and now he could be closer to Belldandy now, albeit he would have to wait for certain things before anymore happened. Yet, at the same time, he almost felt that, if it went that far before they did wed, he felt as if he may actually be defiling Belldandy, and having what he had was enough for him. It was so much better sometime to show love outside of those ways, because, sometimes, love and care was expressed in a greater way outside of that, in just the way he knew of which Belldandy was capable, and had always shown. With that, he stopped off while Skuld slept and bought a large bouquet of flowers, knowing it was the least of what he could do for his Belldandy.

8


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: He Is What?

While these adventures were happening, other clandestine events were taking place. Lind had them sit down in the living room and she said, "I arranged everything for him. I was the one behind getting the school to open that wing and give those people a free ride, just so I could get Ian here, and to meet you. I was the one that got him stuck here. The reason is this: he is more than what you see, and what he knows."

Of course, Urd and Belldandy had no idea what that meant, but Lind was quick to add to her tale, saying, "Um…I think you know how all of us Valkyrie came to be, right?"

They nodded, and Lind said, "I know this may seem a touch personal, but, you know how you and Belldandy do not share the same mother, right?"

They again nodded, and then Lind said, "Well, father does have a wandering eye…"

"Heh…the only one he has left!" joked Urd, to which Lind just gave a smirk and said, "Nonetheless, in rare instances…from time to time…his attention has been turned to human women."

They both sighed, knowing this was true, and Lind said, "Of course, you know what emerges from that, right?"

Suddenly, Urd put two and two together quickly, while Belldandy started to say, "Well I remember Sigmund, and then his son Siegfried, who had that blood flowing in his…" and then she stopped, suddenly coming across, somewhat, the same thing Urd realized, and said, "He did it again, did he not?"

"About 18 earth years ago," stated Lind, to which Belldandy said, "And that is about the same age as…wait...you do not mean…"

"Yep," stated Lind, "He ate your food, slept in your house, and already started to affect your lives for the better."

"Oh dear," gasped Belldandy, "Does he know?"

"Not yet," said Lind, "And that is a concern."

Urd just shrugged and said, "So what? It's not like times past, where such a hero was needed. That was usually father's intent anyway when he did things like this. Why tell Ian now?"

Lind shook her head, as did Belldandy, and the latter said, "You do not understand, Urd: he must be told. There is a grave danger in not telling him."

"Like what?" asked Urd, genuinely curious.

Belldandy looked worried that Urd did not understand, and she said, "When an avatar comes into the world like this, at some point, he will begin to develop powers and superhuman abilities that he knows not he possesses."

Lind added, "Normally, this hits earlier, but he appears to be a late bloomer. Even now, things are happening, he has already developed wisdom similar to father's, and you caught a taste of that last night. He is a physical specimen, and he thinks it was just because he worked out in the gym. However, you saw Keiichi with his bag. The truth is, a couple of weeks ago, with the amount of things he put into that bag; even Ian would have had trouble with that. He will soon start to develop supernatural abilities he knows nothing about, and that is a grave danger to him and all those around you."

Urd started to figure out more, and she said, "I can see how this could be a danger to others, but how is it to himself?"

"He may go insane from what is happening to him," answered Belldandy, "and if that happens, he may do things way out of control, and that jeopardizes everything!"

"Besides all that," added Lind, "Mara has been stirring again, and you know what that means. If he can be taught and trained, he can help you counter her. If not, and Mara finds out, well… Can you imagine what things would be like if _she _taught him?"

"Oh, perish the thought!" exclaimed Belldandy, "Are you to train him?"

"Yes, most definitely," answered Lind, but Urd cut in and said, "Where do we play in? Why would all this matter to us? You could have done this in his home, and that would have been that."

Belldandy smiled in her gentle way and said, "Do you not understand, sister? Even though he was born here on earth, and his mother is human… Do you not see?"

Just as it was dawning on Urd, Belldandy voiced her thoughts by saying, "He is our brother!"

"He needs all the help he can get, and father figured that you three would want a hand in this," added Lind, to which Belldandy quickly said, "We shall most certainly aid you!"

Lind nodded and said, "The first thing that needs to happen is he has to live with you, because, when things happen, you can subdue him if things happen before all can be explained to him. Second, once he understands, I will make an offer to him. It will not be an ordinary contract, because it will not be based on a wish, but his choice of whether or not to become another of father's hand in this world."

"Would a contract like that work?" asked Urd.

"He is human enough to where it would," answered Lind, "That means he could still die like a human, but he would be a very hard kill…well…if his power is not inhibited, he is immortal. That brings up my third point. Whether or not he accepts, he still has to know, and be made to wear the same kind of inhibitors that Belldandy uses."

"Why?" asked Urd.

"It is simple," said Belldandy, "If he chooses to live as a human, he has to be open to fate just like anyone else. It would not be right for him to have anything further. Also, if he chooses to live as a human, the things about him that would actually be something that he would not have to try to use, like his strength, for example, could cause him problems."

"Furthermore," added Lind, "If he does accept, he must understand that the use of his abilities can only be when he needs to use them. Because he still has a human half, there would be the weakness of the human mind that may cause him to abuse what he can do."

"Would it dampen his wisdom?" asked Urd.

"No," responded Lind, "The inhibitors only block his powers and anything about him that is enhanced physically. His mind is his mind."

Belldandy stepped in and said, "I wear them because, as you know, I would wield too much power for this world to be able to handle. It is only in the direst emergencies that father would even allow me to take them off. I have known that you must think I think them a burden, but I do not. I understand their need, and thus I understand the need for Ian."

She then looked at Lind and said, "Oh, please, let us help. I would be more than happy to welcome him into our family."

Lind smiled and said, "He thinks I am his sponsor for school, so I must head over there now to meet him and get him signed up for his courses. Take care of getting him to live here first, and we shall go from there."

They nodded, and she took her leave, leaving the pair to ponder what to do next.

During their car trip, Megumi just had to pick his mind and she had to ask, "You know, I've always thought that belief in a god was merely an excuse to trying to explain the unknown and not making an effort to know other things."

"Not really," answered Ian, "Even Kant—an agnostic—said there were some things that have to be taken by faith."

"Bah…proof is where it is at."

"Again, I have to go to Kant. What you are saying is that if you do not possess knowledge about something, then it is not true."

"Wait…that's not right. I know that there are things I don't know that others do."

"Well then, does it make those things false?"

"Um…no…"

"Then, if you see evidence of their knowledge without knowledge yourself or proofs, then you have to take it on faith that what they say or believe has to have some truth to it. Faith sits somewhere between hypothesis and theory. It's less than theory because you don't have at least two sold proofs for yourself, but higher than an educated guess, in that, there is more substance than that. This is real faith."

Megumi was thrown for a loop, because she had never been taught to look at things in this way. Ian then said, "Then you have Thomas Aquinas."

"Wait," she said, "I've heard of him. I really don't know his axioms, but I have heard some say that three are essentially the same argument, the fourth is irrelevant, and the fifth is not really necessary."

"Richard Dawkins, right?"

She nodded, and Ian said, "He is an idiot!"

She looked at him with some surprise and said, "Certainly, with what you already know about psychology, you would think…"

"Even Albert Einstein—a man who history considers the smartest man that ever lived—was not about to cut God out of the picture. Even he said, 'God does not play dice with the universe', meaning that even he understood that things were far too ordered to not have a higher, transcendent hand behind it all. I never knew to what he adhered…maybe Judaism…but he at least believed there was a being that transcended even the laws of nature you engineers study so well. If he is a god, he would have that ability."

She had to concede that point, and she said, "Well, could you explain his ideas?"

"I can do it very concisely, and use some of your science to aid in this. Okay, first there is the argument of the unmoved mover. Even Newton knew that an object does not go into motion until it was set into motion by an outside force, normally some other object. Well, that object had to be in motion as well, which means that something had to set _that_ into motion, and so on. Logic would dictate that this could not go on forever, and there had to be something or being that set everything else into motion, himself not moved by any other force than himself. Because he is transcendent of natural laws, because he created them, that means no other force set him into motion, though he moves, making him an infinite being able to be beyond natural laws. That being people call God."

"Well…I guess that makes sense."

"Oh, then you'll like the next point, and that is the argument of first cause. As you know, physics, for centuries, have said that matter is neither created nor destroyed, but changes its state. Well, quantum mechanics, and, again, Albert Einstein and his contemporaries began to show that there might be slight holes in that. In their observations of the universe, they have discovered the existence of antimatter, (for example, when they found the antimatter of the electron called the positron,) and what happens when matter meets its antimatter counterpart. Both annihilate each other on contact. It could well be that there is a whole universe parallel to our own made completely of antimatter, and subject to the same laws as our own, but because of how destructive the two are, something keeps them from meeting as a whole, and ne'er shall the twain meet. This spills into the fifth argument, but I'll explain that in a moment. In any case, because matter can cease to exist because of contact with antimatter, then that means there is the possibility that matter may never have existed at one time, because there is a phenomenon where it _can_ cease to be. If that is the case and if we add in the fact that it is well known that matter just does not spontaneously appear or create itself, then nothing would exist that does exist. If matter could create itself, then it would have had to exist before itself, making it something that was infinite. Thus, a being that was so infinite would have had to create everything else, or else nothing would, for the mere possibility that there may have been a time where matter did not exist. That being people call God."

Now, Megumi was riveted on what he was saying. She never knew that science and philosophy could mix like that, and all he said was completely logical. However, she did say, "I would not say that that is definitive proof, though."

"Well, maybe not, but this does go beyond an educated guess, and I think it starts to seep into faith."

That, she could not argue down, and she started to remember what Descartes taught about science and knowledge, and how, because of him, mankind has a better handle on knowledge than they ever would have had without him. She then said, "What's the third thing?"

"That is the argument of contingency. Because it can be seen that an infinite being had to be behind it, we also have to accept that this being has a reasoning mind, because, without that, there would be no need for the universe to exist at all. Outside the rational will of another, there can be given no argument that nothing has a need to exist that does exist. Thus, existence is contingent upon the will of another, much higher, being, and that being people call God."

That made sold sense to Megumi, and Ian continued without a response, knowing that she was putting it together. He then said, "Then there is the ability to make judgment calls on things. When you look at certain things like fire, a lamp, and other sources of light and heat, we make measurements on how more or less hot they are. However, in order to come to this point, man has come to realize that there has to be some kind of an ultimate standard in either direction against which to gauge those kinds of heat. We have determined that the ultimate example of brightness and heat is the sun, and the other extreme—the complete lack of heat—as absolute zero, where molecular structure completely collapses. We measure 'hotter' against what we gauge as 'hottest'. This, we do with everything in science and nature, and even in moral and ethical judgment. However, in measuring good and bad, for example, both have to be measured against something better than both are. Since that thing or being cannot be something arbitrary, then they have to be measured against the best thing. This being people call God. Finally, there is the argument of governance. As Einstein already knew, there is too much order for things to be the way they are. Even the second universal law of thermodynamics states that everything goes from order to chaos, and not the other way around. Again, there has to be something keeping all kinds of matter and antimatter reactions from taking place, else the universe would annihilate itself. You said you had a motorcycle."

"I'm the cycle queen in school!" she announced proudly.

Ian then said, "Then, imagine me dismantling your bike down to its most basic parts, throwing them all into a waterproof sack—because I am including the liquids that the bike may possess—shaking up the whole thing, and then dumping out the contents. What are the odds that they will all, not only land as a fully assembled cycle, but work to perfection?"

She laughed and said, "That would never happen."

"Then, let me ask you: are you not saying in an atheistic view of science that this is how the universe operates, and came to be if there was a chance it never was at one time? Does not that violate the laws of science that everyone knows is true? It is not the second universal theory or hypothesis of thermodynamics, or even suggestion, but it is the LAW of that. That means that it has been tested in so many different ways that there is never a way that the end result of it would ever be different."

Megumi was now at a loss. For years, her teachers and other influences in the field told her, no, insisted in the strongest terms that there was no God. She even had discounted those arguments because someone with some doctorate who she now realized cared more about fame than science told her to do so. Now she had to question it. Yet, Ian then said, "I would not expect you to be convinced that there is a god running the show, but, what I would challenge you to do is become like Descartes and operate methodological skepticism when it comes to science, and just do not take someone else's word for it because he seems to be more important than you. You have the right to question it and find out for yourself."

She then reasoned, "But, doesn't religion teach that you must follow _them_ without question?"

"Well, many have abused religion that way," answered Ian, "Yet, I have to believe that knowing God can go beyond some ritual. I do believe that, if that God made us, he wants to get to know us better, and help make it easier for us to do so without banging our heads against the proverbial wall. Maybe, one day, I can lock down on one thing and meet this Grand Designer, and not just believe in him in a vague way."

What neither realized was that Yogdrasil was showing the whole thing to Lind, and that made her happier, because she knew that, if introduced to things in the right way, he just might embrace what he is, because he has a connection to her realm in ways he never would have thought possible. Once at the campus, Megumi smiled and said, "Thank you…you are the first person in a long time that made me really think. I hope we can meet again. Maybe I can get you back to your stuff after?"

"Sure," he said, "If there is a common area with soda machines and such, meet me there, okay?"

"Sure," she said, gleefully, and she wished him luck and headed out. However, she began to wonder why she was excited to see him again. What was it about him?

Lind was soon there, and she gave him a kind embrace as she welcomed him. She toured him over the campus, but that was only for the purpose of making sure he could not get to the office that gave dorms to those that wished them. She then took him to where he could sign up for classes and he signed up for a standard 15-credit load three days a week. She also brought him to the office of the hockey club, and because of his experience, size, and knowledge of how the game was played in North America; they were more than willing to bring him aboard. However, when he went to the residence office, he was indeed saddened that they could not give him a room. He sighed, but Lind then said, "Say, you could always ask those who you stayed with last night to let you stay again?"

"Mmm...Nah," he answered, "I can't do that to them. They have done so much already."

"You could always try," she answered, "And if they cannot, you could always ask Megumi to help you find a hotel."

"That's true," he finally reasoned, "Besides, the worst they could say is 'no', right?"

She smiled and nodded, and then said, "Say, wouldn't you like to tell your mother how things are going?"

"That would be great…but I don't have…"

As if to anticipate his question, she whipped out a cell phone that bore the same marks as his laptop, (helping him to assume that what he had came from a normal company,) and he called home. After a few rings, the answer came, "Hello?"

"Hi, Mom!" he answered happily.

"Baby!" she said, and he asked, "Did I wake you?"

"No, I've been up for a while."

He was not sure what the time difference would be, but what he did not realize was that Yogdrasil was handling the call, and it was actually sending it at a time when she would normally be up. He told her of all that happened and who he had met. When Dorothy heard the names of whom he met, her eyes widened, and she said, "Baby, trust me: you have to get to know them better. Call it a gut feeling, but for some reason, (that she knew all too well,) I have to believe they will be the best people you ever met."

"Wow, mom!" he answered, "I never heard you react like that before."

She tried to play it off and said, "Don't worry honey, because I can just see your Irish side of luck kicking in. The way things have been going for you, they have to be an omen."

After a bit longer, he finally said, "Well, I think I need to get going, because I am using someone else's minutes. I'll call you once I am settled in. I love you."

"Love ya," she answered, and then said, "Call soon, bye!"

After he hung up, he handed the phone back to Lind just as Megumi approached. Lind then said, "Your first classes happen the day after tomorrow, so that may give you chance to find residence tomorrow. Well, I'll meet you then, and get you started. After that, you're on your own, kid!"

She winked playfully and took her leave as Megumi approached.

Once in the car, he told her of his day, and she said, "That's a bummer about the dorm room. Well, knowing Belldandy, she'd have a fit if you didn't stay."

"I've been such a pest."

"Believe me; she would never see it that way."

"How'd it go for you?"

"You know, for the most part, everything was normal, but I have this one professor that is a touch arrogant. He expects direct adherence to his teaching, though I have seen holes in it."

"What happened?"

"Well, he started to spew his rhetoric, but then I asked a simple question that I did not realize could have unraveled all he had just said, and he went off on me! He went into a tirade on the matter and insisted that he was right. After class, everyone told me that that was the first time anyone ever stood up to him."

Ian nodded, knowing now she had more proof of what he had said, and he told her, "Well, be careful. If you press too hard, you may be tossed from the class. The best way to challenge him is in reports that are so public and concise that, if he went after you, he would know he would look like a fool. He may not give you a high grade out of spite, but he would be a fool not to pass you, which means you would have to be stellar on your other classes for it not to drag you down."

She nodded and said, "I'll keep that in mind."

Once at the temple, Ian came in with Megumi, and she explained his plight. Belldandy was more than happy for him to stay, and in fact, almost forced him to do so. She would wait until the next day to present him with the offer, for she did not want to do so without Keiichi both knowing and approving. After dinner, some more singing, and him going to bed, Keiichi walked in holding Skuld in his arms, contentedly asleep, with her head, and arms cuddled to his chest. He had the bag of plush toys, and the big one, slung across his back, and Belldandy smiled broadly. "I take it things went well?" she asked.

"More than you realize," said Keiichi, and at that moment, Skuld began to groan and mumble a bit, and weakly said, "Where are we, big brother?"

Belldandy wanted to shout, but kept calm at hearing that, and Keiichi said, "We're back at the temple."

She started to stir in such a fashion indicating that she wanted to be let down, and he did so. She hugged him, hugged Belldandy, took her toys, and said, "Banpei, could you come to my room, please?"

He nodded and obediently followed. She then said, "Good night…I love you both."

A couple of tears streamed down Belldandy's face, and she turned to face a happy Keiichi. He then took her hands into his and said, "I love you so much."

With that, he kissed her. It was not much more than a peck, but Belldandy stiffened in surprise. She almost expected to see Banpei come crashing through the door to clobber Keiichi, and she looked back, but nothing happened. She looked back to Keiichi, who said, "No, its okay. We've come to an understanding."

With that, they stared lovingly into each other's eyes and slowly met their lips in a passionate kiss. They stayed this way for a good thirty seconds, getting closer and closer, and that was when Keiichi brought his finger between their mouths. He then said, "Part of the deal was things don't go further than this unless we do ever decide to tie the knot. Besides, I think this is fine, because, well, I don't think it needs to go there to show how much we love each other. I think we do that well enough."

That is when there was a light snoring from the guest room from Ian, and after what she had learned on that day, she realized that it would be better if they waited, because she knew what their offspring would be. It would not be a bad thing, but in a family situation, it would be better, because their child would never have to face what Ian had. She would never wish that on anyone. Yet, she did say, "We will be tempted to…"

"I think we can handle it," Keiichi said, "and sleeping separate still will help. Only if we can handle it would we ever lay side by side. If it comes to that point, we can help Skuld understand."

Belldandy nodded, and embraced him tightly, saying, "You don't know how long I've waited for this moment!"

"It's going to be better," he answered, "I just know it. Besides, the contract that would then be formed would be more solid, because it would be bound both here and in heaven."

Keiichi heard the snoring this time, and he said, "Who's that?"

"Oh, that's Ian. He needed a place again, but…well..."

She became a bit more serious, and she said, "Come to the living room, because we need to talk."

"I don't understand."

"Well, Urd and I just found out today that he is our brother."

He now stared wide-eyed at her, and she said, "Come, and I shall explain."

6


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Avatar for Avatar…Who's Side Are You On, Anyway?

Back in Maine, the leaves were just now changing color, and Labor Day had passed. This was the time of year where the state quiets and the tourists swarm out of the state to warmer climes, and before the weather turns cold. However, the natives of the state can still often be seen on the beaches, though just to walk them and enjoy the salt air. Dorothy found herself back at Popham Beach, and, ironically enough, back at the spot where he dealt with her, and allowed him, against her better judgment, to have her son go far away. He had just called the day before, and assured her that all was well; yet, she still did not like this. She was not sure just how much she was willing to let go after what he had done, and she wondered if she could ever forgive this. Yet, all this was being observed.

Hild had been out of the hair of the norns for some time now, being that she did respect the doublet system herself. However, her avatar—a miniature version of herself and far more resentful of the norns—also observed what was going on, and did not like it. As far as she was concerned, the balance was about to be shifted to the bad for Hild. When this avatar, who, for all intents and purposes, could also be called Hild, and only had a thousandth of her mother's power, heard about Ian, she now feared that the balance was about to be disrupted, and something needed to be done. However, when she learned of the animosity that Dorothy still bore against her former lover, she figured that this was the chance. The goal was simple: bend Dorothy to her side and cause Ian to join them. After that, she could put the goddess in their place, and maybe expel them from the planet back to where they should have been, and restore what she figured should be the balance. Because the team of demons had sealed away her namesake, it was hard to gauge what was really needed, but she figured that this would be what was wanted. Therefore, it was time to move.

As she walked the beach, still trying to figure out where to go with things, she began to notice that things were becoming gradually quieter. This was odd and should not have been. The area should have been teeming with the sounds of sea gulls and other animals, as well as the roar of the ocean on the beach. Soon, it stopped, and as she looked around, she noticed that everything had stopped! It looked more like a photograph, except that one does not actually stand _inside_ the photo to observe it from there. She then heard, "Oh, don't be so surprised, my dear. Above all people around here, you should be able to recognize supernatural acts when you see them."

She slowly turned to see Hild standing there with a gentle smile on her face and in her normal splendor. She may have been the avatar, but because of what needed to happen, she took some liberties and said, "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Hild. I am from the supernatural realms myself, but not what you may think."

Dorothy just stared at her, not sure what to do next. Was this another goddess sent to harass her? However, Hild then said, "Let us just say that I stand opposite of things…_real opposite_! It also seems we have a mutual, how shall we say, two-timer in our lives."

Dorothy just turned her head to the side as Hild said, "Oh, you still have no words? That is okay, it is better you listen right now anyway."

Hild came in as if she was a good friend and said, "The same man that gave you your son also had me as well, created a daughter from me, and then fairly well snatched her from me."

Dorothy looked at her and said, firmly, "Why does this not surprise me?"

She then turned cross and said, "He just can't leave well enough alone, can he? He has to leave love children everywhere!"

"He thinks he can do what he wants!" added Hild, who knew that, in reality, he fairly well _could_, but that did not need mentioning here. Instead, she said, "There is a delicate balance in things. When he messes around like this, he threatens that balance. We have an agreement to keep that balance, and by what he has done to you…"

However, Dorothy began to misinterpret this and she said, "You leave my son alone! He already has enough problems!"

Hild laughed and said, "Oh, my dear, don't be so gauche! I would never dream of harming him. However, with your help, I can foil his father's plans."

Dorothy, still defensive, said, "What does he have in mind? If it is to hurt him…"

"Oh, it could be," she said, "You see, our faction handles misfortune amongst your kind, and he handles good fortune. There must be a balance in this world in order to keep the peace; otherwise, catastrophic things could take place. If your son becomes what I think he intends, then that could throw things all out of whack! Your son would become some kind of major mover for his side, and if that happens, well…"

Dorothy was now more skeptical then ever, and she growled out in frustration, "You people think you can just play with our lives as if we were a bunch of toys! Leave my son out of this!"

She then turned on her heel and started to tromp away, but Hild caught up to her and snapped her around, saying, "I am not as forgiving as he!"

She then pulled Dorothy in close and snarled, "You allowed him to go to Japan, and you allowed the ball to get rolling! You trusted in someone you should have known better to trust! You started this mess, and now you ARE going to help me fix it!"

The sheer power it seemed to Dorothy that Lind wielded locked her in terror. She now had no idea if she was going to die, her son, or both. She now found she was in no place to negotiate. Hild then said, "Now listen up: whoever gets to him first, one thing is certain, and that is he is going to discover his abilities. Before anyone can cause him to upset the balance, you and I are going to deal with him and get him to our side so the balance can be maintained. Think about it: this is your best chance for paybacks, and I have the power to help you get it done. Do you wish to have that?"

Now Dorothy was beginning to boil in anger. She would not be in this position at all had it not been for that one-eyed gigolo, but now the boy that could have been his proud son he wanted to cause an upset in…well…whatever it was that might cause things to go bad for this world… However, for a fleeting moment, she said, "What's wrong with people having a lot of good fortune?"

Hild smirked and said, "That's easy: humans are so easily carried away with pride and license when everything is going well. They forget to be thankful for all the good they have, and become greedy for more. If it doesn't come, they turn on each other, then all the good fortune becomes misfortune. Great wars have happened on this planet when the balance was upset, because things whipsaw from good fortune to misfortune, because all of that is like a gyroscope: you snap it one way, and it snaps the other trying to right itself. It will, but not without a bunch of problems! Therefore, good fortune must be allowed for those who choose to live well and do right, but with a balance of misfortune to insure man does not get cocky! This is what is at stake! Are you sure you really want to be responsible for a major war?"

Suddenly, it all made sense, and Hild could see the lights coming on. Hild then said, "So, do you want paybacks? He would cause your son do shake the world off-balance, and you could help me stop it! Is this something you wish?"

The anger returned to Dorothy, and she said, "I…I wish it!"

"Good girl!" said Hild, with a sneer, and suddenly, the sky grew dark, and rolled with thunder and lightning. Hild then suddenly looked like a huge lightening rod, but she was not hurt, and when the sky cleared, Hild then said, "There, the contract is complete."

"C…con…tract?" said Dorothy, not certain what that meant.

"Of course," said Hild, "Such things have to be done in an orderly fashion, and now I am obligated to help you get revenge while you are obligated to help me get your son back before disaster strikes."

Dorothy sighed and said, "Have I done it again?"

Now, Hild put her arm around her as if she was a friend, and tried to act reassuring as she said, "Oh, don't worry. You've done the right thing! Stick with me, kid, and we'll go far!"

Everything was in motion again as they strolled down the beach, and Hild said, "Now, the first thing is to get to Japan…"

Ian was awoken by the movement and muttered conversation going on outside his door, but this time, he ignored it and tried to get back to sleep. He had a purpose to this: he was going to get breakfast for himself and then get himself going to find residence, either on campus or in an apartment. He had imposed himself too much on these people and he was going to be as little of a burden to them as possible that day, and slip out without issue. With that, wearing his sleep pants, he slipped on his robe and slippers, took one step, and heard the creak. That was when he remembered that the old Japanese residences were designed for the floor to have a touch of give so that, if someone was in the house at night that did not need to be there, it could awake the residents. He then kept to the floor joints and slipped the door open. At that, he spied Banpei tending to household chores, and he turned to look at him. Ian whispered, "Shh… Don't make a sound. I just want to get breakfast for myself without a huge fuss."

Banpei looked at him for a few moments, calculated what was said, and the word "bakka" came up in his data banks. He shook his head as if he was saying Ian's actions were futile, and he went about his duties. Once that was done, Ian then crept across the hall and slid the kitchen door open a crack, and he was relieved to see that no one was in there. He remembered where the bowls and spoons were, as well as the breakfast cereal, and he went about getting things together as quietly as he could. He had gotten the milk, the bowl, the spoon, and he had just gotten the cabinet open for the cereal when he heard behind him, "Do not even think about it."

As pure as her voice was, it could only be Belldandy. He sighed, caught, and slowly turned to see her leaning on the doorjamb, arms and legs crossed, with a smirk on her face. She was wearing the coveralls and ball cap that marked employees of Whirlwind. She said, "I have some time before I must go, so I shall heat something up for you."

"Please, ma'am," he said, "I have been such a nooge already, and for me to do this to you is just too much."

"Oh, please, call me Belldandy," she said as she went about getting a better breakfast together for him than he had planned, "I gather great pleasure from doing things for people. You must understand the feeling yourself, considering that for which you wish to pursue."

Ian had to concede the point, and he then had to say, "I also appreciate you speaking to me in English when it's just us. In fact, your English is excellent. I mean, not only is it all proper, I notice an almost complete nonuse of contractions."

"Is that bad?"

"Well, no, but it is unusual. Most people who learn English don't master contractions right away, but gain them in time. However, in formal speeches, sometimes, too many contractions are not so good. Anyway, this is different dress for you."

"Oh, I work with Keiichi at this company," she said, "We have so much enjoyment in doing this. He is doing what he loves, and I love helping him and everyone in the shop."

He nodded and ate as Keiichi came in and said, "Have you asked him yet?"

"Asked me what," stated Ian.

"Well, Keiichi and I talked about it last night," answered Belldandy, "and we can understand what it is like for someone who is alone and new to school to find a place to stay. It was hard for us, hard for his sister, and because you are not from Japan, it could make it harder."

Ian paused in his eating, and looked at them out of the corner of his eye. He then said, "I can't do that to you. You already have a full house as it is, and it has to be nearly impossible for a couple like you to have the intimacy you wish."

Keiichi sighed, knowing full well just how hard it had been up to that point, but he then said, "Well, it would not be in here. There is a guesthouse here meant for long-term kind of things like this. It has a combination living space and kitchenette, a bath and a bedroom. It is not big, but I am sure it would be perfect for one person like you."

Ian was tapping his fork on his plate, pondering it, and he said, "The only way I would agree to this is if I helped offset the expenses. That is only fair."

"Good," said Keiichi, "I figured you would want to, and it would help. I'll have Skuld check the meter for a couple of days and find out how much water, electricity, and gas you use, and she can figure out how much it would be."

"You are also welcome to meals when you have the chance," added Belldandy, to which Ian then said, "Well, I can also kick in extra to offset that," he said, "That would also be fair. Charity is one thing, but taking advantage of someone's generosity is another. Please, don't refuse, or I will not eat here unless you do accept the money."

Belldandy seemed a bit disappointed, and Ian said, "It's nothing against you, ma'am…uh…sorry…Belldandy. It's just, well, if you can go out of your way, so can I. Please allow me that."

She smiled again and nodded. Keiichi handed him the key and said, "The circuit breaker is on the back of the house, and you can start to set up shop."

"You may use the futon until you can get a bed," said Belldandy, to which Ian said, "Well, the futon is surprisingly comfortable. I mean, I've slept on one back home, but it was like sleeping on a concrete slab."

"It's the construction of the floors and the futons we use," said Keiichi, "If you're comfortable with it, then you can have the futon!"

Ian smiled and thanked him, to which Keiichi said, "Well, it's time to go. See you tonight!"

"Leave the dishes," said Belldandy, "Banpei will take care of them."

He nodded and said good-bye as the left, and now he began to ponder his good fortune. Things had been going much better for him than he had expected. In fact, things were very different. He leaned back against the wall as he finished his last bite and began to think. Before this, he had hardly any friends and he was always scraping by. Now, he had many friends, and everything seemed to be falling into his lap. Perhaps this was that karma thing he had heard so much about, because it certainly seemed to be turning for him now.

Urd was well aware of the plan, and now, after hearing Ian in the bath, she then heard him getting his things together to go to the house on the grounds. In fact, she was actually giddy about the fact that Ian had helped Skuld to cool her jets, and now there was no stopping her from furthering the relationship of her sister. However, she also knew it now had to aim at marriage, because she knew that they would create an avatar, and a family situation would be the best for the child considering Ian's plight. She started looking over her potions and ointments, trying to find the best things to foster the relationship, and as she did, she thought about Ian's training. She had always wanted to prove that she could be just as helpful as Belldandy, and now she had the chance. She was going to throw herself into things full tilt. What was even better was that she now felt she had more purpose on earth than she had before. It was better than just lying around and watching TV. Furthermore, she could also prove her worth to the rest of the goddesses, and maybe get a better position despite refusing a first-class license. However, she was still pondering Ian's words about using people and manipulation, which included never lying. She still was not sure about that one, but perhaps being around him enough would help her understand what he meant.

By the time she went outside, Ian was just turning on the circuit breaker and going back in. He was just going back to unpacking and putting up some of his favorite posters when Urd knocked. He said, "Come on in; it's open."

She came into the sparsely furnished room, and he said, "It's a bit crusty, but it is home. Once I get work, I should be able to hit the thrift stores and get a couch, chair, and a few throw rugs."

She noticed how neat it was, and she was impressed, saying, "Normally, bachelor pads are crustier than this."

Ian chuckled and said, "That's mom for you. She was always a stickler for neatness. One shoe could be overturned, and it was the filthiest room you'd ever seen. To quote Bill Cosby, I never recall saying to my mother, 'Dear mother, I am going up to my filthy room, and sit in it, in the name of God,' but she would say, 'How, in the name of God, can you sit in this filthy room?'"

Urd laughed, finding much to be admired in this boy. If he was not family, she might have just made a play for him. This was followed by another knock and Skuld's voice, asking, "Can I come in?"

Urd rolled her eyes, wondering why this kid continued to interfere in things, but Ian said, "Sure, come in!"

She came in, and then she saw the look of the place, saying, "Oh no, this can't stay this way! There are a couple of leaks, broken doors…"

Before they knew it, she was practically pushing them out the door. "Hey!" shouted Ian, but Urd said, "Just let her be. Once she gets like this, there is no stopping her."

Like a whirlwind, she was going around, making improvements, zipping in and out, adding this, taking away that, and once she was done repairing things, she said, "Wait, he doesn't have any furniture…"

She thus started anew, and added a couch and chair, and actually added an entertainment center! Ian then said, "I was going to ask why she wasn't in school, but by the looks of things, she could be a professor at the institute!"

"Are you kidding?" said Urd, "Oxford would snatch her up in…how do you say it in America…a New York minute."

Once done, Skuld poked her head out, and she practically sang, "All done!"

Once they entered, indeed the place sparkled, and all the equipment looked as good as new. She said, "I really didn't add anything fancy, because I figured that it would use too much power. However, come to the chair and couch!"

He did, and she said, "Okay, this is the latest in entertainment, and you said you have a laptop. Well, you can plug it in, and use it on your 70 inch plasma!"

Ian could not believe his eyes. How did she do that? However, she went on and said, "And the TV makes everything so lifelike!"

She turned it on, and as it happened, there was pro wrestling coming on at that time, and Ian got close to the screen not believing what he saw. However, when she said, "lifelike," she meant it! One set of the wrestler's hands reached out and grabbed Ian! He was soon snatched in, and the girls watched in horror as they heard the sounds of grunts, smacks, slaps, and general mayhem through the roar of the crowd. After about 30 seconds of Ian frantically fighting for his life, he fell out of the screen, all sore and dizzy! Skuld just asked sheepishly, "Um…are you alright?"

All Ian could mumble was "Make…the…bad man…stop!"

They then set him in the easy chair, and then Skuld said, "Oh this should help! The couch and chair are fully rigged to give a massage after a hard day of work! The switch is here, and the control knob is there."

She flipped on the switch and had it on its lowest setting. Now, this actually felt good! He turned it up and it got better. He then had it to three-quarters power, and now he seemed lost in ecstasy. Urd then said, "Uh…isn't that enough?"

He looked at her with a look of adventure and said, "No guts, no glory!"

He turned it up all the way, and now he felt like he was entering hyperspace! Urd and Skuld looked at him oddly, as he laid there, eyes crossed with a goofy grin, his tongue hanging out, and drool coming out the other. Urd then said to Skuld, "I think he's gone to plad!"

Once they switched it off, (and he had sufficiently come to,) she then asked him about the posters. They were all of the Boston Red Sox and the Boston Bruins, and other key players from other teams in hockey history. Urd then asked, "Who are some of these people?"

"Oh, them?" he said, "They are some of my inspirations, and some of the greatest players of all time. Here, you have Gordie Howe. He held all the scoring records at one time, and had the longest career. He was 54 years old when he played his last game in the NHL! Even at that age, he played every shift, played hard, and even got into a scrap or two. In fact, they have something for him called the Gordie Howe hat trick: a goal, an assist, and a fight. This here is Jacques LePlante. Many consider him the greatest goalie ever to play, and really established the standard for every goalie that followed him. This is Bobby Hull, and they called him the Golden Jet, because he was the fastest man on skates in the league. This one is Mario Lemieux. He is one of the top scorers in history, but he also overcame life-threatening diseases to keep playing, though it robbed him of critical years. He would have the record books without that. This one is Wayne Gretzky, a man they simply called the Great One. He OWNS the scoring record book, hands down! It would be easier to ask which ones he does NOT own! He is the greatest offensive player ever to play. Ah, but this man…"

He went over to a poster of Bobby Orr, and he said, "Many consider him the greatest all-around player in history. Because he was a defenseman, he did not have as many chances to score; otherwise, HE would have owned that department in the record books. Yet, he practically reinvented the defenseman position, having the most goals and points of a defenseman, and he is the only defenseman to win the scoring title to this day…and that he did twice! He also has a rating that basically states how great his contribution is on the ice. Simply put, for his whole career, whenever he was on the ice, his team was scoring two goals for every one they gave up! Wait, let me get my laptop."

He fished it out, and that was when the other two noticed the markings, and they were surprised to see that it had been constructed back home. Only Lind could have given that to him, but they were also sure that there was no way he could have known. The then suddenly went, "Oh, wait; we don't have the web here, do we?"

The truth was, the thing could already contact Yogdrasil, and it could then connect to the web at download speeds that were unearthly. Yet, Skuld said, "Oh, don't worry. The satellite system I set up will connect you. Just plug into the entertainment center."

This he did, he also made sure to sit far enough away this time! Urd whispered, "How did you get that?"

Skuld whispered back, "How do you think he's going to connect to the web?"

"Is that allowed?"

"He's family, so he has every right, though he doesn't know it yet!"

While that was going on, he brought up a video compilation of Bobby Orr in his heyday, and the highlight reel had an instrumental rock piece entitled "Nutty" in the background. Ian then said, "No one has played in this manner before or since."

With that, they sat there dazzled by the action. Skuld, however, just frowned and said, "What a violent game!"

Urd, however, just smirked and said, "Looks pretty good to me!"

Halfway through, because of the way Skuld set the thing up, they had to duck as a hockey puck flew overhead and hit the wall. Ian looked at Skuld and said, "How in the name of common sense did you do that?"

"Um…" she was stuck, not sure what to say, but Urd was forced to use some of her magic, and did something to his mind to make him think this was normal. It was harder than normal, though, because of what he was. Sure, this was manipulation, but considering that he was not ready yet, it was for his good, and she also knew it was temporary. Once he knew all, it would no longer be strange. Yet, some sense of guild gnawed at Urd, because of what he had told her, and she had done exactly what he said people should never do to one another. She then pondered why the powers that be had to make thing so hard.

However, while all this was going on, up in Yogdrasil, alarms were going off. The goddesses there switched on the screens to see what was going on, and there was a warning that stated a minimal imbalance potential was beginning to creep off the scale, and the system then showed why. In the screen, the images of Dorothy and Hild were shown, and then all that had happened. They looked in horror at the scene, and one of them shouted, "This is an emergency. Inform the Almighty! There is danger afoot!"

6


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: He Who Controls The Past Controls The Future—He Who Controls The Present Controls The Past

With Belldandy's help, she was able to show him some local markets within walking distance, and he was able to fill his cupboard. However, he was extremely careful when putting things away or using the oven and refrigerator for the first time, being very leery of whatever it was that Skuld might have done to them. He was able to get a good supply of ramen at the store, and this was the real oriental ramen, not the kind many American college students try to survive off when in school. When she asked why he did this, he said, first, it was cheaper and better until he found employment, and they tasted good. However, she did suggest he add vegetables to it, which he did, and bought meat and teriyaki to make a good stew out of it. He said that this was for nights he could not dine with them…saying, "It's a bachelor thing, I guess."

"Well, I am just glad you have been able to settle in," she said, "I am certain you wish to be as comfortable as you can be so that you can concentrate on your studies."

"Well, it does help."

"Will you be joining us tonight?"

"Well, if it is not any trouble."

"Oh, heavens no…after all, you have put in your first contribution to the meal fund, so you have just as much right to it."

"Thank you," he said, and after some thought, he said, "You know, I am an only child, so, please understand why I ask this. Is this what it's like to have an older sister?"

Belldandy's heart skipped a beat because, indeed, this is what she was to him, and she so wanted to get closer to him. She then tapped into her own memories of Urd when they were much younger, and how, though a bit scatterbrained, her sister did much to care for her, and to help her make her way. Thus, Belldandy answered, "Well, I hope so, and I am flattered that you would think this way. Please, tell me more about your childhood, and how things went for you."

He pondered for a moment, and he said, "Imagine a life with no siblings, no dad, no father figure, and only having women around you. In the good sense, it made me sensitive of people's feelings early on, and helpful to others. Yet, with no male figure around to act as the other view to life, I was only getting half the picture as a child. During those first six years, a child develops his worldview, and how he approaches things. It is my firmest belief, because of my experiences, that a child needs a well-rounded view of things, because, when he starts to associate with his peers, how he reacts to them determines a lot on how the rest of his childhood is going to go. If he has a well-rounded view, he will be well rounded in his approach and worldview. If he is only receiving part of the story in one way or another, well…let's just say that, if he approaches things wrong, childhood can become a living hell."

Suddenly, the light edge was gone, and she read his aura. It was one of deep sadness and pain. She was quick to say, "If it is too hard to remember…"

"No, I can go on," he answered, "If a man is a man, he has to know how to face the past, and then recall it to be able to grow by it, or see how far he has come. Still, it is never easy remembering."

"What happened?"

"For about the first four years of my school life, I was a target for bullies and teasing from my peers."

"Whatever for?"

"Well, boys learn to establish a pecking order early on, and the minute one shows weakness before them, then no matter how tough you become after that, you are always going to be the target, because your reactions are going to be the laughing stock of everyone else."

Belldandy could not believe it. She then said, "But, that is so cruel! These are children."

Ian chuckled, and said, "Some of the cruelest people on the earth can be children, because, in a child's world, everything is very black and white, and very extreme in dealing with things. They have not yet learned how actions and words can hurt, they can be very selfish at first, and other things like that. Maturity and good parenting can do a lot to fix this, but when things like this happen early on, no matter how things change, and no matter how better I got along with people, there have always been scars."

Now, he began to look saddened, and she said, "I am so sorry. Tell me, it could not have been all bad, could it have?"

"I had few playmates," he said, "So I spent a lot of time reading and trying to find myself. I spent time in philosophy and later psychology, just in some kind of attempt to find peace. Things did change, however, when mother introduced me to a Russian immigrant who was a friend of hers, who had Jewish descent, and he started to act somewhat like the father figure I always wanted and needed. Because of where he had come from, he taught me how to fight. He taught me Krav Maga, and he taught me a form that, at that time, had anyone in the Soviet Union had known he taught me, they may have sent an assassin to finish him off. The form was that secret. However, the Wall had only fallen a few years before my birth, and when the Soviet Union collapsed, such things were not so much of a secret anymore, so that stopped being a threat. The form is called Systema. It is very simple, and yet very effective. I say that to say this: By the fifth grade, I was well versed in the forms, and even he was impressed in how quick I learned. Yet, during the time I was learning, I never liked to fight."

"Fighting is never good."

"Well, true, but when someone has to fight, they need to know how to end it quick. I never liked fighting because I always afraid of being hurt. It was that, and I was being mixed signals. Mom and my teacher said I should never start a fight, but if anyone else did, give that one a good one! However, my schoolteachers were all peaceniks, and they all told me that I should talk out my problems with people and try to make friends with them. Well, that's fine…IF the other side wants to talk. However, if the other side is not interested, then what do you do? It finally came to a head when I saw one of my classmates teasing a younger girl in the same way I had been at that age, and for me, that was the last straw what broke the camel's back. I tried to yank him away, and he punched me in the nose! What surprised me was that, though it stung, it was not as bad as I thought it would be. Besides, because he drew blood, and because I learned that I had a high tolerance for pain, I lid into him like a windmill in a tornado! Years of frustration came out all at once, but before I did something to put him into the hospital, something hit me. Somehow, I came to my senses, and pulled off. I would have been as bad as him. Him? Well…he got up in shock; surprised that I could both fight, and that I had fought back. Wide-eyed, he ran off, and instead of trying to beat him down, I just yelled at him, questioning his bravery and manhood. From that day forward, the teasing stopped."

"Did you make friends then?"

"Not really, though, even before then, people always sought me for advice. I don't know what it was, but I guess there was something about me that made people think they could talk to me. Weird…they would come after me in public, and then confide in me for help in private. I just cannot figure out that one. Anyway, though people stopped teasing me, they still did not want to get close to me, because now, I seemed to stand in a position where they must have felt me unapproachable. Here I am, surrounded by people who respected me, wanted my advice, and I yet still felt lonely amidst all those people."

"Did you ever have a girlfriend?"

He shook his head, looking frustrated, and yet with a slight grin, and he said, "That did not happen until the last three months of high school. It seemed we had something going on, and she acted as if she cared more than a friend. Yet, at the senior prom…she dumped me when some old flame swept in and made her forget all about me. What was funny was the fact that HIS date saw me spend most of the night sitting at one of the tables bummed and brooding. She came over, just as bummed, we spent the rest of the dance together, and if I had not been so depressed, I might have hooked up with her. Yet, that was a chance I missed, like so many others in my life."

She could not believe how hard things had been for him. There was so much misfortune and she had to guess that the reason a goddess had not approached him by that point was because of his bloodline. She wondered how he could be so happy and keep a smile on his face. She then said, "For such a rough life, you seem to be happy."

He pondered that, and then said, "Well, I guess I just learned to appreciate the good times when they came and remembered them, because they did not come often. Besides all that, all my reading in my field of choice helped me understand why things happened the way that they did, and my mom got me through a lot. If it had not been for her telling me that things will change, and a time was coming when I would leave that town behind and get a fresh start, I don't know if I ever would have found a way to smile. Essentially, what she was telling me was that, once I left for school, I was getting a do-over."

"A do-over?"

"Remember when we were kids and playing some kind of a group game? From time to time, when things did not go right, but no one was quite sure what rule had been broken or by who, we would all just shout 'do-over', and we acted like it had not happened. Essentially, being here is my 'do-over'. I am actually glad it happened now, because there are some that realize they needed a do-over at middle age, and there really is not much doing over they can do."

She thought about it for a moment, and she realized that her father was giving him a do-over greater than anyone had ever had the chance to gain. She then said, "Well, consider us your new family—your new brothers, sisters, and friends. It is day one, and none of that can follow you anymore! That world wanted to leave you behind, so, leave it behind, and let them be sorry for the chance to know such a good person as you."

That did it. Because things were still heavy on him for pondering the past, tears started to stream down his cheeks, though it did appear that he was holding it back. All she could do then was show sympathy as she took out a handkerchief and started to dab the tears away, saying, "It is all right. You are your own person now, and there is no one that knows of your past like this here but me. There is no way they can ever bring that up again. Please, no more tears."

She gave him a good sisterly hug, and they made their way back to the temple with his groceries.

Back in Bath, Hild and Dorothy were having some coffee, and Dorothy wondered if this Hild was a midget or something, considering that she was small, but still looked like a mature woman. This also forced her to ponder…him…considering that he did not seem to care who he took, as long as it was an adult woman. She had no idea she was just what was left of Hild Prime in this world before Hild Prime was sealed off in her own realm. However, she was an almost perfect copy of Hild Prime, and thus, save for a few areas in power and personality, she was Hild. As they talked, Dorothy said, "Well, just how much of a creep is this man?"

"Well," she pondered, "I mothered several daughters to him, oddly enough."

"Hold on," she said, "This happened only after a few meetings?"

"We are not human," reminded Hild, "I could have several children at once if I wanted and have it seem I was only bearing one. What was odd was that only one daughter was half-de…"

She stopped herself, not wanting to use the word "demon" lest Dorothy become frightened and ruin everything. Sure, they now had a contract, but if Dorothy could argue that it was based on false pretenses—whether or not it was—it could be broken. She then said, "…half of my kind. The others all had traits to his side of things. Have you ever heard of the Valkyrie?"

"Only in storybooks."

"Well, they were my daughters as well, but he converted them into Heaven's combat brigade, led by the eldest of them…Brunhilde."

"Aren't they the ones that escort the souls of dead and honorable warriors to Heaven?"

"Well, they do that as well."

"And then he left you."

"Out of guilt, he left. I guess he knew there was only so much his wife is going to tolerate…"

"HE'S MARRIED? The two-timing…"

Hild loved it. The rage was building bigger and bigger in Dorothy. She could read in her that, if she had a knife and one more night in bed with him, she just may pull a Lorena Bobbitt. Hild then said, "He may be who he is, but he needs to be taught that he just can't do what he does rightly! He's upsetting the balance on things, and he must be stopped."

Seething in rage, she said, "Let's castrate the son of a whore!"

Lind was summoned to Yogdrasil, and with the urgency that the call came, she knew it had to be very bad. She knelt before the column with the runic markings on it that acted as a communication device between her and her father. He then spoke, saying, "There has been a shake up in the system, and it involves your charge."

"He has not done anything wrong, has he?" she answered.

"Not yet," he responded, "However, there are forces afoot that would seek to upset the balance using him. You may reveal the truth to him, but you have to get him to accept and train before they can come. If they can play off his past, and convince him to use his power for revenge or other things, they may corrupt him to the point where he would have to be destroyed."

Lind could not believe what she was hearing. She then said, "I don't get why he would do that."

"Because I had to leave him to go through what he did, there are scars. I only did that so he could learn to be strong and overcome misfortune. However, memories like that can be turned into something selfish and vengeful if the right influences are put in. This is why I wanted him with the norns. They can aid in helping him turn that past into something that can make him a great avatar to help establish the balance that was thown slightly off when the avatar Hild entered the scene."

"Let me guess: she's involved."

"She thinks she's restoring a balance when she is in fact tilting it off kilter."

"How about Mara?"

"She might use her at first, but if she proves incompetent, well, there is no telling how far avatar Hild would go."

This was indeed bad. The past could be used to either make him strong, or cause him to want to destroy the world if he was ambitious enough. However, the Valkyrie would stop him, but what kind of destruction would he cause before that. Timing was everything now. Lind then asked, "How long before his powers fully blossom."

"Soon…act fast!"

That night, as he lay in bed sleeping, the odd dreams came again, and just as vivid. However, the setting was back in his old home, but looking the way he had in the past dreams. At first, he was doing all he could to help everyone, wielding great powers. Yet, his mother appeared and said, "How dare you honor your father? Look how he left you," and all of his childhood came roaring back. He tried to suppress his anger, but the scars were being reopened, and now anger to the past roared forward. With that, he started destroying things indiscriminately, and he heard his mother say, "That's right: make him pay for what he did to you!"

Suddenly, he was awake to the sound of his alarm clock. He shot straight up as he shut it off, fully awake, and bathed in sweat. He then drew his legs in and rubbed his face as he tried to calm down. He had always known from his psyche books that dreaming was merely the business of his mind, but he could not ever remember bearing that much animosity towards his natural father like that. He did know his mother did, but she was never that adamant. He just shook his head and wrote it off from having spoken to Belldandy earlier about the whole thing. Perhaps old angers he thought he had reconciled were misinterpreted by his subconscious mind to mean that he wanted to be angry about it again, or maybe there were a few things of the past that needed resolving, maybe involving his natural father. He just did not know. He never really bore much in the way of anger towards his natural father, because there was no way to be angry with someone you never really knew. Now, if he had had a relationship with him, and THEN he left without rhyme or reason, well, that was something else. With that, he started his day, and went to the bathroom to start to clean up. However, it was then that he noticed something interesting. On his cheeks, there were triangular blue marks…very faint, and what looked like an odd letter "T" forming on his forehead. He also wrote that off to having lain wrong in his bed, and thought nothing of it. Yet, his day was about to become rather interesting.

4


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Little Big Man On Campus

Once he had himself ready, he made a quick breakfast, and came out just in time to catch everyone heading off to their endeavors: Megumi was on her bike, heading to class, Skuld on some invention adventure, and Urd to her garden to pick some of the herbs she used for her potions. Belldandy spied Ian and gave a warm greeting, and then stopped. She read his aura, as well as saw what was forming on his face. Nervous, she said, "Um…perhaps you should stay home today."

Ian just gave her an odd look and said, "I can't do that…today's my first day! I have to leave a good first impression!"

"Well…are you not still trying to get a handle on the language?" asked Belldandy, hoping to find something to detain him.

"Actually," he reassured, "The language program has been helping a lot, and for some reason, I have just been able to absorb the language. I guess they were right when they said inundation was the best way to learn."

He then held up his hockey kit and said, "After class, I'll be meeting with the hockey club just to scrimmage. The season is not for a few months yet, so we are just knocking off the rust, so don't save a place for me. I'll catch something on the way home."

She tried to say something, but Keiichi shouted, "Hey, Belldandy, we're going to be late!"

"I shall be right there," she said, and then turned back to Ian and asked, "Well, perhaps, after our labor today, we can watch."

"Well, everyone's welcome to come if they like," he answered, "It's just a pick-up game essentially, but you are welcome to cheer me on if you like. Here's where we're meeting."

She nodded as she took the information and went her way, scared over what may happen that day.

Belldandy went with Keiichi to the shop where Chihro warmly greeted them, and they went to their work. However, as the day progressed, Belldandy seemed distracted. Often, both Chihro and Keiichi caught her lost in thought and actually had to remind her to stay on task. At lunch, Keiichi finally pulled Belldandy aside and asked, "Belldandy, what's wrong? I've never ever seen you this lost in thought or distracted before!"

"Oh, Keiichi," she said with a pitiful sound in her voice, "I fear Ian is walking right into trouble today!"

"What makes you think that?" he asked, "Do you think he will be ignored for being a Westerner or something?"

"It's far worse! This morning, I observed, very faintly, marks like what my sisters and I have forming on his face. If what I have come to learn about what he is correct, he is heading into the final stages of his blossoming."

"Okay, so how is that bad?"

"If it is where I fear, then he may perform some feat of strength at the wrong time, or speed, there is no telling what could happen. Worse, he may have limited abilities to will things, and if that happens… Oh dear, I wish not to even think about it! I tried to detain him, but it did no good. He headed for his bus and that was that."

"Is there a way we can catch up to him?"

"He said he was playing some hockey today and gave me this address."

"Tell you what: I'll call back to the house and see if I can have your sisters catch up to him. I'll explain why."

"I shall attempt to contact Lind, for she desperately needs to know."

During that morning, confidence filled Ian as he made his way onto the campus for the first time, and for his first classes. However, as he made his way along, he began to gain attention and muttering. At first, it seemed they were saying negative things, and, very lightly, old feelings bubbled up. However, they were smiling at him, and not in a bad way. In fact, many of the girls were pointing and looking like they were fawning over him. One finally walked up and asked, "You look a lot like someone named Belldandy. Are you related to her?"

"Well, no," he answered, "But I do know her. I met her my first day here, and now I am living in the same temple in a guesthouse with her, her boyfriend, and her sisters."

Some of the boys then said, "Oh, you know her? Wow! She is such a nice person! That Keiichi doesn't know how lucky he is!"

Now, he was the center of attention, and it seemed everyone wanted to get to know the newcomer. They asked him all about why he was there, the classes he was taking, where he was from, and so forth as he made his way along. However, this caught the attention of a couple of people. The first one was refusing yet another suitor as she spotted him. Sayoko Mishma noticed how many people surrounded this Westerner, and most were girls. She had to admit, he was sharply dressed. He was wearing a brown polo shirt, a gray sports jacket, dark gray slacks, and black wingtips. He had only done so, because this was his first day, and his mother had always told him to try to make a good first impression. However, the way he was dressed made it seem like he had some money, and she locked her crosshairs on him fast. The fact that he was incredibly handsome and looked like he had been chisled from stone didn't hurt things. Yet, upon closer inspection, she realized that all the clothes he was wearing could have been bought at any bargain department store, and so he may not have been what she thought. Still, she decided to test him and find out what he was about. Outside of Belldandy, no boy could resist her charm. She came up and smiled as attractively as she could and said, "Well, hello: welcome to NIT."

He looked over at her, grinned, said, "Thank you," and moved on without a second glance! That threw her for a loop. No boy had ever done that to her before. That could not stand! She made her way up before him, and she said, "So, what are you up to?"

"About 1.78 meters, last I checked," he said with a friendly smile as everyone around laughed at his candor as he tried to move on, but she said, "Well, I mean, what are you here to study?"

"Psyche," he said, but before he could move on, she stuck out her hand in such a fashion as if he was expected to kiss it as she said, "I am Sayoko Mishma…pleased to make your acquaintance."

He grabbed it and shook vigorously as he said, "Ian MacGovern…how do you do. Well, I have to get to class. Have a good day!"

As the entourage went their way, she stood there stunned. No one had ever blown her off like that. Well, okay, she could not say that he blew her off, but to not be instantly attracted to her was odd. That had never happened to her before, unless he was light in the loafers, and for some reason, that she highly doubted. Okay, so he had no money, but she was going to do what she could to at least fawn over her a little. She did have a rep to protect, after all.

Ian went into his first class that day: Psychology 101. Granted, he knew much of what he was to learn was stuff he had already read out of sheer interest in the subject matter, but he needed the credit, so he was willing to put up with it. However, what he found strange was how he was seemingly absorbing the information. He did not so much feel like a student at that moment as he did a recording device. Even after the class was over, if someone had asked him to, he could have recited the class back by rote memory. However, on his way to the next class, this was where the second person gained his attention. Toshiyuki Aoshima was talking to about four other girls, trying to act all impressive, and trying to figure out which one he could lure to his room later that evening. However, as he passed, one of the girls noticed Ian, and she nudged her friend. As Toshiyuki continued to ramble on about some recent mountain expedition in the Himalayas, losing focus on the girls and focusing on himself and the image he was trying to project, he had no idea that they had, one by one, slipped away. He then said, "…and my real worry was not being able to get off the Hilary Step before my oxygen ran out. Then I would have been… Hey, where did everyone go?"

He looked up in time to see the four now going up and joining the new entourage Ian had picked up after his first class and instantly both rage and the green-eyed monster arose in him. Jealousy overrode common sense at this point, however, considering that he was about to confront the interference that was trying to take his prey from him. He managed to get ahead of the crew and said, "Well, well, well…what do we have here?"

Ian saw his cocky demeanor and nasty smirk, and it did not take Sigmund Freud to see that he was posturing. Ian just said, "Okay, little man, I am not that way, okay."

Toshiyuki's eyes instantly opened wide, now realizing that the big lug nut just called him a homosexual! What was worse was that the girls around Ian were now laughing at the comment, knowing who this man was, knowing what he thought of himself, and knowing how that comment had to have stung! He marched his way back to the front and snapped, "Do you have any clue who I am?"

Ian, becoming frustrated, just said, "The campus twit? Oh, wait…you're Japan's biggest sack of wind."

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" he snapped in a rage.

"Um…I opened my mouth and words came out," responded Ian, not liking where this was going. Toshiyuki was not going to be outdone, and he said, "You had just better watch your step, or…"

Ian had had it. He got right up in his face before he could finish his obvious statement and said, "Or else what?"

Ian did not look in a mood to muck about, and Toshiyuki began to back off a bit. Ian then said, "I thought so. You know, you really seem to be a self-made man."

Toshiyuki reacted as if this man finally saw something in him, until Ian said, "I see you worship your creator well," and went his way. Now, all the girls were laughing hysterically, and somewhere inside of Toshiyuki, he swore revenge.

Classes seemed to be going fine that day, but during that time, Toshiyuki was messing around again, and managed to sucker some girl with some tall tales. Ian was in a common area outside to eat his lunch, and he was the center of attention by this point. For him, he did not know why they were reacting this way, but for him, this was actually a pleasant switch. It seemed people really wanted to be around him, and it felt good. After he finished his lunch, he began to head for his next class, and that is when it happened. There was heard from across the common area a loud slap and a, "LET ME GO!" from a girl headed that direction. She was walking away fast and she said, "What do you think I am; your latest conquest?"

Toshiyuki was not far behind, saying, "Hey, one lunch with me, and you won't care about any of that!"

He grabbed her wrist, and she fought him. Ian noticed this, and grew quite miffed. As the scuffle was heading his way, people noticed how he was standing, and how he was grinding his right fist into his left hand, cracking knuckles all the way. Just as the pair approached, the group of people parted ways. The girl spotted Ian, broke free, and moved quickly behind him as Toshiyuki charged after…and felt like he had just hit a brick wall! He staggered back two steps to see a pair of cross eyes fixed on him like a shark eyeballing a bloody roast being dangled in the water. Ian then said, "I believe the young lady said she didn't want to go with you."

Toshiyuki was stuck. He had always acted like the big cheese, bragging about his prowess and manly nature, but now he ran into an actual man, and he could not walk away without losing some major face. He became indignant and said, "Oh, so you really think your something, don't you! I'll have you know I am a martial arts expert, wielding a form handed down through my family from generation to generation!"

Now, one thing Ian had leaned was never to underestimate one's opponent. However, the way that Toshiyuki began to pose and move indicated someone who talked a lot of trash, but had no substance. What he had to do was get the point across not to bring it his way with minimal damage and contact. Ian approached Toshiyuki, and did so with his guard down. At that, Toshiyuki gambled and tried to get the jump on Ian. However, when the thrust forward, Ian sidestepped, spun around, and hit certain points in his biceps with chops and the side of his shoe into a spot of the inside of his calf. He did not go full power, because he knew that the way he struck Toshiyuki would not take much force to cause him undue pain. However, what he did not know was that he hit him harder than he figured, and Toshiyuki collapsed to the ground in pain. Ian saw that and began to walk away. However, Toshiyuki was not going to let it go that easily. He staggered to his feet and grabbed the nearest thing to him. It was only an empty tin can, but he threw it anyway, and hit Ian on the back of the head. Ian just slowly wheeled his head around and began to lumber back, steam coming out of his nose! Again, because he had his guard down, Toshiyuki thought he had his opening, and swung. Ian merely blocked it with his left hand and just brought down his right fist in the right spot on Toshiyuki's solar plexus. Again, full strength was not needed, but because of the strength he was now unknowingly wielding, it hit harder than he thought. Toshiyuki collapsed to the ground again, and this time fighting to get his wind back, looking in great pain. Ian then said, "Let me catch you try to rape someone again, toothpick. Know that what you feel now is the least of what I could do to you."

Yet, by this point, the campus security was there, but because there were enough witnesses there ready to volunteer information on what happened, the security laughed and let it go, considering the reputation of the one now just regaining his feet. When he demanded arrest, the security said, "Be glad he knew how to keep it minimal."

This, Ian followed with, "Karma's a witch!" and he went his way, now with a bigger crowd, all abuzz about how he had handled things. However, all that did was strengthen Toshiyuki's resolve to get revenge. He would just have to be more subtle about it.

About this time, Keiichi was informing Urd and Skuld, and gave the address of the place where his hockey would be. Meanwhile, Belldandy was in contact with Lind, who moved swiftly, knowing there could be grave danger to many. With unknown power, that he could wield left unchecked; he could cause a major catastrophe. As for the rest of the day, Ian was having moments where he found it hard to focus. He felt a bit sick to his stomach and his head was swimming some. However, he managed to shake it off by the time the pick-up session came along, and he grabbed his things and went to the "barn", as it is called in hockey terms. Once there, he got on his gear, including his beloved Bruins sweater, but that was when someone from the club said, 'Hey, man, you're wearing war paint? Wow! If you do this for a pick-up game, what would you do for an actual game?"

The player left, having Ian wonder about what he was talking. With that, he went to a mirror, and now the marks were more prominent. He had not noticed it before, but they had been getting darker. This was followed by someone hollering, "Hey, let's get going, everyone," which shook Ian awake, and so he put on his helmet with the full face cage and went to join everyone else.

By this point, however, Mara had arrived. Hild had informed her of the contract and the game plan, and she was to fetch him, bring him to her and his mother, and they could commence working on his head to get him over to their side. Mara stood in the rafters while the norns took their seats in the stands to watch and to move in if something was about to happen. The captain said, "Well, another season starts in a few months, so we have some time to get ourselves ready. What I would like to do is go through some basic drills and then some open play to knock the rust off from last season. We're going to take the all-Japan title for NIT this year!"

There were cheers of affirmation, which followed with, "So, let me introduce some new folks to the club."

He then introduced a few people, and then he said, "And this is Ian MacGovern. He comes from America, and from an area called New England where the sport is big, being so close to Canada. He brings with him the North American style of play, and if we can learn that, we can rule the field! So, what position do you play?"

"Defenseman," he answered.

"Are you an enforcer?" asked the skipper.

"Very much so," he answered back, "But I also attack well."

"Well, what do you suggest for play?"

"Hmm... Well, the first coach of the Philadelphia Flyers put it like this—if you can't beat 'em on the street, you can't beat 'em on the ice! They had the nickname of the Broad Street Bullies. This is not to say that WE play dirty or something, but, this is a hitting game, and it is supposed to be tough. Too often in play outside North America, there is this want to play with finesse and skill, and the United States and Canada eat them for breakfast because they beat the dog out of their foes with hard play and good checks. I mean, you steal a puck, and you have possession. You take a puck with a clean check, and you take possession AND knock a player out of that phase of play. That could make an odd man advantage, and allow a better chance to score. Therefore, physical hockey is winning hockey, and that's the way we have to play. If they ain't ready for it, we are going to roll right over them!"

They all cheered, and the captain then said, "Okay then, what we do is drills, then play with some light contact to get ourselves back into a playing mindset, and then we go live. Okay, let's hit the ice."

Once on the ice, Ian was amazed at the rink's width. He said, "This thing is huge!"

The skipper then said to him, "Oh, that's right. You're probably used to North American dimensions. We play on the international size rink, so it opens up play more. You have to be quick."

"That's no problem," answered Ian confidently, "But does that mean international rules? I mean, I can hack that, because high school and college level is close to those rules."

"Well, it is international rules," he said, "Which means, if you really need to get into a fight, make sure you pick someone that we want off the ice for the game, because, as you know, in these rules, fighting gets you a game misconduct. Make sure it's worth it!"

"Check," said Ian, and the continued the drills.

After that, sides were chosen, and open play began. For the first ten minutes, contact was limited to incidental contact—when both players were making a fair attempt to gain the puck. For the girls, Ian seemed to be doing okay enough, though some of his bumping seemed a bit harder than for which some would have cared, but they wrote it of to his size and experience they assumed he possessed. Then, something interesting happened. On the start of the next series, the goalie held the puck behind his goal, and Ian came around the back at full speed as the goalie flipped the puck to him, and Ian took off. He had always liked trying the Bobby Orr Rush, but he had never succeeded in scoring a goal, and only the occasional assist. He knew he would never reach to Orr's level of play, or else he would have been playing junior hockey by that point, the National Hockey League would have been observing his play. He rarely did this in games, but loved trying it in things like this on the off chance he just may succeed that time in getting a goal. However, this time, he took off like a rocket and really DID look like Bobby Orr as he moved around the other team as if they were practice pylons! He then swept between the slot created by the two face-off circles in the attacking zones and ripped a hard slap shot everyone was certain the goalie had no chance of seeing go by. Ian was ecstatic as he whipped by the goal and skirted the boards on one skate, leg in the air, pin wheeling the arm not holding the stick. That was the first time he had ever done that, and he hoped it would not be the last. Everyone on both sides was tapping the blades of their sticks on the ice, and even Belldandy was on her feet and shouting, "Well done, Ian! That looked magnificent."

However, Urd remembered the "Catch Me If You Can" highlight reel Ian had shown her of this Orr character, and it looked eerily like the film. She knew it had to do with what was happening to him right then. After about ten minutes, full play was called. It was soon to get rough!

As soon as the puck dropped, what Ian had said about the game and the sound came out in full force. For Mara, it was beautiful! She loved it when humans started to play rough like this, because she knew great opportunities for mayhem and misfortune could crop up. Ian played hard, but he always played clean. Yet, for some reason, everyone felt like they were playing against an NHL star, because, when he hit, he hit HARD! Ian was not trying to hurt anyone, but he played full out, because he felt that, if you did not practice this way, you would not play this way. The truth was, he was becoming the entire opposition, either setting up plays, or giving the goalie nightmares. The two managers acting as referees were watching him closely because of this, but they could find no foul play in his play. Ian then came down to help with a 3 on 2, and someone flipped the puck back to him, setting him up perfectly for the one-timer. He reared back, aimed, and hit the slap shot with all he had. The puck was a blur as it shot over the outreached mitt of the goalie, and there was a notable *thud* as it hit the boards in back, and everyone began to play as if he had gone wide. However, one acting as a referee blew his whistle and signaled goal. There was protest from the opposite team, but he pointed to a black mark on the goal netting that had not been there before. What had happened was that he had hit it so hard that the puck managed to squeeze through the netting and keep on going, leaving rubber marks on the net. Everyone was shouting and patting him on the back for such a hard shot, but now even Ian just stared. He had NEVER hit the puck that hard before in his life. The girls, however, were no longer cheering. They knew what had happened and why. After a couple of minutes, a ten-minute break was called before they had one more session and called it a day. As everyone was making their way to the benches to talk about their play, Ian just practiced a slap shot at the empty net, and just to put the puck in there for the next session. However, it went high and hit the Plexiglas behind it, shattering it! There was a notable pop as the glass went, yet, before anyone could wheel around to see what had happened, Ian had said, "Oops…sorry!" while raising his hand, wishing that it had not happened. Once he did, the panel reassembled itself as if nothing had happened. No one had seen it save for the three and Mara. Ian quickly skated past everyone and headed into the locker room, scared to death. Urd, at that point said, "Move now! Go get him! Belldandy, cause some mist to come up from the surface, because I need to use the Jumbotron. You can use my compact."

Belldandy complied as a hard wind blew up the loose spots of water made by the play that was refreezing and created a thick enough mist long enough for Urd to move through the Jumbotron. Belldandy then went through the mirror, and Skuld just used the ice, considering that she used water to do her supernatural travel. Yet, Mara going to beat them to the punch.

Ian, by this point, had ripped off his helmet, almost in hysterics. The Orr move he could have written off to luck, and the slap shot through the net he could have let go as mere happenstance. However, the glass not only breaking but also reassembling at his beckoned command was too much. He threw his helmet to the ground, staggering around like a man who had jumped onto his horse and rode off madly in all directions, all the while screaming, "What's happening to me! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?"

After stumbling a couple of times and regaining his feet, he looked at the mirror, and now the marks were just as dark as the ones he saw on the sisters. "SOMEONE HELP ME!" he screamed, which was answered by, "Help has arrived!"

He wheeled around to see Mara staring at him with a sinister grin, saying, "Come with me, and I shall give you all the help you need!"

However, just as Mara had picked him up and took off, Urd came though the screen there to review games, Skuld through the tub, and Belldandy through the mirror. "MARA!" yelled Belldandy, "Put him down at once!"

"Blow it out your ear!" snapped Mara, who then disappeared with Ian just as Lind arrived. Lind was primed for action as she said, "What happened?"

"Mara has him!" said Urd, as Skuld added, "He broke out fully just now!"

"We have to hurry!" announced Lind with some urgency, "He is in a critical state right now. We can only hope his mind is strong enough, or else Mara just might bend his mind to her will, and then we are all in trouble. Quick, everyone come with me to Yogdrasil. We have to pinpoint his location and try to bring him back!"

"But, what about me being here?" asked Belldandy, to which Lind said, "Come on, you know you can come and go as you please. Besides, this is an emergency."

In a flash, they were at Yogdrasil, hoping they were not too late.

6


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: What Is My Place In This World?

Because of where they were going, time had no meaning for them, thus, they could be back before Keiichi knew they were gone. Within moments, they were in the Yogdrasil main control unit and the goddess that operated things greeted them warmly. Many were so happy to see Belldandy again, considering that she had been away too long. She then said, "I so wish my visit could have come under better circumstances, my sisters, but our brother is in trouble, and we must do all we can to help him."

Chrono understood her deep concern, and she said, "Father has also expressed concern as well, but he wants to see what we can do first before having to send someone to subdue him."

"Subdue him?" asked Belldandy in horror, "Why would we do that?"

"Ian has decisions to make," answered Chrono, "He has always proven to be someone of great character, and father feels that he can resist temptation on his own. However, if he does not, and turns to the side of Hild and Mara, then, because they would not teach him restraint on his powers, he would have to be stopped in any way possible. In the meantime, father says he has something in mind to throw a wrench into Hild's plans."

"What do we do?" asked Urd.

"We watch and see how he handles himself," answered Chrono, "And then we go and try to talk reason to him if he is not too far gone. Come; let us see what he is doing?"

With that, a large holographic image appeared before them, listening intently, hoping that, if there was something Mara could say to corrupt him, they could counteract it.

At that point, Mara was hurtling through the stratosphere; carrying Ian in her arms as easy as carrying a feather. All they way, Ian was protesting, yelling, "Put me down! Let me go!"

Mara just sneered and said, "Ah…I would take a look down first before you suggested that."

He took a good look, and at that point, they were flying over the Hawaiian Islands at about forty thousand feet at high, supersonic speed. "Wow!" he said, "I never realized just how big they would look from up here. Wait a minute! What am I saying? Wait, why am I not freezing to death, or being ripped apart by the speed, or suffocating in this thin air?"

Mara laughed and said, "Dear me…you have no clue to your potential, do you. However, with that funny outfit on and all the armor you wear, you look like you are ready to enter a battle. Let's do something about that…something more befitting a demigod."

He glowed briefly, and then he was wearing brown moccasin-style boots, gold Zouave pants, a sleeveless black tunic, (with the Bruins emblem still on it with the number 4 on the back with Orr's name,) with lacing at the neck, girded with a gold leather belt, with a high collar gold cloak which had a black inner lining. He then asked, "Hey, what's with this?"

"Oh, I thought that was some kind of clan emblem or warrior unit marking," she said, "It does look neat, though."

Coming back to his senses more, he then said, "Okay, would you mind explaining what is happening here?"

"Well, to start, you've always stated a belief in God, right?" she answered, "Well, you have more of a connection to him than you think. In fact…"

She leaned in and whispered into his ear the name of his father, saying that he was so, and now he was wide-eyed, just saying in amazement, "You're kidding?"

"Oh no," she said, "Normally, someone like you develops his powers early. I guess you were just a late bloomer. Anyway you are an avatar."

"An...ava…what is that? I remember some science fiction movie where…"

"Ugh…it's nothing like that! Look, there are two types: one is a smaller reproduction of an original to extend the will of its master to other areas. The other is the child of one of our kind and a human."

"You mean it's something like Zeus and Hercules?"

"Well…something like that. There have been others in the past…Sigmund and Siegfried, for example. However, there hasn't been one like you for some time. When they are born, there is some purpose for a greater gain overall."

"Are you saying you are a goddess or something?"

"Um…not quite."

"What do you mean?"

"I am a demon, first class, unlimited license."

"A DEMON!"

She sighed, knowing how, because they cause misfortune, humans had always seen them as evil beings. She had to clue him in before they got him to his mother and Hild. She then said, "Look, already you've seen things are not what you think, right?"

He thought for a moment, and then he said, "It would seem so."

"Okay, now we're getting somewhere. Look, it was agreed upon by my boss and your father long ago that a balance of good fortune and misfortune, and those who would dole it out, would be maintained for the good of all."

"Wait…how is misfortune good for anyone?"

"You yourself well know that there is a difference between good and evil versus right and wrong."

"Of course: good and evil can be relative to the person or people whereas right and wrong are the ultimate extremes—Immanuel Kant…so what?"

"Then you have to understand that, for the best result, sometimes what some consider evil must be done because it is the right thing to do: war against an oppressor, executing a brutal and remorseless, conscienceless murderer, killing someone about to kill a loved one, that kind of thing. The consequences of their actions as an individual would not be bad because it was the right thing to do. Apply your little universalism principle to those things. Despite the misfortune that causes such to have to happen, don't you think the world would be a better place if everyone thought like this?"

Ian found it hard to argue that point, but he then said, "Maybe, but only if other means are sought first to solve it."

"Ah, but sometimes, you don't have that kind of time…like when you have to protect someone. Some may consider your killing a thief trying to hurt your mother in your house evil because of the pain to others by that person dying, but did he even think about whom HE would hurt in his act? No, he didn't. You talk about how people have to answer as a person for what they do, don't you? Well, they in the heavenlies, and we in our world, are the ones that dole out those consequences, and help maintain the balance."

"I still don't see how that helps."

She was becoming frustrated. Indeed, he had a nature to bring good fortune, considering his birthright, so, getting him over would be hard. She would have to find a way around it. She snapped, "Hey, kid: you need to listen to someone from this world, because we have the perspective you are only just now becoming a part. When imbalance hits, that's when great riots and wars begin. You see, if there is too much good fortune, human pride kicks in, and they start getting greedy for more. They do the wrong things and try to take from others what is not theirs, not caring about the consequences. That starts wars, spreads misfortune and snapping things the other way, creating more war to try to end the misfortune. If it is too much misfortune, then people rise up against who or whatever they perceive to be the cause of it, and there we go again! People need enough good fortune to be happy, but just enough to keep their lives challenging, and remind them not to think too highly of themselves."

Ian knew he could not argue that at all and began to calm. He then said, "What about the possession thing, and demonic dread and…"

"Uh…I thought you got it. Look, that's what you call bad press: people who do not like misfortune trying to make those that have to bring it look bad. There are evil and wrong spirits out there, but they have nothing to do with either faction: rogue factors. They are the ones that make us look bad. You've heard legends, but these are the facts."

Staying quiet for a few minutes, "So, where do I play in, and why do you even care?"

"Aha! He finally asks!" she said with a victorious air, "Well, you see, you were not supposed to be born…"

"Hey! That's pretty mean!"

"If you will let me finish, you were not supposed to be born yet! There was a purpose for you, but someone let his heart get before his head and caused you to be before the time. Your coming now created an imbalance, and we are seeking to correct that by having you help us for a time."

Of course, "for a time" was a boldfaced lie, but she had to do whatever it took to gain his trust. "What do you mean?"

As if an answer, they suddenly found themselves back in his old hometown, and in some secluded wooded area in north Bath where the Hild avatar and his mother awaited. Seeing this, Ian grew angry, saying, "What have you done to my mother!"

Mara looked scared, not knowing what he was going to do next.

In Yogdrasil, the others watched and heard the whole thing. There was a ton of truth to what Mara said, and yet there was enough lie and omission of certain facts there that might have broke most people. Even though both sides technically worked together, more often their side was the one that sought to upset the balance because they, in their mindset to spread misfortune, often went overboard. It was not so much that a balance was to be maintained, as it was that Heaven had to, at the very least, maintain a balance, lest the other side destroy the world with their obsession for creating misfortune. Urd then eyeballed the mini-Hild there, and she said, "I should have figured she would be behind this! Mother would never have tolerated this and would have reined her in."

"Indeed," said Chrono, "For, you see, when Hild had her avatar, which is essentially Hild, she did create an imbalance to the doublet system. Father anticipated for the possibility of this and, well, he had the relationship he had."

"Certainly you are not saying that father used some poor girl, are you?" Belldandy, not wanting to believe her father could be so crass.

"No, he did not use her," answered Chrono, "but his absence had a purpose. He still has feelings for her, though Dorothy does not feel that way, and it is understandable how she would bear animosity to him. Even recently, when father tried to convince her to let him help with Ian's breaking out, she, at first outright rejected him. She later capitulated, but under severe protest, not trusting him, but wanting the best for her son."

Skuld, knowing how hard it was not to have people around her that she loved, then said, "I don't see the purpose of what looked like abandonment. She hates father, and he thinks the world abandoned him because of it."

"Part of what Ian is to be is a warrior," said Lind, "Therefore, he has to be strong. He showed his strength by overcoming. It did not kill him, so it only made him strong and tough. It is kind of like that song _A Boy Named Sue_. A father left his son, knowing he could not be there for him, so he named his son Sue, knowing he would ever have to get tough or die. Father had every intention to reconcile, knowing he had to be out of the picture to let a greater good come out of it. Even when father denies something from someone who did nothing to deserve it, he always gives back at least twice that what he took when the person so tested passes the test. This is the case here. However, Hild is putting a clog in this."

"How?" asked Belldandy.

"As you know, avatar Hild is like her namesake in every respect, but amplified," answered Lind, and Urd then said, "Well, mother never forgave him for leaving her. After all, he did father me and the original crew of your military unit with her."

Chrono smirked and said, "Actually, it was your mother that first seduced him anyway, because she always had feelings for him, and played right off his kind heart, and all over a silly ring."

"Yes," said Belldandy, "That whole thing with Siegfried and Brunhilde…"

"Let's not go into that," said Lind, "That was a mess it took a long time from which to overcome. It almost ended up the twilight of the gods. However, Lind looks to make a worse mess. She found human woman with an avatar son who bears as much animosity as her, and she is going to try for paybacks through her and her son. We must act."

"So, what do we do now?" asked Urd.

"Let's watch the interaction for a bit," answered Chrono, "However it goes, we can either sweep in with the Valkyrie and rescue him if the need be, or we can let things sit for a bit depending on what Ian chooses. Father even considered sending your big brother to confront him, if only to try to win him back."

"Oh great!" said Skuld, "The last thing we need is him with his loud mouth, hitting on all the women, and leaving beer cans all over the place!"

"Don't worry," said Lind, "He may just be the best one to lay the hammer down!"

"Mother, what are you doing?" asked a worried Ian, the question of which she answered, saying, "Only what I should have done years ago! That father of yours caused all this, and he needs to be reminded you just don't go sleeping around without consequences!"

"Mother, you know I don't bear any hate for him, because I never knew him," said Ian, is psychology mind kicking in, "You are trying to project on me your anger. This won't help."

Hild laughed and said, "That would only be effective if your father was a human, but I am sure that Mara already told you who he is. If he is who he claims to be, why didn't he care enough to be in your life?"

Ian really did not know what to say, considering how all of this was still new to him. Yet, he said, "Look, I really don't want to cause misfortune…that's just not me."

Mara said, "Hey, come on: where's that tough hockey player?"

"I am not a goon," he answered using the term commonly used for hockey bullies who cared more about cheating, causing trouble, and hurting people rather than actually winning the game. They are only allowed by some coaches as a pawn to act out some bigger strategy. Ian then said, "I am not a bully, nor am I going to be your stooge for that!"

Hild put some thought to it, and then she said, "You don't like injustice, right?"

"Certainly not," he answered, "I act as a protector against goons who play against us."

"Then, do it now," answered Hild, "It is for certain that there are crooks, criminals, terror makers and the like that have too much good fortune. You can put an end to that and indeed bring good fortune to those they oppress."

She had to work around his nature to bring good fortune and do this. However, she also knew it would bring chaos, for, though the oppressed would cry "good riddance", justice falling may be before it was the right time, and make Ian actually cause what he was trying to prevent, giving the All-Father fits. She knew it would aggravate him right out of his eye patch. Ian then said, "Would that be the right thing to do?"

"Of course!" said Mara, "Didn't we talk about it on the way here? Don't wuss out on me now!"

"Mara will teach you how to use what you have," added Hild, "And then the two of you can operate your reign of terror over those who would oppress the innocent, who have too much good fortune working for them."

He hedged a bit, and he said, "Well, I guess that's not so bad."

His mother came up and hugged him, saying, "You're a big, smart, bright boy. I know you'll make the right choice."

He really did not like how things were, and he had no idea that he was helping Hild uphold her end of the contract. However, he finally reasoned that his mother was only being used, and decided that he would go along with it for a time until he could figure out a way to get his mother away from all this, and a few punks getting put down in the meantime would not be so bad. He therefore said, "With great reluctance, I do this…"

Mara and Hild grinned greedily, but he then added, "…under protest! The minute I think you two are trying to do something underhanded, I'm out, and I am taking my mother away from you, got it?"

The other two were not sure if they liked that answer, but it was a start, knowing that his human side was as such that, if they played their cards right, they could get him to have delusions of grandeur about his powers, and he just might end up the goon he hated so much. Hild then said, "Done deal: I'll let you two become reacquainted today, and then you start training tomorrow. I'll send some minions by to Japan to fetch your things."

She then said in her heart, "_Get ready, Belldandy! You and your father are going to pay dearly for jilting me!_"

"So, what do we do now?" asked Skuld.

Chrono said, "I will get the three of you some temporary lodging in that town. It is Wednesday night in Japan, and it is so fitting that Ian broke out on his father's day. If it goes to Friday, Ian missing one day of classes won't hurt him. After all, it is college, and they really don't take attendance. As long as you can pass the tests, they don't say much. However, he will be missed if this is not resolved by Monday, and we would then have to do more damage control in this."

"I'll call Keiichi and tell him that I will have to be away a few days," stated Belldandy, "Considering what is at stake, I am certain he would understand."

Just as she said that, Lind received a call. After taking it, "Once we are settled in, we are going to get some help, even if he doesn't have to combat Ian."

Skuld rolled her eyes and whimpered, "Oh no: he is such a nuisance! Please don't have him come!"

Urd smiled, saying, "Oh, come on: he can be a real hoot! I just wonder if he has that party sense he always has, and if there are any good places in Bath to have that kind of fun!"

However, Belldandy merely wondered what kind of trouble the pair would cause.

5


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Breaking Free of the Chrysalis.

Ian then said, "Well, do you have the car here, Mom?"

"Car, shmar," said Mara, "Just fly her home."

"Um…fly?" he asked curiously.

"Sure," said Mara, "We all can do that!"

"Really? And how do I do that," he inquired with skepticism.

"Ugh…look, just pick her up and concentrate on taking off, like this…," said Mara, and she lifted up.

Ian tried it first without his mother, and after a few unstable moments and unsure spots, he was quickly getting the hang of it, and Hild said, "You just will yourself where you want to go, as high as you want, and that is what you will get."

He swooped around a bit as if he was a superhero, and then he scooped up his mother and headed for downtown. The other two followed and Mara said, "We continue this in the morning. Stick with me, kid, and you'll go places!"

Belldandy returned to Keiichi and told him all that was going on. Understanding, he let her go, but before he did, he said, "I shall miss you quite a bit."

"As I shall miss you," answered Belldandy, to which Keiichi said, "It sure seems odd to be by ourselves like this."

She did not know what to answer this, but they both slowly embraced, and then passionately kissed one another. This went on for about 30 seconds, and the passion was building. However, Banpei was still there and now watching intently. To Banpei, this was starting to go beyond the limits, and he was about to pounce, but then both of them stopped and broke apart at the same time, as if having the same thought at the same time, which Keiichi voiced, saying, "Let's not… We shouldn't try to start something we can't finish, and might regret later."

"I know," said Belldandy, "Still, it would be nice if we…"

"I know," answered Keiichi in return, "I do so want to, but there is still something wrong about it…at least at this time, anyway."

"Of course," she said, "I understand, and I think I know how you feel. Yet…well…there is…well, never mind about that now. Maybe when this thing gets resolved, I shall tell you about it. I should be going, for Lind is securing a place for us to stay."

He nodded, and then they kissed the same way again, but Belldandy managed to slip away easier this time, but in such a fashion that her lips were the last thing in contact with him, just so she could have his taste on her lips as she found a mirror and traveled to the others.

On the other side, they emerged in an apartment the landlord had fully furnished not but two buildings down from where Ian was. Skuld had already rigged things so that they could enjoy all the normal benefits of modern living, and yet not be detected by the power company that someone was there. She had also managed to fix all the furniture and remove the musty smell. Thus, they all sat on the couch, and Urd asked what the next move should be. Lind answered, "Well, there is not much we can do right now. What we must do is wait until the morning and follow them to wherever Mara is going to train him. That should be a laugh. I never saw her as one who could get anything right!"

That was answered with silence, as Urd then said, "Well, I wonder what kind of shows they have here in America? We might as well entertain ourselves. It doesn't seem that there is much to do in this place anyway."

As if an answer, there was the sound of an approaching motor cycle, growing louder, and it seemed to be getting closer. Skuld then said, "Oh no," as Urd got a smile on her face, saying, "Oh yes: it sounds like the fun has arrived!"

By this point, it had pulled up in front of the apartment door outside, and they all descended the stairs, hoping that Mara and everyone else did not become curious. As they all cracked the door open and looked around, they were relieved to see that they had not come out as well, but there were several reactions to who it was that sat on the bike. It was a Harley-Davidson chopper, and sitting on it, wearing a denim shirt, leather vest, blue jeans with leather spats a black helmet common to bikers, but with Viking horns on it, long red hair and beard with sunglasses, black leather biking boots, and a large hammer strapped to his back, was their older brother. Skuld wanted to hide, but Urd ran out and shouted, "Thor!" as she gave him a good glomp. "Hey, little sis!" he thundered, "It's been a long time!"

Lind just observed while Skuld began to sneak back to the apartment. Thor looked over and said, "Ah, Belldandy, you're lookin' just as lovely as ever!"

"Thank you, dear brother," she said with a gentle smile and nod.

"Say, where's that human kid I heard you're head over heels about?" asked Thor, "I hear he's got good taste in bikes! Sounds to me like him and I should do a ride together! I'd have to get him a Harley, though…Beamer's okay, but, it ain't a hog!"

"He is minding our home right now," said Belldandy, "It was best this way, since this was an issue that goes beyond what he is capable of doing right now. I wish to keep him out of the crossfire."

"You always had the good head on your shoulders," answered Thor, who looked around and said, "Hey, wait, someone's missing."

He hopped off his bike and walked past, the words "Heaven's Hell Raisers" and a flaming hammer logo being clearly seen. He then whipped the door open and started to ascend, saying, "Come on out, kiddo—I know you're hiding somewhere."

He entered the apartment and looked around. He actually went through the whole place and almost missed her, but then realized what she had done. She had literally colored herself so as to match the wall pattern perfectly. She would have been safe had she not opened her eyes to see if he had yet gone. He snatched her up, started giving her noogies, and said laughingly, "Ha! You thought you could hide from your older bro, eh?"

The others had returned in time to see this, and they all laughed as they watched Skuld struggle and protest as she screamed, "Ow, ow, ow! Hey, let me go."

He was family, but to Skuld, though he was her brother, he was the smelly uncle you rather not have seen. He then said, "So, what's to do in this one-horse town? You know, for an industrial town, they sure don't have much for taverns around here! Hey, kiddo: get on your gear and find out where all the party places are."

She just sighed and went to her computer, punching up some figures, and she said, "The best places are in Portland, about a 30 minute drive from here to the south."

He came up and practically shoved her aside as he looked and said, "Hey, here's a good place! They sponsor a rugby club and…oh yeah…the brew their own dark ale! Looks like I know what I'm doing tonight! Anyone wanna come?"

Urd already had on a biker chick outfit, complete with the same logo, and she said, "Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss it! Let's ride!"

"That's my sis!" he said as he put an arm around her shoulder and escorted her out. As he left, he said, "You know, Belldandy, you need to learn how to loosen up and have a good time! I'm surprised you haven't raped that Keiichi kid by this point!"

She just turned red and politely grinned, genuinely embarrassed as Thor said, "So…what HAVE you been up to? Have you been a closet party girl all this time?"

At this, Skuld was on his shoulders, pounding his head with both fists, having no effect whatsoever, shouting, "You dirty minded, scruffy ape! How dare you! I'm never gonna let that happen, evereverever!"

Even though she backed off, some things were still harder for Skuld to accept, and Thor just laughed at the whole display, knowing that, one day, she would have to accept it, because, the truth was, he'd been watching, and kind of liked the kid! If Urd wanted the pair to get closer, Thor was more so, and he was essentially asking why he was not yet an uncle.

Once Ian returned to his old apartment, he laid his mother on her bed, being that she was exhausted from the day's events, and he just went into his old room and lay down on his old bed, not even bothering to take off the odd outfit that Mara had made out of his hockey gear. Something stunk about the whole thing. The whole day had been insane. Because everything was moving so fast, what had happened to him had not yet had the chance to sink in. As he lay there, he thought about how his life had gone, with the pain he faced, the triumph over that he had, the new life he was supposed to have gotten in Japan, and then this. It was not that he felt anything against his natural father as his mother did—it was hard to hold a grudge to someone you really never knew—it was just the fact of who that was! He had just had the chance at normalcy in his life given to him, and now this had been snatched from him. Instead of being ecstatic, like most people would have been, he felt sick to his stomach, and then he wondered how he could feel sick at all! He did not want any of this. Why did this happen? Why could not his mother just live her life out from this point on in peace? It was not until he felt the wetness on his ears that he had even noticed he had been crying. Yet, once this had hit him, he began to cry more, and then to curl up in a fetal position on his bed, hugging his knees to himself, crying like a small child, wishing the whole thing was just a bad dream.

Yet, this was not unwatched. From where he sat, his father's bowels turned in his stomach. He knew that, somehow, his son would manage to resist all that was being thrown at him, though, if it came to it, Thor could knock some sense into him and take him down a few pegs if it went to his head too much. He wanted to sweep in and do something right then, but everything had to be done right. He had to let his son learn how the other side operated and know how to stop it when it came to it, learn how to control his power, and most of all, he had to, somehow, reconcile with Dorothy. Yes, she made a contract with Hild, but it was the avatar Hild. If he could make a contract with her somehow, he could override that one, and break the one thing that would clearly keep Ian attached to Mara. If Hild thought that she was going to make him mad, she was in for a surprise. Besides, there was some justice to be done, and this was one of the reasons for Ian anyway, so, if he did gain a love for that, then so much the better. Still, seeing this, he just wanted to hold his son and console him, trying to make up for the time he had wished he could have been there. Yet, things had to happen, and yet have to happen. Hopefully, his children could take care of business soon enough.

Ian had finally cried himself to sleep, and again, his dreams were the same as they had been as of late, but they were very conflicted. In his dream, he saw the norns again, and now he wondered how they related to him. Their mouths were moving, and he seemed to be making out Belldandy begging him to come back to the family. However, he could not actually hear it, because the voices of Mara and Hild were drowning her out, screaming, "Don't listen to that! They don't care! If they did, they would have been there long ago."

"That can't be!" he yelled back, "If they didn't know me when we met, then how could they be there at all?"

"Listen to your mother!" snapped Mara, "She knows what's going on!"

However, when he saw his mother, she was railing against his father, but she also seemed in a cage. Who put her there was unclear, however, and he wanted desperately to rescue her. However, it seemed a team of demons was holding him back, and Hild then said, "Do what we say, and your mother stays safe!"

He became enraged and said, "You leave her alone!"

Then, a still, small voice spoke into his head, "Resist, son…do the right thing. Leave it to me, and I shall rescue her. Stay strong."

"Daddy, don't go!" he shouted, not knowing how he knew that this was him, and now all the voices in his dream were talking at once, and it felt like torture!

He awoke in a cold sweat, and suddenly, he just did not want to be there. Thus, he just decided to fly away somewhere and think about things. Maybe he would just go back to Japan and find the norns. Maybe they could help him make sense of things. Then, he found it amusing that he even contemplated flying at all, because, well, that was just something that you did not do on a normal basis, or even contemplate before this point. Instead, he very quietly put on some clothes he had left behind, grabbed some cash he had in a secret stash in his closet, and snuck out. He wandered around town for a few hours, and finally ended up in front of Luigi's Pizza, a place popular with the kids for decades, and a place where one of his few friends from childhood worked after he graduated. He practically owned the place now, and made Ian's favorite Calzone. He was surprised he was hungry, not knowing his human half still craved food, and really wanted his comfort food right then. Travis, his old friend, saw him and said, "Hey, Ian, you want your usual?"

"Don't you know it!" answered Ian, hoping to hang out there for a while, hoping they would not look there. It was actually so close to his home that he hoped that they would not figure that he would be hiding in plain sight. As Travis began to put it together for him, he asked, "Say, aren't you supposed to be in Japan or something right now?"

"Um, it's a short visit," he said, "There were a couple of technical issues that needed some doing, and I'm tending to it."

It technically was not a lie. It was the truth, but said in such a broad fashion that he hoped Travis would not pry. Yet, as Travis put his order into the oven, he noticed the marks on his face, and he said, "Dude, what's with the blue stuff on your face?"

"_Great_," he thought, "_What do I tell him now?_"

Ian took a chance and just said, "Travis…it's a long story, and if I told you, you would think I was crazy!"

"I'll take that chance, bro. Tell me what's up?"

"I…I can't," he said, looking at the table, "There are some things right now so complicated that I can't make head or tail over it myself, so, to tell you right now would do no good. Once things are sorted out, I may be able to say something then."

Travis just shrugged his shoulders, knowing his good friend was always a complicated one, and he never truly wanted to pry. However, he did say, "You kinda look bummed out."

"Well, it does involve mom. I guess there are some things of the past that need doing, and it's hard for her to face it."

"I know what you mean. My life wasn't exactly a bed of roses anyway, but I am glad things turned out they way they did."

"What do you mean?" asked Ian as Travis cut his order and took payment.

"Hey, so many people said I would never amount to anything, and look at me now. I almost own the place now, and I am the assistant manager. This place has improved; I have a place right above it rent free, plenty of money and a car. It isn't the best car, but it's not bad. One day, when I have enough cash, I'm going to buy the empty lots around, tear this old building down, and build a bigger facility, start delivery…hey, this place was the best thing that ever happened to me. A summer job turned into a good life."

As Ian ate, and as Travis spoke, he began to remember the words about balance that Mara had told him. Travis had his share of misfortune, but now he realized that it was just enough to make him appreciate how good things were for him, knowing that they could be a lot worse. Ian then said, "Well, I guess that's one thing that kept me going. I always told myself that things could be worse."

"True, true," answered his friend, "That's why I always thought you a cool person to be around. You had it rough, then you gained some respect, but you always seemed to roll with the punches and keep going."

"You sound like that boxing movie a few year ago."

"What do you mean?"

"You know how the hero said that it didn't matter how much punishment you gave, it was how much you could take and keep going, and life doles out the most punishment and can destroy you if you don't stand against it."

"Yeah, I remember that, now that you mention it. I also remember some good advice from someone that helped me be what I am now. He said, 'It's not that people feel themselves inferior, they just fear the great person that they really are, and are afraid to let shine for fear of losing control and hurting themselves or someone else.' I never forgot that."

"Who said that?"

"You did, dummy!"

Ian was just putting away the last couple of bites, but that statement hit him like a ton of bricks. In all his time of doling out advice, there were times where he forgot to take his own advice. Furthermore, it was what his friend had just said that caught his attention. Many had told him that he would never be much, and many did not expect much out of him. However, things had changed radically. He had always known there was a great person in him somewhere, somehow, and he always hoped that one would come to the fore. Yet, now it had, but in marvelous ways which his mind never could have imagined. It had come fast, that was true, but if the great person was what he now was, then so be it. He always tried to learn to love himself for what he truly was, and this was what he was, like it or not. Yet, did it have to be bad? He looked at Travis as Travis took his plate and said, "Dude, I am so glad I came today. You know, there are some things I need to do, but if I have my way, all things do is go up from here!"

They stood and locked hands as they embraced, and he said, "You'll see plenty of me around, Travis, so have those calzones ready!"

"Always, my brother!" he said, and this was just as Mara and Hild entered the place. Mara was aggravated that he had run off, but Hild just smirked and said, "So this is where you ran off to, you naughty boy!"

Travis looked askance at the pair, but Ian said, "It's cool, Travis. This is part of it. Trust me, its okay."

"Well, catch you later!" said Travis, and he turned to his work as they left.

As they walked, Mara then said, "Hey, what's the big idea running off like that? You have work to do."

Ian, frustrated, said, "Stuff it in your ear, Mara! I only do this because of mother, and I could care less about you! Now, let's get to work and don't pry, or else I may just try to find out how much power I really do wield!"

Mara was about to react, but Hild said, "Cool it, Mara! Remember, he's still trying to get used to things, so give him time. My guess is that he just wanted to think about things, right?"

"Yep, I did," he said, "And I understand what I must do."

"Good boy," she said as they went back to his apartment, "Oh, and could you put back on what you had before? They are indeed befitting what you are, and, they look good on you."

Ian nodded, and thought, "_Why not? If that is who I am now, then why shy from it?_"

Yes, he would learn from them, but with an ulterior motive. He was going to figure out a way to break free from this if he could, because, the way he saw it, trusting this pair was tantamount to trusting a great white shark to look after a baby seal for a time. Somehow, in some way, he was going to fix everything.

5


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Man or Superman?

Mara gave indications that they needed to find somewhere discreet to train, and Ian suggested Baxter State Park. It was a massive area of two hundred thousand acres, and it was all wilderness. It was a state park, but one was only able to access it by dirt logging roads, and thus it was only meant for the real wilderness dwellers: mountaineers, hikers, hardcore campers, and so forth. There were many trails, but they were best navigated with proper hiking gear and supplies, for, one wrong step off the trail and wrong turn after that, and they find your skeleton in the spring. Because it was now past Labor Day, the place was practically deserted except for the lonely park ranger, Maine guides, and the isolated forest service fire tower people. In other words, they could fairly well do what they wanted. Within moments, Mount Katahdin came into view, and everyone circled around to find a good spot. They soon found an isolated clearing north of the peak and began. Mara then said, "Okay, so you mastered flying. Good, and now we can add to that. What we need to do now is find out what your main power is."

He looked at her out the corner of his eye, and she added, "Every one of us has an area of expertise. Now, there are general powers of aura reading, telekinesis, reading minds that are open to us, and great physical enhancements. We can see the entire electromagnetic spectrum when we want, for example, we can run with great speed, and can have unlimited strength when called upon. Now, you, well, because of being part human, you may have limits to that, and that we must test. However, each one of us has some area where we specialize. I hate to use them, but you know them best, so, Belldandy can use wind and air as her forte, but she can also speak to animals. In fact, even the most vicious becomes tame around her. Urd uses electricity and Skuld is a techno-magic user. She is a natural born engineer and computer geek, but machines and electronics are her toys, and she can make them do anything she wants."

"I found that out," he said, remembering his sudden experience in the world of Japanese pro wrestling. Mara then said, "First, we must find out your special power. Now, your little trick with the Plexiglas was really neat. I could say we can all do that, but the speed and haste with which it happens leads me to believe that you are a matter manipulator. Do you see that boulder coming out of the ground over there? Let's test the basics and see if you can change its basic state."

As a precaution, Mara caused the grass around it for about 20 feet to come out of the ground. She then said, "Okay, make it liquid."

"How do I do that?"

"Just imagine it melting like ice."

He just shrugged his shoulders, held out his hand, and did what he was asked. Instantly, the rock began to glow. Ian said, "I don't know why, but I don't feel the heat off it."

Hild then said, "In your state, you are actually immortal. Your supernatural side is compensating and causing you to be able to bear it. Like this, you are actually indestructible."

His eyes went wide at the thought, wondering just how far things could go for him. He returned his focus, and before long, the rock was molten and staring to run down like a fiery hot ice cream cone. He then said, "I wonder if I could go to gas?"

Mara said, "I would not advise…" but it was too late. Before long, the entire clearing was beginning to dry up and ignite in some areas. Indeed, the lava started to turn to a smelly, noxious gas. Yet, when Ian saw what was happening, he quickly thought of dry ice, and in that instant, pebbles were scattered over the now blackened and singed clearing, save for the spots where the three stood, where long green shadows sat behind them where the heat could not reach for their blocking it. They were all unharmed, but they were now blackened with soot, and Mara said, "Uh…let's find another spot to continue."

As they went, Mara shuddered to think of what would have happened if he decided to take the gas to plasma!

Soon they were at a lake, and Mara said, "Okay, now, we see you can handle the basics of matter. What we need to see now is if you can change chemical states."

Hild then said, "I don't think that's wise. I mean, what if he started a small nuclear chain…"

Yet, he had already started, going over to a puddle, and seeing if he could separate the oxygen from the hydrogen. It was only a puddle that was a foot wide and about an inch deep, but, when he started, because of the nature of hydrogen, and what it would take to separate the elements, the hydrogen went off with a report tantamount to an artillery shell going off. The sudden lack of ground underneath Ian took him off his feet, and when the dust settled, there was now a crater eight feet wide and two feet deep. At that, Hild said, "Just stick to basic state of matter changes for now. I am sure glad that was not uranium!"

Mara, to move things along, said, "Well, let's test your strength."

She went over to an old, massive oak that had fallen over from age and she said, "Pick that up."

"Okay," he said, and went over, finding that, with just a little effort, he had it over his head. He then aimed north, where he figured was nothing but wilderness, and Hild caught on to what he intended. She said, "Wait, I want to watch this."

She got airborne a good way, and then said into his mind, "_Okay, let her fly!_"

As if he was an Olympic javelin thrower, he hurled the thing, and it took off like a rocket. The oak went for miles, landing just ten miles short of the edge of the park itself. She came down and said, "Well, that was impressive. Had that been a standard javelin, it may have left the Earth's surface! I am not quite the math whiz like Skuld, but at my calculations, the max you should be able to lift is 800,000 pounds."

He stared at her in disbelief. He could not believe what he was hearing. She then said, "Oh, don't be surprised. It is only because of your human side that you cannot do anymore."

He plopped down onto his butt, at a loss. He had accepted the fact that he was now very powerful, but he never thought it would go that far. "This is too much!" he said, "I am SO not used to this!"

Mara slapped his back and said, "Hey, don't worry about it! The more you do this, the more used to it you will be. Now, let's test your speed."

While all this was happening, things were stirring for Belldandy and company. Thor and Urd came back just before the sun rose, and both did not attempt being quiet when they entered. Everyone staggered out to see them looking quite happy, and both reeking with the smell of beer. Now Skuld REALLY wanted to get out of there, because her brother became affectionate to the point of pain after a few kegs. However, he was not drunk, but he did feel good, and he came up to her, saying, "Come here, kiddo, and give your big bro a hug!"

Before she could retreat, he gave her a hug that not only would have shattered normal human ribs, but even Noble Scarlet emerged and looked like the air was being squeezed out of her!"

Urd said, "Well, it wasn't sake, but enough of it gave me the energy I need. So, let's find old boy and see what he's up to."

"We have to know where they went first," Thor said, "Let's ask his mother!"

"I think we need to be careful there…," said Belldandy, but he was already out the door and heading for Dorothy's place. Lind said, "Oh great: he could spoil the whole thing. We have to get there ourselves."

Lind followed while everyone else used their special abilities to travel through certain mediums for speed of travel.

Dorothy was going about getting herself ready for the day when there was a pounding on the door. She was still tired enough to not have the wherewithal to check the peephole and she opened it to see, and smell, Thor, who smiled and said, "MOM!"

She screamed at the top of her lungs and slammed the door in his face! Thor, not being accustomed to this kind of treatment, said, "Hey, that's not how you treat a guest. Let me in!"

She quickly went to fetch her old Browning .45 from the draw and said, "Go away, or I'll shoot!"

As an answer, the door came flying off its hinges with one good hammer blow, and as soon as he stepped in, she opened fire. Of course, the bullets struck him, went as flat as coins, and fell to the ground. She now just looked in shock at him as he said, "Well, I've had nicer greetings from people before, but I could understand, I guess. Anyway, you need to put that down. You'll hurt someone."

With the flick of a finger, a small and short burst of electricity from his finger shocked the gun from her hand. Without even thinking, he plopped down in an easy chair and put up a foot on a hassock, saying, "Nice digs you got! It ain't Valhalla, but it's homey!"

"And just who are you!" she said, angry with this man, now not certain who she faced.

"I'm your son's brother!" he said with a smile, "We got different mothers, but we are still blood."

She rolled her eyes and said, "More of your kind! When are you people going to stop harassing me?"

Thor got serious, and he stood up and said to her, "You know, for a human, knowing who she's talking to, you sure have a lot of guts to mouth off like that!"

"This is insane!" she shouted, looking for everyone, but Ian had been long gone, and the other two were out looking for him. Thor then said, "Who are you looking for?"

She had no answer, but all she could do is say, "You call yourselves gods, and you play with us like toys! I would have thought that you had some kind of care for human life, our affairs! You're not gods…you're all evil!"

A female voice came from another angle and from the nearby mirror on the closet door, which said, "Please, thinks of us not this way, for we do care, and there are greater things afoot."

She wheeled around to see Belldandy standing there in the clothes she normally would wear if she were back in her primary home. Her beauty was such that even Dorothy was calmed a bit. Before long, Urd and Skuld emerged, and Dorothy thought it odd that Urd looked so much like Hild. She had to ask, "You are Hild's daughter, are you not?"

"You mean that little impostor?" answered Urd, "Heavens, no…but she is the exact copy."

"I don't get it," responded Dorothy, to which Skuld answered, "We can reveal all to you if you give us a chance."

However, the contract that she held with avatar Hild was kicking in, and clouding her thinking she said, "No, I don't believe you! You're all connected! You all don't care one bit! If he had just left me alone, none of this would be! Someone needs to pay for this!"

Thor was about to become indignant over such statements against his father, but Belldandy stepped between them and said, "No, brother, she is right. Recompense must be made."

"Brother?" said Dorothy, to which Belldandy answered, "Yes, the father of Ian is mine as well. I understand you have felt much in the way of grief for the lack of my father being involved in his life. I assure you, father must have had a reason for what he did, for he is not a cruel person. Yet, some kind of restoration is needed, and because I am his daughter, I shall stand in his place."

She spread her arms and went to her knees, saying, "If you have much in rage against him, please, take it out on me. If I know the mind of father, if it meant it would help you and your son, he would do this himself. Go ahead, and I shall not resist."

Everyone else stood in shock to this act. What was she doing? However, in moments, Urd took a closer look and began to smile some. She could see the magic appearing before them, and she knew things were about to become very interesting. The rage against him, combined with the binding force of the contract, was causing Dorothy to shiver. Her hand was tensing up into a fist, and now she approached to try to find a mark with it. Others started to lean towards Belldandy, but she said, "No, let this be. Do not interfere."

However, Belldandy was staring right into the eyes of Dorothy, who was now raising her fist, getting ready to crash down on her, but her hand just shook as she held it up into the air. Dorothy said, "Do not look at me like that…those eyes!"

Belldandy did not move, or take away her stare. Dorothy wanted to strike, but for some reason, she just could not bring herself to do it. She stood there for a good five minutes in the valley of decision, tears now streaming down her face, saying again, "Please, don't look at me like that! I…I…" and she finally collapsed to her knees, now weakened by all the stress she had built up, but had not released. There she knelt, bent over onto the floor, bawling her eyes out, repeating, "I can't do it! I can't be like him, like them… Why is this happening? Why…"

At this, Belldandy came over and started to hug her, saying, "It is okay, because we are here to help…"

"…as am I," stated another voice, familiar to all of them, "Dorothy, because of what has happened, and who has become involved, it is time I explain all."

Yet, upon hearing that voice, she regained some of her resolve, and she came up to her feet, shouting, "Oh, you owe me more than that, you two-timing, womanizing, heartless…"

"_**ENOUGH!"**_ he thundered, having finally been fed up with her attitude. She was about to find out why it was not wise to tick off a deity. The yell was enough to shake the place a touch, and Dorothy staggered back, and then fell back to her rear in horror, not certain what was to happen next. He continued, "Just who do you think you are to question the motives of the All-Father?"

"But I…" she tried to squeak out, but he again thundered, "_**SILENCE**_! Just who do you think you are to try to give ME counsel? Where were YOU when I framed the universe? Were you there telling me how I should frame each star, each galaxy? Were you there to decide how the laws of physics work? Do you dare imply that I do things without rhyme or reason? Do you think that for those 18 years I had no idea what was going on? Yes, I let you go through the fire, but have you forgotten the purifying properties of fire? I knew the boy would have a human side to him, but in order for him to be able to have it not drag him down, I had to allow this! Think about it: I could have let things be much worse, could not I have? Did he not turn out to be a virtuous young man? He is strong, caring, loving, has learned how to be humble. He knows that with strength comes the discipline needed to control it! If I had been involved from the start, he may have never learned how to appreciate the little things, or care for those less fortunate than he! Did you think I would stay out of his life forever? There was to come a time, and it came, but because certain forces thought they could play the game better than I could, I have allowed all this to happen, because he will be even more of an asset to me as a result, and to you! For your disrespect to me and all that is of me, I could wipe you out of existence!"

She went as pale as a sheet now, and all of her anger towards him was forgotten in this moment of instinct to survive, knowing how close to death she stood. Yet, he began to quiet, and he said, "However, amongst many things, I also know how to show mercy. You are under a spell right now, and it is hard for you to understand. Yet, as of this moment, I am overriding that, considering that who it was that formed the contract was not fully truthful about her intentions, so that you can think straight. You have to understand something: when I chose you, it was not for greedy reasons. I just was not going to pick just anyone…I picked you because I did find you attractive. Of all the women on Earth, I saw something in you above all others to bear this boy. When I met you, there was much more in you than any other could have had. It was not because I did not love you that I did this, but you have to understand who and what I am, and you must look beyond your little world to see the bigger picture. Your son is going to be a great doer of good and a help to others in this world, and for him to be the best, I had to back off for a time. You see, time has no meaning to us, and the boy is as immortal as we are. The 18 years I missed, and for good reasons, shall be nothing compared to the time we shall have together. My daughters, can you help me?"

The norns stepped up, knowing what he wanted, and knowing their unique positions over what they governed was going to come into play here. They all stood around her, and she sat in awe as she watched the angels of the girls emerge and all embrace her. She fell into a trance, and the real magic was about to begin.

At Baxter, the speed test was going to begin, but Hild said, "Wait, there is something that comes to mind when you talk about travel. If he can manipulate matter, could that me the means of his travel?"

"Good point," said Mara, and she told him, "Okay, try to go to that tree, and concentrate going through it and emerging out of that tree over there."

This he tried, but nothing happened. Then he said, "Well, let me try rock."

He went over to a boulder and saw a large rock sitting fifty feet away. He concentrated again, and this time he seeped into the boulder and came up out of the large rock. He was pumped on this one, and he said, "Let me try this!"

He went back to the same boulder, but this time, he eyeballed Baxter Peak on the mountain. "Wait," said Mara, "You may not be ready for that yet!"

However, he slipped through, and emerged on the peak. They were amazed that he had come that far in his powers, and they flew quickly to the peak. They said, "Well done!" and Mara added, "Well, what do you want to do now?"

He got a devilish look on his face and said, "Split!" and touched the outcropping again and vanished into it! Stunned and wide-eyed, they were afraid he may have done something stupid to trap himself into the earth, and they started to scan around to see if he was anywhere around, but there was no sign of him. What they had not realized was that he had concentrated on a certain set of rocks on the coastline right on One Mile Beach at Reid State Park not to far from his home. What he planned to do from there was to go south, visit Boston and maybe New York City, and see how he could not help people. If he could get his skills down, he would come back for his mother and take her far away from those women. From the start, they gave him the willies, and he had no trust for them. If anyone was going to decide his fate, it was going to be him and no one else. In fact, from that day forward, no one could ever cause pain and misery for his mother or him ever again, and he could really do this world some good. With that, he took off like a rocket to Boston.

Back at his mother's apartment, Urd, through World of Elegance, started to reveal the past, and things she had never seen. She saw Yogdrasil, and she heard the talk of maintaining balances and purpose. She heard that there was talk that "father" wanted to bring a hero into the world to help maintain a balance. There was also speech about finding the suitable one. The scene shifted to him looking over her images, as Dorothy worked her way into life, not but two years out of high school. He watched her every move, watching her go through her first phases of nursing school, loving the open and caring heart of the beautiful woman Dorothy was in her youth. Indeed, he still thought her beautiful, and though age had its way, she was still a sight. This was then he arrived. He did not reveal everything at first, finding out if she could love him for who he was as a person, rather than for what he was. Indeed, this was no one-time thing, for they had met and dated several times. In Heaven, Freya was questioning him angrily, and he said to her she should know better for what he allowed from her. She then asked if she was truly her one and only, and he said in Heaven, that was the case, but he hoped that, on earth, there would be none other than her. If he allowed her indulgences, she had to allow for his. However, she then asked about what he intended, and he said what he had to do was hard, but, in order for the best for this world to take place, she would have to bear the child, and then be without him, knowing that fiery trials truly brought out who a person really was, and made them stronger and better if they were able to endure. He also mentioned that he would not allow them ever to crumble or fall, but he also knew they could endure until the time came for Ian to emerge as a demigod and great hero. Before they came together, he told her the whole truth, revealed many things about his world, those involved with him, and it just made her love him more. Soon, it came the time, but the images also showed a grieving father in Heaven, knowing he had to leave her behind, the pain it would cause, and knowing that, if things were to come out right, this had to be the way. Outwardly, Dorothy began to cry again, and felt ashamed. She could only see what she had before her, and realized that, never once did she ever seek to try to see things from her perspective. Yet, she also wondered if she ever could. She had been so selfish, and now she knew it. Now, it was Skuld's turn.

Skuld, through Noble Scarlet, said, "However, if the current pattern of things remain, and you still seek to aid Hild and Mara, this is what could be."

There now were images of a world in a time of chaos, great flame, and misery. Ian would be sitting on a great throne, acting as a tyrant, making Hild and Mara do his bidding. Dorothy was sitting in a great position of prominence as well, but with a constant forlorn look on her face. However, in the images, screaming out of the skies were the Valkyrie, with Thor leading the way on his Harley, and Ian with his two minions going to meet them. After much vicious combat that caused a great amount of collateral damage—Dorothy being one of the casualties—he was finally subdued, and then he was sealed away into an inter-dimensional stasis to remain in limbo forever and ever. The image shifted to the earth being restored, but also there was the image of a grieving All-Father, saddened that it all had to go that way. It appeared to be a sad end to everything, but the images faded, and Skuld said, "This can be prevented, but it is all up to you, and what you choose to do with this."

From there, Belldandy took over, with Holy Bell aiding at what was happening at that instant, and Skuld showing the immediate future to that point. She saw the pair teaching Ian, and then Skuld showed him becoming ambitious and bolting, heading for Boston. Once all this faded, and things were back into her living room, Belldandy said, "Your son is going to act on his own, and it is actions that he is about to take this is going to start his mind towards delusions of grandeur and cause him to become exactly the opposite of the person he is."

"How do we stop this?" asked Dorothy, now desperate to prevent what she had seen.

"It depends on what you do with me," said the Almighty, "I wish to have you here as my one and only on Earth. I have 18 years to make up for, and believe me, with me, I shall insure that you receive twice what you sacrificed to have the life you and your son did have. I may not always be here bodily, but I will be around enough for you to know I still care, and no matter where I am, I will always be watching. Technically, it will be a contract, and I shall bind myself to it. What you make with me will supersede any and all other contracts, and you will be free."

Now that she knew all the truth, the anger she felt for him began to melt away into joy. She had never known love the way she saw it at that moment, and now she wanted it forever more. She flung herself into his arms and they kissed for a long time. In that instant, Yogdrasil made the contract, and her mind was clear. At that instant, she suddenly changed her mood and said, "Oh my, my son! We have to stop him!"

Thor grinned and said, "Leave it to us five. Lind, the Norns, and I are going to do what is needed to bring him around. Believe me, it's not too late."

"Come, sisters!" announced Lind, "We must save our brother from himself!"

"Wait," said their father, and he said, "Belldandy, please come here."

She approached, and she gave her a men's neck chain with a small white egg on the end. "Give this to him. This will be one thing that will aid him in never becoming what the future could have been."

"Are you coming, father?" asked Belldandy.

"Well, I think you can bring him around," he answered, "Once you do, bring him to me so we can meet. I have great plans for him. Right now, I have some…catching up to do."

Everyone smiled and nodded as they left on their mission to bring back their brother and restore the balance.

6


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Homecoming of the Prodigal Demigod

Ian was already in Boston, and looked down at his shirt. The logo looked a bit tacky, so he made it go black with the rest of it so it would not look so odd. Considering where he was, people would have thought him some kind of nut fan of the team. He landed on the Hancock building and started to scan the auras around to see if anyone was out there looking to cause trouble. However, because he had not quite learned ho to control that, he was almost blinded by the cacophony of colors on the ground. He took his time this time and scanned region by region. Finally, in the Boston Commons, he found his chance. He flew over to see what was going on. Despite the history behind the Commons, the area had turned into the place you did not want to go at night, and sometimes during the day. Once he lighted on a building, he saw two gangs closing in on one another: an Irish gang and mixed gang were closing in on one another in what looked like a potential turf war. He looked around for police cars, and saw none, sensing they were not going to get there in time before all kinds of trouble started. Thus, he figured that this was his chance.

As the shouting started with the trash talk and the charging of various weapons, he landed, and he said, "Your war ends today!"

Both gangs stood there looking like codfish, gazing at the odd sight that now stood before them. It was not just his appearance, but it was also how he arrived. He had just jumped down out of nowhere, and there seemed to be nothing nearby from which one could jump safely, so who was this guy? Ian then said, "Safety your weapons and put them on the deck!"

However, one gangster managed to regain his faculties and said, "Dude, you really have a death wish, don't you?"

He then leveled his rifle and fired a burst at him, but all the bullets flattened and landed on the ground. Now extremely wide eyes joined the codfish mouths as he stomped over to the one that had fired and snatched the weapon away. He then bent the barrel against itself and handed it back to the kid, adding, "I'll give you two groups one more chance to comply."

However, surrendering was not what they had in mind. Yet, because they had no idea how strong this…thing…was, they instead wanted to put as much distance between him and them as they could. Yet, with the extension of both of his hands, stone walls appeared out of the ground to block off their escape. Now, the two gangs started to panic and go in every direction, and Ian, using tremendous speed was running around and snatching up all the weapons from the. Once he did, stacked them way out of reach, and then raised his hands as tall stalagmites came out of the ground and acted like prison bars and enclosed them all, far too tall for them to try to climb. He then stood on one of the walls and observed, and noticed that the two gangs wanted to fight and blame each other for the troubles, so he called for a wall between them as well. By the time he was done, the police were now arriving, and were stunned by the sight, and they spent time trying to figure out how to get them out. They called in some city workers with a jackhammer and they started to chip out the now dejected gangsters. Seeing that his job was done, he took off for another location in the city. Meanwhile, the police considered calling out the wagon, because what they were hearing was so insane that they wondered if they had been hitting the hard drugs.

Within minutes, he was in a residential area as some children were debarking a bus. Waiting impatiently was a man who was in a hurry for no good reason, and once he saw the line of children end, he decided not to wait for the lights to stop and the "stop" sign to come back in and took off. That was when another child who had gone back to retrieve something he had forgotten charged around the corner trying to catch up to his friends. The driver did not even see him. However, just as the child turned his head with the "deer in the headlights" look, a black and gold blur landed and stopped the car cold. He had not been so sudden that he would have wrecked the car, but the tires certainly were spinning. Ian then looked down and said, "Are you okay?"

The kid gulped while being in shock and awe, and managed to get out an "uh-huh," as Ian said, "Go join your friends, okay?"

He nodded vigorously and ran off. Meanwhile, Ian set the front bumper down and started around to the driver's side. The man had taken off his seat belt and was just opening his door when Ian ripped it off its hinges and flung it aside. He grabbed the man out by his lapels as if he was a child and held him in the air, yelling, "What were you thinking, idiot! You almost killed someone today! I should beat you within an inch of your life!"

At this, the man, now ready to soil his underwear in fear, begged for forgiveness, promising he would never do it again, and Ian came more to his senses as he set the man down and said, "Let the damage to your car be a lesson to you and consider yourself lucky that that is all that happened!"

With that, he took off as the man was quickly trying to stuff the front door in the back seat and get out of there while people who witnessed it stood amazed at what they had seen. However, the little boy had come to himself and said, "Mommy, mommy, did you see that! It's a real life superhero!"

Ian continued to patrol the suburbs and he caught the sounds of a domestic squabble. It was a heated argument, and he figured it would be best to let things be until he heard, "It looks like the last beating didn't get it through to you, woman!"

That stopped him dead in his tracks and he came back to that house. The front door was open and he quietly walked in just in time to see the man picking up a baseball bat. What made matters worse was the woman looked a bit like his own mother, and that got him more enraged. He snatched the man by his collar and jerked him back. "So, you like hitting helpless women, do you?" thundered Ian, and the man panicked and swung the bat at him, which then snapped like a toothpick. Now the man was no longer rational and he swung for Ian's gut and nearly broke his hand. Ian picked him up and flung him across the room. He started to move in when the woman got between them, begging him to stop. Ian could not believe it. "What is wrong with you?" he snapped, "He was going to hurt you badly, and you want that?"

"He's really not that bad, really," she said, being irrational herself, and Ian answered, "Listen to you! People like you say that you can change him. Has it worked? How long has he been beating you? Do you think he would have stopped after this?"

The man was taking the moment to try to slip away, but it was all for naught as Ian grabbed him and flung him back. At that, he heard the crack of a bone as the man grabbed a side, now yelling in pain. Ian then wheeled around and said, "Do yourself a favor and get yourself to a shelter! Don't stay around, or I might be reading about in the obits."

He then looked at the man and said, "Consider yourself fortunate your still breathing, scumbag!"

Ian then left and decided that he wanted to head for New York.

By this point, Mara and Hild had caught up to him and managed to follow his trail of actions. They loved what was now happening, and they were not about to discourage him now. When they did catch up to him, they got in front of him, and now he thought he was in for a fight. However, Hild said with a smirk, "Well, you got a head start on us, naughty boy! That's okay, because it seems that you got the point. Now, let's go cause some more mayhem for people like that."

By this point, however, Ian had calmed a bit, and he had been pondering it a touch as he said, "You know, I feel a bit icky. I mean, I think I went a touch overkill back there. I mean, the last one set me in a fit because the woman looked like my mother, but breaking his rib may not have been all that good."

"Bah!" said Mara, "The creep deserved it! Hey, what do you think powers like that are for, anyway? You have to be overpowering, or else people won't get it! Embrace that strength, because you know what is good. Besides, you're a demigod! You can do what you want! What jail or law could hold you, if they could even get you there to start?"

Hild added in and said, "You are higher than them, and because of that, you have a right to dispense justice as you see fit. Remember: we dole out the consequences for choices."

For some reason, it made sense to Ian, yet, something seemed odd to him. Yes, he was not subject now to certain things, yet, he still had a human side. He then said, "But, one half of me is still human. Don't I still have to answer for my actions? Was what I did right?"

"Of course it was!" said Mara, surprised at what she was hearing, "Humans may think it evil what you do, but it is the right thing! Stop trying to think so much and just act."

Hild then asked, "So, where are you going now?"

"I'm going to New York," he said, "I am certain I can find things to help with there."

"Good," answered Hild, "Then let's go wreak some havoc…um…against bad guys!"

With that, they were off, but they were going to try to get him to like using his powers to the point where he no longer held the silly notions he held. They would corrupt him in time.

By the time they arrived in New York, a Harley was landing on the highway, with Urd on the back, and the others in tow, flying as fast as they could. They soon stopped at the outskirts of the city, and Thor said, "You know, it would be a bit more inconspicuous if you guys had some rides."

"No problem!" said Skuld, and started in on some derelict vehicles long abandoned that the city had yet to pick up. With her skills and powers, before long, she had two Harley knock-offs and one with a sidecar. Lind took one and Belldandy took the other as Skuld got into her sidecar. Belldandy had been with Keiichi long enough by this point to know how to drive one, and once mounted, they tore into the city. They had not gone far in when the buzz was going around about things that had happened in the city. The police were now looking for the oddly dressed man in the black and gold. They were not sure what they would do when they got to him, but he did have to give some answers to some things. They got to the commons in time to see the city now trying to clear out the walls and stalagmites from his first stop. That was when the news of the bus incident was coming through, as well as the domestic incident where someone ended up in the hospital. "Oh dear," uttered Belldandy, "This is very bad. I would have considered that he had a better head on his shoulders than that."

"He may be able to keep it, provided the others are not trying to fill his head with garbage," answered Lind.

"Despite how virtuous a man is," said Urd, "If the right things are put to him, even he can be corrupted."

"Don't worry," said Thor, "We can take him down a few notches if it comes to it!"

However, they were at a loss as to where he could have been by that point. Yet, Skuld pushed a button and a miniature satellite dish came up and started making sweeps. "How did you do that?" asked Thor.

"One of the cars had a GPS," she said, "I just used that and some of the computer parts from the other cars."

The dish stopped and beeping started in her car as she said, "I have him. He's making a bee line for New York City."

"Then, let's ride!" shouted Thor, "Let's find a side street, and we can fly these things from there!"

By this point, the sun was low in the horizon, and the three were in New York. Ian had heard about the reputation of the Bronx and figured that this was the best place to start. Before long, he was cleaning up the streets: stopping car jackings, drug deals, gang fights, and even took on some mobsters. All the way, Hild and Mara were encouraging him to use more and more force. This was creating a conflict of interest in his mind. He indeed felt he could do what he wanted, but the years of reading and counsel he had given out kept colliding with such thoughts. Whenever the two came close to pushing him over the line of no return, he always managed to pull back at the last minute and resist the urge. This was becoming frustrating to the pair, because if this kept up, it would take years to get him to corrupt himself. However, they managed to get to the harbor and some privately owned docks. By this point, the sun had set, but he had discovered that, if he wanted, he could see into both the infrared and the ultraviolet ranges. He could not see the whole spectrum as the others could, but he had this much, and he used it to see a group of about five men, and one of them looked restrained. When he closed in, he saw that the one restrained was wearing cement shoes, and it did not take Al Capone to know what was going on. They were hauling him to a sizeable speedboat and preparing to get rid of this man. By the time he arrived, the boat took off. Hild then said, "Oh sweet! That crime family has had its way far too long in this city. That would be perfect to shake up their world some. Go get 'em!"

He took off like a shot and got there just in time to catch the man as the gangsters tossed him off. With one swift blow, Ian smashed the cement into powder. The other four did not hesitate as they all came up with pistols and shot at the fifth man. Ian covered him with his body and blocked the shots. He then acted as if he had been wounded as a ruse to bring them in. When they did, he came up and started to clobber them. By this point, the boat was just heading straight out to sea, and Ian was dangling them over the edge, saying, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just dump all of you in the drink?"

The answer came swiftly, and in a way he did not expect. A massive hammer came out of nowhere and smashed into the engine compartment, destroying the engine, and stopping the boat cold. This was followed by, "An "A" on stopping them, but an "F" on your answers to it, boy!"

Ian dropped the now restrained men onto the deck and looked up to see Thor and the others hovering in the sky. "Belldandy, what are you doing here?" asked Ian, "And who are you?"

Thor grinned as the hammer came dutifully to his hand and said, "Bro, you have to get away from those two! They're messin' up your head!"

He looked at what was going on, and he did not like it one bit. For him it seemed that both sides wanted to control him, and he finally said, "Hey, who said I wanted to answer to _any_ of you! Your kind stuck me with these powers, and did nothing to tell me what was happening to me, even when you had the chance."

That shook the norns, considering that they _could_ have said something sooner. However, Lind said, "You would not have believed us if we had before you broke out. We had to wait."

Mara said, "Hey, they were just trying to use you!"

Two lightning bolts struck her, and she looked like a plane in a tailspin as she fell screaming. Urd and Thor was smiling, and Urd, "Girl, you just don't learn, do you?"

"Stay out of this!" screamed Hild who was answered with some of her hand bombs, and she dropped as Mara was recovering. Both factions were now gearing up for a fight, but in the confusion, someone decided he was not going to get involved with and took off. There were no rocks there for him to go through, so he just had to try to fly as fast as he could back to her mother and get her out of all of this mess. He would take her far from there and they could start again. Lind said, "Skuld, see about getting the boat back to shore and making sure those goons get taken up by the police. Thor and Belldandy, go after Ian. Urd, stay here with me and help me with Hild and Mara. We'll catch up as soon as we can."

With that, everyone split up to his or her tasks, hoping to resolve this before something worse happened.

Skuld had the motor working again in no time flat and took off to return the boat. While she did, she did not trust Mara. If they managed to break away from the oncoming fight, there might be trouble. She dropped off the boat and told the man to let the police know what happened. She then dismantled some things swiftly, and assembled…well…it looked like a guitar anyway. The man wanted to ask her how she was doing that, but she said, "Do not lie, but say nothing of this."

With that, she jumped into the water and vanished, leaving the man slack jawed, but with the notion not to say anything, because he knew no one would believe him.

Meanwhile somewhere between Long Island and Martha's Vineyard was a determined Ian, hoping to get back to his mother before the wicked witches of the east and west caught up. However, someone else did. Ian had thought a rocket had wheeled in front of him, but it was Thor's hog, actually leaving a flame trail, which snapped in front of him and cut him off. "Whoa there, boy!" he said, "That ain't the way to handle this!"

Ian had stopped, but he also was not in the mood to talk. He stared to go around, but Thor cut him off again. "Sorry, kid," he said, "I can't let you do this. You need to come back to your senses, first!"

"Get out of my way!" snarled Ian, to which Thor answered, "Or else what?"

Ian tried to get around him again, but this time, Thor stepped off and floated there as the bike hovered in mid-air. "Son, don't make me do this!" pleaded Thor, "If you just come peaceably, it'll be all right. Believe me, we want to help you."

When Ian would not relent, Thor sighed and charged forward, swinging his hammer, but Ian used a block and burst technique, combined with a Systema hammer fist to the solar plexus. Then, the reached over Thor, pulled his vest over his own head as if it was a sweater, and he started to go to town. A flip and the snatching away of the hammer followed this. Yet, Thor only laughed as an unseen force wrenched away the hammer as he said, "That's a no-no, brother: my hammer does not obey anyone but me. You know, for a moment that actually hurt a touch. You know, I like you…you're a fighter. Hey, this is worth a good sparing match anyway, even if I wasn't trying to stop you!"

He put his hammer across his back, knowing that it would be useless, (the kid's defense was too good to use it,) and they squared off. Before long, it was a bloody, knock down, drag out fight, and there seemed there was no holds barred.

Lind and Urd sized up the opposition, and Hild said, "Urd, darling…you wouldn't hurt your sweet little 'ol mother, would you?"

Urd's eyes became angry as she said, "My mother is trapped by a fool, and you are nothing like her!"

A bolt of lightning came down and gave her a good zap. "HOW…DARE…YOU!" growled Chibi-Hild, and her hands began to spark. However, Lind had her battleaxe out and she said, "Oh no! You have to get through me!"

"Oh, a big, scary Valkyrie!" responded Chibi-Hild, who then went to a sinister sneer, and she said, "So, both my daughters are turning on me!"

"SILENCE!" thundered Lind, knowing that this miniature copy was nowhere near the woman her namesake was. She began to swing away with abandon, but Chibi-Hild was able to avoid all the attacks. "What's the matter, child?" laughed Chibi-Hild, "Can't hit a target like me?"

Meanwhile, Urd and Mara were exchanging fire: Urd with electricity bolts and Mara with fireballs. "What interest do you have in that boy, anyway?" shouted Mara.

Urd shot another bolt as she said, "I actually care about the kid! It's kind of nice to have a kid brother, and I intend to do all to foster his growth, just so he can clobber a creep like you!"

A bolt caught her square in the chest, and Mara screamed in pain, for only creatures of this kind could cause true pain one to another. Mara was now very angry, but she also realized that all Urd and Lind were fighting a distracting attack, and finally said, "You know, we really don't have time to play with you, so, we'll just take care of our business and catch up with you later. Ta-ta, ladies!"

With that, Mara flung a huge fireball into the water, causing a huge cloud of steam and fog, and in the ensuing confusion, they were gone. "Oh great!" snapped Urd, "They've got a head start!"

"Come on!" answered Lind, "We can catch them! Call on your angel to give you a boost!"

"You'll wear her out!" protested Urd.

"We have to take that chance."

With that, Word of Elegance emerged, while Lind pulled out Cool Mint to aid her, and Spear Mint assisted both Lind and Urd, hoping to catch up with the others.

Meanwhile, the fight was getting nasty, as both pulled away, but because Thor was fully what he was, any damage Ian created vanished quickly, but Ian was a bloody mess. Ian was healing up, but nowhere near the rate that Thor was. Thor laughed as he said to an exhausted Ian, "Wow! You really are as good as I've been told! However, you have to learn some more about concentrating your power so that you can be more effective. Lind can help you with that if you just listen."

Ian was not rational at this point, living purely off instincts, wanting to fight, but not sure he could beat this foe. Thor shook his head as he got ready for another round, but that was when Belldandy caught up, (her sidecar slowing her down,) and she said, "Ian, please stop! This is pointless!"

He snapped his head to see her, and for some reason, he felt a bit scared of her. She said, "You have nothing to fear from me, honest!"

He now turned his head between her and Thor, and he was completely unsure what to do. Belldandy knew she had what was close to a frightened and hurt animal, and her presence seemed to be having the calming effect it normally had around other wildlife. He began to cry out, "Why is this happening? Why can't people just leave things be?"

"Ian, it is all over," she said, "There are people here that love you and want to help you. Nothing bad is going to happen."

"You…you don't want to use me?" Ian asked, unsure now. Belldandy smiled gently and said, "Of course not, silly! No one is going to make you do something you do not want to do."

At this point, Skuld came up out of the water and said, "Hi, big brother, I have a present for you if certain people come!"

"Are they coming?" asked Belldandy.

"I got there just as they slipped out of Urd and Lind's grasp, but Urd and Lind are coming fast," answered Skuld, and just as she said that, they arrived with some worn out angels. As they caught their breath, Urd said, "Wow, I didn't think we'd catch the two, but we were moving so fast we overtook them! Anyway…ew…boy, Ian, you got the beat snot out of you!"

"Kid was a good scrap," said Thor with a good smile, "That was one of the best tumbles I had in a while. Hey, kid, you'd be great in a bar fight!"

Ian was not in the mood for humor, and he said, "Please, just kill me…my life is over, and world is turned upside down!"

Belldandy said with as much gentleness and understanding as she could, "No, Ian, your life has just begun, and your world is what you make it."

As she said that, she remembered the song they had all sung when they met, she started into _Across the Universe_, and Skuld and Urd took the hint and stared. Lind even began to lend her aid, and then all their angels joined in. A powerful move of peace and contentedness began to wash over Ian as he remembered who he was and what those words meant to him. If by their actions Mara and Hild had cast a spell over him, the spell was being broken. When the finished, Ian was back in the hockey gear he was wearing when the whole thing started. Though he remembered everything, he still shook his head as if to say, "Where am I," or as if he was awakening from a long sleep. He then buried his face in his hand and said, "Oh God, what have I done? I'm better than this. Why?"

The norns were quick to come up and console him as Belldandy said, "Even the best people find themselves doing what they thought they never would. You had pressure from the change, confusing signals, and messages, too much thrown at you too fast. It is understandable. Yet, it is okay; because we are here, and we will help you cope gradually."

"But…but what I did…I…how do I make it right?" he said, fumbling over his words, filled with so many different emotions he could not even cry, but it was clear he was upset at himself. Belldandy rubbed his back and said, "None of the gang members were hurt, the car can be fixed. The rib is something that was excessive, admittedly; yet, the woman did go to a shelter and press charges because of the horror of the scene. Besides, it is more than likely that she would have been killed, and you prevented this. You also learned something, and you are going to be a better person for it. Please, we love you."

"Very, very touching!" said an all too familiar voice, "But the kid belongs to us!"

Chibi-Hild smiled and said, "Sorry, but his mother has a contract with me, and it states that she will have her vengeance through us and HIM! He cannot resist!"

Urd smirked and said, "So…he was under an influence of some kind, eh? In other words, he was affected by whatever force comes with a contract, yes?"

"Absolutely!" snapped Mara, to which Urd just looked at Ian and said, "Well, what do you want to do?"

"Tell them to get bent!" was his reply.

The pair looked at him in surprise, and Chibi-Hild then said, "Wait? Why didn't he come?"

"Why do you think he was able to flee before?" asked Urd in return.

"Wait, he did flee back in that wilderness area…," muttered Mara, and then she realized, "Hey, they only way something like that can happen…"

"…is if someone of higher authority could override it with a greater contract," Urd said, finishing her statement, to which Chibi-Hild gained a look of surprise on her face and realized, "Wait, that means…"

Then, she began to seethe and said, "That son of a running pig! He must have won her back!"

Now her rage was mixed with jealousy, and she snarled, "I'll kill the female dog myself!"

However, at this point, the norns, Lind, and Thor looked none too happy about that statement, and Belldandy, in one of her rare moments of anger, snapped, "Your iniquity is about to face full recompense. Prepare for divine retribution!"

Storm clouds were forming overhead from Belldandy's anger, and the rest started to feed the storm. "Hey, wait, let's be reasonable," begged Chibi-Hild as she squirmed. The norns could only be a match for her, but combined with Thor and Lind…those were not good odds! "We should seal you away," said Belldandy angrily, "But since we do not have what we need here…"

This was followed by a massive thunderbolt, leaving her blackened and sore, and then Thor said, "Let's see how deep into Europe I can get her!"

He then pulled out his hammer, bent her over, and hit her fanny as if it was a golf ball, and the hammer was a driver. "FORE!" he shouted as she flew out of sight, landing somewhere in the Czech Republic. They then turned to Mara and she began to beg, "Hey, I'm more delicate than that! Please…"

However, Skuld handed Ian the odd-looking guitar, whispered into his ear, and then said to Mara, "No, we have something much better!"

Ian switched it on, and a whole rock band came out of the speakers on it in full digital surround sound as Ian took the lead. He started to play _Rock and Roll_ by Led Zeppelin and singing it, and Mara began to rock out, screaming cursing and obscenities at him. She still had that kind of music as a weakness, and had to fly away as fast and as far as she could, swearing vengeance all the way. Thor was head banging to the music, and he said, "Hey, kid, you're pretty good. You should be on _Valhalla's Got Talent_!"

"They…they have something like that?" Ian said in surprise.

"Why not?" Thor answered, "We like having fun and good talent too, you know."

Belldandy looked at Ian and asked, "What do you want to do now?"

"I have a choice?" he asked in confusion.

"Of course!" Belldandy said smiling, "What would you like to do?"

"Home…I want to go home," he said, "I want to see my mother, and then I want to go back with you."

"Then, let us go," Belldandy answered, her face beaming, and they were on their way.

All of this, however, was watched intently. Four individuals watched intently for good reasons. They all knew that their actions of rebellion against Hild prime would throw things off balance and get someone's attention. Thus, they knew that the boy was a key stopping them. Hagal and her three cronies watched to see how they all handled Chibi-Hild, and they now knew they were in for a fight. The trick now was stopping Ian, because he just might be the edge that the Almighty needs in stopping her. Thus, their goal was to disrupt or stop his training, and cause as much mischief for the group as she could. For now, she would continue to watch, and she said to the image, "Prepare to tremble in fear! Soon, this world shall be a paradise for all of our side, and there shall be none that can stop me!"

At the apartment, there was a teary reunion of mother and son, and for the first time, he met his father. He tried to apologize, but Ian said, "No, I understand. Thor explained the whole thing on the way home. After seeing what has to happen to manage things, I cannot blame you, considering who you are. However, I am glad to know you will be here from now on."

"Believe me, my son," he answered, "18 years will seem like a drop in the pan compared to the eternity we all shall have…and that includes your mother."

She looked at him oddly, and he brought her to a mirror. She now looked as young and beautiful as she did when she first met him. He then said, "You have a contract with me now. I have translated you, and have the form you would have in eternity, because I do not intend to let go of you now. On the Earth, you are my one and only."

Full of joy, she leaped onto him, wrapping her legs around him, and embracing him tightly. Then Belldandy said, "Oh wait, I have something for you, Ian."

At this, she pulled out the chain with the egg and put it around his neck. She then said, "It is an angel's egg. Give it time to mature, and you shall have an angel as we. He or she will be a part of your inner self and give you strength when you need it."

She gave him a big hug and said, "I am so glad to have you as a brother!"

At this Urd said, "Well, stick with me, kid, because Lind and I will give you what you need to be Earth's greatest hero!"

He then laughed and said, "Where have I heard that before?"

7


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Muss esSein?...Es Muss Sein, (Must it be?...It Must Be.)

It was Friday in Japan by the time they all returned, and needless to say, even for the beings that they were, they were all exhausted. Ian sent a note in via the internet to his professors that he would be forced to miss his classes that day, but he would get the class material and go over it over the weekend. Of course, this was college, and being such, they did not really take attendance, and it was the student's responsibility to be ready for tests and quizzes—you were supposed to be an adult by this point anyway. However, to keep a good reputation, he did the common courtesy of telling them, which would keep him in good standing. He then informed the hockey club that his sudden disappearance was nothing—he was somewhat ill, which was not that much of a stretch of the truth. With that, everyone retreated to their beds except for Belldandy and Keiichi, who were standing there, hugging and kissing, truly showing how much the had missed one another. Yet, after about two minutes or so, Keiichi felt a tap on his head a couple of times, and he turned around to see Banpei standing there with his staff, shaking his head back and forth. They parted, but still held each other, and he sighed heavily, saying, "You know I never really had any girlfriends in high school. I wonder if this is what it is like to have your parents hovering over you in this kind of thing, watching you like a hawk. Keiichi said, "I'm sorry…I just really missed you."

"Please, do not apologize," answered Belldandy, "I did not wish to stop either."

They knew they were playing a game with one another, trying to believe they could keep their relationship pure, and knowing they had deep desires that cried for release, but were not being permitted. It was not that Belldandy could not find a way to get Skuld out of her hair, for certainly, she could call back home and find some kind of assignment that would keep her detained in Heaven for a few weeks. However, it was for maintaining the love of a sister that just did not understand, or was not yet mature enough to understand, that kept her from taking those kinds of steps. That was when the pair felt a presence hovering over them, and Keiichi wondered if it was some kind of eclipse. "Hey, kid, nice bike you got, but you really need to get a hog!"

He turned around and nearly jumped out of his skin at the sight of Thor. Belldandy then said, "Hello, brother: I thought you would have returned home."

"Nah," he said, "I figured on another day here. I think a party is in order anyway before I go. Besides, I want to meet my future brother-in-law!"

"That's your brother?" stated Keiichi in surprise.

Thor gave Keiichi a friendly slap on the back that nearly knocked the wind out of him, and he wondered if there was any relation between him and Tamiya. Thor then said, "You got a keeper there, Matasoa. Treat her right, and you're never going to have to worry about anything again. Sister, may I have a word with you?"

She nodded and he took her to the side as they talked. He could not hear them, nor understand, seeing they were talking in an ancient tongue, but there was pointing to Him, to Banpei, and he was sure he heard a rough pronunciation of "Skuld" in there as well. Thor rubbed his chin and stroked his beard, then he started to talk again, and Belldandy nodded, but looked a little sad. However, he spoke again and gave her a thumb's-up, at which she gave a smile, and then he said in an understandable fashion, "Well, I'm going to crash at the kid's place. I'll tell him about the party, and I am sure he won't mind."

With that, he went off to the guesthouse, and Belldandy said, "I'll get ready for work."

"Are you sure," asked Keiichi, not certain if she was up to it.

"I am tired, but I can manage," she said, "I have my ways."

With that, she went over to a growth of ferns near the house and touched them. He could see what looked like energy transferring to her, but the ferns withered away. He looked at her questioningly, and she said, "It is something I can do in a pinch. I wish not to miss work."

"Well, what was that talk all about?" he asked, "Apparently, it had to be something special, or else you would have spoke so I could understand."

She smiled gently and said, "It is nothing. I shall tell you later. Well, shall we be going? I hope we can get some things for our little celebration."

"What are we celebrating?"

"The birth of my 18 year old bouncing baby brother!"

"I would have hated to see the labor for that!" he joked, and they both got a belly laugh as they prepared for work.

During the day, Keiichi mentioned the party, but word spread to all of the motor club, as well as to Tamiya and Otaki, and they were not expecting the blowout that was certain to happen that night. Later that day, mid-afternoon, Ian awoke and got himself something to eat, and then noticing the hulking figure asleep in the easy chair, snoring like a buzz saw. He just shook his head and laughed a bit, wondering how his snoring didn't keep him awake. After he ate, however, he looked at himself in the mirror. The marks from his fight were now nonexistent, as if he had not fought at all, but it was the strange blue triangles on his cheek, and the "T" with tapered ends on his forehead that made him stare for a bit. He now knew well what he was, and the power he wielded, but it still seemed a bit strange for him. It was the kind of sensation you have when a previously forbidden thing or activity has now been granted you, and though you know it is all right to have it or do it, you still feel like you are doing something wrong. He started to bathe, but he began to wonder just how much of him was human, and how much was…well…divine. There was no other way to say it. This was something that Mara or Chibi-Hild neglected to tell him, and now he realized even more than before that they did not care about him, but only what they could get out of him. Indeed, they had rushed him into things, and he now began to appreciate more those around him that never really sought to do that to him. Considering that he was just going to go through his classes and not much more, he put on some leisure pants and an old Red Sox tee shirt with some sneakers and stepped outside. Indeed, it was a beautiful late summer day, and he drank in the air deeply. Urd was out on the porch after having awoken herself, and she watched him for a few minutes, and noticed him without the chain. She knew it was time to explain a few things to him.

She came up and said, "You need to keep that egg on at all times. It has to absorb much of yourself."

"You talk like it's a living thing," he responded.

"Well, it really is. Please, for the egg's sake, go put it on. Really, it's more than ornamentation."

After a minute, he returned, wearing it. She then said, "Please, sit on the porch. Lind left a few things with me, and she wanted me to put them on you, and to explain why."

He did, and she said, "This is going to hurt for only a brief moment, but it will go away."

He felt a sharp pain in his right earlobe, but it quickly dissipated, and she held up a compact mirror, saying, "What do you think?"

"Um…that looks a bit…odd," he said, "I don't normally wear anything like that, much less that gaudy. Truth is, it makes me look a bit…you know…metro."

She laughed at his candor, and then said, "Hey, that kind of thing is in style, so don't sweat it. You see my sisters and I wear them, as do some of the other goddesses, and it marks you as family. Even your father and Thor do as well. Now, this won't hurt, but for your own safety, and the safety of others, you must wear this."

On his left ear, she put two clamps that just slid on and stayed put, connected by a small chain. She said, "Those are inhibitors. Depending on how powerful one of us is, if we are going to spend prolonged times on earth, we have special inhibitors that restrict our powers. Belldandy is a good example, for, if she took off hers, her power would be too great for the rest of the earth to handle. In your case, they will actually cut off almost all power so you can function amongst the regular people. There is still a slight enhancement to your physical traits, but it keeps you from going overboard. When the need calls for it, you can take them off and then act. Unlike Belldandy, you won't need permission to take them off, but do be wise about it. Believe me, it looks odd, but it is for your own good, and the good of others. It just comes with the territory. You're still immortal, but you are more able to take damage, so remember that."

She then took a seat beside him, rubbing his back, and smiling, seeing he was still a touch shook by the events of the past two days. With that, she said, "What's on your mind?"

"I feel like someone has given me a privilege in something that has been previously forbidden," he answered, "I mean, I know it's all okay and stuff, but, there is that bit of icky to it that makes me feel like I should not have these things. I know it's all a psychological thing, and there is no reason to feel this way, but there it is. On the whole, I still kind of wished that things weren't this way."

She grinned and said, "Well, you are what you are. You were born like this, and there is nothing that can be done. How you cope with it, however, is up to you. You can never use your divine side, or you can revel in it, but it is what you are, and it is what you shall always be."

He chuckled and said, "Spoken like a true goddess of the fates!"

She nodded and said, "Fate is a funny thing. There are some things that humans cannot fight: being born, dying, and being susceptible to disease, natural disasters… The thing is, fate is not always cut and dry, for though there are things people cannot control, much of what they are, and what their fates end up being is all determined by their choices. Even Skuld can't see the future as set in stone, save maybe the day one dies, but she can foresee fate via one's choices."

"Interesting: that sounds like something my psychology 101 professor said on our first day—each and every one of us is the sum total of all our decisions…no more and no less."

"That's about the size of it."

"Still, there are certain things locked in stone, isn't there?"

"Yes, and the way you are is one of them."

He sat silent and pondered things for a moment or two before he said, "Muss es Sein? Es Muss Sein..."

She nodded, thought, and said, "Beethoven and his immortal beloved…right?"

"Yes. He was on his deathbed, still composing, and he was working on his last piece—a concerto for a violin quartet. At the start of the fourth movement, written between the staffs, and late set to music, those two words are written."

"I am familiar: she came to reconcile with him after being apart for all those years, as they still deeply loved each other. However, they knew they were star-crossed lovers, but respected that, and stayed friends. However, she hoped, at that late stage of things, that perhaps, there was still something there. She knew how they had agreed to deal with each other, but she wrote it on his manuscript because he was completely deaf at the time, and he wrote that in response. It was bittersweet, but they both understood and respected that. So, what are you saying for you?"

"As a goddess of the fates, must it be?"

"Based on your past, it must be."

He sighed and nodded. He then looked at her and said, "You know, you have always hit me as one who really didn't care much about things, just living day to day, and staying out of things."

She just hung her head, and yet grinned, and she said, "I am a goddess, and I do try to spread good fortune, just like any other of my sisters. I just express it in different ways. It may seem harsh from time to time, but I do care about people, believe me when I tell you that."

"I believe you; because of the way you are helping me feel good about this."

"Hey, if I had my way, Keiichi and Belldandy would be married by now and have several rug rats running around!"

"What's the problem?"

She sighed, looking at the house, and said, "Well, Skuld, though actually with many centuries under her belt, is still much of a child, and innocent in many respects, (We age slowly.) Anyway, I loved how you gave her counsel, and not the other way around! Yes, she is being selfish, because she just wants her sister to be around all the time, so she stays here to be with her. Even though she and Keiichi have come to an understanding, she still doesn't like the arrangement."

"Can't your…my…father say something?"

"Just like you, he is letting things take their course. Skuld knows their choice, as the goddess of the future, she can see that wedding bells are in the picture no matter what she does, and she doesn't like it. Yet, when that fated day comes, father will step in. I hope that by that point, she will have grown enough to understand and appreciate what her sister chooses to do. Yet, I try to do all I can to get them more…how shall one say…closer?"

He laughed a touch, knowing what that meant, and he said, "Well, you have to take care of that tin can first."

"Give me time, and I'll figure that one out. I also want to help you reach your fullest potential, and so I am going to aid Lind in her work…"

"…whether she likes it or not?"

She gave him a sly look and said, "You haven't known me long, and you are already figuring that out…amazing!"

"Psychology teaches you observe people, and their traits. Those things tell you a lot!"

She gave him a squeeze, and she said, "What's on the agenda for today?"

"Resting," he answered, "And catching up on today's classes on-line."

She closed her eyes for a moment, thought, and then said, "Don't bet on that!"

Later that afternoon, Thor had awoken and seen the kid intently studying his classes, and seeing the new ornamentation. He smiled and said, "You're already starting to look like one of us! That's great. Hey, I hope you're ready for some fun."

"What do you mean," asked Ian, slightly confused.

"There's going to be a party tonight!"

Ian shook his head, but having a bit of fun after all that was not so bad. However, he saw Thor take a lot of old jugs, then put some honey in them with some other things, mutter something over them, capped them off. He left them on the shelf and said, "There: they'll be ready tonight. I just wonder whose bringing the kegs!"

This was followed by the sounds of rapid construction work, and Ian went outside to investigate. On the grounds now stood a small wooden surface that led up to a small stage. On that stage was Skuld and Banpei working on some machines and affixing instruments on them. Ian then asked, "What, may I ask, is all this?"

She giggled and said, "Well, a party needs music, and I have here the special Banpei RX BeatamonkaCCR all-star band! They can play for us, and also adjust if someone decides to play with them."

She looked at him, hoping he would get the hint, and he said, "Hey, I figured it would just be us…"

"Oh no," answered Skuld, cutting him off, "Be ready for a blowout!"

By this point, Belldandy and Keiichi arrived, and they had meats and charcoal with them. Belldandy said, "I'll get the barbecue going…"

Yet, Thor cut her off and said, "Oh no you don't! You may be the big chief in the kitchen, but barbecue is a guy's domain, and my specialty!"

She laughed and said, "Oh, you are such a character! Well, here is the meat and the spices. I'm going to get some cakes ready!"

"Now, that you can do!" answered Thor, "This is going to be great!"

However, he did notice that the robot was working hard, and he had an idea. If he knew Skuld's construction well, the thing had a self-charging program that would tell him to go recharge when low. If that was correct, then he was going to do what he could to keep that thing so busy it would have to recharge all night, and that would leave Belldandy to do what he had discussed with her earlier that day.

By this point, there was a buzz on the campus amongst a few people, hearing about the party by this point, but they were also told that it was by invitation only. There would be a goodly amount, but not everyone could fit. However, two people found themselves conspicuously off the invite list…Toshiyuki Aoshima and Sayoko Mishma. This angered the two of them considering that they were never uninvited from any party anywhere at anytime. Considering for whom the party was for, it charged Sayoko a bit, because she knew she was going to get another chance to try to seduce the boy who blew her off earlier. He would get him to notice her one way or another. For Toshiyuki, he was going to try to even the score from earlier that week. This gayjin was going to pay for the embarrassment he caused him. With that, they readied and headed out for the party.

As the sun set, the barbecue was ready, and the first of the revelers arrived. Amongst them were Tamiya and Otaki, both with a keg over each shoulder. Thor saw that and said, "Dude, I already like you two!"

Tamiya smiled and said, "There's a truck load outside!"

Without even asking, Thor was out to the truck and unloading several kegs at one time! No one was going to separate him from his drink. He then told the pair, "Wait until I show you guys what I have brewing in Ian's kitchen! That will make this beer pale in comparison!"

"Dude, then I can't wait!" said Otaki, excited with anticipation.

Soon after, the rest of the motor club arrived, as well as the hockey club, with their dates, and Megumi. Megumi quickly found Ian, who had put on a Patriots jersey, some jeans, a Red Sox cap, and high top sneakers. She found it odd that she was thinking about him so much, but there was something about him that she liked. Perhaps it was nothing, but, considering her recent luck with romance, she was willing to take a chance, starting as a friend, hoping for more. She bounded up to him and said, "Hey, good to see you home. I heard you got sick after practice."

"You can say that," he answered as he saw everyone coming, "But, things are better now."

"Does that include the marks on your face?" she asked, "They look similar to what the three sisters have."

"Well, as it turns out," he answered, "They were long lost sisters to me, and this is kind of a homecoming for me."

She looked at him with some surprise, a mouth agape, but with a smile, and she said, "Get out of town! Are you serious?"

"I could not be more!"

"Oh, that's awesome! You got some great sisters now! I got to congratulate Belldandy!"

As she took off, she looked him up and down and said, "Oh, by the way: I like the bling!"

He just smiled and went to meet the others.

Before long everyone was eating, Thor with an apron on that said, "Kiss the Cook," on it and a goofy chef's hat and that was when the uninvited pair arrived to crash the party. They began to oil their way to the crowd, trying to schmooze as best they could. Toshiyuki was trying to find out whatever kind of dirt he could on the foreigner, and that was when he found out that he and Belldandy were brother and sister. Looking at the two of them together, he had to admit he saw the resemblance in the facial features and the hair color. It was then that he decided that he was going to play for Belldandy again, if only to get back at the lumbering hulk. Meanwhile, Sayoko was moving around the party, and she too found out the relation. She had never known what Belldandy's last name was, and because of what she had learned, she assumed, wrongly, they shared the same last name. She figured that she would try to use that against her in the future and filed it away. In the meantime, she finally found "the stud" and started to saunter her way over. She wore what she thought was her best looking and yet seductive outfit and made her way to her one hip at a time. However, as she made her way through the crowd, she noticed that he was staying close and talking with Keiichi's bratty, tomboy sister. In fact, if she was seeing it correctly, it looked like he was actually warming to her. This made her more angered, wondering what he could see in the grease monkey girl and not her. She had it all going for her, looks, money, reputation—and yet he was hanging out with her. She had to do something about this.

As the pair talked, Sayoko came up and gave him "the look." He looked up, and then did a double take as he raised his eyebrows. However, he could see right through her, and it had nothing to do with divine power. From the first that he had met her, he had seen in her someone who was used to much praise and fawning by the way she spoke and held herself. The air about her seemed to say, "Worship me, peasants!"

"Why, hello!" she said, "Let me be the first to congratulate you on your good fortune."

At that, she began to muscle her way between the two, and started a conversation with Ian. To be polite, Ian exchanged a few words with her, but Megumi misinterpreted that, got a sad look on her face, and left the two. Sayoko looked at her leaving and her saddened face, thinking, "_That's right, little girl! You know who rules around here!_"

Ian was far from naïve, and he could see what was happening. He could easily see the look on Megumi's face, and he knew that she was interested in him. She was not nearly as aggressive as this Sayoko, yet, she indeed was trying to win him over. He had to admit that the girl had likable traits, and because he came from an industrial town, he was used to girls who were a bit rough around the edges and yet had that charm. The truth was, he wanted to find out if anything was there for them, because, well, he never really had a girlfriend, and the one he had for a short time dumped him at his senior prom not months before. That sting still sat with him a little bit, but now he also knew she had used him to get something out of him, and this Sayoko was no different. Thus, he talked with her only for a short time, and then politely said, "Say, could you excuse me for a bit? I have something to tend to."

Sayoko thought she was scoring, and said, "Oh, I'll be around…look for me!"

After his back was to her, he just rolled his eyes and sighed, and he was off to find Megumi.

Megumi was near the kegs, and she was beginning to wonder if she should just drown the lonely feeling she had at that moment, when Ian came up and said, "Sorry about that. Who was that sleazy woman, anyway?"

Megumi's face brightened in an instant, and she said, "But I thought…"

"Did you really think?" he asked, cutting her off. She laughed and said, "Okay, Dr. Freud: I get the point!"

"Don't worry about her. She is very shallow and transparent."

"She's a skank, if you ask me!"

"What's that supposed to mean!"

With a mocking royal air, Megumi began to strut as if she was Sayoko and went, "Oh, she's been the queen of the school since middle school, and no boy could ever resist her, or no girl could ever surpass her beauty. She has looks, money, style, etiquette…"

"Pride, ego, arrogance: I know her type. Trust me, that kind of thing is an international thing. You'll find that everywhere! So, am I her latest challenge?"

"It looks like it! She's been chasing my brother for a while now, and only because of your sister."

"What do you mean?"

"Are you kidding? She makes Sayoko look like a wart faced old hag!"

Ian stroked his chin with a smirk as he nodded his head. It all made sense. He then said, "Aha…so, win Keiichi and hurt Belldandy, shattering her heart, and when she's gone, drop Keiichi like a bad habit."

"You sound like you talk from experience."

"Partly, but I have also seen it happen to poor saps ever since my peers started into the dating game."

He poured a beer for her and for himself, took a sip, and said, "God, is this all they could afford?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean its cheap beer. I know…the drinking age in America is 21, but that doesn't mean I haven't indulged from time to time."

She took her cup, drank, and she had to agree. She then said, "Yep, this stuff is like making love in a canoe."

Ian looked at her as if he did not understand, and she said, "It's you-know-what next to water!"

That caused Ian to have a good belly laugh, and it caught Thor's attention. He came over and asked about what was so funny, and they explained. He then said, "Hey, give me a few minutes with it. I have a trick to fix that!"

They stepped away for a few minutes, made some more small talk, and then he said, "Okay, it's all better."

He poured it, and out came what looked like ale! Ian took a drink, and he said, "Oh wow! Now this is what I am talking about!"

Megumi said, "How did you do that?"

He just winked and said, "It's an old family secret! Trust me on that one!"

"I guess I have to," she said, now enjoying her drink. Thor then said, "Go easy on it, and keep eating some food from time to time, because that stuff is a higher octane!"

Megumi then said, "So, I take it you had a lot of dates?"

He looked a touch sad and said, "Well, not really. Many of the girls came to me for advice, but for some reason, they were always distant."

"That sucks. Why do you think that happened?"

"Well, at one time, I got picked on a lot, and then I learned how to stand up for myself, and I gained respect, but I always seemed on a different plane than everyone else. It was not that I thought myself higher or better, but it was more as if they put me on the pedestal. I was out of reach."

"I know how you feel."

"Come again?"

"I am called the Motorcycle Queen. I work in the motor club at school, I am in engineering, and I race and win my share. For some reason, all the boys want me around when their rides need fixing, but they seem to put me at a distance, like I can't be approached."

"Well, you can either look at it as they are keeping you apart, or that they put you on a high mountain. Hey, you are not alone up here. There are a few of us, and I guess all I can say, come join us and enjoy the view."

She turned to look at him, and suddenly, he was more handsome than she had ever seen before. The looked at each other for a few awkward moments, and she said, "The view does look good from up here."

Suddenly, they both began to laugh at how silly the both felt, and he said, "Let's get back to the others!"

They linked arms as if they were old buddies, knowing that, in their blue-collar way, they were saying that being with one another was indeed a good thing.

Just as he got to the crowds, Belldandy took to the stage, and said, "Well, everyone, I guess you all know why we are here. Recently, we have been reunited with a long lost brother, and he is now attending school with you and living here on these grounds. For him, we have made this his homecoming, and indeed, he had little in the way of family until now. However, he is happy to know you all and he considers you all his family. Will the man of the hour please come up here?"

Everyone was applauding, and he was genuinely embarrassed at the attention. She stepped aside and he thanked everyone for coming, and that he was deeply touched with their affection. Then, someone shouted, "Hey, we hear you can play and sing! Play something!"

The mechanical band had been playing most of the time while Thor was keeping Banpei busy, trying to wear him out. Yet now, Skuld handed him a new guitar and said, "This is like a Fender, but believe me; I made sure that it had a sweeter sound!"

Now, everyone was clapping in unison and stamping their feet, and he leaned back to the bots and said, "All Too Much…the Beatles."

He then hit the opening riff with all the feedback, and the mechanical band caught onto the tune and started to rip into it. This was when the dancing began, and when Toshiyuki decided to make a move.

During the dancing, he came up to Belldandy and asked her to dance. Since the relationship between her and Keiichi was solid, Keiichi had no problem with letting her have a dance with him, especially when he knew that if he went too far, either she or her sisters would sock it to this guy. As they danced, Toshiyuki finally said, "You know, I was so hurt by what happened so long ago. I thought you had something for me."

Not even acting mad, she said, "It is truly sad that you always misinterpret someone being friendly as an invitation for something more."

"Oh, come now!" he said, "You have to see something about me that stands out over certain other ones."

Belldandy looked at him, still dancing, saying, "What I see is a sad man with a low self-esteem who feels he must prove his manhood by bedding everything that wears a dress. I feel so sorry for you."

However, as they danced, he was doing what he could to maneuver her off the dance floor and try to get her away from the crowd. He had thought repeatedly on what would be the right thing to say to woo her, and he figured that it was now the time to try them out. However, Urd saw what was happening, and, though she knew Belldandy could hold her own, she had to get the point through to nimrod that he was well barking up the wrong tree. In Belldandy's mind, she heard, "_He's trying it again!_"

"_Yes, he makes it far too obvious,_" answered Belldandy.

"_Tell you what: lead him to a remote spot, and then I'll take it from there!_"

This, Belldandy did, acting as if she actually cared about what he said, and he was thinking, "_Finally, I have her!_"

He even liked the fact that they were heading out of sight…his chance. However, once there, Urd met him, and he remembered past experiences with this woman as not so good. Belldandy had already slipped away at the distraction, and Urd smirked as she said, "Boy, you just don't learn, do you! Someone needs to be punished for his sins!"

"Wait, no!" he uttered, but it was too late. The volume of the music drowned out the thunderclap and Toshiyuki's scream. He started to run, and Urd was in hot pursuit, shooting bolts at him as they went, chasing him right off the grounds!

Back at the stage, Ian was into an R.E.M. tune called _Shiny, Happy People_, and he saw Sayoko near the front, dancing seductively, winking at him, and trying to get his attention. He just shook his head and said, "Okay, the next song is dedicated to a young woman who has managed to bring out the best in me, and who has done the most outside my new sisters to make me feel at home and welcome. She possesses a beauty she does not understand, but is one as such that does not need any help, for it is who she is inside that makes her beautiful."

Sayoko began to get real close to the stage, thinking that this was for her, and he said, "This is for Megumi Morisato."

She was in the crowd conversing when her head wheeled around to that, and now she stared in fascination as he sang Donovan's _Catch the Wind_. Megumi was now on cloud nine. No one had ever dedicated a song to her, much less sang one for her. However, Sayoko stormed away with smoke rolling out of her ears, thinking, "_What is it going to take to get through to that idiot!_"

This was about the time that Thor was bringing out the jugs, introducing to everyone the wonders of mead. NOW the party was going to get interesting! After that song, Ian then said, "The next one is for Keiichi and Belldandy, and I feel this song fits their dedication to one another well."

He cut into _I'm Gonna Be, (500 Miles,)_ and the couple was beaming, looking lovingly into each other's eyes. About this time, Thor had Skuld busy making sure the band kept going, much to her displeasure. She had wanted to party, but he had her doing this, saying, "You set up the entertainment, and you have a responsibility to it."

This was, of course, with an ulterior motive: he was keeping Skuld to busy, and getting her tired enough not to interfere with things that were to happen. At the same time, he noticed that Banpei was beginning to wear out and head for his charger, and that was when he spoke into Belldandy's head, "_Okay…now._"

She nodded his way, and Urd looked at that, wondering what was going on. She came over and asked Thor, who filled her in, and she said to him, "I will be sure to get Skuld straight to bed when she is near to dropping."

At this, Belldandy said, "Keiichi, would you come to the house with me?"

Finding nothing wrong with that, he went with her, and as soon as they were inside, she planted a big one on him, as she got **real close** to him. Keiichi expected to see Banpei come out at any moment, but nothing happened. Keiichi said, "But, I thought…"

"Keiichi, there is something that I have wanted to tell you for some time, but I have been reluctant to," she answered, "This is because the timing was not right, and it is something that I can only do once in a while, because what I wish to do now will be taxing to me. It shall not hurt me, but I will be very tired when things are done, but not during. We have a day off from work, so I can sleep it off. However, because I love you so much, and because you and I have…well…needs…I am willing to do this with you."

"What are you talking about?"

"What is going to happen will involve minimal physical contact, but it will be as real as you and I standing here, and for the both of us. Besides, what this will be will still fall under the parameters of the agreement you made with Skuld, and in truth, though she may protest, she cannot say anything, because, though, from our perspective, something will have happened, in reality, nothing will have happened."

"I don't quite follow."

"You shall see. What I ask is that you go to your room, put on some kind of sleep wear, and have a towel handy for your…"

"I think I get what you mean."

"I shall be in shortly after."

He complied and got comfortable, and in a few minutes, she entered wearing a modest nightgown and joined him under the sheets. She then got as near as she could without touching him, save that she took his hand. She then said, "What is about to happen will not necessarily be something merely in our heads. There are no words for it, but the closest thing to what this shall be is something out of body. It will be a dream, and yet real at the same time. We can have our fulfillment without crossing the lines that we have set. As I said, this is only a once and a while thing, but I am sure that, after tonight, you shall not mind the time in-between these sessions."

"If this is going to hurt you, I can wait," he said, his love for her and care for her well-being flooding through his words.

"No, it shall be okay."

"Is this what you really want? Must it be?"

"For both of us to meet our needs, and be fulfilled, it must be, for we cannot keep going on like this before we do actually cross certain lines. It must be."

She then inched a touch closer, and she kissed him, saying, "Touch your forehead to mine."

When he did, the world around him faded away, and what replaced it was something not even his wildest dreams could have ever imagined.

9


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

As the world he knew began to fade, it was being replaced with a light brighter than the sun, and yet it was not blinding. However, it enveloped everything around, and when it cleared, Keiichi was standing in a forest clearing without a stitch of clothing on. Despite that, the temperatures were such that it was perfect and pleasing in this state—not cool enough for goose bumps, but not warm enough for him to sweat to form on his brow. In short, it was such as to be pleasing to the flesh. The ground underneath him was slightly cooler and soft. Indeed, instead of there being standard debris on the forest floor, it was clear of debris and covered in a soft, silky grass. "Good, it worked!" he heard Belldandy say, and he turned to see where she was. Coming from behind a tree as if she was a wood nymph was Belldandy. She also was not wearing any clothing, but her face was marked in the same fashion as she looked when she removed the inhibitors when she battled the Lord of Terror. Despite that, at the sight, Keiichi's soldier quickly stood at attention. She giggled at the sight, saying, "So, this is pleasing to you?"

He was breathing heavily now out of a combination of sheer joy and surprise. Was this actually happening? As she approached him slowly, as if she was the living embodiment of love and tenderness, he asked, "Is this real or a dream? It all seems so real."

To answer the question, she tenderly took his hands into hers and slowly massaged the top of his hands with her thumbs and said, "It is both—dream enough not to cross lines, and real enough for the both of us to enjoy."

His heart was pounding now, never having come anywhere near this closeness to a woman than he was feeling right now. His eyes were going up and down slowly, trying to drink in every aspect of what made her what she was in every respect as if something was going to come along and snatch it from him. Her hands then slowly started to slide up the bottom of his arms as she inched closer, and Keiichi found instinct stepping forward to aid him as he matched her. It was incredible just how soft her skin was, and he wondered if human women were so gifted. His heart was racing as their bodies began to make contact, and that was when Belldandy noticed that he was becoming more excited than was needed, and she remembered something. She stopped and said, "You're a virgin, right?"

He nodded nervously, and she smiled gently, saying, "Well, in a sense, so am I, but it is okay. Yet, first, I must aid you."

She then waived her right hand over the lower area of his body, and she said, "There, now you can last without losing any feeling."

What caught him off guard was how calmly she was doing this, and he knew she was clearly in the driver's seat on this one, which calmed him some, knowing he was in good hands. However, despite the innuendo, he wondered just how far this was going to go. Once she was done, she moved back into him ever so gently and kissed him, not forcing herself tight to him, and yet seeming to attempt to become one with him. She pulled her face back a bit as she had her hands cupped behind his head, running her fingers through his hair, and she said, "Come, I want to show you around!"

She then pulled away and started to lead him along. He was not sure what was going on, or why she suddenly wanted to take him on a tour, but Belldandy had a purpose. He wanted him to be so comfortable with this sight that he would take this as something natural, and so he would be more himself. She was determined to make this special.

As they walked, she said, "What you are seeing are the forest realms of my home."

"You mean, we're in…"

"Not quite," she said, "But as close as we can come without you actually being there. He then said, "This is incredible, because there are no leaves or pine needles on the ground, and if it was possible, even the dirt isn't…well…dirty."

She giggled and said, "Despite the lack of sun on some spots, as you can see, grass grows everywhere, and nothing ever dies or grows old here, so nothing ever falls off the trees. When it was made, it was made perfect."

"Perfect…like you?" he asked.

She gave him that look, and then smacked his fanny, saying, "Come get me!"

She then began to run away, laughing and giggling, looking back every once and a while to see if he was following her. That got his heart going, and he went after her.

They continued their game of chase for a while, her being playful, letting him get near, and then taking off again, and they were both a pair of laughing fools. What amazed Keiichi was two things: one, none of the animal life was sacred of them, and often joined the odd game of tag, and that he was not becoming weary with the chase. He then wondered if, when the day came for him to shuffle off this mortal coil, that this bliss would be what he faced. Before long, he heard the sound of running water. He finally came up to a large natural pool that was being fed by a waterfall. When he looked around, he found Belldandy standing at the base of the waterfall bathing herself. She saw Keiichi and smiled, and then dove into the pool. She broke the surface as she whipped her hair and said, "Come on in! It is perfect!"

Wanting to get used to the water quickly, he balled up into a cannonball as he jumped in. Yet, the water, again, was the perfect temperature—refreshing, but not cold at all. He wanted to ask, but why? He was glad to find that he could touch bottom with his feet, though his head was just above the water, because he could not swim. With that, she made her way up to him and embraced him again, and they began to take their fill of love right there. After some time getting to know each other intimately, she led him out of the water to another clearing that was covered with nothing but flower petals. She led him in and laid him down on a slight incline so he did not have to be flat on his back. She lay beside him, caressing his body with a flower, looking lovingly into his eyes. She said, "I love you so. I loved you long before your wish…indeed, long before we met. I have been watching you for some time."

The question was burning in him now, and he had to know. "Belldandy, with approximately three billion males on the face of the earth, knowing you could have had the pick of the litter, why did you choose me? What makes me stand out against competition like that?

She set the flower down and now reclined on him, her head on his chest and arms around his frame as he slowly caressed her head. She said, "Of all those three billion, as you say, there was no human that ever lived that I had the privilege to watch over, there was none that had the heart that you did. The way you handled misfortune as if it did not even exist showed me a strength and heart I have seen no other human I watched over greater than yours. Any girl would have fallen for that, but all the girls on the earth were fools not to take you in, for they were all too shallow to be able to see what I could see."

She put her hands solid on the ground, pushing herself up, and she then straddled him. Her movements were slow and gentle, loving with each move. Keiichi's eyes rolled back into his head as she said to him, "Because of your wish, even though that contract no longer binds us, the red thread of fate keeps me to you, for it was sewn and wound by Urd long ago to be with us. She saw all my fawning and she did what she could, for she has always wanted this to be. Because of your wish, instead of a short time with you, you and I shall be together forever. No matter what happens to you on earth, after that time, you and I shall be like this, together forever. Even if there are times when I must be away from you, I shall always come back to you. Always remember; I am always watching over you."

The time for words was gone now, and they put all of their focus on the two becoming one. No matter how long the night on earth was, for them, the moment would seem like days…like and eternity.

Outside, the party raged on, and now that the mead was flowing, everyone was feeling very merry. Sayoko, however, was drowning her anger and jealousy in all of that, even carrying around one of the jugs of mead for herself. Even Ian was sailing on a buzz, though, even with the inhibitors, alcohol could not affect him now. Of course, by this point, the music was turning somewhat Gaelic, and they began to sound something like a cross between the Pogues and Flogging Molly. Even Urd got in on things as she had borrowed Belldandy's bagpipes and started to add in herself. Even then, the band could have been singing Jimmy crack corn, and I don't care, and they would not have cared. After some hours, Skuld, though drowsy, was trying to do what she could to enjoy herself, and that was when she began to realize that she had not seen her sister of Keiichi for some time. Suddenly, she got a sickening feeling in her stomach. At the moment the band was taking a break, Thor and Urd looked over in time to see Skuld charging towards the house as fast as her legs could carry her. With as much haste, they charged behind her, hoping to keep her from doing something ultra stupid. One thing was certain, and that they were not going to allow her to spoil the moment.

Skuld was angry that Banpei had not interfered, and it was then she remembered that Thor was keeping Banpei very busy, and Urd kept distracting her. She put two and two together and realized that she was being kept busy deliberately and that Banpei was being disabled without destroying him. By the time she tore into the house and headed for Keiichi's room, Urd and Thor were right behind her. She snapped the door open to see the pair, was lying head to head with one another, seemingly asleep, not moving, and from what she could tell, still clothed. That was when Urd pulled her back and Thor gently closed the door. With a fatherly air, Thor whispered, "No, not this time. They are fine, and you need to leave them alone."

Skuld was in tears, saying, "But…but they promised…"

"What are they doing?" asked Urd.

"Well, I know they look like they are asleep, but…," answered Skuld, but Thor cut in and said, "Are they naked?"

"Well…no, but…" Skuld started to answer again, and Urd said, "Then, what is the problem?"

"They just have to be doing something, I just know it!"

She was tearing up, and her siblings both led her out to the porch and sat her down as they sat with her. Urd then said, "I thought you got over this. Didn't you agree to certain things?"

"Well, I did," conceded Skuld and Thor said, "Then, what do you fear?"

A lot of little girl came to the surface, and she said, "If they ever got this close, I would lose her forever and ever! I don't want to lose her!"

She started to bawl, and Urd held her close. Normally, she would just be frustrated with this, but there was a caring person in Urd—there always was—she just showed it in her way, and she deeply loved her sisters. Urd then said, "Didn't Ian say you would not lose her, but gain a brother?"

"But…but I want her around, all the time," said Skuld, and Urd said, "What's wrong with me?"

She wanted to say something crass, but Skuld realized that Urd was not acting the way she normally did around her, and she had to let it go. Yet she then said, "You…you were never there for me like she was. She was like a second mother to me."

That did hit home somewhat with Urd, knowing that she never really did get as close to Skuld—or anyone else for that matter. She feared the Hild side of her would cause her to harm people she loved, and she always kept people at arm's length. Urd then said, "Forgive me, but I had…issues at the time. I am sorry. I should have been a better bigger sister. Yet, now, you have to cope with this. Things are going to be different now."

Thor then said, "Besides, when they do become husband and wife, don't think you won't have a place with them. There are going to be times when they need a babysitter. They will want you to watch your nieces and nephews."

This shut off the water works, and she asked, "Nieces and nephews?"

"Of course," said Urd, "You didn't think they would just sit there and stare at one another. There's going to be little demigods running around here, and someone has to show them right…you know, someone who's been around the block a few times."

"Really?" said Skuld, she now looking at her in wonderment rather than in worry or anger. Thor then said, "That would be the chance for you to do for them what Belldandy did for you, and she will still do for you."

Now, Skuld's mind began to fill with thoughts of what those children would be like, and all the things she would be teaching them. As she was pondering this, Thor and Urd looked over her head, giving each other a knowing look, knowing that things were really going to change now!

The party went to the wee hours of the morning, and in time, someone had to take Sayoko home, because she was hammered beyond recognition. Human fatigue was taking its toll, and before long, everyone was heading for home, and Urd had a sleeping Skuld in her arms. Thor then said, "You're doing well. If you could just settle the lying issue with yourself, you could get that first class license."

"I'll think about it," she said with a wink, and she said, "Are you heading out?"

"Yeah," he said, "My job's done here, and the highway calls! The gang is going to wonder what happened to me."

As he was saying this, he was penning a note and he went to the house and put it on Keiichi's door. He then said, "Well, you'll see me from time to time. Train the kid right with Lind. He's a great fighter, and I cannot wait for the first rumble that I can stand beside him as a brother in arms."

"Perhaps you should try for hockey," she joked, and he said, "Yeah, well, at least I'd see his first game. Well, take care, sis! Look after things."

As he mounted his bike, she said, "I always do," and went to put Urd to bed.

The next morning, Keiichi woke up, and he was glad that he had listened to Belldandy about the towel, or else there could have been a worse mess. However, the previous night was fresh in his mind, and it seemed like they were together for days. When they had gained their fills of love, they had fallen asleep next to each other, intertwined, and that was when he awoke. He was not sure who broke contact, but in any case, Belldandy was out like a light beside him. She had told him that it was going to drain her, and rest was all she would need, so he got up, but kissed her cheek as he did. She, still sleeping, smiled and curled up onto her side with a contented sigh and a smile. "_Good,_" he thought, "_She's not in pain._"

With that, he got up to clean himself up, and when he opened the door, he saw the note. He began to read, and it said, "Hey, bro! What's up? Don't worry about the clean up, because I made sure that was tended to in my way before I left. I'm on the road again, but I'll be back from time to time to check on you and the kid. I hope last night was great for you, and don't worry about Belldandy. It taxes her magic, but it does not hurt her. After some extra sleep, she'll be fine; just don't expect to do it a whole lot, because it can cause her pain if done too much. Take good care of her, and don't worry about Skuld. Even now, you two could do…that…for real, but because I understand you want to wait, which I feel is cool, Skuld is going to see you differently now. In the meantime, the next time I come, I am going to bring a hog for you as a second bike to ride with the gang. I am going to make you an honorary member of the gang, and because you are family, I am foregoing the normal initiation. In any case, you won't have to get rid of the Beamer, but use the hog with the gang. I can't wait until we can cruise together. Keep the shiny side up and take care…Thor."

It finished with a drawing of a hammer, and it was then he noticed a box appear on the floor. He opened it, and it was a leather jacket with the gang emblem on the back. He was not sure what to make of Thor at first, but because they had a mutual love for cycles, Keiichi began to like him more and more. With that, he went to bathe.

After he was done, he smelled food, and wondered if Belldandy was up. He poked his head in and found Urd warming up some of the food from the night before, saying, "This is as good as it gets this morning!"

"That's okay," said Keiichi, who felt on top of the world, almost dancing along, humming a content tune. "Well, was it good for you?" teased Urd, and Keiichi stopped, and said, "Wait, what do you know?"

"I know that I would not have been surprised to see the two of you having a smoke beside each other, except that neither of you smoke. She also finds that just as disgusting as I do."

He just shook his head and said, "I can't tell if that was real or fantasy!"

"How about it was both?" she said with a smirk, "Trust me, this was something that only we can do, and for you two, it is the best thing for you."

"It felt like we were together for days!" said Keiichi.

"Actually, it's good that it's something that you two can only do every so often, or you might desire that more than being in this realm. The truth is, I am so glad that I and Thor was able to get you that time, because I know there will be nothing to tear the two of you apart now. It almost makes me feel my job is done here, except that I have pledged myself to helping Ian train. All I can say is welcome to the family."

"Then, what DID happen?"

"The best way to describe it is that it was a marriage of your souls. In that realm, you might as well call yourselves man and wife."

He sat there and ate, pondering those words, and that was when Skuld came in, frowning, fists on her hips, saying, "You'd better give me both a niece and a nephew when you two get married, or else I'll never forgive you!"

Her attention turned to the outside, and she said, happily, "Well, now to take apart that stage and dance floor. I just hope there's not a mess."

"Thor said he cleaned up in his way before he went," responded Keiichi.

"Oh, this I have to see," said Urd, and when they all looked outside, they saw all the trash and things gathered into a pile easily to be set out for the trash man, set in a peace symbol as if they had been at Woodstock. Only the stage remained. They just shook their heads and laughed. Urd then said, "Belldandy will be okay in a few hours. Let's take the trash to the curb."

Meanwhile, another event was taking place. Ian was just coming around with a slight headache, and he heard a groan beside him, saying, "Man, please be quiet! My head is pounding."

He stiffened as he looked over at his side, and Megumi was curled up beside him in her underclothes, using his head as a pillow! "Oh…my…God!' was all Ian could say, and that was when Megumi suddenly opened her eyes, saw where she was and in what state of dress she was in, and they both leaped up. Megumi then collapsed to the floor with a major league hangover. She said, "What happened after that fourth mug of mead last night! It's all a blur!"

She noticed she still had her underwear on, and Ian said, "I was feeling pretty good myself, and I just went to bed. That's all I remember."

She laughed a touch and smiled as she said, "Oh my goodness, I am so _bakka_! I got drunk and crashed in the first bed I found! I need to get home!"

"Not like that," he said, "You need to rest that off. Use the couch and the house if you like."

After she got dressed, the pair came outside to see the others hauling the trash to the curb, and Skuld dismantling the stage. Urd looked at the two of them in shock and smile slyly, and Keiichi looked stunned as he said, "Megumi…what are you doing!"

"Ow!" she said, "Lay off with the noise!"

"What did you two do?" he asked.

Both of them were muttering almost incoherently, but they were both trying to say neither of them had done anything, that she had been drunk, and she just found a bed. She said she could not remember anything after a certain point, and Keiichi said, "That's even worse!"

"Hey, Keiichi, I was just as surprised!" said Ian, and Urd teased, "Nothing happened? Surrrrrrrre it didn't!"

He just shook his head, trying to justify himself, and Urd now realized there was a new relationship to foster, but it was going to involve this kind of ribbing on the square, and indeed, she would never let them live this down. Ian then said, "Don't sweat it. Are we still friends."

"Hey, of course!" she said, smiling, and then groaned again. By this point, Urd came back with a glass of fizzing liquid and gave it to her. Keiichi said, "Hey, be careful…she..." but it was too late. Megumi drank it, and she said, "Thank you…that helps."

Keiichi looked at Urd oddly, and he said, "What did you give her?"

"Alka-Seltzer," she answered, "What did you think?"

"But, I thought…with all that in your room…" sputtered Urd, who cut him off, and said, "Hey, I have an extensive pharmacy, and that doesn't mean I don't have simple remedies. Give me a chance, will you?"

Megumi then said, "I think I will hang out for a bit, but, could I use the bath?"

Keiichi said, "You're welcome to it!"

Megumi nodded and went off to sober up some more as the rest as Ian started to help, asking Urd, "What was that mead he gave us? Even I got a good buzz going."

Urd just laughed and said, "I would just love to see how everyone is right now, because they have to have the hangovers of the century from that stuff!"

Back at her apartment, Sayoko was barfing her guts up, feeling like someone was playing the anvil chorus on her head! She managed to mutter, "Be ready Megumi Morisato: I'm going to get that boy from you no matter what it takes!"

Meanwhile, Toshiyuki was nursing the burn marks at his place form Urd, and he swore that, no matter what it took, he was going to wipe his enemies from the face of the earth no matter what it took because Belldandy was going to be his. Sadly, in both cases, they had no idea that someone was watching the two of them, ready to make a Faust-like deal with the two of them, knowing that what stood in the way of total domination could be removed from these two useful idiots. As far as she was concerned, things were soon to become real fun!

6


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Pleased to Meet You…Hope You Guess My Name

As Sayoko was trying to work off her hangover, Toshiyuki was at her door, knocking lightly, which, to her, sounder like a trip hammer. "Go away!" was the groan that came forward, but Toshiyuki just walked in as if he owned the place, and he said, "Well, what I heard is true…you made quite an ass of yourself last night."

All she could do was scowl at him, and mutter, "Well, Mr. Playboy…it looks like someone had a hard time as well."

He shuddered at what had happened, wondering how that white-haired girl was able to do what she did. He never told anyone of those events for fear that someone was going to haul him off to the funny farm. He then said, "The only reason why I would be darkening your doorstep is the fact that you and I seem to have a mutual problem, and that involves that Western girl that act like such a nursemaid over that Morisato fellow."

"She has been a thorn in my flesh ever since she got here!" she growled, "What would I give to get rid of her?"

"Your skills in observation are quite lacking," he said to her with a sinister look on his face, "Have you not noticed the odd happenings ever since she came? She has two sisters that seem to cause us nothing but headaches, and far worse than she, and things always seem to happen in the most unexplainable ways. Nothing ever seems to go right for us anymore, and now they have a brainless hulk move in with them that they suddenly claim to be their brother, and even weirder things have happened. There is something fishy about the whole thing."

"You only say that because that 'brainless hulk', as you call him, embarrassed you before the entire school," she said with a sneer, "What made you think you could take on the likes of him, anyway?"

He tried to play it off and dodged the question by saying, "That's not the point. The point is that, not only do they have to go, but, there seems to be a larger hand behind all of them that is making odd things happen, and I plan to find out how and why they are able to do what they do."

"You just want revenge."

"And you don't? Please: it is clear you are jealous of Belldandy, and you made it very obvious last night that you only care about their alleged brother because you want to use him to get back at her."

"Ugh…I would sell my soul to the devil just to be rid of them all!"

Out of nowhere, a voice was heard to say, "Well, it's about time you came to your senses, you two."

They both started to look around frantically, trying to figure out whom this was, and in the doorway was a very beautiful young woman, with a beauty that rivaled even Belldandy's. As she stood there in her white high heel boots and short red dress, no matter her good looks, there seemed to be a bad aura about her that seemed to scream, "Run from her as fast as you can!"

She sauntered in acting all innocent, saying, "Do I have a deal for you!"

Toshiyuki instantly locked his eyes on her as a potential target, and said with all the charm he could muster, "And who is this vision of loveliness?"

She gained an evil grin on her face and extended her hand as she said, "Pleased to meet you: hope you guess my name!"

Sayoko remembered the last time she had uttered something like that before, and she remembered what it brought. Sayoko then said, "Before you even get started, get lost! If you're anything like Mara…"

Hagal snapped back quickly, "Mara is an incompetent boob!"

However, she quickly regained her composure, and she said, "I mean, she is nothing like me. She is just some lower level pee-on slug. If you want the job done right, you have to do it yourself."

"What do you know about these things?" asked Toshiyuki.

"My name is Hagal, and I am the ruler of the realm of demons!" she announced with some boldness.

The pair just stared at her, and Sayoko said, "Sure, and I'm Cinderella."

"So, how's the slipper feel on your foot?" Hagal answered in contempt.

"Really, and what kind of proof do you have…" Toshiyuki began to ask, but before he could finish, there was now a weasel standing where he had once stood. Hagal then said, "Considering who you are, the look is perfect for you!"

He began to hop up and down in a rage, squealing and squalling at her in such a fashion as to indicate that he wanted her to turn him back. She laughed and he came back to normal, all the while Sayoko just stared at her in disbelief. Hagal then just looked at the two of them and said, "Now, are you going to doubt me anymore?"

They just stared in silence. Taking that as a "yes," Hagal then said, "You see, there are reasons why things are happening the way they are. The very one against whom you have all this rage is not a normal person at all. She is a goddess."

Sayoko was incredulous, but Toshiyuki now knew better than to question her. Sayoko then said, "Define what you mean by a goddess?"

"I mean," answered Hagal in growing frustration, "She is a higher being. She is not human, but something far more divine. She remains here because she is madly in love with Keiichi Morisato and has pledged to be by his side forever. That really is a thorn in my flesh! Her sisters have moved in, and now I learn they have a demigod brother! I know what the Almighty has planned: he wants to shut me down!"

Toshiyuki began not to like what he was hearing, and he said, "Provided all of what you have said is true, then I ask you: why should we care about that, considering that all demons do is bring misfortune?"

"Oh, you humans want so much for leisure to your own destruction!" Hagal answered indignantly, "You have no idea how our kind benefit the world. Nonetheless, what you do not understand is the fact that the delicate balance is being maintained in the most inefficient way. If a deity is a deity, then why does the Almighty play the game he is playing and going through a huge rigmarole about maintaining certain balances? He would be better served if he just makes these people snap to and obey."

"What about freedom of choice?" asked Sayoko.

"What you humans call freedom would not even exist if we did not allow what we do," Hagal answered, "True freedom comes when you gain the favor of something of our realm. Your faithfulness to someone like me brings great favor and great reward."

Toshiyuki's family was not rich without reason, and therefore he was compelled to ask, "In something like that, there is always a price tag or some kind of fine print on the contract you were too foolish to read before signing. First, are you proposing to give us some favor for a task? It's quid pro quo, dear woman."

Hagal just sighed, saying, "I always hate getting the clever humans. Yes, that is going to cost you something. However, there is a fine trade-off that goes with it."

Sayoko began to think hard about it, and what this Hagal was telling her would explain much of the mysterious things that had happened around her. She would never forget the time she tried to embarrass Belldandy with a little one-on-one beauty contest at a party, and how it blew up in her face, and worse, how she then tried to drink Belldandy under the table. Belldandy was not affected at all while she ended up being carted out on a stretcher with alcohol poisoning. Yes, there had to be something divine about the girl, or else she would not have had any of this happen. Toshiyuki was making his own calculations, and he wondered if he indeed was reaping certain things he had sown, and the divine retribution had take bodily form before his eyes. Yet, Toshiyuki then said, "If they are goddesses, as you claim, then what chance would we mere mortals have against the likes of them?"

"With me on your side, you can take them down and then bend others to your bidding," answered Hagal, hoping in deep anticipation that she could sucker them into helping her. She then said, "Yes, for that, there would be a cost: you two would forever by my minions to do my bidding, but in exchange, the pittance you call riches that you currently possess would be nothing compared to the money and power you would wield after that. After all, isn't that all the two of you really care about? Are you not sick of people not bowing to you when you know full well that the lowly insects that scoff at you should be at your beckoned command?"

Sayoko was beginning to be swayed, because she began to imagine how everyone would again worship her as a queen, and more, because she could actually **become** a queen. Sure, she would be Hagal's servant, but she could gain the world in exchange, and somehow, at that moment, it seemed such a small price to pay. However, Toshiyuki was a man of the situation, and he said to her, "I make you a counter proposal: I'll agree to all of that, and be your servant, if you sleep with me."

Hagal became angry and flung him into the wall, saying, "I said I needed help, not that I was desperate! Do you even think for one instant that I would allow myself to be mounted by someone as lowly as you? I would sooner bed a hog!"

He was in pain, but he felt that she was just like any woman in his twisted little gray matter he called a brain, and he knew that if he pressed, he would get what he wanted. He just stood up and said, "No sex, no deal!"

Hagal's eyes turned a flame of fire and she snarled, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't turn you into an ocean sponge right now?"

"Apparently, you cannot get what you want against them without our help," he said, trying to be clever, "Why would you have even asked?"

In the next instant, Sayoko noticed that a sponge suddenly appeared in her fishbowl, and she snapped, "Hey, he may be a sleazebag, but he is still family!"

"Oh, don't worry, he can still hear me and retains his intelligence, though he is quite helpless," Hagal answered, "Perhaps a few days as a filter feeder—something that feeds on slime to exist—might get his attention! The only reason why I even cared to ask was that you and I have a mutual enemy, and I figured that asking you for help would be advantageous all around. I really don't need your help, but having you as my moles in things just might expedite the work. What do you say?"

After some more moments of thought, Sayoko then said, "What do I do?"

"Make a wish," she said, "It's as simple as that."

"I wish…" she started to say, but she stopped, making sure she shaped it right. She then continued to say, "I wish that Belldandy and all her kind were removed from the face of the earth to never bother me again so that I could again be queen."

A host of bubbles emerged from the sponge, and if one could understand it, they would have heard, "I wish that every obstacle that keeps me from making every woman on earth my harem would be removed."

"Bright boy," said Hagal, "You learn faster than I though, but, I'll keep you that way for a few days, just to get you to understand you do not get smart with me."

The skies grew dark and it seemed that a thunderstorm was moving in. However, after a few bolts of lighting busted one of the windows and came over Hagal, it cleared up, and she said, "Well, it's a done deal…sort of."

Sayoko looked at her oddly, and she said, "What do you mean sort of?"

"I mean, if those against whom you placed the wish were mere humans, they would have ceased to exist. However, because of who they are, we shall have to take a direct hand to get the job done. In other words, you are my servants, and you are going to help me take care of them, but I am now obligated never to rest until what you have requested comes to pass."

The deal was done, and suddenly Sayoko's hangover was gone. Hagal noted her surprise and said, "Well, I told you there would be benefits."

However, what neither of them knew was that, if they failed to be able to hold up their own end, it would cost them their souls. Even Faust had a better deal than what they had received. One could rightly say that it was a match made in Hell.

Chibi Hild was on the island of Saint Helena, licking her wounds, wondering why everything had failed. She was certain that the boy had been the reason for the imbalance. She was not sure what to think anymore, and certainly, she was still angry Thor had to be so harsh with her. She still detected the imbalance, but she was not sure of the source. All she knew that she had to do something. With Hild Prime still sealed away, and that pretender to the throne still thinking she ran the show, there was no telling what could happen. It was then that it hit her. The imbalance was not the boy, but Hagal. As if an answer, and at that same moment, three individuals that she did not really want to see. "Well, well, well," said the first, mostly shaded in darkness, "Little Miss Prissy bit off more than she could chew."

"You have no idea how soon all of you will bow to our will," said the second, standing intimidating, with her short hair and muscles.

"All you did was make matters worse," said the third, playing with her gadgets in her Nazi-like helmet, "Now, it's time to play!"

"Oh no!" she muttered, "What do you goons want?"

Halval sneered and said, "That's pretty tough talk to someone who runs the show!"

"YOU RUN NOTHING!" Chibi-Hild screamed, coming to her feet, storm clouds rolling overhead.

"Don't be a fool, impostor!" snapped Hrungnir, "You know you could never defeat us, being so weak!"

Fire came into the eyes of Chibi-Hild, and she said, "I know some who can!"

She started to try to take off, but Thrymr caught her and said, "I don't think so," as Halval said, "You cannot be serious in asking _them_ for help, especially after what you tried to pull."

Though she only had a thousandth of her mother's power, she still could pack a punch, and there was no way they were going to tell her what to do. Three bolts of lightning struck unexpectedly and gave them just enough pause for Chibi-Hild to take off and make a run for it. When things settled, Hrungnir said, "Should we stop her?"

"No," said Halval, "Hagal is cooking up something right now. By the time she gets there, it may be that she is trying to do damage control."

The next day at the temple, it was Sunday, and all was quiet. Ian was caught up with his studies, and Lind came along to start the proper training. Ian said, "I am so sorry for what I did."

"Are you still kicking yourself over that?" asked Lind, "Look, what's done is done. You cannot go back and change it. You should know better than anyone else around here that you just have to learn from it. So, what do you think of the earpieces?"

"To be honest," he said, "I think it looks…how shall I say…"

"I know what you're going to say, but don't sweat it. No one needs to know why."

"I am surprised Urd got the right one in there."

"It's not made of anything on earth. From where it is from, it was the only thing that could have pierced your ear."

Ian, not sure of her rank or position, looked as if he was at an "at ease" position. She just laughed and said, "Hey, this is not the army or anything. What did you expect?"

She suddenly produced out of nowhere a Marine Corps drill instructor hat, and she said, "I am Gunnery Sergeant Hild. I am your senior drill instructor. From now on, you shall only speak when spoken to, and the first and last words out of your filthy sewer shall be the word 'Ma'am'!"

She then began to laugh and said, "Trust me, Ian; you are just as much family to me as your new sisters. However, I am going to push you a bit, so be ready, okay?"

"Check."

"Now, what was one of the first things you learned how to do?"

"I think it was that I found I had the ability to manipulate matter."

"How far did you take it?"

"Well, I melted a rock, but when I tried to turn it into gas, I fried everything around."

She paced and pondered a bit, and then said, "Well, did you try to put a containment field around it?"

He shrugged his shoulders and said, "I wasn't even sure I could melt the rock."

She nodded and then said, "Well that is something we are going to have to find out."

By this point, Urd and Skuld had made their way out to see Ian in workout clothes, and Urd said, "I couldn't help but overhear what you said, and we wish to lend our services if we can."

Skuld gave a slight snort in laughter, to which Urd uttered, "Okay, and what's so funny?"

"Knowing you, you'll make him split the earth into five easy pieces!" joked Skuld.

"Why you little…" muttered Urd and she made as if she was going after Skuld, but Lind said, "Hey, you two: if you are going to help, we can't have that going on!"

"Well, I have a potion that will make him more aware of his powers and show him if he can contain certain things," stated Urd, but Skuld said, "Yeah, and then watch his mind turn to goo when he taps into the minds of everyone at once around the world! I can create something to contain whatever is out of control."

"Oh yeah? My potion is far more subtle!"

"My device is far more effective!"

Lind just shook her head, and she said, "The first thing to do is use something far less volatile than something with a high gas temperature."

Lind then went to the pond and drew up a bucket of water. She then said to Ian, "Okay, now take off the inhibitors."

This he did, and she said, "You can put them into your pocket without issue. Good…now, make a depression in the ground and seal it off."

"How do I seal it off?"

"Just melt the sand into glass…you can do that, right?"

He focused and dug out the depression, and then focused on heating it up. It glowed red, and then she said, "That should be enough. Let it cool and we'll continue."

Once it cooled, there was a glassy surface, and she poured in the water. She then said, "Okay, now freeze it."

He reached out his hand and concentrated on slowing the movement of the molecules. It was not as rapid as it was for the rock, and it gradually froze. He then asked, "How come I didn't just freeze it instantly?"

"I think it's because you are not sure of your control, which is good," answered Lind, "That means that, after what you went through; you are going to be cautious. There, you see. You're already learning control!"

His heart was racing a touch, and his head felt a little light. He then asked, "Is this normal after taking off the clamps?"

"It will only last for a moment," answered Lind, "The onrush of power can shake you a bit, but you should be fine for a bit."

"Kind of like when a Jedi has his power cut off, and then restored to him?" he asked, and Lind just looked askance, to which he just said, "Never mind."

Urd then said, "Try to boil it now."

Ian reached out and envisioned the water vibrating at an extremely rapid rate. Quickly, steam was filling things up and he just as fast pulled it back. He took a deep breath and tried again. He brought up the temperature gradually this time, and soon the area was filled with a fog. Lind then said, "Take it further."

"Um…not a good idea," answered Ian, "I'll fry everything around."

"Try just containing a small area of it," she said, "See if you can isolate a part from the rest.

He cupped his hands and concentrated again. This was much harder, considering that this was a gas, and it was fast moving molecules, which made it difficult to contain. He backed off and started to breathe heavy. Lind was on top of him, saying, "No, don't stop. This is just like working muscles in the gym. Try again."

He sucked in some air, (and water vapor,) and started to sweep his hands as if he was using a crystal ball, and it seemed he was managing to isolate a baseball-sized area of steam. She then said, "Okay, walk out of the fog and take it further."

He hovered the ball at a distance from him in case it went critical again and, once out of the fog, started to heat it further. He did it slowly this time, and when he saw the ground starting to be scorched, he lifted it higher and higher until it stopped, and he then had a ball of plasmarized water. It looked as if it was on fire, but it was indeed the fourth state of matter. Yet, they could see he was straining to keep control of it, and then finally released it, and it quickly cooled. Ian then staggered back some, and then dropped to a knee, bathed in sweat, breathing hard. The three came over to see how he was doing, and he said, "Why is this harder?"

"What they taught you were the uncontrolled uses of your power," responded Lind, "When there is no control, it becomes easy. Chaos was what they were after, so they were not about to teach you that kind of control. Learning to tame your raw power is going to take some work. You're going to be tired, but you are not doing badly for the first day."

Urd handed him a glass filled with a bubbling green beverage with what looked like dry ice fumes rolling over the top. He took it, but looked at her with a raise eyebrow, not sure of this. He remembered what happened when Skuld "improved" his home, and he was not sure about this. Urd just laughed and said, "Silly boy! This is a popular energy formula used at home! It's commonplace. Try it."

With a "what do I have to lose" attitude, he went bottoms-up and drank it. Within moments, he felt good. He was not hyperactive, but just as a good cup of coffee is supposed to do, he felt awake and refreshed. He then said, "Wow! That would be a good sports drink in a game!"

"Um…not for humans, bro," added Urd, "Their hearts might explode."

Having revolting thoughts for a moment, he shook them out of his head and said, "Okay, good safety note: though you're going to have to show me how you make that."

"Wow, one of your formulas didn't backfire…I'm shocked!" said Skuld, "I am surprised."

However, Ian's skin was now tanning as dark as Urd's and she then said, "Okay, maybe that was a slight side effect, being you are half-human. It will dissipate in a matter of hours."

He looked in the water and was relieved to see that he had not tanned further, and let out a sigh of relief. While this was happening, Lind got some more water, and she said, "Now, let's see if you can break this into its basic elements."

He scratched his head and said, "That also may not be a good idea. I just might blow up the whole area."

"Again, that takes control," answered Lind, "Considering the drink you just downed, it might help."

"I'll try," he said, and he walked over to the puddle and he isolated a golf ball sized section of the water and lifted it up beyond what he guessed would be a blast radius. He was going slowly this time, yet it quickly slipped out of his control and exploded with a loud report. Lind then said, "Try again, except this time, lift out the whole of the water and keep it near you."

He opened his eyes wide and said, "Not a good idea."

"Perhaps making it a risk will make you more careful," she said, with a sly look on her face.

Ian sucked in some air and tried again. However, when it seemed like he had it, it started to go critical, and that was when what looked like two black bowls clamped around it, followed what sounded like a thumping sound. He looked to the left and followed two poles connected to them back to Skuld and Banpei. "Well, I was glad I was able to make the containment globe fast enough, otherwise, this whole area would have been blown to Kingdome Come!"

Ian looked dejected, but Lind said, "It's all part of the learning curve. Give it time, and you'll get it."

He just nodded and said, "How about a ten minute break?"

Before she could answer, a blur shot onto the temple grounds. Banpei tried to fire at the blur, but a hand shot out and caught the projectiles in mid-air. "Chill out, tin can!" snapped Chibi-Hild, "I'm not here to fight, but to warn you!"

Lind stepped in front of her charge and took a defensive stance, saying, "Why should I trust you?"

"They're after me, too," answered Chibi-Hild, all pouty, "They are the ones that sealed up my mother!"

That caught Lind's attention quickly, because she now knew that the threat was real. The Norns, Peorth, and even Keiichi to some extent had combated them, knowing that that dog Hagal was trying to take over the universe and plunge it into chaos. Hild prime was sealed off, yet there were rumors circulating that she had escaped somehow, yet, for some reason, she had not emerged. If she had, it was rumored that she feared to face Hagal and her cronies, yet that could not be proven. Hild prime was an X-factor, but they could not try to find her, because, if the threat was imminent, there was no time to waste. Lind then said, "Kid, I hope you are ready for some intense training, because you are going to need all the help you can get!"

6


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Oblidi-Oblada, How The Life Goes On

As they all gathered in the main house, Chibi-Hild began to explain her story, but was nervous seeing that Ian was still cross at her for her actions. Lind, also still leery of Chibi-Hild, kept a close watch on her as she said, "Okay, Hild, explain yourself!"

She looked to the floor and answered, "When Thor…you know…I flew for a long time, and then skipped along the water until I hit Saint Helena. I sat there for a while, confused and sore, trying to figure out what I had done wrong. I had thought he, (as she pointed to Ian,) was the imbalance, but something happened that told me where the imbalance lie."

Everyone was looking at each other, trying to figure out the implications of this, but then she added, "That was when…_her_…minions came."

Lind inched forward and then said, "Who do you mean by 'her'?"

"I speak of Hagal…the true source of the imbalance," answered Chibi-Hild.

Lind stiffened and became very serious. "Indeed, there was an imbalance when she did the things she did, yet, for some reason, father had to have foreseen something, hence the existence of Ian."

Ian went pale, and she said, "Oh, don't think that you were sent to stop her, for, even if you were full trained, your power would not compare to Hagal. There is another purpose, but father wants to be the one to tell you."

"When will that happen?" asked Ian.

"He has not said," answered Lind, "But it will be at the right time, rest assured."

Urd then got things back on track and she said, "Wait, where are we going with this Hagal thing?"

"Well, as you know, she sealed away my namesake," responded Chibi-Hild, "And you know how almost everyone here has had to do battle with her in relation to this. Well, there are rumors flying around that, somehow, Hild Prime escaped."

Urd perked up and then said, "Then, why has mother not emerged?"

Chibi-Hild shook her head and said, "There could be several reasons. Since my mind and hers are so alike, I could table many things. She respects the doublet system, which Hagal has assumed made Hild weak, and unfit to rule Niflheim. That is when she pulled her coup. In any case, it could be that the group of you, combined with Hild Prime, if she ever reemerges, could easily stop her. It could be she thinks you can handle it; it could be that she thinks you cannot, and certain thorns in her flesh could be removed in this. However, just know this: at the very least, there might be plays to neutralize the Norns."

"Why them?" asked Keiichi, turning a touch pale, wondering what was meant by "neutralize."

"They control the fates," added Chibi-Hild in a way that indicated, "Duh!"

Ian then popped in with, "And, by neutralizing them, she could control her own fate?"

"Well, daddy's wisdom definitely rubbed off on you!" stated Chibi-Hild coyly, "Where you play in, I don't know, but, if she felt you a threat in any way while the others are around, she just might neutralize them, and then go after you, knowing you were too weak and inexperienced to stand against her."

Lind seemed to be getting her battle face on as she asked, "Should we expect an immanent attack?"

Chibi-Hild shook her head and said, "She's going to be subtle at first using the least expected methods to get the job done. I suggest you all just continue to live your lives, but keep circumspect."

Keiichi sighed, saying, "That is not very reassuring, I mean, constantly having to stay on edge."

Belldandy eased her hand onto his shoulder and said, "Fear not, for I am with you. I should be able to detect when there is a shift in things, as can the others. As I told you, I shall always watch over you."

He reached up and put his hand on hers, smiling, and saying, "Thank you…"

"Alright, you two!" snapped Skuld, "Hasn't there been enough mushy stuff between you two lately?"

Urd just groaned and said, "And, what about your new attitude lately…and about what we talked about?"

Skuld just sulked, realizing that, after all this time, she had painted herself into a corner. Ian then just added, "You know, when you become too obsessed with something, sometimes, you often cause what you are trying to prevent."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she squealed.

Ian just smiled and said, "You'll figure it out one of these days!"

Lind cut to the chase and said, "What about you, Hild?"

Oddly enough, Belldandy sounded concerned and said, "Do you have a place to stay?"

Chibi-Hild just crossed her arms and turned her head with a "harrumph," and then said, "Oh, and it's as if someone like me cannot find shelter!"

Ian then said, "You don't, do you?" sounding as if he was now dealing with a child and a child's reasoning, which, to him at least, would have explained her recent actions. Chibi-Hild's sudden smugness turned into a realization of reality, and she said with her head hung, "No, I don't."

She then brightened a touch and looked at Urd, saying, "Could I at least stay with you…for now?"

"Wait," Keiichi interjected, "Are you telling me you would trust a demon living with us?"

Chibi-Hild swung her head around to stare daggers at him and said, "You think I have ulterior motives? Believe me; doing anything mischievous to you would be cutting of my nose to spite my face right now! Besides, mischief is someone else's department."

Lind then became serious again and said, "Don't even mention his name! Father tossed him out of Heaven for the problems he caused. If he was not a god, he could have well been a demon!"

Belldandy then chimed in, saying, "Oh, you know that what he does is not to cause misfortune, but just to aid in mirth and humility by what his acts cause."

Chibi-Hild then said, "I am surprised he has not shown up yet, but, give him time. No matter where, no matter, when, no matter how, when you least expect it…"

Ian, as a joke, jumped in and said, "Someone may come out and say to you: smile—you're on Candid Camera!"

Everyone just sat there, giving him a deadpan stare, and Urd just added, "Actually, he just might come along and do something along those lines…and you know…in this case…"

Lind went pale and said, "Don't you dare summon that troublemaker!"

"It may well be too late," interjected Chibi-Hild, "Even discussing him being involved may shake him to the surface."

"Well, you started it!" snapped Lind, but Chibi-Hild just returned a mischievous smile at Lind. "_Oh, yes, this could be fun_!" thought Chibi-Hild.

The next day, Sayoko was preparing to go out for the day and she dropped some feed into the fish tank, and serious bubbles came from the sponge. Sayoko then said, "You only have yourself to blame in all this. Relax; it's only for one more day or so."

Just as she said that, Hagal showed up with Thrymr and Hrungnir. "Good morning!" said Hagal brightly, "Are you ready for your first mission?"

Sayoko, still nervous about the whole deal merely asked, "What do I do?"

"Hrungnir is going with you today," answered Hagal, "She has a good plan together."

Hagal then looked at the sponge, saying, "I think you suffered enough."

In an instant, Toshiyuki was back to himself, but looking slightly depleted and very humbled. "Have you learned your lesson?" asked Hagal in a businesslike manner, "Are you sorry you crossed me?"

He just nodded, and she said, "Hey, cheer up, dummy! I need your head in this, and your perverted mind! I am going to use you for now to try to get back at that Ian fellow for Sayoko by getting him out of the picture. It will benefit you, because at that point no girl would be taken from you."

"What do I do?" he asked quietly.

"Take Thrymr with you," responded Hagal, "Go to classes today and see if you cannot get something going with Ian. Thrymr will act as your bodyguard and take him out for you."

Thrymr smacked him on the back, (taking the wind out of him,) and said, "Hey, just stick with me, handsome, and we can have a good time!"

Of course, the words "good time" conjured up in Toshiyuki's mind an evening with her, and he pictured her breaking him in two within a short time of action! She shivered and said, "Come, my car's outside."

As they went, Hrungnir took Sayoko to her own car and said, "Open your hood."

As she opened the hood of her McLaren, Hrungnir whistled and said, "Nice ride you got: 5.4 liter with 617 horses! If I was to tweak this here and there…"

"Just…do what you have to do;" said Sayoko through her brow, "The car is fine like it is."

"Spoil sport!" pouted Hrungnir, "Okay, I am attaching a special device to the distributor. You are going to go in for a full tune-up to Whirlwind. When she does the tune-up, pulling the spark plug cables will cause this device to seal Belldandy into a state of limbo, and she'll never bother you again!"

"Why not just…you know…," stated Sayoko, suspicious of the actions being taken.

"Kill her?" laughed Hrungnir, "You and I both know that even you would never sink as low as murder. Besides, you know that…wait… You really don't know, do you?"

"Know what—that she's a thorn in my flesh and acts as a pretender to my throne?"

"You'll see soon enough," answered Hrungnir as she closed the hood, "There: its all set."

"How do you know she'll be the one to do it?" asked an incredulous Sayoko.

"From what have come to learn," she answered, "Belldandy has been learning mechanics herself, and one of the things she has to learn first is how to do a tune-up. They would let her learn how to do basic things like that, and considering the complexity of your car, they are going to want to put her on it to learn."

After some thought, Sayoko then said, "Sensible enough: alright, let's go."

Hrungnir hopped in and they took off as Sayoko thought, "_Now you're in for it, Belldandy, for you just have no clue how powerful these people are. What chance does someone like you have against the supernatural?_"

The next day brought normal life, sort of, to the temple, except that Chibi-Hild was staying close to Urd, not sure how much to trust people. Lind then told Ian that she would be back that afternoon to work more with him some more and went back to Heaven to report. However, when he stepped out to go, Megumi was there with her bike, and she tossed him a helmet as she said, "Hop on!"

She noticed that he was more casual than normal: his Red Sox cap with a denim jacket much like hers, a tee shirt that said, "Hockey—because!" and the picture of some poor schlep trying to get a puck and in a shadow as two hulking maniacs looking to put a lick on him. He also wore 501 jeans and high top sneakers, and with the special jewelry that he now had to wear, Megumi said to him, "Dude, you look so relaxed!"

"Well, this is how I normally dress," he answered, "I guess I wanted to make a good impression, and, well, I may have gone overboard."

"Hey, being yourself is the best way, anyway," answered Megumi, "That's something you should have told me!"

They laughed, and she said, "You seem like more fun this way."

She caught herself, turned a touch red, and then she said, "Um…I mean…"

Ian just waved it off and said, "It's cool! Uh…say…there's no side car on this thing."

By this point, she had earned enough for a nice and sizable bike, but she had not added the sidecar. She would have admitted if asked that it was because of the fact that her overpowering personality and leadership qualities were intimidating. However, this Ian person was the first person not to push her away. For what reason, she was not sure, but she wrote it off as he being a Westerner. Even though the Japanese culture had "modernized," and much in the way of women's rights had been forwarded, there were still many traditions that did not die that easily, and some still felt that women were supposed to be subservient and quiet—to remain in the background. When someone like Megumi or Chihro comes along, there is an intimidation factor. However, the West seemed to be free from that kind of thing for the most part, and Ian more than likely did not see her in the way her peers saw her, and that sat on Megumi's mind: was he attractive for him, or because he just did not act like the people around her? She still had to sort that out. She then said, "Oh, don't worry about that! Just hop on pillion."

He put on the helmet and straddled the back seat, yet he was looking for something on which to hold. She chuckled and said, "Just grab my waist, silly!"

He sat there, hesitating, not sure what to do, and she just sighed and rolled her eyes and grabbed his hands, putting them on her waist, saying, "You know, for a bit, confident guy, you're sure shy!"

He gulped, knowing she was right, but he had to say something. He then said, "Well, I am nervous, because I really have not liked motorcycles, I mean, being on them."

"What's wrong with bikes?"

"Well, I know how these things are all or nothing. I mean, they are fun, and fuel efficient, but if you wipe out, it's ugly!"

"Just don't think about it."

She started the bike and revved it a couple of times, and she felt him tense. She said, "Will you relax! It's going to be okay, just don't think about it."

"That's half my problem: if I was driving one, I would always have that nagging thought of what would happen if I wipe out."

She smirked, said, "Well, there's only one way to get over that one!", and tore off, with Ian yelling all the way down the opening stretch. She knew he would be okay!

Meanwhile, Keiichi and Belldandy got ready to go, and Skuld began to pester the pair to go with them. "Why do you want to go?" asked Keiichi.

"Well, it can be boring around here," she added, "You work on cars, and I like mechanical things."

"Are you sure?" asked Keiichi, "I don't know how much Chihiro would let you help."

She twiddled her fingers, knowing what the whole truth was, and Belldandy finally said, "You want to spend time with me?"

Skuld hugged Belldandy's waist tight, and she said, "So much is changing! I don't know what to think: I'm losing you, I'm not losing you, good things are coming, and doom is coming."

Keiichi smiled and said, "Hey, its okay, she can come!" offering an olive branch, "I know that Chihiro can keep her busy! Besides, with her skill, you can even teach Belldandy some of what she is trying to learn."

Skuld brightened, and there were the instances of the big brother she saw when they had their "date" together, and she hopped behind him on the seat. Belldandy just shined at this sight, knowing that, for the sake of the contract, the bunch of them becoming family would be much better. Belldandy then asked her as they took off, (passing by and waving at Megumi and a terrified Ian,) "Say, what was all the talk about a niece and nephew?"

Skuld did not know how to answer, still not being sure just what happened a few nights before. Skuld had noticed how much more romantic and touchy-feely that the pair had gotten since then, and, though she was assured by her brother and sister that all was fine, there was still that icky feeling in her tummy about the whole mess. Instead of answering the question, Skuld became bold and asked, "What did you two do that night at the party?"

Keiichi stiffened, and Skuld then snapped, "You didn't…"

"We did not," Belldandy cut in, "But to be truthful, something did happen, and it was what was needed."

Skuld looked over at her with a shocked and hurt face, still not knowing what had happened, but also with a look that seemed to say, "_Sister, please don't leave me!_"

Yet, Belldandy was firm with her and said, "I cannot tell you right now Skuld, because I don't think you would understand what we did and why. One day, when you are mature enough to handle it…"

"What do you mean?" she squealed, "Aren't I now?"

Belldandy then smiled and said, "One day, you will understand so well that this thinking will seem silly to you."

Even though she still felt a touch of friction between herself and Keiichi, she found herself leaning her head on his back and holding on tighter, if only that Keiichi was the only one there onto which she could hold.

Chihiro mainly ran a motorcycle shop, but, in order to bring in more business, expanded things to handle cars as well, for there were far more of those than there were motorcyclists. Still, cycles were her specialty and would always be her focus, but she also had to be business-minded: being idealistic did not often put food on her table, and she had to keep a business afloat. Thus, she made the expansion. At the shop, there was already about five cars lined up, and Chihiro said to Belldandy, "Okay, these are simple model cars and nothing you have not seen before. However, if you run into a snag, just let me know and I can help."

Skuld piped up and said, "I can do that!"

Chihiro, who only saw a child there, said, "Well, it is simple, but it is still technical."

Keiichi looked up from a chain replacement he was working on and said, "Hey, she's a bright kid…a prodigy. She already does calculus!"

Chihiro then looked at her and said, "Ah, so that explains why you are not at school right now. Are you in college?"

Before Skuld could answer, Keiichi then said, "We're looking at that right now, but we also want to be sure that she won't be looked on as just a kid by the others. It would be hard for her to find peers with a bunch of college kids."

Seeming to satisfy Chihiro, she wanted to get to know Belldandy's little sister better, and asked her, "Say…could you help me right now? I have an import bike that needs transmission work—one of those Harleys—and perhaps you could give me your expertise."

Her eyes brightened, knowing that Thor rode a hog, and she said, "Oh, sure: I have a brother that owns one of those!"

"You have a brother?" asked Chihiro in a bit of surprise.

"Well, he's out of town, but yes," answered Skuld.

"Good, then I know you really can help me!" responded Chihiro, and took Skuld with her, if only to get her out of her sister's and Keiichi's hair.

As they worked, Chihiro could not help but notice how Skuld kept looking up at Keiichi and Belldandy as they worked, the two of them sometimes lending aid to one another as they worked, and became sad when she saw the slightly pouty face Skuld got. Having a guess to the issue, Chihiro then said, "It kind of stinks to see some outsider stick his nose in isn't it?"

Skuld looked at her oddly, not knowing what was meant by the question, so she just said, "He's taking my sister, but they tell me I'm being selfish."

"What are you afraid of?"

"They might do…I don't know…grown-up things."

"Aren't they grown-ups?"

That caught Skuld off guard. Yes, they were grown-ups, but… Chihiro then asked, "Do you think they have done…grown-up things?"

Skuld just shrugged her shoulders, and then said, "Urd told me that I could get a niece and nephew one day."

"That would be wonderful!" exclaimed Chihiro, "That means you would have family to help them raise, would it not?"

"That's what Urd said," conceded Skuld, "That would be fun, and I guess I wouldn't mind, but…"

Chihiro smiled, knowing that she may have been right about what she saw, and she said, "This is a big change for you, isn't it?"

"Big sister has always been around, and so much and so long that I don't know what I would do without her."

"Do you think she may have felt that way at one time?"

"Sure, but, why does she want to be with him so bad?"

"Let me ask you: is there a boy you like?"

That brought back memories of Sentaro, and she had seen him from time to time since they first met, but she did not know quite how she felt. In truth, her meeting him relaxed her stance against Keiichi enough to allow growth in the relationship of her sister and Keiichi, yet, still having the mind of a child, she still was not sure. She finally said, "There is a boy named Sentaro, but he's just a friend."

"Is he just a friend?"

Now she started to hedge. He was more than a friend; she had to admit. Yet, before Skuld could answer, Chihiro then said, "Sometimes, things like what you see start because you are friends. You certainly are not going to fall in love with an enemy, are you?"

"Well…" said Skuld, knowing that she again could not answer harshly without looking selfish or foolish, and Chihiro then said, "What you see is so natural."

"But it isn't!"

"Why not?"

"Well, I…" and now she was really stuck. She understood why she could not just come right out and state whom and what they were, and that relationships like that of Belldandy and Keiichi were rare indeed, yet she could not lie. "It just would not work."

It was a lame answer and Skuld knew it, for it was certain that it was working well. Chihiro then said, "You know what; when the right man comes into someone's life, one's focus can change, but it does not mean that someone loves you less. Besides, when that right one does come along for you, I think you are going to change your tune, and be so focused on that that you won't even care what your sister does."

"_Sure_," thought Skuld, "_Only if I ended up in a contract like what sister has._"

Skuld continued to aid Chihiro, but now she was more conflicted than ever. She wanted her sister to be happy, but she wanted to have ironclad assurance that part of her sisters happiness would consist of herself as well.

Not too much later, Sayoko had arrived with Hrungnir, and Hrungnir got out of the car and said, "Okay, get to it, and I'll be watching."

The clerk came up and asked, "So, what can we do for you today."

"I need a full tune-up," she stated, shaken by the place. She always took her car to the dealership for work, not trusting what she considered the lower classes to touch such a precision machine. Yet, there was the prospect of getting what she wanted, so she tolerated it this once. The clerk then asked, "What kind of car is it?"

"Mercedes-Benz," she answered, "McLaren model. Can your people handle that?"

The clerk gave her a confident air as he said, "Sure! We get cars like that all the time! You're in good hands!"

She did not look so confident, but she signed the sheet anyway and handed over her keys. Once outside, she looked at her partner in crime and said, "Well, it's done."

"Good!" said Hrungnir with a devilish grin, "Now we just sit back, and watch the fireworks."

The clerk came back and said, "We have a full tune up on a McLaren. Shall I give it to Hondo?"

"No," answered Chihiro, "We can let Belldandy have that and have someone guide her through it. She needs to learn about those cars as well."

Skuld brightened and said, "A McLaren? Oh neat: that's one mean car!"

Chihiro smiled and said, "Well, this job's almost done. Do you want to help her?"

"Do I?" she said, and went over to her sister as the tech brought in the McLaren and hopped out to lend his aid as well. Once they opened the hood, Belldandy then said, "Oh my…there is so much in here!"

The tech then said, "Hey, its okay. It's still just a V-6. It's just bigger with a few more knobs and whistles."

"It's a piece of cake!" said Skuld, and then she began to point out what not to yank or remove as they went. With that, the pair tore into it, and the tech was impressed on how much Skuld was able to do, and how well the pair worked together. He wrote it off as a sister thing, and just watched in case he had to jump in. However, as they went, Skuld got to the distributor and said, "Hey, wait…what's that? I don't remember reading about an attachment like that."

Upon closer examination, she realized at what she stared. It was actually all too familiar, and she saw how it was attached to the distributor. It was rigged so that, when Belldandy pulled any of the cables from the distributor, it would seal her into a limbo, and trap her into the car itself. Looking even closer, she realized just from where it came, and she muttered, "Hrungnir! I'd recognize her shoddy work anywhere!"

Before anyone noticed, she quickly looked it over to get an idea of how it was attached, and she began to try to see how she could take it off without setting it off and trap herself in it. After a minute or two, she snapped, "Got it!" and whipped out her special tools. "_She thought she could fool me? HA!_" she thought as she, with relish, took off the device. Once done, she hid it for the moment, and then helped her sister finish the tune-up. Then, when no one was looking, she snuck inside the cab, attached the device to the starting switch, and aimed it to cover the whole cab. She rigged it so that, whoever the second person to start it was would be caught in the trap with the passenger. She had no problems with this considering that, even if that was a human, because that person was conspiring with Hrungnir, he or she deserved what she got. Once done, the tech said, "Well done, Belldandy!"

"Oh, I could not have done it without the aid of my sister!" Belldandy said gleefully.

Skuld, upon hearing this, said, "Oh sister, do you mean you still need me?"

"Of course!" said Belldandy with a bit of surprise, "I shall always need you."

"Oh sister!" exclaimed Skuld as she gave Belldandy a mighty hug. The tech smiled as he pulled the car out and parked it for the customer.

In the front, the clerk came back and said, "Okay, here's the tab," and when she looked upon it, it was actually cheaper than what the dealer would have done. She said, "Well, that is reasonable. However…"

The clerk cut in and said, "I know what you're going to say. We hear it all the time: cheaper means shoddy work. Well, I assure you, we only charge for the labor done here. Most places will charge you the full labor for the time the book says it will take, even if they get it done faster. Here, we only charge the full labor if it takes that long, but no more than that if it takes longer, because we feel that, if we fail to get it in the book time, you shouldn't be penalized for it."

Sayoko smiled and said, "Well, keep doing business like that, and you are going to be quite successful. You do have a good business model. Who knows; if your work was done well enough, I may aim some business your way."

"Thank you, ma'am!" said the clerk, genuinely pleased at this as he handed over the keys. Sayoko signed the paperwork, took the keys, and went to her car. However, Hrungnir was angry. Sayoko, confused by this, asked, "What happened?"

"Nothing!" she said, "That's the problem! There was no way Belldandy could have seen that thing, or if she had, done anything about it!"

"I thought this was foolproof!" snapped Sayoko, "You have completely wasted the day!"

They both got in, and Hrungnir muttered, "That is not half the problem, because mistress is going to be fuming!"

However, the car was parked facing the shop and that was when Hrungnir looked up, saw Skuld smiling, and waving to her. Hrungnir looked in horror, realizing that that Skuld was the only one who could have seen the device or done anything about it. She also had not figured that she would be involved, and started looking around frantically. Too late, she saw the device and how it was aimed in the cab as Sayoko started to turn the key. "NO!" shouted Hrungnir, but it was too late. The device kicked on and shot a paralyzing beam at the pair. As this was going on, a preset recording was going through the sealing ritual. They both screamed, and then disappeared, now sealed inside the car. Skuld just nodded with a smirk on her face, saying, "If and when you two ever get out of this, you'd better stay clear of my sister!"

Confident that things were handled, Skuld started to turn in, but that was when a tow truck came in towing a minivan, and who came hopping out of the cab but none other than Sentaro Kawanishi and his mother. "Sentaro-kun!" she squealed, and he wheeled around to see Skuld. With joy, he ran up and they hugged, as Skuld said, "What are you doing here?"

"Mother was picking me up for school when something went wrong with the van," he said, "The driver said it sounded like a timing belt."

"Ooh, that may take some time!" said Skuld, after sucking some air through her front teeth.

However, Sentaro said, "Well, at least I have enough homework to pass the time, but it's math, and I am so bad at that."

"Oh, I can help with that!" she said, knowing it had been some time since their last visit, "Maybe we can go somewhere?"

His mother smiled and gave them both money as she said, "There's a sweet and ice cream shop just a few blocks from here! Go have some fun, you two!"

"Hold on!" exclaimed Skuld, and she ran in.

"You won't believe who's here!" exclaimed Skuld as she burst in, "It's Sentaro!"

Belldandy smiled, knowing that they had indeed become good friends, and she was happy to see her sister had a chance to visit again. Skuld then said, "His mother gave us some money for ice cream so I could help him with this math homework!"

Belldandy looked at her out of the corner of her eye with a knowing look and said, "I thought you wanted to be here with me."

Snapped into reality somewhat, Skuld now began to feel like a hypocrite, and now suddenly understood a touch of what was going on with her and Keiichi. She looked down and stirred her foot on the floor, saying, "I'm sorry. I've been a pest."

Belldandy smiled and giggled as Keiichi smiled while starting on the timing belt. He said, "This is going to take some time. Why not go?"

Belldandy just said, "It's okay. You can go, and we can talk all about it later."

Skuld ran up and hugged her sister quickly, thanking her for understanding, and she ran off to catch up with her friend. As the two watched Skuld and Sentaro take off, they both smiled, and looked at each other, knowing that, before long, there would be someone in her life to the point where what was going on with Belldandy and Keiichi would mean nothing to her whatsoever. Chihiro then said, "Isn't it great how life goes on?"

8


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Some People Just Don't Learn!

While all this was going on, another drama was playing out. Thrymr and Toshiyuki were heading for the campus, ready to deal with Ian. It was not so much that Hagal thought him that much of a threat, but if it hurt Belldandy, as far as Hagal was concerned, then so much the better. For Toshiyuki, this would make for sweet revenge. Yet, there was something that no one realized: Thrymr did not necessarily support the cause any longer. She had faced Belldandy and Keiichi before this when they were making their way through Niflheim in dealing with Hagal and the whole situation, though it was not yet completely resolved. Halval had been defeated before this, and she was itching for paybacks. It was not so much that she wanted to kill them, because she knows that she was defeated fair and square. Yet, she also knew that she was to do Hagal's bidding, and that she did have the same goal of seeing Hagal's world come to pass. Things had looked bleak in Niflheim: Belldandy being hit by the suction machine, and Keiichi seeming losing his limbs, yet, somehow, and with great difficulty, they had managed to gain a win in the battle, but Hagal was not out of it just yet. With Hild at large, anything was possible, but she was going to have the last laugh if she could. Because she wanted a chance to even the score, it was the only reason why Halval was even with Hagal still. However, Thrymr did not know where she stood anymore. She was with the cause, but somehow, it did not mean as much anymore. All she wanted now was to see if there was anyone else that could match her strength. She really did not hate the Norns or Keiichi all that much, but there was still the cause. It was all so confusing.

Before long, they were at the campus, and all was as it should be—nothing really out of the ordinary. Megumi pulled up and said, "Well, are you still with me, Ian?"

He was still shaking a bit, but he then said, "Well, I was still a bit nervous, but, you did help to calm things a bit. You are a very skillful driver."

She nudged him in the ribs and said, "I take that as a high compliment. So, are you going to hockey after school today?"

"The club meets again tomorrow, and I have things to do at the temple when I get back—class work, other training, that kind of thing," he answered.

"Well, what time do you get off?"

"I'm off at about 2:30."

"Great—I can take you back!"

"Can we do it below MACH one this time?"

She whacked him on the back and said, "Don't worry: just stick with me, and I'll have you on a cycle in no time!"

"We'll have to see about that!" he said with a wink, and they went their ways. He started to think about things, and he began to wonder if he should try going out with her, even if it was just for a quick lunch or movie. It would not be anything romantic, because he just wanted to see how she felt about him. He just wanted to take his time.

After morning classes were out, Ian went to the outside dining area to eat the box lunch Belldandy was so kind to make for him. As he finished, he looked to his right, as it seemed a commotion was starting, and he spied something he did not want to see. He groaned as he saw Toshiyuki, but then his eyes went wide to see the oddly clad Amazon walking with him. At this point, he wondered just how desperate for women he really was! With boldness, Toshiyuki marched right up and said, "So, here we are! Well, what are we having today? Oh, all finished? Ah, but I see the thermos…oops!"

At this, he "accidentally" spilled the thermos onto Ian, and he was quickly on his feet when he felt the cold beverage spill on his belly. It was obvious it was no accident, but Ian said, "Well, be more careful next time, would you?"

Yet, many of the girls around, still charmed by the interesting Westerner, were helping to clean him up and his seat, having some choice words for Toshiyuki. This was not the reaction that Toshiyuki expected, and Ian just gathered his things to go look at some of his reading assignments before his next class. He wanted to extract himself, because he just had a gut feeling that the woman with him was a part of whatever conniving he had in mind. As he walked away, Toshiyuki got in his way and bumped his shoulder. It was clear to Ian what was going on, but, rather than look like the villain, he apologized and tried to go his way. However, Toshiyuki then said, "Hey, gayjin…you owe me more than that!"

"I said I was sorry, please forgive me," answered Ian.

"You did that deliberately!" snapped Toshiyuki, "After what you did to me before, I'm not surprised!"

Ian's Irish was beginning to rise a bit, but he stifled it and turned around. He could not believe this fool was picking a fight with him! This was sadly all too familiar, and all too juvenile. Ian became blunt and said, "You know, I thought people gave up these kinds of games in middle school, unless they were brainless lugs who took it to high school and did not get the point."

"What's that supposed to mean!"

Ian took in a breath, let it out slowly, and he said, "It means that I have seen too many goons like you in hockey who like to provoke things, and in that setting, I had no problem of 'explaining' to them that their ways were not acceptable. Now, this is not hockey, and this is not an arena. I also know better than to just fight, because the repercussions would be worse than five minutes in a box. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get going."

Ian was glad that there were plenty of people around to witness what was going on, so that, if it got worse, he could defend himself. He just did not want to be thrown out of school. Ian then turned on his heel and kept going. However, Toshiyuki was not about to let this go. He looked at Thrymr and said, "Are you just going to let him walk away?"

"Is he the one I am supposed to fight?" she asked, "I mean, he has markings on him that show him to be the one."

Toshiyuki was not sure what that mean, considering that he still felt Ian to be a human, and figured that this demon person would smash him to a pulp. With that, she leaped over both of them and landed in front of Ian, saying, "That's not how you talk to a person like him!"

He rolled his eyes, knowing where this was going, but he then said, "I talk however I want, to whomever I want, and no lug nut like you is going to threaten me like that! Please go away!"

She sneered and said, "You would hit a lady?"

His eyes went wide as he said, "You ain't no lady!"

By this point, campus security was coming up, and then hedged when they saw Thrymr, not certain what she would do. Instead, they came up to Ian and asked, "Is there a problem? Is…she…harassing you?"

"Very much so," he said, "Apparently, she's some kind of bodyguard or crony for String Bean back there. I just want to go to class, and he seems to be on some kind of power trip."

They looked over Ian's shoulder and said, "Mr. Toshiyuki, we warned you about causing trouble."

"I am sorry, but my bodyguard seems to be a loose cannon," answered Toshiyuki, "I tried to tell her to calm down…"

"Did you bring her here?" they asked, and Toshiyuki was not sure how to answer, knowing that, if they could tag any violence on him, they could toss him from school, and maybe even bring a lawsuit on him. He then said, "I assure you, I only brought her on, thinking she would behave herself. However, if she is misbehaving, I can tell her to leave."

"What if she doesn't listen?" they asked in return.

"Well, you can do your jobs and escort her off," answered Toshiyuki, "Believe me, I shall have words with the agency that sent her along."

Feeling convinced that Toshiyuki wanted to resolve this peacefully; they then turned their attention to Thrymr. They then said, "You heard your boss. You need to leave, or be expelled and risk being fired."

However, Thrymr knew well why she was here, and took that as a challenge. She turned cross and said, "You do not command me, mortals!"

They forgot all about Toshiyuki or any connection to this, and just decided to deal with the threat. The pulled out their clubs and that was as far as they got. With one mighty swat, she swept them aside like so much debris. She then took one step towards Ian, and now Ian knew this went far beyond just some idiot. In fact, on closer examination, looking at her face, he began to guess this has to do with certain higher powers, and he was in a pinch. He knew why he was now wearing the inhibitors, and he knew he was not restricted in his wearing of them. However, it was also understood that he did not remove them unless it was absolutely necessary. She thrust forward as Ian tossed aside his bags, but instead of trying to dodge her, he diverted her swing and planted a fist into her solar plexus while sweeping a leg. With a notable "oof," she hit the ground hard. However, she did not seem too hurt, yet she snarled, "Well, slug, you actually knocked some air out of me. Not bad, human."

She kipped up and swung a hammer fist down at him, and he barely managed to get out of the way. What made matters worse was that there was too many witnesses. At that, he decided to just grab his things and make a break for it. If he had to fight, he would try to find somewhere around that would not see him become something that would best be described as otherworldly. She merely laughed and said, "Are you running, coward? Am I too much for you?"

Toshiyuki then came up and whispered into her ear, "Go after him!"

"Oh…right!" she said, and tore off after him. Toshiyuki just shook his head and wondered why she was considered a higher being when she could not even take initiative.

Ian tore off the campus, looking for some kind of alley into which he could go. As soon as he found a place of seclusion, then that was the moment she caught up to him. "Nowhere else to run, puny thing!" she said, "Now, let's see just what you have!"

However, he reached up, took off the inhibitors, and felt as if a surge of energy came over him. He then said, "Ask, and you shall receive!"

He then decided to try to trap her and he reached out his hands. The asphalt and ground underneath her turned to liquid and she sank up to her neck. He then turned it back solid and said, "Be good and stay put," thinking that she had no choice. However, she swung her arms up and smashed the pavement, ripping herself out of the ground with ease. "Nuts!" said Ian, knowing this may come to blows. He remembered his fight with Thor, and he wondered if she had the same kind of strength. Yet, she was susceptible to a simple Krav maneuver, so he was guessing that she was someone that relied merely on her strength. Yet, her mode of attack became clear quickly. She made a pair of hard thrusts against the air and it seemed those chunks of air came flying at him faster than he could dodge. They hit him with a one-two blow that sent him sprawling. Indeed, it stung, but not enough to take him down. He was up quickly and flew with a twin fist strike that sent them tumbling tail over teat. When they landed, she was on top of him, and he quickly wrapped his legs around her waist to prevent her from fully mounting him. Her strength was somewhat of an advantage here, yet she did not have the same advantage or leverage in this position. Using his skill more than his power, every time she tried to strike him, he blocked it with an arm block or leg. "Hold still, you little jellyfish!" she snarled, still trying to get something going, and he was not about to comply. He eventually managed to get both legs under her, and then he locked them around her neck and used his arm to set up a blood choke. Her eyes went wide, surprised that he had such a grip. He was not sure if this kind of a thing would work on this kind of being, but he had to try. It was at this point she remembered what he was, and she knew that it was going to take quite a fight to stop him. Yet, she was beginning to see stars, and she was shocked that this was even happening! However, as it was getting darker, she managed to slam a fist into his face. This time, it hurt! He yelled in pain as he broke the hold. They both rolled away from one another and he came up, feeling like he had a broken nose. Thrymr was trying to shake out the cobwebs. They stared at each other, knowing this could be a long fight.

Back on campus, Toshiyuki was walking away from the aftermath on campus to see how things were getting along. By the time he caught up to them, they were slugging it out. She had tried to use her air attacks again, but this time, Ian was ready for it, and dodged. Before long, any powers the pair had had been forgotten and they went strength for strength. Indeed, it would be described as a knock down, drag out fight. Both were a bloody mess as they went back and forth blocking and exchanging blows, and Toshiyuki never looked happier. When he saw that Ian was tiring, he figured it would be over soon. Ian also realized that there was no way he could go the distance on this woman, because, though he was strong being what he was, maybe even as strong as her, he had yet to build up the endurance to last with her. There was more training to be done, and this made it clear. He had to find some way of ending this quickly. Strength could not be the solution. At that moment, she charged forward, and Ian caught her in an arm drag take down. He stood up, pulled, stepping his right foot in front of her face, and the other behind her back as he then fell back and pulled. He was hoping she would tap out, but her strength was too much, and she popped her arm loose. Ian rolled away, but she pounced on him, grabbed his left arm, and put her right one around his waist. Yet, this felt as if it was a wrestling position, and he did a cross switch and reversed the position. He then remembered that she was susceptible to a blood choke, and whatever it was that ran to her head she needed. With that, he slapped on the rear naked choke, also known as the sleeper hold, and wrapped his legs around her waist, squeezing her neck tight! She grunted in obvious pain and discomfort, slamming him into a wall a couple of times, but weakly as she began to lose consciousness. In a matter of seconds, she was out cold. Ian staggered off and fell back exhausted. It was then that he saw Toshiyuki watching, now staring in horror. He was also wondering how Ian was still upright, considering what he fought. Ian had the urge to tend to it the way he was, but he thought better of it and put the inhibitors on quickly. He then ran over, and before Toshiyuki could get away, Ian had snatched him and dragged him back. He then picked him up by the neck with one hand and slammed him against the wall, snarling, "Boy, you just don't learn, do you? You little flea: if you had any idea with whom you messed, you would be soiling your underwear right now! It is just you and me right now in this alley, and I could do what I wanted to you, but I am better than that. You are scum of the lowest order! I am warning you now: leave me alone and never pull this maneuver again! If you try to say anything, it's your word against mine, and I don't think you really have a leg to stand on right now!"

He then tossed him into an open dumpster, saying, "From now on, if you see me coming, you had either walk the other way, or act like I am not even there and keep on going!"

Ian grabbed his things and began to walk away, feeling it even more now that he had the inhibitors back on, but it would not stay that way. Once he was out of sight, he would take them off again, heal himself up, and repair his clothes. He had no idea who or what that was, but he was going to get to the bottom of it that afternoon. All he knew now was that he was going to be late for his next class, and he had to get to it.

When Megumi caught up to him, she looked at Ian who looked exhausted. "Wow! Those must have been some intense classes! You look beat."

"You have no idea!" he said as he got on the bike, "Believe me, it was not class. It was…dealing with a matter."

"Did you hear about the commotion on campus earlier?"

"I know of it."

"Some hulking chick tried to go after a student and whipped the campus security like it was nothing. She left, but no one knows what happened to her. It was really weird. Someone said it was Toshiyuki's bodyguard that went nuts, but you know how stories grow."

"I sure do," he said, leaving it alone as they took off.

After the Whirlwind had closed for the day, Hagal appeared and began to do the unlocking ritual that would release Hrungnir and Sayoko. Sayoko was in shock, muttering, "Quiet…too quiet…so empty…" considering that she was a mere human thrust into limbo. However, Hrungnir came out of the car and bowed down before Hagal, saying, "Mistress, I am sorry. I thought I could beat Skuld this time. She has grown in power since we last met."

"Hagal is not angry with you…yet," Hagal muttered, "All is well. This was a good first test. Hagal must know how they have learned to do things since they slipped from her grasp. However, Hagal wants to know why you had it so that it would be easy to unlock the seal."

"What?" she said in surprise, "It was not strong?"

"A young demigoddess could learn how to unlock it," said Hagal, "Hagal was certain you learned more since the last time you fought."

"Uh…I guess she kept pace."

"Hmm…she could have learned more magic since then. Well, that is part of what this is all about."

She then looked at Sayoko and said, "Snap out of it, sub-creature! You still have use to Hagal!"

Hagal got into the back seat and said to her, "Take us back to your house!"

She gulped, but before she did, Hrungnir then said, "Wait," and quickly dismantled the device to be sure it would not happen again. She then started the engine, and the car was purring like a kitten. For a brief moment, she seemed to come out of it, pleased that her car was running so well, and then came more to her senses when she realized who had done it, and became angry when she realized she would now have to be thankful to her bitter rival—something she did not want to do ever. She went home brooding while Hagal plotted her next move. She still had to test Halval against them. She may also have to find some others to aid her. She had to stop them, because she knew she could handle Hild alone, but all of them _with _Hild were the last thing she wanted. Yes, this world would become her paradise, no matter what it took.

5


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Dancing in the Dark

Thrymr was coming to when she saw a bedraggled and sore Toshiyuki sitting there. Her head was throbbing, and though her injuries had quickly healed, she was still hurting from the fight. She had learned a valuable lesson: strength and size are good, but without clever thinking, it is of no use. She was certain this demigod had not the power she had to go strength for strength, but at the same time, that was not what had beaten her. More and more she did not like the way things were going, and she knew that Hagal might just be having delusions about this fantasy world for demons. In fact, she began to wonder if the doublet system Hild loved so much _was_ really for the best. In short, it seemed the more Hagal fought for it, the more the system bucked against her, and caused nothing but trouble for the residents of Niflheim. Indeed, it was the job of the demons to allow for misfortune, but they also knew why, and it had nothing to do with being evil per se. Some demons were evil, causing misfortune to their great pleasure, yet always having good fortune cancel out their ambitions. There may be a doublet system; yet, could it well be that it was not so much of a balance being maintained as it was the misfortune makers being tolerated for something greater than anyone could see? Some may have just looked at her as a mindless thug, but she was indeed a demon, and that meant she did have some kind of insight. Instead of hating the Norns and hating the newly emerged demigod, had respect for the demigod, and even greater respect for the Norns and the human that they live with—one Keiichi Morisato. Perhaps it was time to put the whole thing to bed and go help them. One thing was for certain, this could not keep going on, and all she felt like she was doing was banging her head against the proverbial wall. She started to stand and Toshiyuki said, "Where are you going?"

"I'm through with this," she answered, "This is getting me nowhere."

"Hey I thought…" he started to say, but she whipped around and glared at him as she snapped out, "You were a fool to make the contract with Hagal! You had just better pray she cannot uphold her end of the bargain, or else you are going to suffer an eternity in the labyrinth that is Niflheim, wandering, fighting, and suffering everywhere you go!"

"What do you mean?"

"As some humans might say, you sold your soul to the Devil!"

He just stared at her as all that had happened to him since this Hagal came along. Nothing good was coming out of the deal, and he now realized that all he was trying to gain by this deal was more of an ulterior motive for the other party to the contract, and all he would really get in the end is a bill of goods. In the end, if she got what she wanted, he was more certain than ever before that she would make him out to be a murderer, and that would be all for him. He then gulped as he said, "What should I do?"

"Just go home," she said, "It would not matter if you tried to flee. She would just find you and make you suffer. Go home and stay home, because she may not have much more use for you right now, and won't seek you out, but if you flee, you cut your own throat. I have to find…them."

With that, she was gone. Toshiyuki took the hint and headed home. He would just get the class notes on line and try to get all his assignments done from there the best he could. He was not going to see the light of day if he could help it for some time.

Skuld came back to the temple courtesy of Sentaro's mother, continuing to bolster and grow the relationship they had started when they first met and Sentaro was trying to learn how to ride a bike. Once the van pulled up, his mother asked him, "You live in here?"

"Oh yes!" she said, all bubbly, "The priest has been on a long pilgrimage for a couple of years now, and he lets everyone here who lives here do so as long as they help take care of the place!"

"Wow, that's real neat, Skuld!" exclaimed Sentaro, "I would love to see it!"

His mother smiled and said, "Perhaps I could arrange a stay over some weekend…maybe this coming?"

Skuld turned red, but Sentaro smiled and said, "Do you really mean it?"

"If her mother says it's okay," his mother answered looking at Skuld.

"Um…" she twiddled her thumbs, knowing that her real mother was in a place where, if he was sleeping over would mean he was in the afterlife! She could not lie, because she was essentially on her own, but she did submit to Belldandy, and she said, "Well, my sister is my guardian."

"Oh…I see," she said, looking a touch sad, but Skuld caught on and said, "Oh, it's nothing like that! It's just, well, certain situations back…in our homeland…yeah…keep my parents from coming here."

"Oh dear!" said her mother, assuming that they must be some kind of political refugees or something, and she said, "Well, I do hope things go better for you," and dropped the matter feeling it would be rude to pry. Skuld then said, "If you could wait a minute, I want to ask her if it would be okay."

"Do you live alone?"

"No, because it's my sister Belldandy, and our older sister Skuld. Then there's also Keiichi—sister's friend—and Ian, who lives in the guesthouse. The place is big enough for everyone."

"Well then," said his mother smiling, "I guess there will be enough adults around for this to happen… Go ahead and ask your sister, and I'll be waiting."

Skuld nodded vigorously and took off, almost floating.

Once in the temple, she found Belldandy in the kitchen working on dinner, and Belldandy said with a gentle smile, "So, how did it go!"

Skuld was all excited and she said, "His mother said he could stay over this coming weekend if it was alright! Can he come…canhecanhecanhe?"

Belldandy giggled and said, "Why, of course he can! I would love to meet your little friend!"

"Ohthankyouthankyouthankyou!" she said in quick succession and flew out the door. Keiichi then came in and said, "What was that all about?"

"Oh, it's so wonderful: I think Skuld's falling in love!" Belldandy said with wonder in her eyes.

"Really?" he said with a bit of surprise, "Well, I guess that's good news."

He then thought for a moment, and then he realized what that could mean. Perhaps, if she got in good with this boy, she just might understand what it is that kept Belldandy and him together. Before long, Skuld came back in and said, "Big sister—his mother wants to meet you!"

Belldandy smiled and nodded as she made sure everything could be left for a few moments and went out to meet her friend's mother.

Behind the guesthouse, Lind looked at Ian and said, "Wow! You look like you've been put through the wringer today."

"Yes, I have," he said, exhausted, "I met She-Bulk today and slugged it out with her. It seems that Toshiyuki cut some kind of deal with some bad people and she was a part of it."

Lind just stood silent, starting to put some things together. Sayoko's appearance at a garage she was certain she would never frequent was odd. She said, "Hold on," and went to find Belldandy who was just returning with a beaming Skuld. She then asked, "Belldandy, was there anything unusual at work today?"

"Not that I know of," she answered, not certain what Lind meant. However, Skuld said, "Oh yeah, there was someone."

"Who?" asked Lind, "This is of utmost importance."

"Well…" Skuld began to recall, "Hrungnir tried to lay a trap for Belldandy, but I caught it and turned it on her."

Belldandy stopped and stared at Skuld, and then said, "A trap? What do you mean?"

"That brat placed a device on the distributor that, if you had yanked a spark plug cable, it would have sealed you away!" answered Skuld with a scowl.

Urd was just coming out, saying, "Oh, I cannot wait for tomorrow's show! That creep really deserves what he's got coming!" and came in on the tail end of the conversation. She then said, "I'll lay you ten schillings to the pound that Hagal is making a move. Is Ian ready? He may have to aid us sooner than he would like."

Belldandy just said, "This cannot be. I mean, we knew they could be active, yet, considering what we have recently been through, I do not understand why this is happening."

"Simple," answered Lind, "Hagal hasn't given up, and she wants paybacks, namely, by getting you out of the way so that she can have what she wants. I am sorry, but we may have to fight again, and sooner than we want."

"Don't worry!" responded Skuld, "I'll have Banpei ready for them. If Hagal managed to get Hrungnir out, I'll be ready for her tricks!"

Urd then added, "Considering our possible need for Ian, we have to have him ready sooner. I'm going to go to work on something in the lab. Belldandy, if you could please just put a plate in my room, because I have work to do."

She turned on her heel and went back to her room, and Belldandy said, "Well, if you wish, you can stay with us for dinner."

"Considering the danger, I am obligated to stay to combat this foe," responded Lind, "I shall stay as long as the threat remains. If things become bad enough, I'll call out the whole battalion. Hagal has to be getting desperate, considering that the actual Hild is still at large, but concealing herself. Why she has not acted if that is the case is beyond me. Yet, she may just be waiting to see how we handle it. Besides, because Hagal is so desperate that she is bringing the fight to this realm, she exposes herself to an all-subduing attack from the rest of my comrades. One way or another, we can stop her. However, that does not mean that she might try to get rid of us."

"What about Chibi-Hild?" asked Skuld, "We haven't seen her since she let us know what was happening."

"There is no telling," answered Lind, "Because she is just as much a target as her namesake. She may be in hiding, or just waiting for the right time. Nonetheless, we have to keep on our toes."

Ian came over, wondering what was keeping Lind, and he asked, "What is going on?"

Lind looked at him and said, "Get a good fill tonight, and get some rest. You have tomorrow off?"

"There's the hockey club in the afternoon, but yes, for the most part."

"Then, be ready, because things are going to intensify in your training. Right now, all we can do is perfect what you already know. There is no time for much else until this crisis is resolved. It may not be much, but it can help."

He nodded and went in with the rest for dinner.

Discussion during the meal was stagnated at best with the weight of matters hanging over their heads like the sword of Damocles. Lind then asked, "Keiichi, I know you still remember the best way to fight this as a human, yes?"

"Like I want to remember!" he answered, "I am one of the few, if not the only one, who can literally say that he went through Hell and back!"

This was meant to be a joke to add a touch of levity, but it did not seem to work. He just sighed, grabbed a jar of peanut butter, and opened it. Out of it sprang the kind of spring snakes common inside joke cans, and he screamed and fell backwards. "What was that?" yelled Keiichi as he got to his feet, and then heard laughter. He went to see what it was all about, slid the kitchen door open, and got doused with a bucket of water. This was followed by more laughter, to which he turned back to the others and stepped on a whoopee cushion that appeared under his feet. This was just as there was a scream from Urd's room as the entire house began to be filled with dry ice mist. Urd stumbled out recognizing the handiwork and screamed, "LOKI!"

Now the laughter was becoming hysterical, and Keiichi turned on a light to see an odd little man wearing a Hawaiian shirt, Bermuda shorts, sandals and a straw hat, with a goatee, saying, "Wow, you fell for all of it! Man, I still got it!"

Belldandy came out by this point and said, "Loki, it has been a long time."

He hopped to his feet and said, "Ah, Belldandy…just as beautiful as ever!"

He whipped out a bouquet of flowers and handed it to her. She graciously thanked him and took it, acted as if she was going to smell it, and then aimed it at Loki. Water hosed him down for a couple of seconds, and she said, "I see you are still trying to use that one."

"Hey, no fair!" he garbled in protest, "I'm the mischief maker, not the other way around!"

"Loki," asked Keiichi, "Who are you?"

"Oh, you're the mortal that landed Belldandy?" he asked, "You're one lucky man! I'm Loki, god first class, limited license."

Loki stuck out his hand, and Keiichi instinctively took it before Belldandy could stop him, and he screamed as a shock hit him with the effect of a mild tazer. He hit the floor, moaning, while Loki broke up into hysterics again, saying, "Kid, you're too easy!"

Urd, unimpressed, said, "Why don't you tell him why it's a first-class _limited_ license."

"Aw, we don't have to go into that," protested Loki, but Skuld chuckled and said, "Father tossed him out of Heaven for causing too much trouble! Tell him what you did to father's bed!"

Loki brightened and said, "Oh, that one was legendary!"

"It's also what got you tossed out!" added Urd, trying to dampen his flame, and she added, "So, what are you doing here?"

"Yeah," asked Ian, "You seem like trouble to me."

"Oh, the next Siegfried!" said Loki, "Hey, you are going to have some important work to do!"

Ian looked at Lind, and she said, "You'll find out soon enough."

Belldandy, however, responded to Ian's statement and said, "You may think he is here to bring misfortune, but you must understand that he does have a purpose. Sometimes, to get past misfortune, one must use humor, and his gags and providing a sense of humor off which people can feed can help ease them through a hard world."

He bowed proudly and said, "As always, Belldandy, you are a lady of the first order, ready to defend those that others do not think need defending!"

"What brings you here?" Urd asked again.

"Well, considering what is going on, I figured that you may need my expertise," answered Loki, "My bag of tricks could well be the X factor Hagal does not expect."

Urd began to smirk, and then she said, "Well, if that's the case, I cannot wait to see how she deals with you!"

"Wait until she gets a load of me!" he answered with a sinister look on his face.

"So, where are you staying?" asked Belldandy.

"Well, I figured with the kid," he said, pointing at Ian.

Ian's eyes went wide and he said, "Oh no! I just might wake up looking like a giant salamander or something."

Loki looked hurt on hearing that, and he said, "Oh, that hurt, kid! You're family like the rest of us. I would never dream of it!"

Urd just said, "Just lock your door and have Skuld put up some wards. He is not to be trusted."

Loki tried to protest, but she went out to the guesthouse to do just that, knowing that Ian needed to be on top of his game, and if Loki had his way, Ian would not get one ounce of sleep.

The next morning came along and Ian's alarm went off. After smacking the snooze a few times, he finally got up and realized that he and the house was still intact. Apparently, Skuld's wards had worked, for which he was grateful. He threw on his robes and went to prepare some breakfast. He saw Loki still out on the couch and began to do his thing, but noticed how dark it still was. He thought that was odd, and stuck his head out, looking to see if a thunderstorm was coming. However, he really could not see a thing. It was dark…too dark. He flipped on the outside light, but noting happened. Something was dreadfully wrong, and he called out, "Hey, anyone up?"

"Yes," he heard Keiichi say along the way, "Is your lights on?"

"The outside one is," he answered, "You?"

"We have them all on, blazing away, but we can't see them outside."

However, Lind had a strong idea of who or what was behind this and said, "Watch your back! There's trouble afoot."

This was followed by laughter out of nowhere, and then a female voice said, "What's the matter? Is everyone afraid of the dark?"

Suddenly, all the lights went out, and Keiichi went to the breaker, but found it all on, as it should be. It could only be the transformer outside, but there was no way to be sure. "Aw, come on," the female voice said again, "Come out, and play."

Keiichi was at the porch by this point, and something or someone slapped him hard. He screamed and hit the floor as Belldandy screamed, "Keiichi!" and started to look around. It may have been dark, but she could still read auras, and it did not take long to spot a familiar one. "Halval," she spoke out, "I see that our last meeting taught you nothing."

"Oh, but it taught me much," she answered, "It taught me what mistakes not to repeat. Besides, this time, there are no machines to protect you!"

The dark was just as paralyzing as it was the time before, and if she learned how to counter their defenses, then no amount of singing from Belldandy would help. However, by this point, Loki had emerged, and seemed annoyed, saying, "Halval, what are you up to now?"

He stepped out and said, "Everyone, shield your eyes!"

At this, he dropped what would be considered a flash grenade on steroids. Nothing happened. "Of all people, Loki, you should know that does not work."

With that, she let loose with a sonic attack that floored everyone. Everyone was paralyzed, not that everyone had been physically restrained, but that the darkness was so complete that every photon was either gone or blocked. The visible part of the electromagnetic spectrum was blocked off. "So helpless," said Halval confidently, "This time, you have none of your clever tricks to stop me!"

She let off another attack, and this time, everyone screamed in pain. That was it for Ian. He took off the inhibitors and thought, "_Training or no training, I have to try._"

As soon as he took them off, something interesting happened. He had been told before that his vision, as a human would be enhanced, as an avatar. Because the rest of his father's side was born what they were, they could not do this without training. For Ian, it was natural, but he still had to learn how to use it and focus it. Yet, because all the light had been zapped, the rest of the electromagnetic spectrum came rocketing through. Still, the remaining six parts of that spectrum happened all at once, because he had not yet learned to control it. He screamed, "MY EYES!" and Lind instantly knew what was going on. Halval then said, "Are you kidding? There is no light. Over what are you complaining?"

Lind then said, "Concentrate! Focus your eyes as if you were trying to read something!"

Despite her continued attacks, he did as he was told, and he found that he could shift from one trait to another. He eventually shifted to the infrared, and, even though there was no light, it did not mean that the light that was trying to penetrate did not give off any heat, nor did it mean that those giving off heat without light were ceasing doing so.

The light did not handicap something else as well. Banpei began to compensate for the lack of visible light and was already using things as Ian was, in addition to radar and scanners, to find the invading target. Halval was preparing to do another attack when her sonar detected something standing in front of her. When she "looked" down, the sonar found a round object with legs staring at her. "What the…" she started to say, but she then found a stave upside her head. She reeled back in pain, screaming, and prepared to strike. However, Banpei, learning of her attack from Skuld's account to him from the last time they met, also knew her weakness. That was when, out of his head, emerged a four-way small speaker system. Nothing seemed to be coming out of it, but every dog within five blocks was howling like mad. Ian grunted in pain hearing it not as loud, but enough to be annoying. An ultrasonic sound blast to Halval was as bad as someone shining a halogen light into his or her eyes. She screamed in pain, crying, "Make it stop, make it stop!" but Banpei was not about to relent. While that was happening, Ian was running through the scale of the spectrum, passing the darkness, and moved into the ultraviolet. Once he did, everything suddenly took on a look as if it was an eerie black and while. In other words, it was as if it was the light of day. The sun was still shining, and the radiation of the ultraviolet was still reflecting off things though visible light was completely cut off. However, at that moment, Banpei suddenly stopped, beeping a code that stated he was out of battery power and needed a recharge. Halval was growling now, calling foul, and ready to strike again. However, before she could, she detected a movement in the air, and managed to dodge out of the way of a flying Ian heading straight towards her. "How?" she said, "How did you do that? You can't see!"

"By light, no, you are right!" he announced, "Yet, like you have your ways, I have mine!"

He started to go after her again, but again she dodged. "Keep trying. You won't catch me!"

He was right. She was just as fast as he was, and he was the only one that could see. If only the others could see… He blinked and thought, "_Hey, wait…if the others can call on the heavens for help, why can't I?_"

He went over to the others gathered on the porch of the main house, and he said, "Is there a way to protect us?"

"Only for a time," answered Belldandy, "Sisters, we must counter her sonic attacks."

They nodded, and they all began to sing. Ian did not understand, but Keiichi then said, "They're countering her sound wave."

Ian thought for a moment, and then he said, "Use harmonies…vary the frequency. I'm going to try something."

This they did, and then he began to focus all his strength on trying to call for help. Air was moving around him, and though no light could be seen, if it could have been, he would have looked like the others as if they were casting. He then said, "_**Oh my dear father in the heavens, hear my plea. Give my brother and sisters of the heavens the sight you grant me. Provide them with the power to defeat this dark foe and restore light into the world.**_"

Suddenly, the Norns, Lind, and Loki could all see at least the infrared and ultraviolet at the same time. Because he was new to this, this was all he could muster, but it was enough. He stood there in a trance, unable to see himself, because the transfer temporarily blinded him. "Such a noble sacrifice," said Belldandy, who gained some steel in her face and resolve, and she said, "Let us end this!"

With that, the others scattered, while Skuld went back into the house.

Halval was scrambling now, for attacks were coming from every angle, her advantage being taken. She could still use sonar, but vision in this regard was still superior. She was on the defensive now, at a loss for what to do next. Finally, she thought she had slipped away, but suddenly Loki met her and said, "Where are you going? Let's have a party!"

He then pulled out a party popper, which then exploded into a mass of entangling ribbons, which held Halval fast. It was at that precise moment when Skuld connected the power cable to Banpei, who immediately restarted, and resumed his program. The sound started again, which broke Ian's concentration and took their sight away, but it was enough. Halval screamed, "Alright, alright, I surrender! Turn it off!"

With that, the light returned to normal, and there she sat, tied up and dejected. Loki then said, "Looks like you're all entangled with your job! I guess they are the ties that bind?"

Everyone groaned at the bad jokes, and Halval then said, "Just wait until mistress gets into this! You're all going to pay! This world SHALL be ours!"

With a puff of smoke, she vanished, ribbons and all. "Well, interesting start to the morning," said Loki, "Is this the way it always is around here?"

Ian was now rubbing his eyes, getting his sight back to normal, and Lind said, "That was a risky move. Calling on holistic powers we have not covered yet, and if you had done it wrong, you could have permanently transferred your eyesight to the others."

He looked down again and said, "I got desperate. I was afraid of what would happen if this kept up."

She smirked and said, "Still, that was quick thinking. How did you do it anyway?"

He shrugged and said, "I watch Belldandy do it a couple of times when she was fixing something, or doing the laundry, and I remembered how she did it, and gave it a try. I'm sorry."

"I inspired you?" asked Belldandy, half-surprised and half-joyous.

"How can anyone not be when you have a sister like you," he answered a bit red. He looked over at Keiichi and said, "You're one lucky guy. Hold onto her as long as you can."

He smiled and took her arm, knowing that all was well. However, Lind got Ian back on track and said, "Okay, get breakfast and we get started on training."

However, Urd came up and gave him a potion, saying, "This potion won't help make you learn anything any faster, but it is good for stimulating the mind to retain things taught, and make thinking clear to better understand."

He looked up, and both Keiichi and Skuld were shaking their heads in horror, but Belldandy was looking as overjoyed as ever, and Loki just gave a thumb's-up, thinking, "_If this fails like most of her other potions, this is going to be rich!_"

Ian shrugged his shoulders and went bottom's up. Suddenly, he felt more alert, and he had as much energy as someone who had had a good night's sleep, ready to attack the world. "Okay, where do we start, Lind?" he said all bright-eyed and bushy tailed. However, Lind was not so thrilled, because the potion may have helped him, but she knew it would wear her out!

As Thrymr made her way along, she was eventually met by Chibi-Hild, who said, "Well, are you ready to stop being someone's lackey, and start being what you were meant to be?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" thundered Thrymr in return.

"It means that, if you team with me, then together with the others, we can put an end to all this, and return things to the way they should be. Hagal has thrown things way out of balance, and things have to be made right."

"So? Do you think I really care?"

"How about, once Hagal gets what she wants, she will do like most despots do and kill off her lieutenants so there is no competition."

"She…she would do that?"

"Trust me: when someone gets total power, they will insure that no one can do to him or her what is was they did to others to gain power. Hey, we may be demons, and technically, Belldandy and company are supposed to be our foes, but I think both of us have something bigger to deal with that, if we do not, the world is doomed!"

That was it for Thrymr. Twice she fought people with honor, twice those people of honor defeated her, and now Hagal wants her to act dishonorably. This would not do. "Come on!" said Thrymr, "Let's go put an end to this!"

10


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Safety in Numbers

A dejected Halval appeared before Hagal in Niflheim, not sure of her fate. She looked up at her mistress, silent and unsure. Hagal merely smiled and said, "So, how did they defeat you?"

After relaying the story, Hagal smiled and said, "Ah, so he is awaking more and more. He is indeed a rogue factor in all this. We shall have to watch him carefully. You have done well."

Halval looked confused and Hagal responded, "Your actions, and the actions of the others have yielded much information that shall be useful for the final invasion!"

Her eyes went wide, saying, "Are you serious? The other side would never sit idly by! Do we have enough demons on our side?"

"There should be enough on our side to handle the Valkyrie, if that is what you are asking," answered Hagal, "However, as far as the ones that could do us the most damage, leave that to Hagal and some of her select forces."

"Would that include the three of us?"

"Actually, we may be down to two…I have yet to hear from Thrymr."

"Wait, I thought…"

"For a demon, she has too much honor. Hagal suspected something with her that was not right when she was defeated by those fools."

"She would not join them, would she?"

"No, but, there is a third faction out there of which we need to worry."

"You can't mean Hild. I know there have been rumors…"

"Hagal does not think she would, considering that there are others out there to do her dirty work. However, if she is waiting to jump in when she feels us weak enough, then she does so to her own hurt. We shall have done so much damage that, even if she comes near to success, what we shall do in defeat would be just as bad as if we win. Yet, we SHALL win. Know this for certain. The third faction to which Hagal refers is the miniature version of her…a second daughter they call Chibi-Hild. She could throw a monkey wrench into the whole thing. Then there is the factor of Loki."

"What would that be all about?"

"He causes so much mischief that it is a wonder the so-called Almighty does not just send him over to our side. Hagal so much wishes he would, for he would be far better for us than the nightmare he could be to us working with them."

"What happens now?"

"There are certain obligations to which Hagal needs to tend. One of them is cosigning a coward to eternal damnation to Niflheim, and destroying the life of the other useful idiot by getting her to tend to one of the factor that could stop us cold if she gets her legs under her feet—namely, Belldandy."

"How are you going to do that?"

Hagal just smiled and said, "Hagal has her ways, and, when it is done…"

Her face went sinister and said, "Keiichi will be mine!"

"You would want a foolish mortal?"

"It would be like dancing on her grave…spitting in her face proverbially, if you will."

The day of training covered much in ground, and Urd's formula seemed to aid in the process, but it was wearing out Lind. She was having trouble keeping up with Ian. Later, at his hockey club, he seemed to be the whole team, and felt like he got an extra boost when he had heard that the league that year was going to allow some tolerance to fighting. They decided that they would allow for players a five-minute major penalty for fighting that would not take a man off the ice for either team. If there were in instigator—either one of the two fighters or a third party—that one would get a ten-minute misconduct penalty. A second fight for the same player would then constitute for a game misconduct: he would be ejected from the game and miss the next one. This was being done to try to keep overuse of sticks against one another that tends to happen when fights are not tolerated at all. This meant that Ian could act as a proper enforcer if he needed, not that someone like that did not know a few tricks to keep cheating goons in line. After he returned to the house, Belldandy invited him over to eat, and he was more than happy to share how the day went. After he had eaten, Urd asked him, "Well, I see the formula worked."

Skuld was not so sure. Something always went wrong with her potions, and she wondered how this one was working. Ian said, "Hey, it's some good stuff. It was a hard day of training and hockey, but I feel like I could go scale Fuji right now!"

After saying that, he promptly fell backwards and passed out. Suddenly, Skuld was in hysterics, rolling on the floor, knowing that something just _had_ to go wrong at some point. Urd just scowled and said, "Well, normally there is a crash phase to this, but I guess because he still has humanity about him, it caused this."

Belldandy, worried, asked, "Will he be okay?"

"He'll just sleep it off and be fine in the morning," Urd assured, and Belldandy then said, "Well, I suppose he needs to be in bed."

With that, she stood, extended a hand, and said, "_**O wind and air that flows and shifts, come to my call and bring a comforting lift to this weary soul. Come, and aid my wish to transport him to his place of ease wherein he may take his rest.**_"

Ian slowly lifted off the floor as if he was being carried in a hammock and she started to walk out of the house, transporting Ian back to the guesthouse. Once there, Loki said, "Well, looks like Sir Studly wore himself out today. Can I help?"

Belldandy just gave him a sly look and said, "Knowing you, you would have him awake looking like a circus clown! I shall tend to it."

He just laughed and said, "You're no fun anymore! Besides, Skuld's wards make it impossible for me to act anyway. You have no idea what a strain on me this is!"

"Then, save it up for when it shall be truly needed, for I fear that we have not heard the last of the foe."

"Roger that! Believe me; Hagal has never seen me unleash all my tricks! She will rue the day she ever met me!"

"As, I am sure, everyone who meets you does." she responded as she took Ian back.

"Yeah I guess… Hey, wait: I'm the jokester around here! That hurt!"

She giggled and said, "Though you made yourself an annoyance to father, that does not mean that you are not funny, nor does it mean that we cannot learn to use your sense of humor positively. For certain, you do have a purpose."

He just smiled and said, "Yep…the earth would be a dull place without Mr. Fun."

She smiled, nodded, and took him in.

For the sake of his modesty, she closed her eyes and said, "_**And now, O wind and air, act as comforting hands of a mother and prepare him for rest. Be gentle and kind to this weary soul.**_"

At her command, his clothes were coming off and being replaced by sleep pants and a tee shirt. His bed sheets then curled back, he was set gently onto the futon as the sheets, and the comforter covered him and tucked him in. She then opened her eyes, walked over, kissed his forehead, and whispered, "Sleep well, dearest brother. It is my sincerest hope that my sisters and I can provide you the new life you always desired, and help reward you for your perseverance as father wishes, giving you twice what you went without with little complaint. Again, sleep well."

She had to believe that this was how his own mother must have treated him as a child. Though he was her brother, he was still a soul in need, and she was going to do all she could be a true sister to him and to ensure that his life went far better than it had up to this point.

The next day, Sayoko was preparing for class when Hagal appeared before her and said, "Well, well, well, are we not looking beautiful today."

"Of course…I always look…" and she stopped, realizing who it was, and she wheeled around, saying, "What do you want?"

"That was rude!" answered Hagal, very harshly, "Remember your manners to whom you speak! What you should say is, 'What is your request, my mistress?'"

She swallowed hard, remembering what had happened to Toshiyuki, and she said, very nervously, "What…what is…your bidding…my mistress?"

"That sounds even better! Anyway, I have your next task prepared."

She produced a small vial of a black colored substance and set it on Sayoko's vanity table, saying, "Contained within this vial is a poison so potent that not even the goddesses are immune to it. You are to take this to that temple, dine with them, and drop this in the drink. It will not take effect instantly, and you should have enough time to vacate before it does. Once done, all your problems will be solved, just as you wished."

"But, wait, I thought you said you were…"

"I PROMISED NO SET COURSE!"

The room shook, and Sayoko now knew she was in way over her head. Hagal then said, "You want her gone, and I have provided the means."

"But…that would be murder!"

"You hate her, and your hatred is enough to tell Hagal that you have already murdered her in your heart. This way, you can now make it so."

Sayoko now stared at the vial, and she became sick to her stomach. Suddenly, she began to regret just how much venom she had put into her words in the past, because now the karma was turning on her. Sayoko then said, "Well, perhaps hate was a tad to harsh…"

"Are you backing out?"

Hagal then just stared at Sayoko, her chest heaving as if she was about to go into a rage, and Sayoko said, "This is not how I pictured this thing."

Hagal's eyes narrowed and she stared daggers into Sayoko as she said, "Do you have any idea what happens to deal breakers with me? An eternity of pain and suffering awaits you if you bust this deal! I will ensure that your time in Hell is the worst time any soul ever experienced!"

Using her mastery of illusion, she suddenly tapped Sayoko's mind and put her into the deepest darkest fears that Sayoko ever had and amplified them to the 25th power. Hagal also insured that her servants could hear none of her screams so that prying eyes would not interfere. Sayoko just writhed and screamed on the ground, begging Hagal to make it stop. Suddenly, it was over just as fast as it had happened, and Hagal said, "That was just a sample. You have until midnight tonight. You fail, and you are finished!"

"How do you know she'll even let me in?"

Hagal just rolled her eyes and sighed, saying, "No matter how much venom anyone has ever spit at her, she has always done all she could to make friends and love who hates her, in hopes that it may change the heart of the person. Only if one has proven his or herself a reprobate is when she would ever refuse to help anyone. Again, you have until midnight, you female dog!"

Hagal vanished, and Sayoko just balled up onto the floor and began to cry. Yet, this was not without knowledge of another.

The Goddess Help Service was keeping close watch on the situation via the request of the Almighty, and because of the way things were going, all the goddesses knew that Hagal was in for a rude awakening. Peorth was at that moment enjoying a day on the surface world when she passed by a public phone. When it rang, she found it odd, but by how it rang, she realized that someone was trying to contact her. She picked up the receiver and said, "Peorth, goddess first class, second category, unlimited—may I ask who is calling?"

"This is the Heaven switchboard, you have a call from the Almighty," said the voice on the other end, "Please stand by for the transfer."

There was a brief pause, and then she heard, "My child, there is danger afoot on the surface world, and your help is needed. There is a soul that is desperate for help, and I am willing to grant that one grace."

"Keiichi?" she asked, excitedly.

"No, it is another," he said, "I have been monitoring the situation on the surface, and things are not shaping up well. As I feared, Hagal has not kept to her realm, and she seeks to upset severely the balance of things. Furthermore, because she has done all this illegally from the start, everything she does is truly null and void. Even now, she has made illegal contracts, and she has threatened a soul with eternal damnation if she does not carry out her wicked deeds. You are to intercept her and provide her aid, even if it means to form a contract with her. Whatever the case, you are to then bring her to the temple, for that will be the safest place for her, for, when she is moved there, it will send Hagal into a rage, and it will tip her hand to us, putting the battle into a more favorable situation for us, and on the grounds of our choosing. There is another, but I will let her attempt to try to drag him away, and let her foolishness explain to her that she does not well. The System Force shall prevent her from taking him, helping to cause what is needed to happen."

"Understood, O Almighty One," she answered, "Who is this soul?"

After the call was done, he showed up at Dorothy's doorstep and she welcomed him in with a kiss and a mighty hug. He then said, "Prepare to leave the earth for a short time."

Looking askance at this statement, she then said, "I don't understand."

"I am going to bring you to Valhalla under a special visa, because, almost literally, Hell on Earth is going to be unleashed, fought, and defeated. I wish you not to be caught in the crossfire."

"What about Ian?"

"Fear not: he is needed, for he is the Defender that I have sent. When the time is right, I shall explain just what that means. He is being well prepared for this, and I am well pleased at his progress. He is in good hands. Both he and you shall be fine, for there is safety in numbers."

Sayoko put the vial into her bag and went to school completely blank. She did not want this anymore, but what could she do? She would have to invite herself over and get it done…or else! Her morning classes seemed to crawl, and it was doubtful that she was retaining anything. Lunch rolled round, and she had absolutely no appetite. However, she passed by the common area and found Ian sitting there. When she had first met him, she had wanted him because he was not only quite handsome, but also because she knew that she could dig at Belldandy by it. She was shocked to find that he had no interest in her, and seemed more attracted to that Yankee girl that was Keiichi's sister. She was still sore at his snub, but now, for some reason, he just seemed to have a face that said you could talk to him. Taking a chance, she approached him.

Ian was partway through his lunch when he saw her approach. At first, he had the want to leave, because he feared that she was going to make a play for him. However, this time, her face did not reveal that. He remembered what he had learned as a teen when he was heavy into reading psychology books about reading faces, and this was not the face of someone who wanted to make a pass at him. This was someone who looked scared and anxious. Before he could ponder this further, she sat down beside him and said, "You are one of those new psychology students, right?"

"I am studying both psychology and philosophy," he answered, "What can I do for you?"

She sighed and said, "Look, I know I was foolish the other night, but things have happened lately, and I need some help. Considering that you study what you do, I need your advice…as an analyst, I mean."

"Well, I am just a student, but I have read a lot, and if you really do need help in that way, I am willing to listen."

"Thank you," she said, "Well I have a couple of concerns. One of them is my attitude towards your sister…Belldandy."

"I know there is no love lost with you to her, if that's what you mean."

She drooped her head and sighed, as it was now becoming time to eat some crow. She lifted her head again and said, "Look, I…I don't know how to say this and not sound like… You see…oh God…"

He nodded and looked at her from the corner of his eye. He realized she was trying hard not to have to admit fault in something, but finding that there was no way out of having to humble herself. Finally, she said, "Well, you know what it's like being the popular kid, right? I mean, the way you are around people…"

"…took a long time to happen," he said, "The truth is, I graduated Summa Cum Lumpy from the school of hard knocks. Further, I had never known popularity until I came here. For a long time, I was the butt of everyone's jokes, merely because I was different. That changed in time, but the scars run deep. However, when people found I had a knack for helping sort out their problems, then that came to an end, but I was still lonely, though it did make me happy that I could help people."

She just stared at him, shocked at what she was hearing. That then made her wonder how she must have made people feel for years when she would reject all those she thought below her. Truly, some were only leeches, trying to get out of her what they wanted, and she had no problem leeching back because of that. Yet, how sincere had some of those offers been? Could some of them who were of the lower class, who had nothing to offer but their love, truly been trying to win her heart? She had always thought that they were trying to get at their money, and that may have been true in some cases, but in all? Considering the mess she was now in, karma was coming full circle—it had to be. She finally said, "I am a horrible person."

Ian was taken aback at that statement, and he said, "Well, that was different than what I expected. What makes you say something so harsh about yourself?"

"I was the popular girl…am the popular girl…oh, this is so complicated."

"How so?"

"You see, I don't know how it is in America, but here, in Japan, sometimes, when someone is popular, he becomes a prince or king of the school, or a girl the queen. What that means is there ends up a group of people who actually dedicate their time to making the life of that person as pleasant as possible, while trying to win that person's heart, get help with homework, fashion, that kind of thing."

"Well, there's no fan club thing in the states, but there are popular kids. Yet, how that person behaves is up to him or her: either they can remain humble and do all they can to be a help to others, which wins a lot of true friends, or they can be a Prima Donna, which means they do gain a loyal following, but much in the way of resentment from the other students."

"It doesn't sound much different, except I think it goes a bit overboard here. Anyway, I have always been the one who took advantage of the situation, and even got to the point…"

"…where you almost expected it? You know, I think I'm already getting it. Let me see… Things were going the same here until Belldandy came on the scene, and now many of the boys fawn over her, but she doesn't react like you. In fact, she actually seems to enjoy helping others and does all she can to do so. Is that right?"

He was reading her like a book and she knew it. She now wondered if she was indeed that transparent. He did not stop, but asked, "Are you jealous?"

"It has to do with Keiichi," she was forced to admit, "I though him just one foolish attempt at getting to me and my money, but when she was with him, I began to see things in him that I never would have considered."

"That was because, as you observed from a third party position, you were then able to see things through her you might have seen yourself if you had given him the time of day. Is it the cases that you were angry at yourself for letting such a good chance pass, and lost the chance to a girl that seemed to be replacing you?"

"How are you doing that?"

"Trust me…what you are doing is not uncommon enough for it not to be seen easily. Let me ask you: did you try to make a play for him after that."

"Yes, I am sure that is obvious also."

"Yes, I'm afraid. It is certain you were turned down flat, and you wondered what it is that she had that you did not."

She perked up and said, "Yes, that's exactly it!"

"Could it be that she loves him?"

"Well, duh! Who can't see that?"

"No, that's not what I mean."

"What…I don't get it."

"I mean, she loves him in the sense that her very meaning for existing is for him, and vice versa. My mother once explained to me that the Greeks were so into defining things that they had a handful of words that covered the concept of love. The first term is where we get the word 'erotic', and that word obvious means the physical act of love. Then there was a word that means brotherly love. This is something of mutual affection the two holds that binds them together. This is normally an outward expression that goes beyond the physical, but also includes friendship as well. Indeed, they have shown that. Then there is the ultimate expression of love. The Latin word for that is where we get the English word 'charity'. It is where one gives completely of one's self and neither expects or demands anything in return. This can also be expressed through the brotherly love aspect, but not all the brotherly love part is the ultimate expression. In Belldandy's case, this is the love she has for him, and from what I have learned from Urd, he has tried to do this himself on several occasions. This is the kind of love that makes a mother sacrifice for her child to have a good life, or throw herself in front of a bus for that child. It makes a wife or husband stay by the bedside of an invalid or comatose spouse, doing all they can to help remedy the situation, because they love each other so much that they have literally become part of one another. This love has stood the test of life and passed with flying colors. I have also learned that they indeed have faced such tests; they just have not been so public about it. However, Belldandy has this for many other people…well…for all people. What you cannot understand is how someone like that could exist. The truth is, deep down inside, you want to be like this, but you don't know how."

Sayoko was now beginning to tear up, knowing he was dead on the money, and there was nothing she could say to counter it. He then said, "I am going to take a chance and be rather blunt, because I think you need to hear this. My guess is that you have lived such a life of privilege that, though your family did all they could to insure that you never had to struggle as they had, in the process of this, you began to think that such privileges were something you deserved. I don't say this to insult you, but just to help you face yourself."

She just nodded, and he said, "What I think has happened is that you have become so engulfed in trying to maintain an image that you really do not know who you are."

She looked confused at him, and he said, "Chinese philosophers have said there are three faces of a person: the one the person shows the world, the one the person sees for his or herself, and who that one actually is. One can become so focused on maintaining an outer image that they only see that, and lose who they actually are. It sounds to me you need to try to find yourself and learn to love that person. It took me a long time to do that for myself, but it can be done. Right now, I am taking a course called 'the Psychology of Self-Development', and the first thing the professor told us was, 'Let me introduce you to the best person you could ever meet—yourself.' He also told us right after that that each and every one of us is the sum total of every decision he or she has ever made. We are exactly who and what we are because we have chosen to be that way, even if we do not realize it. He then taught us that what we are to learn in that class is how to find out who we are by analyzing the choices we make, and coming to grips with why we make them. One of the assignments he gave us was to write a paper called, 'This is I,' and, believe you me, though he gave us all passing grades on it, he ripped us to shreds. All of us, including me, to one extent or another, wrote about who we thought ourselves to be, or wanted to be, and not truly who we were. He then told us that this would be assigned throughout the semester from time to time to test what we have learned. If you would like, and what may help you, is if you really sit down and do this for yourself, and then, as I learn, I can teach you. I would like to help."

"But…why…why would you want to help someone like me?"

"It's simple: I know what it is like to hurt, and because of that, when I see others hurt, I end up empathizing with that person. I want to take the hurt away. My professors would like to tell me that it is because I still feel some hurt, and, if I help someone else, then it would help me. Well, maybe so…but hey, what's so bad about helping someone? I certainly hope it's not with an ulterior motive, but I guess I would do that, even if I didn't hurt, because I do know what that's like, and I want to help…strictly professional."

"Choices," she muttered, and she said, "But, you don't understand, I've made some bad choices."

"Everyone has, but we have to accept that we cannot go back and change them," he answered frankly, "However, we can still do what we can to rectify the situation, and, from that point on, not make those choices again. Look, I think there is someone in there that wants to be a great person, and as someone who is going into the mental health world; I feel an obligation to help where I can. Would you let me help you?"

"Sure," she answered blankly.

"Good," he answered, "Tell you what, why don't we meet here on Wednesdays and talk about it? Why don't you try to write that paper?"

"Okay," she said, "Well, take care," just as blankly, but what she was thinking, and wanted to say so desperately was, "_I may not survive the night! Send this Belldandy to help me, because, if she is a real goddess as she claims, I need divine intervention!_"

He looked at her, walking away, and it did not take Sigmund Freud to figure out that she was holding something back. He wondered if she would take this on, and went to finishing up his lunch when Megumi came along and said, "Hey, what did Broadzilla want?"

"Hey, that's pretty cruel," he answered.

"Hey, it's no secret about her attitude…"

"…and she is someone in need of help as well."

Megumi began to feel the green-eyed monster creeping up to her, but she asked, "What do you mean?"

"People come to me for help all the time. This was no different, and this is why I am in school anyway—to be able to do it better," he answered.

"You mean, she really has issues…well…everyone knows that, but…"

"Trust me; she has them, and strictly from a professional standpoint, I want to help."

Megumi sighed and said, "Well, that's good, because I thought…well…I mean…what I meant was…"

He just stared at her with a smirk, twisting the proverbial knife a bit, of which she figured out, and slugged his arm, saying, "That's not nice!"

They both busted out into laughter as he said, "Walk you to class?"

"Sure!"

Later that evening, as the sunset, it was all coming clear to her. One thing she did know about herself was that she was no murderer. Yet, she had painted herself into a corner, and there was no way out. Now she was wondering if her jealousy about Belldandy was nothing more than her wanting to be like her, but not wanting to accept that she herself may just have some flaws. Before long, she was standing over the river on the bridge, and she had not thought about even going that way, but it seemed that her subconscious was trying to tell her, "This is the only way out."

She stared at the flowing river for a while, and then she pulled out her cell phone and called her own house. She intended to leave a message on her machine that would have been tantamount to a suicide note, but what came on was, "Hello, this is the Goddess Help Line—if you have a need or a wish, we are the goddesses to do the job."

"What?" she then said, "I'm sorry, I must have misdialed? I'll…"

Before she could finish her statement, the girl on the other end said, "Please, go to the end of the bridge to the rose bush and we shall have a goddess sent to you right away."

"_How did she know where I was?_" she thought in surprise, and an answer came back to her, "Because we are watching over you, and we want to help. Please, go to the rose bush and aim the camera of your cellphone at it."

In somewhat of a state of shock, she closed up the cell and did as the voice had told her to do. Once there and aiming the cellphone's camera at the rosebush, a person began to grow out of the lens. As soon as the person grew free of the lens, they stood in front of the rose bush , and there, in all her splendor, was Peorth, saying, "Hello, dear Sayoko, and fear not, for this is your day of good fortune. I am here to help you! The first thing, though, is for you to throw out that vial into the river."

"But, if I do…"

Peorth waved her hand and shook her head as she said, "Don't worry…she cannot touch you. Fear no retribution, for where I shall take you will keep you safe. There are many there that are willing to help you just as much, for there is safety in numbers."

She extended her hand and said, "Please, you can trust me…I am from the other side!"

Sayoko was hesitant at first, but then, with growing confidence and growing hope extended her hand and Peorth gently took it, saying, "Good! Come with me, for as Ian might say, 'Welcome to the first day of the rest of your life!'"

"You know him?"

"I know of him, and have seen him in action, but I have not met him…yet. Now, that vial?"

Sayoko quickly reached into her bag and threw it as far as she could into the river. At that instant, a bolt of lightning descended, but Peorth raised a hand and a dome of protection deflected it. She then called out, "Rage all you want, Hagal, but the girl is ours!"

"How did you do that?"

"Come, and I shall tell you all!"

11


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Life's Do-Overs

Hagal was livid. She had a binding contract with that girl, the girl broke it, and by rights, she should have had the right to dispose of the girl at her leisure. The Almighty had not intervened up to that point, so she figured she had license to act, and now this. The lack of a response to all her actions in Niflheim, save for the norns stealing Keiichi from her, made her feel confident to act, and because they had gotten away, Hagal was itching for paybacks. Then, here comes the Almighty, sending a goddess to the girl, who then directly and with ease deflects the retribution she had sent. Because of this, she figured she now had justification for all out war. It was time to gather those on her side and then to go conquer the surface world. The Almighty would pay dearly for this interference.

Peorth smiled and said, "Now, let's get you safe."

Peorth took Sayoko's hand and said, "Under normal circumstances, a wish would be offered you, but that shall have to wait for later. Right now, I have a direct order to get you to safety."

Sayoko was more lost on things than ever. She started to say, "Is there some way you can make some sense…" but that was all she got out before Peorth put Sayoko's one arm around her shoulder, and Peorth put her arm around Sayoko's waist, and the lifted off the ground. "Say, what's… WHOA!" screamed Sayoko, "What's happening?"

"We're flying, silly," said Peorth with a smile.

"Ugh! I can see that! I mean, what is with all this 'goddess/demon' business?"

"Ah, you see so much displayed before you, and yet you still refuse to accept the truth of things. When I say 'goddess', I mean just that! I, and those that you already know well, are from realms beyond our own."

"Wait a minute! The people I already know well… You don't mean…"

"She's been telling you the truth the whole time, but you wrote it off as being some personal boast, or her being crazy. Yet, it's all true. In fact, her sisters are goddesses as well. Did you ever stop to think why so many extraordinary things happen around them?"

Sayoko began reflecting now. Sure, now it all made sense! Every time she tried to best Belldandy in anything, or take Keiichi from her, it would always blow up in her face. She could never win, and she did not know why. She could never figure out why the girl always saw the best in everyone, and never was discouraged in anything. Even when she told Belldandy she despised the very ground she walked on, Belldandy just said she loved her in return, because she always saw some kind of good person in her. It was as if she was actually trying to _help_ her when all Sayoko had done was proverbially spit in her face. Because of Sayoko's outlook on life up to this point, she thought Belldandy crazy for thinking the way she did, but now it made sense. Sayoko knew she had been banging her head against the proverbial wall, because, how could she, a mere human, compete with the likes of that? Sayoko now felt all sheepish. She was very quiet now, and Peorth asked, "Ten yen for your thoughts?"

"I am a fool," was all Sayoko could answer.

"Oh? How so?" probed Peorth.

"All of this time, I've been competing against someone of whom I have no chance of winning…of bettering."

"Are you referring to Belldandy?"

All Sayoko could do was nod. Sayoko was then taken aback when she heard, "I think I know how you feel."

"What?"

"Before I explain that, understand that, when a goddess is sent to someone, they are normally someone like yourself who is in gave danger, or has suffered great misfortune and yet kept going. In either case, we are able to offer one wish to fulfill their hearts desires. In Keiichi's case, he summoned Belldandy, though he did not realize it at the time, and he thought her coming was some kind of joke. However, he wished that a goddess like her could remain by his side forever, and the contract was honored. The reason for this was that, in truth, she had been watching him for some time, and she indeed loved him greatly. Because he had made this wish, which was indeed his hearts desire, it was also her hearts desire as well, and thus it happened. Where I come into play is this: they had been very loving to one another, but their relationship kept stalling for one reason or another, and mainly because they kept lacking the courage to truly express it—mentally, verbally, (with heart,) physically, other things. Thus, I was sent to get something to happen between the two of them. In other words, I was also sent to fulfill the desires of his heart, which meant me actually doing that, or, getting the two of them finally to express how they truly felt about one another. I was successful in this mission on the latter point, but, in truth, I did find something quite attractive about Keiichi—things over which any goddess would fall. Belldandy and I had been co-workers and friendly rivals up to that point, but there was also something in me that wanted to get back at her, in the same way that you did, for kindness she should never had shown on me. Yet, because of that kindness, I was saved from certain suspensions and demotions if we had failed in our task in which Belldandy had been so charitable. There was something inside me that wanted to best her. Yet, in aiding the pair, though I wanted to best her, including taking Keiichi if that what it took, I found out that her crediting me for certain actions was correct, and it was then that I realized that I had been so foolish for hating anything about her. It's a friendly rivalry again, and I want to try to best her, not to hate her, but only to try to bring the best out of myself. Can you relate?"

Sayoko began to feel as if she was listening to herself to some extent, and she wondered if this goddess had been her personal goddess for a long time. Sayoko wondered if a friendly rivalry was something she should have sought with Belldandy from the beginning. Yet, with the whole thing came Keiichi and she had to think it was more than just taking him to spite Belldandy that drove her. She then asked, "Then, what is it about him, them…you?"

Peorth became all sympathetic and said, "You poor thing: all your life you've lived in privilege, and you have never once learned what love is…what it really is."

Sayoko's face turned sour, remembering the conversation from that afternoon and said, "So I've heard."

"What have you heard?" asked Peorth, genuinely curious.

Sayoko relayed the whole story, now Peorth understood. She then told Sayoko, "Well, you have to understand: Keiichi is a rare case of human as to where he is so giving. Such people are intimidating to others because they cannot relate. Others are so superficial that they only look on the surface, and many rejected Keiichi because of it."

That hit Sayoko like slap because she had also so rejected him. Yet, Peorth kept going and said, "Because of his heart being the way it is, I am not surprised that any of us goddesses are quite attracted to him. I thought I could win him, and this was one reason why I did not like Belldandy—he had what any of us wanted. Yet, I learned my lesson, and we are all friends…although…"

Peorth trailed off for a moment, and then said, "If he ever leaves him, he's mine all mine!"

That brought a brief smile to Sayoko's face, but then she took this from a different angle and she said, "So, she stays with him because of his caring heart?"

"Well, that," answered Peorth, "and because they have a contract. However, even if there was no contract, she would have stayed with him, because he has stolen her heart."

Sayoko just remained silent now, not sure what to think anymore. All she now knew was that she needed to listen, because she now knew she had much to learn.

Toshiyuki had not left his apartment or nourished himself much, since the day that he saw Ian unleash some of what he could do, and he was not really keeping himself up. He just sat there in fear. However, that night, it was to get worse. Hagal, looking to let off some steam, decided that it was time for Toshiyuki to cash in the chips. She appeared in his apartment, and he just cowered in terror. She then said, "So, you really think this is how you can treat Hagal? Are you backing out of your end of the bargain?"

Toshiyuki was now on his knees, begging for mercy, desperate that she let him live. She just drank it in, feeling all self-important, knowing that such pleas were falling on deaf ears. Then, with a rush of wind and celestial fire, her eyes aglow, thundered, "Look into the eyes of Hagal and despair! I assign you to the ninth level of Niflheim! Prepare to suffer for your wrong!"

Toshiyuki screamed like a woman, pleading for his soul, and that was when lightning fell on Hagal, and blew her off her feet. This was followed by a thundering male voice which said, "Cease your illegal activities or prepare to face my wrath!"

Hagal was then back on her feet, screaming, "Nothing is illegal! Stay out of this!"

"You hold the underworld wrongfully…"

"Hagal stole it fair and square!"

"It is not yours!"

"Hild is too weak! Could it be you still feel for her?"

"LEAVE HIM NOW!"

Hagal just growled, (not certain she wanted to take on the Almighty right then,) "Touched a nerve, did Hagal? Think not that this is over, Toshiyuki! Hagal SHALL have the last word when Hagal has taken the surface world under Hagal's thumb! Prepare, all ye heavenly host—all shall be Hagal's!"

With a flash and some smoke, she was gone. After sitting on the floor for a good two hours, he finally gained his feet and frantically began to pack, calling a travel agent to prepare two weeks in Okinawa for him. Whatever was about to happen, he wanted to be nowhere near it!

Before long, they were at the temple, and Sayoko's heart sank, knowing just what she may have to do, because crow does not taste good no matter how it is prepared. Belldandy came out to greet them, and the two goddesses embraced, Peorth's bitterness far behind her. Keiichi came out to see what was happening, and suddenly Peorth practically sang out, "Hiiiiiiiii Keiiiiiiiiichiiiiiiii!"

He just groaned as Belldandy merely smiled while Peorth glomped him. Her trust for Keiichi was so complete now that jealousy in this situation was nonexistent, which also confused Sayoko, who would have clobbered Peorth by this point. Peorth then said, "Remember: I'm still for you…if maybe…"

He managed to pry himself away and said, "That may be a long, long time in coming, Peorth…"

"Oh, so there IS a chance…"

Belldandy laughed at her teasing and she asked, "What brings you here?"

"I have a soul in need here," answered Peorth poignantly, pointing to Sayoko. Peorth then said, "She was entrapped in an illegal contract with Hagal, and she has been set free."

Belldandy looked worried considering, wondering what could have compelled her ever to do such a thing. However, Keiichi was more verbal and said, "Wait: Hagal tried to hurt us before and steal me, Sayoko tried to manipulate us and use us, Sayoko then consorts with Hagal, and you bring Sayoko here? How do you know that Hagal has not messed with Sayoko's mind to cause her to come in here and hurt everyone, considering what has happened in the past few days?"

Sayoko's face now stared at the ground, knowing that there would be, or should be, no trust of them with her, and she now possessed a look of shame and sadness that would make even the hardest heart want to give sympathy. Belldandy came over to her and said, "I do not know what could have compelled you to have done something like that, but your aura shows me deep remorse. I shall help you as much as I can."

However, on hearing this, Sayoko could hold it back no longer, and she collapsed to the ground, starting to bawl. All she could say was, "I am a monster! I am a horrible person!"

Belldandy and Peorth quickly were at her side, attempting to console her, but she tried to pull away and said, "No! How can you care so much? Belldandy, you have no idea just how much I hated you!"

"No," protested Belldandy, "It does not matter now. I…"

"STOP!" screamed Sayoko, "I wanted you dead! That was how bad I wanted to better you! I went to her to have you destroyed! She even concocted a scheme to get me to murder you! I had the means! Don't you get it! You can't be that naïve!"

Belldandy still consoled her, but her tone yet became a bit more firm as she said, "No, I am not that naïve. It is very clear how my presence has upset you. However, I have never seen you as a monster. I have always seen you as someone who was a good person who just needed some guidance. Because my nature is to love all people and help whoever I can, this is why I have always wanted to help you."

By this point, everyone had come out to see the commotion, and Urd emerged in time to hear, "My money is worthless! My position means nothing now! I've made a wreck of my life, and now the one I hated the most is the one to whom I must turn to seek help! I don't deserve it! I deserve to die! Leave me alone!"

She tried to get up and run, but Peorth held her down and said, "Stop, please. Okay, so now you know. Mow you understand that money and power cannot buy the happiness you want, and yet, you are still alive. You are in the hands of people that want to help you."

Urd looked at Ian and said, "Well, it looks like someone fell off her high horse."

"It's more like her chickens have come home to roost," answered Ian, "and now, she has a choice to make."

He walked up and said, "Remember what I said about choices?"

Sayoko looked up at him, and he said, "What choices are you going to make now?"

Still, she looked at him curiously. He then said, "Okay, so you did all that. You acknowledge that you are wrong and deserve to be punished. Yet, you've been given mercy. My question is, what are you going to do with it?"

Sayoko just looked on the ground, now not sure what to say, and then Belldandy brightened and said, "Wait…this is—how did you say it, Ian—a do-over."

Sayoko then looked back up and said, "If that is what I think it means, what does the actions of a children's game have to do with this?"

Skuld came up, all smiles, and said, "Sometimes, we all need a do-over. I guess even grown-ups do too!"

Peorth then added, "If you want, you can make a new contract with me by making a wish."

"What about the old one?" pondered Sayoko.

At this Peorth smiled and said, "The other contract is null and void for two reasons. First, the wish you made was supposed to be fulfilled by Hagal. She knows she cannot defeat all of us by herself, because all of us would have come to Belldandy's aid."

Urd also remembered what it took to get them out of the last bind with Hagal, knowing the transformation she had to make, and she shuddered to think she might have to do that again. Peorth then continued, "This is why she had you try to take Belldandy out, and this was not part of the contract. She breached it, and now it is null and void. Yet, she really is in no position to offer contracts to begin with, because, technically, she is under the authority of another. She tried to seal her superior away, but, because that one has escaped, her rulership is meaningless. The only way a contract like that could stick was if her leader approved, and this, her leader never would have allowed. Thus, both you and Toshiyuki are free."

Sayoko thought, and then said, "I wish that all of you could help me with my do-over!"

Peorth was now beaming. At this, a beam of light descended form the heavens and met one coming from the symbol on Peorth's forehead. She then began to glow and rise off the ground as the area began to glow. After about a minute of this, Peorth them set back down and said, "Done! Part of this is now that I remain with you until you can stand on your own, sufficiently changed for the better!"

Belldandy then added, "If you like, you can stay here for a time, just to have the place and time to think."

"Wait," interjected Keiichi, "We already have a bunch of people here."

This was when Lind stepped up and said, "I have been temporarily called back to help ready the troops in case Hagal makes this thing huge."

She then looked at Ian and said, "We shall resume when this is all over. For now, remember: don't do anything beyond what you have learned. Either you may not be ready for it, or you cannot do it at all. If you try, you could hurt more than yourself."

At that, they also saw Loki leaving with a large sack on his back, and he announced, "Me? I'm going to rig the city with booby traps fit for a demon. They won't know what hit them!"

He then took his leave, and Lind then said, "Ian, a word with you?"

They split off as Belldandy said, "Then I guess the guest room is open."

Skuld, now feeling sympathetic, said, "Peorth can stay in there, and Sayoko can stay with me!"

Peorth, to have a little fun, put her arms around Keiichi and said, "Can't I just stay with you?"

Keiichi swallowed while Belldandy just giggled, but then a staff fell on Peorth's head from Banpei as Skuld scolded, "You get your hands off big brother! Keep your perverted thoughts to yourself!"

Peorth was not running as Banpei chased her around the grounds, and now, all anyone could do was laugh.

As they stood apart, Lind said, "Well, I should be sure you have a proper weapon in case things get real ugly. Show me your mighty sword, or axe."

He just scratched his head and said, "Um…I don't have anything like that. I never learned how to use anything like that."

She rolled her eyes and said, "Surely, you must have something."

Ian went back into the guesthouse, came out with his hockey stick, to which Lind just face-palmed, and sighed as she said, "Well, if that's all you have…"

In his hands, the stick transformed. It was now a round black staff slightly shorter than the stick above the blade and on it was a straight but slightly curved blade, making the whole thing a little longer than one of the sticks he had in the house. She then said, "If you know how to wield the stick, you can wield this. I wish I could show you more, but I am sure that there shall be more contact with you soon. If all goes well, your father might be trying to contact you in a few days. Until that time, take care, Ian. I hope the next time we meet is in peaceful conditions, and not in the ones I fear are coming."

"Should we ready?"

"Just go on with your lives. When it is time, you shall know. Keep living, but stay vigilant."

With that, she ascended back to the heavens to ready her battalion for the coming fight.

Soon, everyone retreated to his or her spots, and Sayoko soon had a bubbling kid on her arm, wanting to show her the world, but Belldandy whispered, "Go easy, Skuld: she has much to think about, and she needs some rest."

Skuld chewed her finger, and said, "Oh…okay," as Belldandy offered Sayoko an extra robe and nightgown. Sayoko nodded and thanked her. However, what was heavy on her mind was, could she change. Was their hope for her? She now saw she did need a do-over, and she was now determined to see it through, no matter what it took.

7


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Growing Pains

The next morning, Sayoko noticed a presence, and when she looked down, she found Skuld cuddled up with her, sleeping very contentedly. She started to get up, but Skuld held tighter and mumbled in her sleep, "Hmm…Don't go yet, big sister. Let's sleep a little longer…mmm…"

Sayoko chuckled a little bit, but then felt something she had never felt before. She had never had other siblings, so now she wondered if this was what it felt like to have a little brother or sister. It was a warm feeling, and it actually felt pretty good. This was when the smell of breakfast wafted through the door, followed by a singsong announcement that breakfast was almost ready. Skuld blinked awake, sat up all anxious, forgetting who was with her, and said, I wonder what she made today?"

Skuld then started go quickly, stopped, then remembered Sayoko as she took her hand and said, "Come on! You can't miss sis' breakfast!"

She stood and put on the robe and followed an anxious Skuld.

She came in to see everyone there, including Ian, who normally ate with them on non-class days. Once everyone gave thanks for the food, they dove in. They were all quite chatty, save for Sayoko, who stayed quiet and just nibbled at her food. Skuld then said, "Hey are you going to eat that. Big sis worked real hard on that!"

"Now Skuld," Belldandy lightly scolded, "She shall eat when she is hungry. I can save it for her if she wishes."

Sayoko had been lost in thought, never having been at a breakfast table such as this, and at least in a way that was so open and warm. She had a life of privilege, yet now she wondered just what her privilege was when it seemed she was missing out on something. She shook her head and said, quietly, "Oh, sorry…I was just lost in thought."

She began to eat, but now the table was quiet, knowing that she had to have been thinking about her situation. Seeing her uniform, Sayoko said, without looking up, "Oh, thank you two for the tune-up. It was a good job."

"Oh, that was Belldandy," said Keiichi, to which Skuld gleefully added, "I helped!"

Sayoko looked at Skuld and said, "You must get really good grades at school."

Urd laughed and said, "Honey, Skuld could probably teach one of Megumi's classes!"

"All those neat things I showed you last night, well, I built them!" Skuld answered proudly, and Sayoko thought, "_How could I forget…you spent an hour showing me!_"

Even then, that welcome feeling was there, and a sense of relief that they did not bring up your past, and acted like there had never been any bad blood between them. However, Belldandy was beaming, saying. "Was that your car? Oh, I am so glad I got the chance to help you!"

Sayoko sighed, set down her chopsticks, and she was now holding back tears as she said, "I feel about 2 centimeters tall right now."

Peorth just hugged her as she said, "You'll be fine. No one here is going to judge you. Remember, this is your do-over, and to have that truly, the past must be forgotten. If they let go, you can."

"It's not easy," answered Sayoko through a couple of sniffs.

"Give it time, dear sparrow," responded Ian, "Wings mend in time."

Sayoko smiled and finished with everyone else as everyone then began to go his or her way. Urd, however, hung around to see exactly what Sayoko would now do.

Ian was heading back to the guesthouse when he heard a voice call to him, "Son, come to me."

He looked around, not sure for what, but it came again, "Son, come to me…to the main building."

The only building he knew as that outside of where everyone lived was the big building in which sat the large Buddha and space for meditation. His heart was racing, knowing that he had heard that voice once before when he had met his father for the first time, but it sounded different in a way, and very mysterious. Very slowly, he slid the door open and started to peer around, almost expecting something to jump out of the corner. "Yes, come in, my son," the voice said again, and this time, Ian could pinpoint it. Standing in front of the Buddha now was his father, this time, in his full splendor, complete with a spear and an eye patch, looking very much like Skuld and Belldandy, but with many metal decorations on him. Ian was not sure what to do, so he took a knee before him, and said, "What is thy bidding, my master?"

His father gave a good laugh and said, "Stand up…I'm not Darth Vader after all…I'm your father!"

His father came over, helped Ian to his feet, and gave him a warm hug. He was acting as any human father would with his son, and Ian then said, "Um…what about the girls? Don't you want to see them?"

"I will, in time," he answered, "Yet, I needed to speak to you. What I must tell you is very important and pertains to your future."

His father led him to the porch outside and sat him down beside him. He then said, "What I must tell you now bears more weight considering what is to come."

"What do you mean, father?"

"Well, by this point, by the attacks that have occurred, you know something has been happening. The truth is, one of the reasons why you were born, besides the fact that I do love your mother, is the fact that the Earth has been without the kind of defender that others have been in the past for some time now. Now is the time for that to happen, and your purpose is to be that defender."

Ian looked at him slightly confused, but also with great wonder. "Son," his father continued, "Unlike what myth teaches, or how other myth's pantheons treats human beings, I created humans for a purpose—I wanted to create something that, though not gods or goddesses with whom I was surrounded, were like us in every respect, yet lower, but could still commune with us as children. Humans have a capacity for good, though they often fail to find that in many regards. Sadly, humans, and not demons, have caused the greatest heartache to this world over many millennia. The demons did not help. Now, understand, some feel that there has to be a balance of misfortune and fortune maintained in this world, and thus the demons have a purpose. However, because the nature of the demon is to cause misfortune, too many of them become quite twisted, and want to upset the balance for no other reason than for their own needs, however misguided they are. Some of them caused the corruption in the humans of which I now speak, and this is the reason why humans fail far too often to grasp the capacity for good we in heaven gave them to use. Yes, a balance is maintained, but not because it was something that both sides agreed on, but more along the lines that, if heaven did not work to maintain the balance, then Earth would be sucked into the realms of Niflheim, and the human children we love so dearly would be completely corrupted and destroyed. Too often, humans end up the useful idiots for some of these twisted demons, and your wanting to help Sayoko is precisely the kind of things the goddesses of heaven and Earth, (from where Peorth hails,) are the kind of things we do. We do what we can, but when there is someone on the earth can react when things begin to happen, it is of great benefit to all involved. This is why this defender has to be as you—someone whose very being is something that exists somewhere between heaven and earth—so that he can have the power to act, but is not so detached from those who he or she helps that people cannot relate. This is who you are: YOU are the Defender."

Now he just stared at his father in awe and wonder, and he muttered, "But, you don't mean…I can't be…I mean, my life…there was nothing there that could have shown…"

His father raised a hand, waved it off as he shook his head, and smiled, saying, "I do not do things without purpose."

He then put an arm around his son's shoulder and said, "There was a reason why I left you alone, and it took much to convince your mother to trust me. She had great resentment in how she perceived that I had abandoned the two of you, but because she did not have the perspective that I have—looking over all of creation, knowing its very essence and function, along with all the foresight that goes with it—she could not understand the divine plan. Being human, she is limited by her five senses and emotions, and thus could not see the greater purpose. Son, it pained me to know that I would have to remain out of your life, but there was character that had to be built into you that only time on earth amongst humans could teach you, and that, of course, takes years. This was something that I could not instill in the way that was needed, because you may have become arrogant knowing what you truly were. I needed a hero that was humble, who understood what it meant to be ridiculed, hurt, to know all the evils that humans can perpetrate, but who, despite it all, could still learn to love them despite all of that, and even be willing to help them. Because you know these things, and you have the heart you do, you have the mind that, though you know that you have great power, you also know you have great responsibility with it. One of the reasons why I fell in love with your mother is because she has the ability to instill such things in people, and when I had so fallen, it was then that I also realized that she could be the one to give you what you needed to be what I desired. No one else could have as well as her, and I love her more dearly now because she had succeeded so well, though she had no idea that she had been aiding me in this task all along. Now look at you: I could not be more proud of you than I am now."

Ian looked a touch ashen, and then he said, "But, what about what happened when I, well, how do I say it…broke out is the best thing I can come up with."

His father rubbed his back and said, "I had a guess that Chibi-Hild might take the chance to try to win you over, thinking that I was trying to put the game to my advantage, but even the actual Hild would have welcomed you in. Oftentimes, she has renegades that will not obey her, and someone like you can help rein them in. She rules Niflheim, but she is not really a bad person. She just has a different perspective to things. You will know her if you ever get a chance to meet her. She looks like a grown-up Chibi-Hild, and a lot like Urd. She also wears much in the way of…how do you humans say it now…ah yes…bling, as I, because our power is too great to be on the earth without them. My daughters also need a touch of restraint as well, though not as much. In any case, I had not expected you to fulfill such a need right away, but one of her top demons—Hagal—pulled a coup d'etat in Niflheim and thought she had sealed away Hild. However, Hild is far too powerful to keep her away. She has not emerged because she hopes that all of us can resolve this. She knows that there would be much in the way of collateral damage; because Hagal is powerful…do not forget that! However, she also knows your crew and the help of heaven with little in the way of collateral damage can defeat Hagal. If it got that bad, expect to see her."

Ian was now lost in thought. He never thought himself to be some great one, but now much was being placed on his shoulders. He then said, "I hope I have broad enough shoulders to bear all this."

His father smiled and said, "I am certain you do."

"What happens now?"

"Well, you still have much to learn, but the situation will not admit delay, and I need Lind to ready her regiment for a possible fight. You see, Hagal wants to take over the surface world, and she has indeed been the one to upset the balance ever since she pulled her little coup. If you were ready, I would pair you with your brother Thor, or with a company of Valkyrie, because you still would not be powerful enough to face the big ones alone. However, even as you are now, you can still help. I would want you to protect the human population of this city, because this place would be the first target. Because the only things that could stop her are concentrated here, she would try for this first out of principle, and a bit out of spite. Hagal is a master of illusion, and even with your mind as it is, you would be very susceptible to her wiles, so avoid direct confrontation with her. The weapon that Lind prepared for you is structured to be able to injure the kinds of things you might face. Yet, also know this: do not think that because you are a demigod that you are indestructible. They also possess weapons that could hurt you as easily as human weapons when you wear your inhibitors. Without your inhibitors, you can be hurt, but there is nothing that earth could create that could kill you, though you could be out of it for some time depending on what hit you. Nonetheless, you could still die if you were hit with the kinds of weapons your foes shall wield."

Ian was beginning to understand now. It all began to make sense, and now the sense of doubt about his purpose in all this was slowly being replaced with a sense of duty. Ian then said, "If we win the day, what happens to me then?"

"You keep training," his father answered, "As your power grows, so shall your control, but also shall your strength. There will come a time when those inhibitors will be necessary for other reasons than what they are now, because, even with them, some of your strength and power will spill past them. Yet, I would still expect you to live your life and mingle amongst humans as one of them."

"Where is mother? Would they come after her?"

"Oh, she's with me, in Valhalla."

Ian looked at him with some surprise, but he said, "Oh, don't worry—she's not dead, but she has been transfigured to a state where she can be with me forever, and still live on earth if she wanted. She looks as young as she did when I first met her. She's there now because of all this to protect her, and, believe me, son, she is having the time of her life!"

He laughed and said, "If that place is anything like the dreams that I have had, I know she's in safe hands!"

They stood up, and his father again embraced him, saying, "Because of the things I have told you, because there is a need, I have sent them you. Do me proud!"

With that, in a bright and warm light, his father was gone. Ian stood there just looking out over things, still drinking in all that he had been told, slowly making sense of things, and all he could say was, "I am the defender that God has sent."

Sayoko was still wearing the clothes she had worn from the day before, (seeing she had nothing else,) and upon seeing this, Peorth immediately went to fetch some. Using the lens on Sayoko's cell again, she went to Sayoko's apartment, fetched some casual clothes, along with underwear and sleepwear, and returned through the lens of the security cameras through which she had entered. In the meantime, Sayoko took a shower and a good long bath while she thought. When Peorth returned, Sayoko thanked her, to which Peorth said all bubbly that it was her pleasure. Sayoko, again humbled by such care, just smiled a weak smile, and said it was no problem. With that, she walked out to the porch and sat, watching a now invigorated Ian practice his abilities. This was when Urd came out with a tray and some tea. Urd knew she was not much of a cook, but at least she could make tea. She set the tray down and poured out, and she figured it was her turn to speak. Considering there was much to know, Sayoko asked, "Since he's your brother and all, is he like you?"

"Partly," answered Urd plainly, "We both have the same father, but his mother is human."

"Human?" responded Sayoko with some surprise.

"Yes, it can happen." Answered Urd in return, "Every once in a while, father finds a need for some kind of hero—an avatar—to be on the earth, and so he finds a mortal with whom to fall in love, and then…well, you know the rest."

"He is a god?"

"He is a demigod—not as powerful, but he is much more powerful than a mere mortal. He has only recently learned this, and he is trying to get used to it."

Sayoko went silent again, and continued to watch. Urd then said, "Look, I am going to be plain with you, because that's just the way that I am. Frankly, Skuld and I, when we came to learn how you were treating Belldandy when you first met her, we did not take too kindly to what you were doing. Knowing what we are now, you certainly must know what could have happened to you. Then, after all this time, when karma hit, you came to us, and I was well ready to toss you out. However, you have shown yourself sincere and repenting. Yet, I must know: do you still hate Belldandy?"

"No, I can't hate her now."

"Do you still feel jealous of her?"

"A touch, but not like it used to be."

"How is that?"

"I don't feel the need to compete now, yet; somehow, she now becomes the standard against which I should measure myself."

"Do you think you could surpass her?"

"No, not now...that could never happen."

"Well, you can still turn that into a good thing."

Sayoko nodded, and now Peorth joined them, having overheard the talk. Urd then asked, "Now that you feel this way, do you want to change?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to know how to love as we?" asked Peorth.

"Yes, I do."

Peorth smiled and nodded as she said, "Then we start today! I have a wish to fulfill, and there's no time like the present!"

Urd then interjected, "However, know that that can take some work."

Just as she said that, Banpei tramped by with a list of chores to do, and Peorth said, "Ah, wait…you can help around here!"

Upon hearing this, Banpei looked at them and shook his head. Urd then said, "Come on, Banpei, it's to help Sayoko."

Banpei cocked his head, looked at the list, looked at Sayoko, and then he started to circle certain tasks he figured she could not mess up too badly. He then printed out a separate list and gave it to them. On the paper, it also read, "Tasks calculated to be least disaster risk to temple."

He then went on his way, hoping for the best, and Peorth said, "Well, that was a touch rude!"

"That's Banpei for you," said Urd, "He bears a lot of the sarcasm of his creator."

She then looked at the list and said, "Well, not bad…how hard can this be?"

As the day progressed, Sayoko came to the stark reality that a life of privilege could not have prepared her for this! Banpei, because he wanted to be sure things stayed on track, and to please his beloved Belldandy, was a harsh taskmaster. As things went along, she was constantly being corrected, often seeing her word redone by Banpei. Urd was not much more of a help. Often she spent most of her time working or potions or watching TV while drinking sake. Thus, she too was unfamiliar with housework, and gave Banpei even more headaches. At about one that afternoon, Sayoko slammed down her broom and said, "I have had it! Enough! How can this stuff be so hard?"

However, instead of reverting to the way she had been, she just began to sob and say, "I just want to help…show that I am not the same as I was."

Suddenly, she had an idea and rushed to the phone. Peorth came in and asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm calling a maid service and a caterer…" Sayoko started to say, but Peorth made her put down the receiver and said, "No, this is not the way to do it—too easy."

Sayoko was trying to fight the receiver up, but Peorth would not let her. Sayoko finally let go of the receiver and screamed, "Why does everything have to be so difficult!"

Now she was crying and shaking like a leaf, close to a nervous breakdown. Peorth, full of sympathy for her, held her tight as she consoled her. "Shh…no more tears. It's okay. At least we now know where to start. I'm sorry I let you be for a while, because I didn't know you would have this much trouble. Yet, it's okay: you still had the right heart about it. You wanted to show you were different, and you did this all without being asked. See…already you are learning about love. You are doing fine."

Sayoko had stopped shaking by this point and she just contended herself by crying on Peorth's shoulder. Peorth then said, "I know what will help. Why don't you and I make supper for everyone?"

"I haven't cooked since home-ec, and I wasn't very good."

"That's fine. You still have the knowledge; you just need to bring it out. Let's go to the kitchen."

Banpei had returned by this point, and he seemed to be scolding Sayoko for stopping, but Peorth said, "Banpei, she's going to make supper now. I am sure you can handle it."

Banpei stared at her, making calculations, and then nodded as he went about his work. Peorth then guided Sayoko into the kitchen, saying, "If this does not show your care, I don't know what will."

Peorth was being very careful, knowing this was a damaged soul who needed to know her life was not a waste, and it indeed held meaning.

In the kitchen was left a recipe card that Belldandy was going to use later when they got home. It was to be a rice curry and some stir-fry meat and vegetables with home made bread. Peorth then said, "The first thing you do is gather all the tools you will need to make all this. It is all on the cards."

Sayoko put on an apron and started to gather what she needed. This was just as Skuld came in and started fishing around the freezer for some ice cream. She then saw what was happening and said, "Hey, what do you think you're doing? Big sister does all that!"

Peorth stood behind Sayoko, making hand gestures to back off as Sayoko said, "I thought I'd just…do something nice."

Peorth gave Skuld a look that basically meant, "Let it be."

Once it clicked with Skuld, Skuld then said, "Well, what is she making?"

She saw the homemade bread card and said, "Hey, I have just the thing you need!"

She ran out, and after about 30 seconds of what sounded like mechanical work, she came back in with what looked roughly like a twin tier toaster oven with a pair of hands and a Banpei head. Skuld then announced, "This is the Banpei RX Special Bread Maker! Just leave the ingredients and it does the rest!"

This was as Urd entered and saw what was going on, and she said, "Oh, please: simple magic can get anything done!"

Urd then spied the rice curry and said, "Watch this!"

With gesturing of her fingers, she drew the water out of the tap, which then floated up in a ball. Into this went a floating ball of rice, and then she heated it up over a bowl. However, she failed to take into account the amount of rice and water ratio, and because of that, she ended up with a huge pile of rice that buried the bowl and a chunk of the counter. Peorth just shook her head as she put as much good rice into the steamer to keep it warm. The rest she floated outside for the birds to eat. The last thing she wanted was to have Belldandy and Keiichi come home to a disaster area! Skuld laughed, and a hurt Urd then said, "Look, I was able to cook the rice correctly."

"Yeah," teased Skuld, "That's good if you were building Mount Everest! Watch this!"

She flipped a switch on her machine, and in a flash, the device was mixing and kneading the dough, and then putting it into the first tier to proof. Because it was build by Skuld, this took place in a matter of seconds. However, the device started to work on a second loaf, and put that into the first tier as the other dough was pulled out and deflated, rolled, panned, and then put into the second tier. As that was baking, the thing started to work on a third loaf! Though the house smelled good, they could not concentrate on that because they had to figure out how to switch off the machine. The smell drew Ian in, and when he saw them cooking, he said, "Say, that gives me an idea! I'll be back later!"

With that, he took off, not perceiving the danger. Despite it all, Peorth just let Skuld work on the problem and turned to Sayoko and said, "Let's just do the rest the old-fashioned way."

As they prepared, Sayoko became somewhat amused at the bickering Urd and Skuld were doing as they fought to shut off the device, and Sayoko said, "Is this what it's like with siblings?"

"I am afraid so," laughed Peorth.

"Odd…It kind of feels good!"

"How so?"

"It's nice to have others around. I never thought that it could be the case, but it is."

"It is a new world, isn't it?"

"I guess so."

"Do you like it?"

"Everything seems so new."

"Embrace it. After your time here, no one will recognize you! Now, let's begin."

They went up to where the vegetables sat, and Sayoko picked up the chopping knife. However, before she went further, Peorth came up from behind and put her hands on Sayoko's wrists. Sayoko started to squirm a bit and said, "What are you doing? I'm not a child!"

Peorth sighed and said, "I know. Yet, remember: this is your do-over, and as a part of fulfilling your wish, I am going to guide you in how to face things and do things until you feel confident enough to handle it. Please, let me help you."

Sayoko now sighed, but she relented and Peorth took her position behind Sayoko again, took her wrists again, and said, "Okay, now take the scallions and cut off the ends."

Sayoko was doing most of the work, but Peorth was guiding her hands, and only adding her hands to the work when she did not seem able to do it right. All the way through, Peorth talked her through it: "Remember the cat's paw to keep from cutting your fingers. There you go! Cut the mean at an angle…no…more…yes, that's it. Use a bit more pressure…like this…you've got it!"

At first, Sayoko was a bit embarrassed and annoyed that this was happening, but after a while, it began to become fun. For the first time in a while, Sayoko genuinely smiled in a way that even made her face look different. As they worked, Sayoko said, "It's funny: I've spent all my life demanding of people, expecting my way, and getting it; it never felt good. It was always cold, alone, or hollow. Now, I am depending on others, doing for others, and somehow I don't feel the need to be important. I'm actually enjoying this! I'm actually looking forward to seeing their faces!"

"In other words," said Peorth in response, "You're feeling love fill you for the first time. Did your mother ever do this for you?"

Sayoko's face went blank, as she said, "No… Is this what average mothers and daughters do?"

"Well, most do this. It's how they love and bond, and part of how mothers prepare their daughters to face life."

Now Sayoko stopped and her face sunk. She knew her mother and father both loved her, but their family business kept them busy, and love was expressed through gifts and rewards for good work, with not much else. Since they always had servants to cook, experiences like this one had been missed. She never doubted their love, but she wondered just how much of their riches got into the way of what should have been normal relationships. She now understood that the best gifts anyone could ever give was one's self, and had she had that more often, maybe she would not have tried so hard to be the queen of everything. "I wish Ian was back," stated Sayoko.

"Why?" asked Peorth in return.

"I would want to ask him if it's possible that I never learned to go out of my way for others because such was never shown to me."

"Well, I'm no psychiatrist, but I would have to guess so."

Sayoko began to shiver as if she was about to cry again. She then said, "I can't believe how much I've missed."

"Shh…" answered Peorth with a quick hug, "Remember: no more tears, okay? Let's get the curry going."

Thus they went, Sayoko feeling as if she had a new mother as the other two frantically tried to shut off the machine as it now made its 11th loaf!

By six that evening, Keiichi and Belldandy returned home, with Keiichi exhausted, but Belldandy chipper as she said, "I'll start supper," and she slid the door open to the kitchen. Her eyes went wide as she saw dinner set out, (along with 27 loaves of bread by the time the thing was stopped, along with two bedraggled goddesses,) with a tired and disheveled, but nonetheless smiling Sayoko. Keiichi came into the kitchen and stood surprised. Sayoko said, "I thought you would like supper ready when you got home."

Ian came back with some groceries and then saw dinner, saying, "Well, lookie here!"

It did not look the greatest, but it tasted real good. Belldandy said, "You made this?"

"Skuld made the bread, and Urd the rice," answered Sayoko, "I did have some help, but, yes, I did. I'm sorry if it doesn't look all that good."

Belldandy just hugged Sayoko warmly and said, "That does not matter! It tastes good, and ever better because I know that this came from your heart."

Sayoko had given gifts before, but this time, it was different. It was different because, this time, it really cost her something more than money, and it felt like it was more worth it. Sayoko then said, "Please, forgive me for having been such a monster."

"Do not speak of that any longer," Belldandy answered firmly but lovingly, "To us, it is as if all that had never happened."

"Then, what are we waiting for?" exclaimed Keiichi, "I'm starving!"

"Oh, and tomorrow night, I cook," said Ian, "I am going to introduce all of you to New England Broiled Dinner!"

"I cannot wait!" answered Belldandy.

Thus, after Ian put the corn beef and cabbage away, they sat as a family, enjoying how life permits do-overs to whomever needs them.

7


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: The Calm Before the Storm

Ian was up earlier than usual, and he headed over to the house to get things started. Belldandy and Sayoko both heard movement in the kitchen and, after donning robes, went in to see what was going on. They found Ian preparing the corn beef and cabbage, and now he was frantically looking for something. By this point, Skuld had entered and said, "What are you looking for?"

"Do we have a slow cooker?" Ian asked, not looking over.

"Oh, I am afraid not," answered Belldandy, slightly disappointed.

"Well, do we have a large boiling pot?" he then asked, but before an answer could come, Skuld said, "Hey, I can have something for you lickety split!"

She started to run, but Ian grabbed her and said, "Uh…just keep it simple, okay…and big enough for that," pointing to the main ingredients on the counter. The bread incident stuck big in his mind, and he wanted to avoid disaster if he could. Before long, she came back with the pot, and Ian began. Belldandy then said, "Why are you starting so early?"

"Ah…that's the beauty of it!" answered Ian, "When you slow cook it like this, everything is flavored really well."

He added the salt and pepper and said, "Believe it or not, these are the only spices you need. As you go along through the day, you slowly add potatoes and carrots to it, and as it sits there all day, everything becomes flavored and tender. If it's done right, the meat practically melts in your mouth! However, I will need help with this. Because I have class today, I have to have someone add the carrots and potatoes as things go along."

Sayoko brightened and said, "I can do that!"

"Wow, you really enjoy this, don't you," responded Ian.

Sayoko flushed and said, "I actually feel filled."

As Ian gave her the times when to add what, Belldandy started breakfast, and they were all so glad that Sayoko was taking to her therapy, for the lack of a better term.

Megumi eventually arrived, uninvited as usual, (though always welcome,) now, not just for breakfast, but also to take Ian to class if he so wished. A clear friendship had formed by this point, though it was clear that Megumi wanted to see it go further. This boy, though seemingly sophisticated, was as blue collar as she was, and that was what attracted her to him. Everyone seemed to keep her at arm's length because she was indeed the cycle queen, and they felt themselves intimidated by this headstrong girl. This, sadly, had much to do with the mentality that persisted amongst some Japanese in that a woman was supposed to be no more than a mistress and maid, and that the man was supposed to be the strong one, calling all the shots. However, Ian was from a culture that did not look at women in this fashion for the most part, and he did not see her in the way that men here saw her. It even seemed to her that he appreciated her because of who she was. Thus, everyone wondered where this would go. The only worry was if Megumi would have to know the full truth of things. She came into the house, announcing, "Hi, big bro…Hi, Belldandy!"

Belldandy and Keiichi both warmly greeted her, and then Megumi caught the smell of both breakfast and dinner as she exclaimed, "Wow! This place smells great!"

She slid open the door and then looked confused as she said, "Hey, why all the loaves of bread?"

"Long story," answered Keiichi.

She then spied Sayoko who, by this point, had been lent some more clothes more fitting for housework, and Megumi stood shocked. "Um…is there something I should know?"

"It's therapy," answered Ian, "And that's all you need to know."

"Why not?" asked Megumi, "I can't…"

However, Ian cut in and said professionally, "This is analyst/analysand privilege. She came for help, and in order to help to the best effect, some things have to remain private information."

She was slightly annoyed at this, as if something they were keeping secret should not have been. She then went, "Hey, what's with the attitude?"

"Sorry," said Ian, "I didn't mean to sound like a jerk; it's just that, when it comes to things like this, and when someone specifically asks me for help, I take it seriously. It's not that I am trying to keep secrets from you, it's just that, in psychotherapy, which is what this is, to keep my analysand protected, I then must keep what we do a secret, save for those involved. Please forgive me…it's nothing personal."

She sighed and said, "Well, I suppose… It's just that…"

Sayoko, knowing that this was a part of finding herself, said, "I can't doubt that you have your suspicions, Megumi-san, and I can't blame you if you have any resentment to me. I did some cruel things, and my…how did you say it, Ian…my chickens have come home to roost. I have been very wrong and I ask your forgiveness. I know that this may not change your opinion of me, and I know I may never be able to make this right, but I ask your patience as I learn how to love and try to find myself."

Everyone knew that this had to be hard for her to admit, but the fact that she was able to say this showed that there was indeed change taking place. Sayoko then bowed deeply, and Megumi said to Ian, "I don't know what you said to her, but if this is how you, as a student, handle this, I'd love to see you when you graduate!"

Megumi was not all huggy/touchy/feely, but she did so verbally, and in her own way, "Hey, it's cool! It's always great when you get a second chance. It's all water under the bridge now if you are willing to be a different person! You've got a clean slate with me."

Sayoko smiled and said, "Thank you: that does mean a lot."

Megumi gave a wink and a "thumbs-up," and they all sat to eat.

Everyone went their ways, and Skuld busied herself with not just cleaning her room, but putting together some fun activities for her guest. She even installed lights around the go-kart track for night driving, and for the race she hoped to have with everyone. Urd was amused at Skuld's activities, and how she was practically skipping and singing her way around, looking forward to that weekend. Urd now felt she had a chance to try to get Skuld to allow the fullest fulfillment of Belldandy's and Keiichi's contract as possible. As Skuld worked on tuning up all the go-karts, Urd came up, but Skuld did not look up as she said, "Banpei, could you hand me the gapper?"

Urd handed to her as she said, "Banpei is tending to chores, but I was wondering: don't you think that this is an awful lot of work for a weekend sleepover?"

"What do you care?" snapped Skuld, "I don't see YOU doing anything!"

"I didn't think I would have to," answered Urd, "It's your guest, after all."

Skuld did not know how to answer that, but she said, "Well…uh…you live here, too! You can help make him welcome, y'know!"

"Honestly, the way you are acting right now, well, I see much of Belldandy."

"Oh yeah? Well, I'll have you know… Wait…"

Skuld then suddenly brightened and said, "Do you really think so?"

Urd knew that hit home and answered, "Tell me: what is it about Sentaro that you like so much?"

Skuld brightened and said, "He's not a quitter, and he's fun to be around…"

"And…"

"Well…he had a great big heart…and…"

Urd just stared at Skuld with a smile, knowing that something was clicking in that mind of hers. Skuld then said quietly, "Well…I guess he just seems like someone who needs a goddess."

"Oh? Is that kind of like Keiichi?"

"Well, yeah, like…"

Skuld stopped suddenly, and she realized that she was just about to endorse and condone Belldandy's relationship, though she still felt a touch in the back of her head that her older sister was being stolen from her. Indeed, she had come a long way in allowing certain things to grow between the two, but she still did not like where it was going, even though the promise of a niece or nephew loomed in the future. However, for Urd, though it was unspoken, Skuld had as much said she endorsed the relationship! Skuld was coming to the stark reality of what she was, and what her destiny just might be: even that her being allowed to remain on the surface world was her father's will. Perhaps she was fated to meet Sentaro, and one day, make a contract with him! It may not be anything nearly as drastic as what her sister had, but if it happened to Belldandy, it could happen to her as well! He could just make a wish, and that would be that. Yet, HE could wish her to be at his side forever as well, and then where would she be? She was still a second-class license goddess, and limited at that, but her angel had finally come forth because of her love growing, and her magic ability increasing. Moreover, all this happened when she had first met him while she was trying to learn how to ride a bike. It forced her to consider two things: could a first class or a second class unlimited be in the future for her, (which would allow her to make contracts,) and could a contract with Sentaro loom in the near future. Yet, if that happened, and it was the same as Belldandy's contract, would she then be separated from Belldandy, or would she get to stay with her? Could any change in status, even if things had not happened the way they did, and her sister had never left heaven, cause her to be taken from her sister? She had somewhat already accepted that Keiichi was not to blame for things, but now she found it almost impossible to think that way, because now she realized that any number of things could have separated them. The bottom line was this: no matter what she wanted, fate would show that she was answerable to a higher power, and there were just some things you cannot control no matter how much you want things to happen a certain way. She had to face the facts: one day, she could end up called away from _everyone_ she now knew and loved because of the will of her father. Worse, she now knew that, the more she fought against the inevitable, the more damage she could cause. There was something else that came to mind, and she asked Urd, "Big sis…could the way I've treated Keiichi be hurting me as a goddess?"

"_Pay dirt!_" thought Urd, and she then said to Skuld, "I think that there was a time that father tolerated your…how shall we say…chaperoning your sister, because it could be that he wanted to be sure his daughter would be loved for who she was, and not because of some silly contract. However, there comes a point where that is only going to go so far. However, I think you can answer that question yourself. Tell me: what is it most of all that gives a goddess her most power?"

"Well, it's love, of course."

"If you show love, does that power increase?"

"Yes."

"You DO care for Keiichi—we've all seen it. You have played around with him as if he was your older brother, and that was long before you had your outing with him a couple of weeks ago. Yet, when you have moments where you still think he's stealing her, you stunt your growth as a goddess. However, what if someone wished the same contract on you? What would you do then?"

Skuld shook, because this was one of the very things that had made its way through her thoughts not a moment ago, and now she felt so transparent. Urd then said, "What would you do? He just may take you to the other side of the world. Then what would you do? You are close enough to adolescence for me to be able to say this: it's time to grow up, Wendy. Peter Pan is not coming back. There comes a time for you to grow up, little girl. As you do, you are going to find that life is not so clear-cut and simple. The older you get, the more confusing it can get. This can mean that there will be times where you have to do or accept things you don't like."

Skuld now just sat on a go-kart, her knees drawn up to her chest as she held them and rested her head on her knees. The world of the human was looking uglier by the moment, but she also realized that, if she were going to be what she was born to be, she would have to wade deep in the muck and mire of that ugliness. She was feeling a sickly sadness that all children sometimes feel when they watch their world of innocence be stripped from them one peel at a time. However, Urd was not doing this to be cruel, but she was trying to help both of her sisters in this thing, and she was not going to leave her in this state. She knelt beside Skuld and held her, saying, "This is why they call it 'growing pains' kiddo. The innocence of childhood eventually melts away. As the goddess of the future, you well know this."

"I just don't want to believe it."

"Like it or not, it's the way it is. Yet, whatever the case, you don't have to go through this alone. There are many around you that are willing to walk with you on your journey, but that depends on one thing: now that you know all this, what are you going to do with it?"

"I don't know."

Urd put her arms around Skuld and slowly rocked her back and forth, as she said, "I know one thing: let Sentaro into your heart as much as you can this weekend. You may find such a greater purpose to all this that you just might see these things in a whole new light."

"You think so?"

"What do you have to lose? Besides, if you do, I think you may just understand the deal between Belldandy and Keiichi, and you might not be so stingy with your sister."

"You really think so?"

"I do. In fact, you just might find that growing up is not so bad when you have someone you really care for at your side, growing with you."

Skuld embraced her sister, thanking her profusely, and she said, "Then, if that is to be, then let's get to it! I'm going to make this a weekend he'll never forget!"

"That's the spirit!" said Urd as she watched her sister dive into her work, except, this time, Urd's heart leaped as she watched Noble Scarlet emerge and aid her sister in the work, of which Urd took at as a sign that that Skuld was getting it.

Chibi-Hild and Thrymr were now making their way to the temple, not sure where to take things. Unlike the person from who she sprung, she expresses more of the spite the original Hild held against Belldandy's father. Everything about Belldandy reminded her of him, including how she looked. If she could cause her pain, it would make her feel good. However, things were different now. She had tried the same thing with Ian, considering his father was the same, but it backfired, and worse, it got Hagal's attention. Now she was going to be forced into an awkward alliance considering what was coming. It irked her no end, but, if it got her namesake back in control, so much the better. Yet, as she went, she heard an all too familiar voice say, "Well, this certainly is another fine mess you created!"

Because of whom it was, this did not surprise her at the sound of the voice, and she said, "Where are you?"

"I'm still in hiding for now," came the response, "I must be going crazy…I'm literally talking to myself."

"Lady Hild," said Chibi-Hild, "Why do you still hide?"

"Things haven't happened the way they need to," came the answer, "Besides, I have you to help."

"What do you need from me?"

"Certainly, you can see the opportunity to increase our shares in this, right?"

"Well, yes, but, Hagal wants to corner the market."

"True…and this we cannot allow, because, well, where would the fun be for us?"

"I don't get it."

"Many things are working to my favor right now, and I want things to run their course, to a certain extent. You see, first of all, that silly daughter of mine still owes me, and her helping to cut down the power and ego of that witch Hagal, who had the audacity to think she could seal ME away of all people, and put her into a place where I can exact what is needed for revenge. This will be their repayment."

"Then, what do you want from us?"

"Hang back and watch. Let some of our shares increase, and then, when it seems that there is an even state in the fight, where Belldandy and her posse are gaining the upper hand, come in and help. However, if it gets that bad, I'm stepping in myself."

"When is this going to happen?"

"Sooner than you think."

Chibi-Hild now knew her mission, and she knew the first target would be the temple, no doubt. It was time to get there and watch.

In Niflheim, the armies were readying. Halval was gearing up her Shadow Fighters, ready to make their foe fight on her battleground, and Hrungnir was gearing up her robot army, ready to get the best of Skuld once and for all. She would show her who the better techno-mage was. There were other warrior demons, ready for the fight, and now they all stood before Hagal as she announced, "The time for our ascendancy has come! The Almighty has had his way for far too long! Now, he shall pay for all the years of his use and manipulation of us!"

Cheers followed this from her force. The truth was, not everyone in Niflheim wanted this, but they were too afraid to cross Hagal…save for one, and she now slipped away, ready to make up for what she had done not weeks earlier. Meanwhile, Hagal continued her rant, "Far too long, Hild had played the game of the doublet system, not concerned about what was best for us, acting all weak against the one whom she should have smote for his treachery against her. She has shown you to be fools and weak against the heavenly host, and now it is time to show them you are not pushovers, that you are not the shills and stooges for them! From now on, we shall make them answer to US! The biggest revenge will be when Hagal wrenches that Keiichi Morisato from the hands of that namby-pamby goddess named Belldandy! To defeat her would be the icing on the cake—like flying the finger at the Almighty himself. I cannot say all of you will be returning, but once we defeat the only obstacles in our way, your sacrifice will be memorialized for all eternity, and the surface world will bow at our feet, serving us, as it should have been all along. He is too weak to make them his servants, as they should be. We shall show him how it is done! Let us now march forward! Let nothing stop you!"

With that, they began a slow ascent to the surface to savor the moment, and to keep the surface off guard as to when the worst would come.

Ian ducked out of his hockey club so he could get back in time to put the finishing touches on things, and Megumi was more than happy to help. She hollered back to him as they rode, "So, what are you cooking anyway?"

"A New England Broiled Dinner," he answered, "Corn beef and cabbage slow cooked throughout the day, potatoes and carrots added gradually, and the flavor everything gets is fantastic!"

Megumi took the chance and said, "You know, you're a pretty okay guy!"

Now, Megumi decided to take the temperature of the situation and she reached back to her hip where Ian's hand was and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. Ian felt a rush of emotions, and Megumi knew she had caused some definite stirring considering his close proximity to her. She wanted to ask, "Is that a pen in your pocket, or are you just glad to be here?" but she thought better of it. If she had just merely said it, he would have just taken it in stride and taken it with not much thought. However, her squeeze of his hand…well…no girl had ever been like that with him before, hence his reaction. How else was he supposed to react, though how to consciously react was escaping Ian at that moment. Megumi felt his hands tremble on her waist as well, and these two sensations of his body reacting was all she needed to know. She then thought, "_Okay, boy, I have you now!_"

They pulled in just as a minivan was offloading its passenger. Belldandy and Skuld were there to greet him, while his mother gave him some last minute instructions and a quick kiss. She then watched them go in, and then she saw Ian and Megumi approaching. She introduced herself to them, and as they talked, she was happy to learn that there would be many people around. Ian then said, "Hey, we have a fun weekend planned!"

"I hope so," she answered, "I love the way my son has been beaming these past few days. Things have been going so much better for him since he met Skuld. I think she's the best thing that ever happened to him. It's like she came out of the blue!"

All Ian could think was, "_Lady, you have no idea!_"

As they went in, Megumi took more of a chance, considering that he didn't run from her screaming when they had stopped, and she put her arm around his waist while she took his hand and put it on her shoulder. She acted as if this was normal, and did so just to be sure that Ian felt comfortable with the whole thing. Yet, Keiichi saw this, and he began to wonder about her intentions. He went by an ecstatic Skuld who was now going over everything that they were going to do, and said, "Megumi, can I have a word with you?"

She said to Ian, "I'll be there shortly," and pulled him down to give his cheek a quick peck. Ian stood for a few moments, all red and in a touch of shock, and then seemed to float to the house. The way she was acting made him feel that she was relaxed around him, and made him feel confident around her. She wasn't like others who acted as if they were interested, and then cast him aside once they had gotten from him what they wanted. In fact, those girls never made him feel wanted. His new sisters made him feel that way, but this was different. He practically danced his way to the kitchen, singing, "**_I've just seen a face; I can't forget the time or place where we just met…_**"

"What's up," asked Megumi as she bounced her way over.

"What are you doing?" asked Keiichi with a suspicious look.

"Whadday mean?"

"Well, I know you've shown you like the guy and all, but, what's with this 'touchy/feely' and peck on the cheek thing all of a sudden? You sure are moving fast."

"Well, unlike **you**…I can tell when someone's ready for what. He's shy, and I like that: I can loosen him up in time."

Keiichi was becoming a touch cross as he said, "Look, it's different with Belldandy and me…"

"How so? You know, Keiichi, the way you two are going…if you keep the flint in one draw and the steel in the other, you aren't going to spark much of a fire."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

"I mean, you haven't married her yet, and that's shocking to me. I'm surprised you two haven't struck the fire yet."

Keiichi turned red, remembering "that night" where, though only in a mental way, they had done things they had always wanted to do outwardly, but feared all kinds of bad things if they had done so when things were not in the right place. However, Megumi saw this, and she said, "Sooooooooooooo…things finally been getting hot between you two?"

Considering what _had_ happened, there was no easy way to explain it. He just turned redder, trying not to get a nosebleed and not succeeding. "Aha!" she exclaimed, "So you HAVE been getting it on!"

"Megumi!" he yelled, but she cut in before he could go on a tirade, acting as if he was not even angry or embarrassed, and said, "Well, it's about time, you two. I mean, you are both adults, after all, and what's so embarrassing about that? I'm surprised you two aren't married yet, like I said before."

She started to walk away and he tried, all flustered, to say, "Hey, this isn't about me…" but she just said, "Hey, you're secret is safe with me. The folks don't have to know. Besides, I'm a grown-up now too, so, please, don't try to nursemaid me. I know what I am doing, and I don't need you to act like how Skuld acts around you."

She then smiled and said, "See you at dinner," and entered the house. Keiichi just stared at the house at a loss, and he realized he WAS acting like Skuld. However, it was not that he feared losing his sister—that had been long left behind in childhood. However, his reasons for her not wanting to get too close to Ian were because, well, he was what he was. His situation was different and unique. Yet, could it be that she could find love in someone like him? He then saw Skuld and Sentaro getting close again, and then he had to figure that it could happen, and why not. He just was not sure how to tell Megumi about the truth, because if he told her the wrong way, he knew they would lock him away as a nut. How could he tell her into what she was getting herself?

After giving Sentaro the grand tour, (showing him all the changes around,) as well as showing him all her latest projects, it was finally time for supper. Ian began to portion it out while Belldandy warmed up some of the bread. However, instead of chopsticks, Ian had forks, spoons, and knives laid out. They all looked at him oddly, and he said, "When I went to an oriental restaurant in the states, I always used chopsticks. This is an all-American dish, so I figured that using that would be the same thing…I guess."

They all chuckled at this, and, after giving thanks in the way the Japanese typically do, they dove in. What made them impressed was how easily the meat flaked off, and how tender it was when eaten. The only spices had been salt and pepper, but that was all it seemed to need. Even the carrots tasted good as the slow roast had flavored them and softened them up just right. Everyone was digging in like crazy and Belldandy asked, "Where did you learn to make this? This is wonderful!"

"It was my grandmother's recipe," answered Ian, "She would make this a few times a year when all her children would come to visit. It's not just that it's a great recipe, but her tender loving care made it even better!"

"It is certain her spirit was with you today!" answered Belldandy, "Only, please, tell me the recipe, for I would love to try my hand at it. I certainly see your tender loving care brought things out in this."

Ian smiled and said, "That's the most important ingredient!"

By the way everyone was enjoying it, it was certain there would be no leftovers. However, all the while, Megumi was pouring out Ian's drink, putting servings on his plate, and doting over him. Skuld caught the hint and started to do the same for Sentaro, much to his embarrassment. Yet, for Keiichi, it was not so fun. It was not that he would not want his sister to have someone, it was, "Why him?"

Urd, however, did not miss this, and made it a point to talk to Keiichi after dinner.

Once the dishes were tended to, everyone went to the back at the fire pit, prepared to get that going, but Urd pulled Keiichi aside, and said, "Keiichi, I couldn't help but notice that you were on edge all dinner. What's wrong?"

He rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Well, I'm sure you've seen the way Megumi has been around Ian, right?"

"Yes," she answered, "I think that is sweet! It's about time that girl found someone."

"Yes…no…wait! Hold on! I mean, yeah, it is okay if she finds someone for herself and all, but, well, do you think Ian is a good idea?"

"Why not? How about you and Belldandy?"

"That's different! You know how we came together."

"Oh, and would you want it any other way?"

That caught him, and all he could do is hang his head and say, "No…I wouldn't."

Urd rubbed his back and said, "Keiichi, love and heartache works the same for us as it does for you, and sometimes, to learn to love better, we have to get burned time from time."

"Well, I mean, I love Belldandy, and I have told her and shown her on several occasions, yet, there were complications in getting established…"

"Which is no different you than for anyone else, except that yours had a unique ways of presenting themselves. I also bet you would not trade that for the world either."

He sighed and said, "No, I wouldn't."

"Well then… Let them run their course as yours has run. There may be pain, but, if it is meant to be, they will get through it, and if there are special moments to come, then, please, don't deny them that as well."

Now he just sighed and laughed, realizing just how silly he had been. Part of his sister growing up was also letting her be roughed up a touch as well. Maybe the demons and their upping of their shares of misfortune by allowing things to happen actually benefit by making people strong. Who knows? It was time for her to face those things, knowing that she had a demigod by her side to get her through those times of misfortune. That was when a banjo was heard as Ian began to play some fast bluegrass, and Urd said, "Come on, Belldandy is waiting."

When they got back there, everyone was around the fire and either singing their favorite songs if Ian knew them, aided by Banpei as band back up, or Ian singing. "What was that first song, Ian?" asked Megumi.

"That was Rocky Top," said Ian, "That's called bluegrass music. How about some other folk music? Hmm… Let's see… How about 'Iko Iko'?"

"Oh, that was an old school song!" said Urd, "Hit it!"

As the drums started and Ian played, Urd started off, "_My grandma and your grandma, sitting by the fire; my grandma said to your grandma, 'I'm gonna set your flag on fire!'_"

Skuld jumped in with, "_Talkin' bout…Hey now, hey now…Iko Iko an nay…_"

Belldandy then jumped in harmony with the others and started to sing, "_Jockomo feena ah an nay, Jockomo feena nay!_"

The rhythm was getting to them, and they started to do a dance that went with it as they started the song again, and they were all in harmonies. Before long, everyone was dancing around the fire as if they were Native Americans having a party out on the prairie. This went on for about 20 minutes, and then Ian said, "Banpei, give me some reggae rhythms, nice and paced."

With that, he started in on _One Love_, and that started everyone to dancing in that style, followed by _Three Little Birds._ Soon, Ian went to some slower songs, and everyone was sitting and watching the fire as he sang. What got to them the most was when Ian went into Donovan's _Catch the Wind_. Urd was thinking about past loves, and how that Troubadour would have loved that night. Belldandy and Keiichi were intertwined, and Skuld was not even concerned as she was now displaying the same kind of elementary school bashfulness that is puppy love of which Urd often teased Keiichi about when around Belldandy. Megumi, however, was getting a touch tired, and she lay down, her head on his thigh as he sang the song. The romance in the air was so thick that you could have walked on it, yet, none of them realized that all this was, in reality, was the calm before the storm.

10


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Saturday Night's All Right For Fighting

As the fire died down, and it was clear that people were getting sleepy, they slowly began to excuse themselves and head for bed. As things would have it, Sentaro was put in with Peorth as part of sleeping arrangements. As he readied himself, Peorth had to know some things. "So, what do you think of Skuld?"

"Oh, she's awesome!" he said, "I mean, she's a real good friend, and…well…"

He began to hedge as Peorth smiled at his innocence. She then said, "Are you shy?"

He flushed a touch and said, "Well, not really, but, well, I never felt this way about one of my buddies."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she's my friend and all, but, I don't feel around them how I feel around her."

"That's perfectly normal. Cherish this time, because sometimes, great things come out of this kind of a friendship."

"Like what?"

She smiled again, loving just how innocent he was, and he said, "Well, let me put it like this: there are points of view and opinions she can give your friends cannot."

"Why?"

"Girls think differently."

"Really? That sounds so weird!"

"Why?"

"Well…I dunno…I guess I never really thought about it."

"Tell you what: the best thing for you right now is to learn what those differences are and really get to know her, because, what you may find is that she can fill in gaps in your heart that your buddies cannot."

"I don't understand."

"You don't have to right now. Just understand this as well: when you feel like there is something missing in you when she's not around, then you will understand just what I mean."

"You know, I kinda feel that way right now."

"Good…that's the first step to growing up. Just don't hurry things, and enjoy things as they are right now. Nature will tell you when things are right for more than what you have now."

He smiled and said, "Hey, you're neat! Are you a goddess like Skuld and her sisters?"

This shook her as she stared at him in surprise. She tried to play it off and say, "Uh…goddesses…what gave you that kind of an idea?"

She knew she could not lie, but that did not mean revealing everything. "Oh, she told me," he said as casually as saying that the weather was nice, "I've seen her do some neat tricks, too!"

Peorth blinked and said, "And…you don't find this strange?"

"Nah!" he said, "I think that's kinda cool."

"Well…um…have you told anyone else?"

"Are you kidding? They'd haul me off in a straitjacket if I told anyone. I figured she would want it secret; otherwise, wouldn't the whole neighborhood be over here for favors, fortunes, other things? They would bug you guys no end."

"So, this doesn't bother you?"

"Why should it? You guys seem like other folks, and you really aren't all that strange or scary. I mean, I might have been scared, but Skuld made me feel at peace about it. I really like her. If I was to have a goddess for myself, I just might want her."

Peorth gently grinned and realized that, indeed, Skuld showed herself to be a goddess, no question. Only a goddess could have that kind of an effect. Perhaps there was a reason for their meeting. She was the goddess of fate that governed the future, and it could be possible that this was to be. Because of that, she said, "Well then, make sure you maintain this secret, because things would go haywire around here. Yet, because you know this, keep Skuld even closer to you. She just may be what you wish."

She kissed the top of his head and said, "Pleasant dreams, sweetheart."

He blushed, said his good night, and flopped down into his futon and went right to sleep. Peorth looked at him and said, "He's so innocent. I hope he keeps it as long as he can."

Ian went to bed before Megumi, and Megumi would have left herself, except she was so exhausted that she knew trying to take her bike home just might end up suicide. Yet, she knew the house was crowded, and she had to do something. Yet, because Keiichi had been acting oddly, she decided to wait for everyone to head for bed before she acted. She headed to the guesthouse and slipped in. She could hear Ian lightly snoring and tiptoed into his room. She had no nightgown, but she spied his Bruins jersey on the clean laundry pile, so she slipped off her clothes and put that on. It fit just as well as a nightgown and slowly slipped under the sheets with him. She curled to her side and just looked at him sleeping as she drifted off herself. However, this did not go unnoticed as Urd had spied what Megumi was doing and she shrunk herself down. She flew over and entered without being seen. She then smiled as she watched Megumi do what she did, and she said, "Well, look at this! I sure hope Ian doesn't freak out when he wakes up."

The next morning, Ian slowly awoke just as the sun arose, and he knew it was still too early to be up. He was about to close his eyes again and felt something he had felt once before. He wondered if it could be what or who he thought, looked over, and indeed, it was Megumi. She was wearing his Bruins jersey and she was now wrapped around one of his arms. By what he was feeling on his arm, he knew that she was still covered under the jersey, so he knew she had not tried to take advantage of him while he slept. However, his heart was racing, and he was not sure what to do, when she let loose with a quite unladylike snore, which was tantamount to pouring freezing water over him. He stifled a laugh and went back to sleep. A few hours later, she had released him, and he got up to put himself together for the day. He grabbed his robe, a change of underclothes and headed for the bathroom. However, as he slid the door open, Megumi awoke to watch him go out. She was still clothed, which made her feel good; because he had not tried to take advantage of her while she slept. That made her appreciate him more, because he showed himself to be a gentleman, yet, she was actually a touch disappointed that he did not actually try anything. She was not certain if she was ready for…that…yet, but she was also the kind of girl that wanted to get things established early. Therefore, she knew she was about to take a big gamble. She had only known him for a couple of weeks, but it almost seemed like they knew each other forever. Even though there are some that say you should really get to know someone before going to the next level, so to speak, there are also the rare cases of people clicking right away, and people truly finding their soul mate. Thus, this was going to be all or nothing. She got up, dropped everything else, wrapped a towel around herself, and headed for the bathroom.

Ian had gotten used to the Japanese method of bathing by this point. He was on the stool washing, and then the bath followed _after_ he was clean to open his pores. However, he stiffened as he heard the door slid open. This could only be one person, and he covered himself but he didn't turn around, but she said, "Wash your back?"

"Um…may I ask just what you are doing, Miss Morisato?" he said all nervous.

"_Miss Morisato?_" she asked all smarmy but sweet, "Ooh, why so formal all of a sudden?"

Sarcastically, he said, "Well, considering the fact that I am naked and covered with soap, and there is a woman in here with me, I kind of think _some_ kind of manners would be appropriate."

"Hey, don't sweat it," she answered, acting like this was something perfectly normal. She grabbed a sponge and started to wash his back, but in a businesslike manner as if to try to reassure things were okay. However, despite that, certain things started to stand at attention and take notice. He just tried to continue to scrub as he swallowed, hoping that he would calm down before she noticed. He did not want to just toss her out, because he _did_ like her, and did not want to lose whatever was starting between them, yet this was very awkward! Once she stopped, he started to rinse, hoping that this was going to put an end to it, using cold water for obvious reasons. He had not seen her or knew that there was nothing between him and what God gave her than a simple bath towel. He just said, "Um…thank you," and continued to stare at the wall and angle towards the tub, trying to stay covered and show nothing more than his buttocks. He quickly slipped into the bath, and that was when Megumi took a further chance. As he eased into the water, he expected to hear her leave, and started to turn around while he sat…just in time to watch Megumi toss aside her towel and start to bathe on the spot on which he had just sat. He turned beat red and spun back around, saying, "Okay, this is getting nuts!"

"Hey, I had to wait for you to get into the bath," she said, "There's only one spot on which to wash… Hey, what's wrong? Why are you so embarrassed? Trust me; you aren't so hideous that you aren't nice to look at. Besides, you have a cute butt."

That caused him to sink down as far as he could without being submerged. Now, Megumi was not certain if she had blown it or not, and she just said, "Look, it's okay. I don't mind if you see me. I mean, they're only over-glorified milk bottles anyway. Besides, I'm not ashamed—and both of us are naked anyway, so… Well, unless you think I'm hideous or something."

"No…it's not that…I mean…I'm not used to…I mean…I've never…you see, me and girls…I've had problems…things weren't good…"

She now understood. She had assumed that a boy like him would have had girls hanging off him by the score, and now she realized he was trying to tell her that he had never had a girlfriend before. It was not that he was shy, but he had real no experience with girls because of how things went for him. She found the back scrubber because she knew asking him to wash her back might have been a mistake. She wondered if she had blown it now, but then, maybe this was just what he needed to get him to loosen up and relax with girls…like a shock treatment. She rinsed and then approached the tub. Instead of getting in, she reached in and started to knead his shoulders as she said, "Look, I'm sorry. I just assumed you had been with other girls before. I didn't know this would upset you."

"I'm not upset," he said quietly, "I just don't know what to do. I don't even know if this is right. We hardly know each other, and yet, I feel like I know you well at the same time."

"I feel the same way."

"Really?"

"Sure: there is just something about you that makes me feel like you've been the one that I've waited for. It's as if I've always known you, or that someone like you was set aside for me. Do you believe in fate?"

"With who I know now, I kinda have to."

"Would you like to see if fate is with us?"

"That would be nice…but…"

"Let me guess: you're wondering if this should continue."

She continued to knead his shoulders as he sat up a touch more and felt like he was relaxing. She then took a chance and climbed into the tub. She snuggled up to him and said, "Well, let's just let things happen. If this is all that happens, and we enjoy a good soak together, then that's fine with me. Just know that I am not such a prude that this would not be normal for me. Besides, you make me feel so relaxed and safe that I feel I can do this and not be in danger. I trust you."

He sighed and thought, "_That did it,_" as he leaned over, lifted her chin with is finger, and they began to kiss. However, one thing he had learned from his mother about being a gentleman in this kind of a situation was thus: let the girl dictate the pace. His mother was a plain woman, and she spoke to him in plain terms of things such as this. He had told her that if fooling around was all that happened, as long as she initiated it, it was fine, but don't do anything of which she would not allow. If it went no further, be content with that. If it did, then it was fine because she wanted it, and she did not feel obligated. Thus, he let her dictate where it went from there, and things were getting steamy, and beyond what the bath could provide.

In a couple of hours, breakfast was ready, and all the principles were there except for two. Belldandy noticed Megumi's bike still in its spot, and so he wondered if she had stayed the night. However, Megumi came into the house alone at her insistence, because she did not know how Keiichi would take of her having stayed the night in Ian's bed. What happened in the bath and how far it went was going to be a secret, but the look on her face was noticeable. Belldandy said, "Well, it looks like someone got a good night's sleep. You're almost glowing!"

Megumi then said, "Well…let's just say that Ian and I discovered something about soul mates last night!"

"Oh, that's so good!" responded Belldandy, "I always figured you two belonged together."

Keiichi sighed, but he let it go, because he did not want to interfere. He knew that if he pried too much, he just might drive his sister away. Not ten minutes later, Ian came in, full of energy, dancing and humming. He sprung in, saying, "Good morning, everyone! That smells so good! I am starving!"

He took a seat next to Megumi and gave her a big kiss. Everyone was happy, Peorth suspected something major happened, and Keiichi had all he could do to keep from leaping over the table. He was not going to go Skuld on him, because he would be no better than Skuld. However, Ian caught on, and said, "Um, is there a problem?"

"Yeah," he said, "I was just wondering why my sister is here with the same clothes on she came with?"

Ian began to turn cross and said, "Oh, and just what are you implying?"

However, Belldandy, ever the peacemaker, just stared at this, looked like she was merely taking a deep breath, and then let out an "ENOUGH!" loud enough to seemingly shake the house. Everyone just stared at her shocked that she could do this, but she then calmly said, "Keiichi, your sister is in love, and I cannot see why this is a problem for you. Besides all that, I would not think it wise to anger Ian, for, if you would have words with him, it is by your choice, and I could not interfere with the outcome, save maybe try to patch up what was left."

Ian, however, realized that they had a guest, and a child at that, and he had to try to make a good example, so he calmed himself as best he could and said, "Actually, I must apologize to Keiichi, because he is her brother, and the only family here that would approve or disapprove of such a relationship in proxy for her father. I understand enough about Japanese tradition that I have violated his family's honor, and if that means I can never be near her again, I shall honor that."

He then started to get up and move away, and Keiichi now felt sheepish for what he had done. He wanted to get violent, though he knew better, but Ian took the high road on him. The truth was, by Japanese tradition, Ian was right, and by Japanese tradition, he was taking the correct route, though Megumi now looked near tears, thinking that she may have lost all she was trying to gain. She then shot an angry look at Keiichi, as if to say, "If you hurt him, I am going to make your life a living Hell for that!"

"Wait," said Keiichi, "You're right. I'm acting like a child in all this, and it's only because I've had too much of my father drilled into me to protect my sister. We're all adults here, with exceptions, and this is no way to show the kids how adults should act. She can make her own choices now."

Considering that Ian brought up the whole Japanese thing, he bowed first to his sister in humility and said, "Please forgive me. I know things have been hard for you since you came to Chiba City, and I should be more understanding than that. Please, do what makes you happy."

He then bowed to Ian and said, "Please forgive me for not trusting you. I know she must have been with you, but I do not know what you had done. Even if it was something major, that's none of my business. Besides all that, if I were to have someone be with her, you're not exactly a bad choice. Please, I beg your forgiveness."

He then bowed, and Ian said, "Boy, you sure got my Irish up, but, I can let it go. I know it's hard to let go of someone you love."

However, in the saying of that, he shot a look over to Skuld, and suddenly she wondered if that was how she had been looking and acting all those years. For years, she had been insisting that she was not a child, though mentally, she indeed was. Yet, now, she wondered just how much she had contradicted herself. Yes, being a grown-up was a hard thing, but maybe she had to let go as well. As everyone settled down, Sentaro looked at Skuld and whispered, "Wow, being a grown-up can be so complicated!"

"Tell me about it!" said Skuld, now seeing some of what Urd had told her, and wondered if there was more to learn that weekend.

After breakfast, Skuld then announced, "Okay, now it's time for the first temple Grand Prix! The track is all laid out, and the cars are all set! Pick your car and prepare for the race!"

Everyone got ready, but Keiichi and Belldandy went all out for this one when they came out in the racing outfits they wore when they did sidecar motorcycle racing as a side for Whirlwind. Skuld went all out as well, as each car had a mini-Banpei looking pit crew, complete with jacks, tire changers, fuel bots, and mechanics. She then said, "This race is set for 200 laps!"

"200 laps?" asked Keiichi "Isn't that a lot for go-karts? That will wear us out!"

"Don't worry," said Urd, "I have special heavenly formula power water that will keep you going. Don't worry: it's such a simple concoction that there shall be no ill effects!"

"How do we know where to start?" asked Megumi.

"This will be like a normal Grand Prix," she answered, "All of you will line up across from your cars, and then you will run to them and go as your mechanic starts you up. Then, it's the first ones out on the track. The tower over there will keep track of who is where. There are a few flaggers around the track, so keep an eye open."

"What do the flags mean?" asked Sentaro.

"Green is go," answered Skuld, "Black means you have to pull into the pit for whatever reason, even if it is just for a second for causing a foul on the track. The flagger will wave it and point at the offender. Purple with an orange stripe means yield to faster traffic if you are not going that fast. Your car's number will be displayed on it. Two furled flags crossed means halfway through the race; yellow means there is a caution on the track. Everyone can keep racing until they get to the start finish line, but they have to look for the hazard. Once across, they have to line up and no more passing until the green comes out. Red means all cars stop. You must stay on your car until green is given. White means last lap, and the checkered, of course, is waved for the winner!"

"Well, let's give it a go!" called out Keiichi, ready for any race, and Skuld strapped on her helmet. However, Ian then said, "Wait, isn't that a little bias, considering that you built all the bots?"

"Don't worry," she said, "They are all programmed to stick strictly to the rules."

He just shrugged his shoulders and got ready to go. With that, Banpei was on the main flag tower and waved the green. They all charged off and took off onto the track.

The lead had changed hands several times as things went, but the tale was soon told. Urd and Peorth were the first two casualties as they lost control and skittered off the track, doing enough damage to the undercarriage that the cars could not be made ready quickly enough to finish the race. Ian then got black flagged for an inadvertent illegal nudge to Skuld and had to make a quick duck into the pit. It cost him a lap, and he spent the rest of the race trying to get it back. Soon, it was coming down to Belldandy, Skuld, Sentaro, Keiichi, and Sayoko, and it was a heated battle coming down to the last 15 laps. Megumi seemed to be hanging back, but never out of the action. They were all relieved when Urd actually made good on the water, for indeed it gave them energy with no ill effects. However, Belldandy and Sayoko, though staying close, were just far enough back to be out of contention, but Sayoko was fiercely battling Belldandy as if they were both fighting for the lead. It was not now that Sayoko was trying to be spiteful, but this was something that not even Belldandy's magic could help her in, and she had a fair shot at winning at something. It was in the spirit of the friendly rivalry, and Peorth knew this would be good for Sayoko. Meanwhile, Skuld, Sentaro, and Keiichi were fighting for the top three spots, but they were so busy fighting this out that they did not see what was coming. As the white flag came out, Megumi, who had been hanging back and biding her time, was now making her move. She stayed right on the tails of the other three as they all were going full throttle. When they made the last turn and were heading into the home stretch, Megumi then saw what she had been counting on happening. She heard the other three cars begin to sputter, and they were now all more concerned about getting every ounce out of what was left to get them across the line, and that was when Megumi shot past and took the checkered flag by a cart length. Skuld and Sentaro came in dead even for second, with Keiichi right behind. Then came the last two in contention, and as they shot across the line, there was a flash as Banpei took the picture being it was so close. Once all the cars had stopped, Skuld shouted, "Megumi, how did you do that?"

She smiled and said, "That was an old racing trick that Keiichi taught me, and must have forgotten. The way you three were burning through fuel I knew that if I didn't overdo it but stay close, I had a chance when you started to run out. I calculated pits, and figured out how much you were spending. When you're out on the track that long, you take your time and think it through. My calculations were correct, and took advantage of it by conserving fuel and having it when I needed it."

"Ooh, if that wasn't so clever, I would have called foul!" said a pouty Skuld, but Sentaro said, "Don't worry; it was a fun race anyway, and, hey, even I don't win all my bike races. I just learn and try again."

Skuld then smiled at him and said, "Thank you…you always know how to put on a good face to things."

"That's what I'm good for!" he said with false smugness.

Meanwhile all the others were looking at the picture, and there was no doubting it. Sayoko had inched her bumper across the line a touch father than Belldandy had, and she was now so happy. "I actually defeated you? I can't believe it!"

Belldandy then smiled and extended her hand and said, "Congratulations: you fought a good fight and an honorable race! It was an honor!"

Sayoko paused and realized a couple of things: even in defeat, Belldandy was a humble person and didn't put to much emphasis on trivial things. Second, for the first time, she did not feel any animosity towards her at all and actually appreciated the compliment. Belldandy had not become angry, nor did she write it off as an "oh well" kind of thing. Either one of these things might have brought back the old Sayoko. Yet, because she happily acknowledged her loss and was actually happy that Sayoko had bested her in something. However, there was this urge to say, "Well, of course…look at whom you raced!" as if to say that winning was where she should have been naturally. In fact, Peorth came over and gave Sayoko a look that seemed to say, "She was gracious in defeat, be so in victory."

Sayoko sighed, perished the temptation, and then said, "Thank you Belldandy, you don't know how it feels to hear you say it like that."

"Well, you do deserve it," Belldandy said gleefully, "You worked hard, raced clean, and made it fun."

"Thank you," said Sayoko again, and Sayoko then wondered why the need to win was so great anyway. It actually felt good to compete in this way, and even if Belldandy won the next thing, it would not be so bad. All it would mean is that she would just try again another time. She was now catching the essence of the friendly rivalry, and she wondered how many girls she looked down upon could have been helped if she had been this way years ago. Sayoko then said quietly, "I just wonder how many chances at friends I threw away years ago."

Peorth hugged her again and said, "Oh, come now! You can't go on chewing on missed chances. That was another girl. That is not you."

Sayoko squeezed Peorth's hand and said, "Yes, let's just go forward."

Belldandy then announced, "Well, I have packed a picnic lunch for all of us. Let's head down to the harbor and enjoy!"

With full agreement, everyone left as Skuld gave final orders for the bots to clean things up.

The whole day was a success, and soon, they were all heading back to the temple. As they prepared to get the fire pit going, the sky began to grow dark. Keiichi looked around and said, "Wait, the weather was supposed to be clear all weekend."

Yet, Urd saw how things were swirling in, and it was not yet time for sunset. She got a knot in her stomach, and she said, "I've got a bad feeling about this."

It grew darker with sick looking clouds, thundering and lightning and even Sentaro sensed that this was not normal. He began to cling to Skuld and said, "Hey, this is not good. I don't like this."

Normally, Skuld would have pushed him off, but she just shivered, and said, "Neither do I."

Somewhere, off in the distance of the city, there were some explosions and alarms going off. Sirens were blaring now, and Urd went up into the air to see what was going on. Her eyes went wide as she said, "Guess what…the excrement has just hit the rotational cooling device!"

Just as she landed, Lind appeared and said, "This is it! Prepare for battle!"

Megumi looked frightened and said, "What's going on? This isn't cool!"

Lind looked at her and realized that she was not ready to know the whole truth yet, so she walked up and said, "Sorry, but the best place for you is nowhere near here."

She then tapped Megumi's head, and she fell asleep instantly. Lind then opened a portal where two goddesses awaited to pull her in. Once done, Lind said, "Fear not, Keiichi: she's in Valhalla, perfectly safe and asleep. If we win the day, she will be brought back with no memory of anything, and no harm. However, as for you three mortals, you know enough about what is going on to help."

"I really don't," said Sentaro, to which Lind said, "This is going to be a war of supernatural proportions, and none of you should be in the thick of the fight. However, if there are civilian casualties, they will be coming here as we send them, and you all need to tend to their wounds as best you can. Do you think you can handle that?"

They all nodded as Sayoko said, "Stay close to me, Sentaro. It will be alright."

He then looked at Skuld, but Lind said, "No, we need your gadgets. Hrungnir has brought her toys, and you need to counter that."

Skuld nodded and said, "Boy, they sure know how to spoil a weekend!"

Lind then said, "Reinforcements are coming, so we need to ready for the fight! Ian, your father wanted you to have this."

Out of the blue, a suit of Viking style armor appeared as she said, "The weapons they will be using could be enough to harm any supernatural beings such as us. Therefore, you will need protection. It's time to put that Krav and Systema training to good use. Once you are suited up, you will do as father told you and protect the mortals. The rest of us, prepare for battle!"

Lind's axe appeared as the others transformed their clothes into battle ready gear. Skuld began to convert her bots, and prepare something in which to face Hrungnir. Ian then came out wearing the armor, but altered his Bruins jersey to where it would fit over his armor, and converted a blanket into a cloak. It was clear that he had taken off his inhibitors, and was ready for the fight. He also had the weapon Lind had prepared for him. Lind looked askance, and he said, "It's the first period! It's time to play hockey. They have a team of goons, and I plan to pound a few into the boards. Come on! Saturday night's all right for fighting! Let's get it on!"

This fired up Lind, and gave courage to everyone else. Lind then thought, "_Alright, Hagal…you wanted a fight, you've got one! You've overstepped yourself this time, and there is now no one to turn to when it all goes south for you._"

Lind then said, "Okay, kids…it's clobbering time!"

7


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Paint It, Black

The attacking units split three ways: Halval was spreading her darkness and her shadow men to the left flank, Hrungnir to the right flank with her bot army, and Hagal up the middle with her demon force. The main plan was to try to pull the fighters off to either side and weaken the middle for a direct attack on the temple, and then hit it from the flanks when the other two broke through. Thus, they started their advance…and immediately ran into trouble! On all points of attack came out trap doors sending troops to the deepest parts of the Abyss, giant fly swatters, slapping hands, silly string that entangled, stink bombs, and other such things. Confusion was beginning to set in from the start, and Hagal was three shades past livid. In fact, there was probably no word in any language that could describe the anger she felt at that point. By the looks of it, she knew it could only be Loki. In fact, watching through special viewers on top of Tokyo Tower right across the bay, he was fighting for oxygen from laughing so hard. Hagal wanted to do something about this, but she also knew that there was no way to stop this. The only way around it was to be slow and cautious...which played right into their foes hands! Loki was thinking, "_Hagal, you've jumped the shark this time! You've bitten off a hunk too big to chew! The All-Father is not going to sit idly by, nor is either Hild if I gather them right! Oh, I can't WAIT to see this!_"

However, Hagal was screaming to her lieutenants, "Why didn't anyone try to hire Loki anyway! I can't believe he is not bitter for being sent to live on the surface world! I don't know what his price would have been, but it would have been worth it!"

At the temple, a game plan was being laid out, and Lind said, "Okay, Ian, stick with me, because I need your special eyes against Halval. The clouds may prevent UV sight, but you still have X-ray and infrared. You can adjust it as if it was a color animation, and the shadow men will be in the blue range, but Halval should glow bright white. Urd, we need you and Belldandy to work on Hagal's troops, because you two are the most powerful. Don't hold back. Belldandy, I know that you would rather not take life when you can, but I have also seen you in battle mode, and I know you can hit hard. Don't think it anything unjust to strike a killing blow if needed, but I would expect you to use your right as a goddess to exact judgment against the great sins and misery she causes to the mortals in righteous indignation. Your elimination of the demons will balance out the overabundance of shares that Niflheim is illegally racking up as we speak. Loki has slowed them, but we need to finish this. Again, don't hold back, but give it all to them! They would not hesitate to see you two destroyed. Skuld, your bot army should be enough to counter Hrungnir. Because she sees you as a friendly rivalry, she may just forget about the mission and take you on for the fun of it, and you can use that to your advantage. The mortals already know to assist mortal casualties that shall be sent here, and there are reinforcements on their way to help with casualties of our kind. Peorth, I know you can aid in that until the help comes. When they do come, join up with Belldandy and Urd, and help them. Are we ready?"

Both Belldandy and Urd reached back and grabbed at their left ears, each removing a clip of metal that instantly converted into the battle glaives that both were known for using, and with which they were quite proficient. All the goddesses were wearing their battle clothing and were ready for the fight. Lind looked at Ian and said, "Remember Ian, with the inhibitors off, nothing made on this world can hurt you, but the weapons they wield could do you in, so be careful."

He nodded ascension, and Lind said, "GO!"

With that, they all split up and began the spearhead.

On the right flank, Skuld was leading her army in her giant Banpei warrior robot, heading straight for Hrungnir. Skuld was being careful to avoid the fleeing people and buildings, but, sadly, Hrungnir was not so concerned about collateral damage. It looked like something right out of some bad Japanese B-rate horror flick, yet, this was all too real! Yet, the first complication manifested itself when it…or that is, he…took up the co-pilot's seat and said, "Alright! Now were going to bust some heads!"

Skuld wheeled her head around in horror to see Sentaro sitting there. He had snuck into the bot when everyone was making their plans. Skuld was furious. She shouted, "SENTARO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU HAVE NO BUSINESS BEING HERE!"

However, he just brushed it off and said, "Aw, come on! My best girl is a goddess! If I stay next to her, what danger can I be in anyway? Where are the weapons on this baby?"

"Sentaro, you are in GRAVE danger!" she snapped back, "This is not a game! There are dangers that could hurt me, so if they hit you, you don't stand a chance!"

He hung his head and said, "I'd feel safer with you."

She just growled, knowing it was too late to break off the attack. She considered asking Noble Scarlet to take him back, but that would just make him good target practice. Instead, she said, "Noble Scarlet," who then dutifully came forth, and then Skuld said, "No matter what happens to me, protect Sentaro. If something does happen, you are to stay in him until another goddess can take you in."

Noble Scarlet nodded with a smile, but yet with sad eyes, showing she understood the grave danger, and the need. It was always sad when an angel lost her god or goddess, but they also knew that it was the danger any one of them faced in situations like this. With that, Noble Scarlet went over to Sentaro and entered him. He was jolted awake even more than he was by the sensation of the angel entering into him, but then it was as normal, and Skuld then said, "Okay, since you're here, you can be useful."

She pointed to where the some of the weapon controls were, and she said, "Use those to take out ground bots, and push this button right here."

He did, and she said, "Okay, that's a safety mechanism. It will prevent your firing if you accidentally target a mortal. You know, I don't know whether or not to kiss you, or to hit you over the head!"

He smirked and said; "Can't we do both?"

She then smirked, slugged his arm, and they lumbered off into the fight.

Lind and Ian arrived as civilians were heading for the hills, trying to escape the horror show that was happening. That was when Halval spotted them and said, "Aha! I hoped it would be you, you demigod mud blood mutt! This time, you can't use that trick you did before! You are going to pay for making me look like a fool!"

The clouds indeed would severely dampen ultraviolet rays, but not entirely. It would make everything look faint, but if he needed to, he would use it as a last resort. Halval spread her total darkness and prepared to start attacking mortals to keep the pair busy. At first, Ian tried the X-ray scale, but all that did was make a while field with what looked like a bunch of skeletons fleeing helter-skelter, and all the buildings as black framework. The Shadow Men did not even register. Thus, he shifted his vision to the infrared, and what Lind had hoped was so. The mortals were red images running, while the Shadow Men were as blue as ice. Halval indeed was a bright light, and Lind said, "Do you see it?"

"Yes," said Ian, and Lind said, "Good…put your forehead on mine. This time, I am going to show you how to share that power with me without risking yourself."

This he did, and he felt the energy leave him a touch and enter her. She then opened her eyes and saw the same thing, as well as all the traps that were still being sprung as they advanced. Lind then said, "Watch out for her sonic attack. With your sensitive hearing, it could knock you for a loop."

With that, they both dove right into the Shadow Men. However, just before they impacted, Ian said, "You should go for Halval."

"No, let her think we are content with dealing with her foot soldiers. As I said, help is coming, and when it does, we make our bid!"

Ian then landed and started to clash with the Shadow Men. Lind was brutal with her long handled battle-axe, but for Ian, it was like one big hockey game, and all he saw was goons before him. Thus, as they charged in, he through a huge check into a leading column, for which they were not prepared. About a platoon went down like dominoes, and Ian dove in. He was incredibly surprised that his weapon felt in his hand as if he was using a hockey stick, and he began to put it to a use of which any referee in his right mind would disqualify him. However, here, there was no ref and no rules…bloodsport. He combined that with a good demonstration of Krav Maga and Systema, and he was pleasantly surprised to find that these Shadow Men, though seemingly shadowy, were also demons, and he was also pleased to learn that they also had pressure points. Using his incredible speed, they were beginning to fall rapidly. One Shadow Man tried an energy ball attack, but instinct took over for Ian and he sent it off in a slap shot one-timer, which he sent right for Halval. Indeed, she was preparing a sonic attack, but she was not prepared for that and went pin wheeling backwards, screaming all the way. Yet, the initial surprise of their attacks had worn off, and the Shadow Men were now compensating for it. Before long, the two were back to back, as they were fending off attacks, surrounded and being squeezed in. Ian then said, "You know, those reinforcements would be real handy right about now!"

Lind just shouted as she fought, saying, "Just hang in there…they are coming!"

Yet, she then thought, "_And they'd better hurry!_"

Back at the temple, one of the waves of help had manifested itself as what was the equivalent of the Red Cross in the heavenlies were bringing hurt people to the temple. Indeed, even their uniforms looked like nurse's uniforms, and they were flying them in as fast as they could, and protecting others to aid their escape. Sayoko and Keiichi were then rendering as much aid as they could while Peorth and the nurse goddesses were handling what should have been mortal wounds. Sadly, not all people escaped alive, but whoever made it to the temple with even a shred of life managed to live. Sayoko was now so distracted by the need before her that all her problems seemed to melt away and she became a completely different person. For the first time she was seeing real suffering before her eyes, and only the coldest and hardest of hearts would have lacked even a shred of sympathy. All she could think about was helping to stop the pain and hurting she was seeing. Sayoko had left, and Florence Nightingale arrived. She then looked out towards where the fight was happening, and she said, "Please, put this to an end quickly."

On the right flank, Skuld and Sentaro were making short work out of the attacking bots. Skuld could not believe her good fortune, and what she did not realize was that, because of the way her magic worked, and because of the love and care she gave to anything she had ever built, they all seemed to gain enough humanity to be able to outthink the cold and calculating machines that Hrungnir built. All they could do was follow programs while Skuld's troops could outthink their foes. Before long, the right flank was being rolled up, and that was when the two giant robots met. A loud speaker thundered, "Okay, Skuld, this is where we get to see who is the best! Call off your troops and let's tend to this one-on-one!"

"Fat chance," Skuld thundered back, "You know I trust you about as far as I could throw that tin can you're in!"

"TIN CAN!" Hrungnir thundered back, (causing the ground to shake,) "This is one of the best things I ever built!"

"Bah! You don't care a thing about your machines!"

"Unlike you, who act like they are people. They are just tools!"

To make her point, she started to smash Skuld's troops, causing Skuld to scream, "NO!" and fire a barrage of her Skuld missile bombs at Hrungnir. That caught Hrungnir off guard and the bot staggered backwards. "You'll pay for that, brat!" shouted Hrungnir.

"Takes one to know one!" shouted Sentaro, which caught Hrungnir off guard, but for a different reason.

"Wait a minute!" shouted Hrungnir, "You have a co-pilot? That's not fair! Which god is it?"

Skuld just hemmed and hawed, and because of that, Hrungnir aimed her cameras at the cockpit of Skuld's mech and saw that _there was a mortal in there!_ She let out a quiet and sinister laugh as she began to target vital spots on Skuld's mech. She let loose, and Skuld's monitors were going off like crazy. The integrity of the mech was now being compromised, and she did not know how many more blows her machine could take. However, Hrungnir shouted out, "That's one fault I discovered too late the last time we met in Niflheim. You don't ever change your basic designs. That's a big mistake for you going into combat, because I know right where to hit you! I change all mine, and, this time, your mistake is going to cost the life of the mortal with you!"

That snapped Skuld to a greater sense of urgency, and now she was trying to make some fast calculations on where to hit her foe, but she also knew that it might not come quickly, because, as Hrungnir had said, she changed her mech design, so there were no immediate weaknesses to be seen. Skuld started to move her mech quickly as attack after attack came, not able to retaliate. However, Sentaro saw what was happening, and he said, "Just drive the thing! I'll take care of this."

With that, he took control of all the weapons and started to unleash giant Banpei's entire arsenal. While it was not doing enough damage to Hrungnir to take her out of commission right away, it was slowing the attacks and buying Skuld some time. Finally, her computer noticed a flaw in the armor around the center torso actuator, and she told, "Target the spot you see on the screen!"

However, before he could, Hrungnir managed to lock her weapons on and let loose. Simultaneously, every joint and actuator exploded, and the whole thing came down in a heap. Skuld thought it was all over, and all she could think as they fell was how she had endangered one she cared for so much.

In the center, Urd and Belldandy readied themselves, and as soon as they saw the first ranks, they let loose with extreme prejudice. Urd was unleashing the fury of the lightning she wielded as if a toy. Belldandy did not like the fact that she had to be so vicious, but what choice did she have? If she held back, more people would be hurt. All she could do was focus on the rage that was building in her and then to convert it into righteous indignation, focusing on all the pain the enemy was causing, and how she just wanted it to stop. At this, Hagal saw whom was attacking, and noticing that they were both making a good show of themselves. Hagal thought she was going to have to make direct attack, but then she realized that, because they came out to face her, they were saving her effort. She just grinned, all amused, saying, "You have no idea just how powerful Hagal is, do you? It was only because Urd temporarily went to her demon side fully that you were able to defeat Hagal, and Hagal still writes that off to dumb luck. Hagal had you drained, Belldandy, and near death…ripe for the picking. That Keiichi is too clever for his own good. How he could see through my illusions is still beyond me, but this time, Hagal chooses the battleground, and you are all going to pay dearly. However, Hagal wants to watch you suffer first."

With that, she gave a simple wave of her hand, and suddenly it seemed that the demons that were attacking were multiplying exponentially. Before long, the pair was assuming they were surrounded, and Hagal shouted down from where she sat in her flying chariot, "Why not just surrender. Hagal will make you suffer, but Hagal won't make it long if you are smart and just surrender."

Indeed, it looked grim, and Belldandy started to reach up to her right ear, but Urd said, "No, don't do it! That is a major breach of protocol, and they may not be as merciful this time if you break your shield. Keiichi may actually arrive in Valhalla long before you were finished your penance as a departed soul. I don't think you want it that way. I think you would rather transfigure him before that happens so you can be together forever."

Belldandy sighed and relented, knowing Urd was right. She had not been told she could remove her inhibitors, and until she heard something, if anything at all, they were stuck…boy, were they stuck!

On the left flank Halval was just beginning to rejoin the fight and it seemed that Ian and Lind were finished, when out of nowhere came the sound of drums and Scottish battle pipes, blaring a company march, and getting closer. Lind brightened and said, "Yes! It's about to become fun!"

Halval knew that sound, and she knew that, despite all she could do, what was coming could get right past that. Ian said, "Is that the help?"

"Oh yeah!" said Lind, "That's my unit—the First Valkyrie Regiment!"

"Um…but…uh…bagpipes?" said Ian, all confused, "I figured on something more Viking."

"That's just for the movies and the papers!" Lind joked, "Just roll with it."

Indeed, Ian was rolling with it, because his Scot-Irish heritage was being stirred up, and he said, "Alright! Let's get it on!"

The Shadow Men, for the first time, were actually becoming frightened. They were turning in all directions, not certain what to do. Boot steps, all in sync, joined the bagpipes and leading the way on her horse was none other than Brunhilde herself! Her Viking broadsword was drawn as her troops had their pikes at the ready. She pointed her blade and said, "Ladies…no mercy—CHARGE!"

A loud battle cry went up as she spurred her charger and thundered in as those behind her hit a dead sprint into the mass. Lind and Ian rose up to avoid being trampled, and then joined the rest as the melee began. Halval, knowing that her tricks were no good now, dropped the darkness and just started to use her sonic attacks. Ian saw this and went up to confront her directly. However, she let loose, and Ian was not prepared, but the attack was suddenly deflected by a large broadsword, and he wheeled around to see a beautiful woman in full Viking armor, winged helmet, and fiery steed, saying, "You got nice spirit, kid…just don't be careless! Now, let's take care of the wench!"

Halval figured she could take Ian, but Brunhilde… This was unexpected. Brunhilde's gaze then turned to Halval, all angry and businesslike, saying, "You messed with the bull, now…get ready for the horns!"

Using her sonic abilities, Halval created a sonic glaive as a weapon and began to fend off Ian and Brunhilde's attacks. However, Brunhilde said, "Don't kill her. We want to capture and put her on trial…make a public example of her."

"What about the others my sisters told me about?" asked Ian as they fought.

"Thrymr received enough of a thrashing from you that she reassessed her alliances and she is now aiding Chibi-Hild. _That_ card is going to be played soon enough. Hrungnir is a naïve child who only looks at this as a game. She can be helped to understand how goddesses and demons are supposed to work. Halval, however, is just as evil as Hagal and both are to be captured and made to pay!"

Halval knew what that could mean. If Hild ever regained control of Niflheim, she could stand trial there, or they could stand trial in heaven at Hild's discretion. Either way, it was going to be bad. Hagal and her could either be sealed away by the Almighty, or be condemned to the 666th layer of the Abyss, knowing it could take centuries before they were able to escape. Thus, she fought as if her life now depended on it, as if her foes really did want to kill her. Below, the fight was wrapping up, and Lind looked up in time to see that Halval was having all she could handle. However, she could cap this off right away, and she pulled out a special ball that would temporarily seal her away until she could be imprisoned, and now was the time. Halval shouted, "NO! There is no way you are taking me alive! Death would seem far better than what could happen to me!"

"Choices, choices," taunted Ian, "You made yours, and here is the result! You danced to the tune. It's time to pay the piper!"

"Couldn't have said it better, kid," shouted Brunhilde with a smile, who then looked over Halval's shoulder and said, "Lind…NOW!"

Halval swung around too late to see Lind approach and begin her chant. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed, but it was too late. Before she knew it, she was trapped, and just as quickly, the Shadow Men vanished. Lind nodded and said, "Now, let's help your sisters in the center!"

Skuld came to, and suddenly realized that there was an energy ball around her and Sentaro. She looked over to see that Noble Scarlet had saved them both and put up a protective barrier. However, Noble Scarlet was looking down at Sentaro as he was holding her ribs, moaning in pain. Hrungnir looked down and said, "Oh no! Oops, sorry…I really didn't mean to hurt him that bad. I mean, I was only kidding when I said you had doomed him…"

However, Skuld was not in that mindset, and her anger, mixed with her love for Sentaro, made her boil. Yet, Sentaro saw this and said, "Hey, I'll live, okay? What did I tell you about quitting?"

She came over and said, "But, you're hurt…It's all my fault!"

"No it's not…I was the stupid one who snuck along. Hey, that's why I like you! I tell you, I just wish that someone like you could be my friend and with me forever, maybe even boyfriend and girlfriend, if you'll have me."

She smiled, knowing he was trying to make her happy, but, suddenly, the emblem on her forehead began to glow, and an unfamiliar feeling overcame her as she floated off the ground. A beam of light shot upward to the sky, piercing the clouds, and after about ten seconds of this, she settled down, hearing the words, "So mote it be," in her mind. Upon hearing that, she knew that she had been told that that was what was heard when a wish was granted. "Wait!" she shouted, "But I can't make contracts yet! I'm not a…"

Yet, before she could finish, what looked like a card and an envelope dropped from the heavens. She caught them, and the card bore a picture of her, her name, and her status: goddess first class, limited license, special conditions."

She then looked at the envelope, and she saw it was from her father. She quickly opened it, and it read, "Dearest daughter, I would have waited until after the battle to do this right and make a formal coming out ceremony, but this could not admit delay. That will come, though, be sure of that. The special conditions are that this one wish has been granted for the sake of your friend, as more training is needed before you can go into full wish granting. However, you have all the privileges fit for a first-class goddess. You are being given this because you have grown so much in these two weeks, and now you truly understand what it means to love. Thus, you are now fit for this, and, just as your sister, have a friend on the surface world to help see you through. May both of you live long and happy lives, and then join us in Valhalla when your days on Earth are done. I hope to see you soon to finish your training and to receive all the accolades that are due you. Love, father."

She could not believe it, but there it was! Moreover, she now had a contract with a boy she did deeply care for, and now she had to do all she could for him. It was then she spotted the post script, which read, "P.S.: since the two of you are still too young, the system force will not activate as you live separately until the time comes that you two are old enough to be together physically. However, because of the situation, the system force is tending to Sentaro as you read this."

She looked up and saw a joyous Noble Scarlet watching Sentaro as he was being lifted off the ground, his body glowing as he was being healed. When he set down, he was asleep, but safe. That was when the two snapped their gaze at Hrungnir, who muttered, "Ooh…this doesn't look good!"

Skuld magically produced an energy gun as Noble Scarlet brought her hands together, and they both unleashed an attack at the mech, right at the weak spot they had saw before. Hrungnir hit an ejector seat as the thing exploded, and she drifted to the ground in a parachute. That was when Skuld met her and held out a containment box. "Wait! You can't do that! You don't have the authority for that!"

She held up the license and said, "Guess again!"

Skuld, who now had the authority, began to chant the sealing spell. It was only going to be a weak one, considering that there was payment for her sins that needed to be made, but it would hold her. She ran back to Sentaro, who was coming to, and the hugged. "I'm so glad you're okay," she sobbed, and then she said, "Guess what…"

She then relayed what had happened, and he said, "You mean you're going to be my girl forever?"

"That's the size of it."

"Wow! That's neat: and a first-class goddess no less!"

He then surprised her by giving her a peck on the lips, and a hard one at that. He said, "I really, really like you."

She turned all red, and it seemed that her worldview was changing whether she realized it or not. She then picked up Sentaro and flew him back to the temple, and Keiichi had no idea, but his days of Skuld's interference were officially over.

Meanwhile, at the temple, the casualties were mounting, and everyone there, including the nurse goddesses were having their hands full. Keiichi was doing what he could when he felt a tap on his shoulder. When he wheeled around, there was Thor in his biker finest, saying, "What are you doing here, boy? Belldandy needs you!"

"Hey, what could I do, considering I'm just what I am?" asked Keiichi, confused as to the intent of things.

"Kid, just your being there would be enough to inspire her. Nonetheless, just stick to the center of the group. We've got something for you. Oh, and get your vest for the gang…you'll look naked without it."

Keiichi told everyone what was happening, and everyone wished him Godspeed as they all headed out. When he came out of the temple, his eyes nearly fell out of his head for all the bikes out there, and in the center was a Harley all ready for him. Thor then said, "Hey, kid, now you get to ride a hog! After this is over, tell me how it feels compared to your bike."

Keiichi smirked and straddled the bike as they tore off to the fight.

In the center, it seemed like the troops were multiplying more and more, there seemed to be no way out, and that was when Belldandy heard Hagal say, "That's it…feel your anxiety, feel the anger well up within you. You know there is an easy way to win this. Hagal knows you wield great power, but restrict it for the sake of this world and for Keiichi's sake. Yet, how long can you resist not going to that route? I wonder?"

Indeed, it looked bleak, as it seemed that the buildings had melted away, and there was nothing but Hagal's troops as far as the eye could see. Belldandy looked saddened, but she resisted, saying, "I would throw everything away."

Hagal smiled and said, "Then…prepare to die."

Yet, that was when a large bolt of lightning hit her in the back, and she screamed a blood-curdling scream. When she had enough of her faculties about her, she spun around to see Chibi Hild floating there, saying, "I know this is not who you want, but, for now, you'll have to settle for me!"

Hagal began to laugh hysterically and said, "What chance does someone who is only a thousandth of the original have against Hagal?"

"Even at that state, more than you care to see," came the answer as a ten lightning blast shot from her fingers. Hagal was defending the attack, shocked at how much strength even this Hild possessed. Yet, in her defense, she dropped her concentration, and the illusion ended, and things were back as they were. However, they were still surrounded, and it seemed bleak…until they heard the rolling thunder!

Careening towards them was the thunder and shake of about 3,000 motorcycles! Everyone now had a look as they saw Thor leading a procession of Valkyrie, all done up as bikers, all armed with chains, rods, pipes, crossbows, and other bludgeons, all wearing the markings of Heaven's Hellraisers. Urd then shouted, "It's the first Valkyrie cavalry regiment! Okay, things are about to become fun!"

One of them handed Keiichi a crossbow, and she said to him, "This is fully automatic, and does not run out of bolts. Stay to the center, aim for pockets that are not directly being engaged by us, and let them fly!"

He nodded, but he was not certain that this was where he should be, yet he got ready anyway and prepared for the fray. In they charged, scattering the confused demon army, either clobbering or running over whomever they could. The one with Keiichi said, "Over there…make a pass and just spray them. I'll watch your back."

Keiichi did so, and the engine of the bike he rode was drowning out the screams of pain that he was causing. He swung around and waited for word to make another pass. While all this was happening, Hagal was beside herself with anger, and then suddenly found herself locked into combat with Chibi Hild again. What made matters worse was when she spied Thrymr on the ground going hand-to-hand with some of her soldiers, and whipping them handily! The tale was soon being told, and Hagal did not seem to feel as confident as she once had. Worse, how could they be defeating her so handily? She turned her focus back to Chibi Hild and prepared an illusion for her, but was hit by another bolt from Chibi Hild as she said to Hagal, "Seriously, that does not work on me. You may have handled Hild Prime with some help, but alone, you stand no chance either against her or against me! I think it's time I stopped playing with my food!"

Hagal braced for the attack, and then snapped her hand up and caught the head of a crossbow bolt between her fingers. She looked down to see Keiichi Morisato, who was lining her up again. Before she could react, Chibi Hild hit her hard—not with everything she had—but with enough power to knock her out of her chariot and to the ground. Chibi Hild knew that Hild Prime would want a shot at her, and there was no way she was going to let her escape the shame of a public trial and condemnation to the deepest parts of Niflheim.

Hagal staggered to her feet, and now it was looking like a mop-up session as the other Valkyrie unit arrived with Lind and Ian to finish this off. She had greatly underestimated the strength of her adversary, and yet, Hagal knew she had one more trick up her sleeve. Knowing Keiichi was there, but not in a position to take him immediately, she decided to try another tactic. Hagal shouted, "BELLDANDY…SURRENDER, OR KEIICHI DOESN'T SEE ANOTHER DAY!"

That caught her attention quickly, and she wheeled around to see Hagal holding Keiichi, bound and gagged. "NO! LET HIM GO!" she shouted.

"Surrender first," was the answer as Hagal put a dagger to Keiichi's throat.

Urd was seeing through this as she shouted, "Belldandy, that's not Keiichi," but Belldandy was too caught up into Hagal's spell to be able to see anything else. Urd then said, "Come on, we have to finish this," but as she did, for them to see, countless Hagal showed up, and Hagal said, "Now, which one is the real me?"

She knew that would keep them busy for a while. She then turned back to Belldandy and said, "So, what's it going to be?"

Frightened, and knowing what was at stake, she said, "You know I cannot do that. I also believe you would be so heartless as to do something so horrible."

"Oh really?...Let's test that!" Hagal exclaimed, and with one swift move slit his throat. "NOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed, and powerful enough to shatter all the windows near them. Everyone groaned at the sound, and Belldandy was now fit to be tied, crying, and angry all at the same time. "How…how could you be so horrible?" was all she could sob.

"Hagal has everything to lose in this," Hagal answered, "And Hagal knows you sometimes have to slit a few throats to get the job done when things are bad enough!"

Rage was boiling in her, and Hagal then said, "Yes, unleash that power and let me have it!"

However, Hagal knew that the moment she tried, she would be arrested in her act, and that would be her time to strike.

Ian knew there had to be a trick, and he started to squint the right way to gain infrared, and he then noticed that only one was emanating any heat. "Bingo!" he said, and then looked at Lind and said, "Shoot another one of those energy balls to me!"

Catching the hint, she flung it, and he smacked the one-timer with his glaive right on target. It hit Hagal and caused her to groan. It was not enough to do any real damage, but it was enough to cause all of the illusions to fade. That was when she saw that she had been tricked, and that was when Keiichi came up and said, "Belldandy, it's okay: I'm safe!"

"KEIICHI!" she shouted, and they embraced, but that was all the distraction that Hagal needed. She picked up one of her fallen troops celestial spears and hurled it, hoping to get the both of them in their lapse of focus. At the same moment she threw, the two looked over to see the attack, and then saw a Bruins jersey appear in front of them, but now with a spear through the gullet. He screamed in pain and hit the floor as the spear disappeared with a sparkle, and now he had a gaping wound that was bleeding badly. All this was causing Belldandy's blood to boil, and now, the brother she only just found and known for a few weeks lay dying on the road. Hagal then said, "How can you resist now? Take off the inhibitors! Unleash your fury!"

She trembled, knowing it was a lose/lose either way it went. Yet, in his dying gasps, Ian managed to say, "G…g...goon…she's a…goon! Don't care…about…the rules."

Belldandy stared at him, not sure about what he meant, and he muttered again, "With…goons…like her…must be…*cough*…drastic. Sometimes you…have to forget…the rules…and drop the gloves."

He was using hockey terms, meaning, when you had a goon on the ice that cared nothing for the rules and who bullied everyone, the only thing left to you is to drop your gloves and stick and wail away on him to let him know that his bullying was over as long as you had energy left to fight. You may spend several minutes in the box, but you knew he would too. She still hesitated, sort of knowing what he meant, but she was still not sure if she could. That was when she heard a very familiar voice in her head say, "He is right…now is the time. Drop the gloves!"

Hagal looked at first happy as she watched Belldandy snap off the inhibitors. She then took on a look of horror as nothing happened to her, except for the fact that her clothes changed to that what she normally wore in heaven, and the symbol on her forehead now separated enough for a dot to form. Along with this came thundering and lightning, along with a mild earthquake that indicated someone was not happy! Belldandy locked her eyes on Hagal and said, "Now we finish this!"

8


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Dropping the Gloves

Hagal possessed great power, but she had never seen anything like this! Though it really was not, the empowerment gave the illusion of Belldandy's countenance shining. Hagal had wanted to unleash Belldandy's power, but do it in such a fashion that she would give into rage and work outside her limitations, thus putting the battle on her grounds. Yet, at this point, it seemed that her action was with full sanction from the Almighty himself! Hagal was no longer sure of her chances. She could barely fend off Chibi Hild, and that was only a thousandth of what Hild Prime could do! However, no demon outside of Mara had ever seen this and stuck around long enough to tell. Chibi Hild, who was now watching from a building top, delighted she would finally get to see the girl's full power unleashed for the first time, watched with great delight. Someone was going to do the dirty work for her. That was when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Hild standing there, saying, "So, it's come to this, has it?"

Though they were essentially the same person, they embraced as if they were mother and daughter. "Well, I see you escaped from the old hag, did you?" said Chibi Hild as they parted.

"Oh, don't worry, there is going to be some fun times when we chase her back home," said Hild with a smile, "…if she survives this."

Chibi Hild pondered this, and since she also bore the memories of Hild Prime, she recalled the first time Hild had ever met Belldandy face to face. Even with inhibitors, she knew Belldandy was powerful. She had displayed it so when she attempted to throw a curse at Keiichi and she just as easily deflected it. However, she also was not ignorant of what a goddess first class with an unlimited license could do when unfettered. She was just unsure of what Belldandy could do when so let loose, and she was about to see. This is why Hild always respected the doublet system. It was not because she was weak, or had any love for the surface world or her former lover, but it was because, if both sides ever truly unleashed their power in a true heavenly war—and not this stupid scrap that Hagal attempted—the Earth would most likely and quickly break into five easy pieces. How things were sat just fine for Hild, and all Hagal was doing was demonstrating the potential for destruction such a war could cause. If Belldandy left her anything, Hild would chase her into Niflheim and make her face the harshest punishment she could give her. She would not kill her, because she knew she could put Hagal through a fate worse than death. Thus, the pair sat from above to watch the fight.

Belldandy snapped her arms straight out to the side and shouted, "ENOUGH!"

Instantly, an energy blast shot out, but made vanish only the servants of Hagal! Such was her power here that, even in an all-out attack, she could still be selective when she chose. Hagal was high enough on the food chain that it did not do this to her, but, boy did it hurt! Hagal got to her feet with her eyes aflame, saying, "How dare you attack the queen of demons with such insolence…" but that was met with a swing from Belldandy's hand, shooting forth a burst of energy that struck her like a slap. Hagal went flying into a building, crushed a dent into the concrete, and she fell out onto the sidewalk in a heap. She was in trouble and she knew it. She tried her multiplying illusion again, but Belldandy saw right through this and gave her a force push back, and Hagal flew back about 20 feet. Indeed, the gloves were off, and now no illusion could save her. All Belldandy did was keep strolling forward, righteous indignation written all over her face, and she said with a voice that sounded like many waters, "You have mortally wounded my brother, tried to kill my true love, destroy everything I care about, and did much hurt to innocent people! Though I can heal the wounded, I cannot yet bring back the dead, and it pains me to think of all the families that shall have no explanation to the mysterious deaths of their loved ones."

Hagal tried to rise up again and raise up some offense, but a large dust devil picked her up and slammed her to the ground. Belldandy kept advancing, and Hagal tried to bargain, but the bargaining fell on deaf ears. Then Hagal said, "But…how can you wield such power?"

"I am my father's daughter!" she said, "Though all of us in heaven ultimately descend from him, I am a direct line. Did you ever stop to think what kind of power such a first-class deity possesses from such a descent? There are reasons why I wear the inhibitors, and reasons why father does not walk the earth often! My brother could have realized the power he possessed…_**HAD YOU NOT ROBBED HIM OF HIS LIFE!**_"

Urd had always warned what could happen when you got Belldandy this angry, and it took a lot to actually get her there in the truth of things. Apparently, Hagal had crossed the line, and, indeed, the gloves were off! Hagal tried a direct attack, but Belldandy just snapped her over and slammed her into the ground hard enough to crack the pavement. She then threw Hagal another 30 feet the other way, and now Hagal gasped, "Just…how much…power…do you have?"

An almost evil look overcame her face as Holy Bell now emerged with her with a look to equal her master's. Belldandy then said, "You fool…I am one of the three goddesses of fate! We control the destinies of all life on earth, and find that life very precious. Through us, father decides who lives and dies…whom gains reward after death, and who faces Hild in Niflheim. The only thing forbidden us is to alter fate, that is, preventing the death or life of someone already slated to face their fate. That power is from father alone. I feel sick to my stomach that I cannot bring back to life those that have already died in this, and only father can change that. However, by the power invested in me by my father, I am to make you pay dearly for every life you snuffed out today!"

Both Belldandy and Holy Bell began to glow. They had no sealing device, but Belldandy noticed a good luck statue nearby, and started to convert that into something to seal her. Hagal, now too weak to resist, screamed for mercy now. Yet, before that could happen, Hild jumped down with her avatar and said, "No! Of all the people here, I have the most right for vengeance. Now that she is separated from any of her lieutenants, I plan on taking her back with me and actually healing her so she may face trial by combat against me. Believe me, when I get through with her, she would have wished you had sealed her away!"

With a spin and a flash of fire and smoke, all three vanished from before Belldandy's eyes. It was over, or at least, this much of it. Urd came up and said, "Even with all your power unrestrained, you still did not unleash the fullness of your power."

"This is not the place for it, Urd," answered Belldandy quite grimly, "but, I had enough of it as to where Hagal's power would be useless against me. However, she now goes to a place where such can be unleashed on her by someone I must admit bears a sliver more power than I do in this state. Yet, there are some things I must do, and I am authorized now to do."

With that, she went back to where Ian lay.

Ian, with the help of the goddess nurses, had closed the wound, but he had lost too much blood. She was then surprised to see his eyes flicker open, and she said, "Will he…" but she was cut off by a grim look of the nurse and a shake of the head. Tears now streamed down the face of the goddess, and she said, "I must be able to do something."

She wanted to make it right, but she felt as if something was restraining her, and it was her sense of fate that told her that this was slated, and there was nothing she could do but let it run its course. What was being blocked from her was the outcome, of which Skuld could tell her if all three sisters were there and in sync, yet, it was unknown. All she knew was that something had to happen. Ian saw her ashen face and said, "Why does my pretty sister cry?"

"Oh Ian…you…you…" Belldandy tried to speak, but she started to wail, knowing that his time was short. By this point, everyone had gathered around to see this, and the sight was grim and bleak indeed. Someone in the pipe and drum corps started to play Sergeant Mackenzie, and Thor said, "Don't worry, Belldandy: we'll give him a send-off fit for a great Viking warrior!"

Brunhilde was already selecting a horse for him when he did cross over and she said, "The Hall of Heroes will welcome this new edition with open arms, and it will be made a better place because he is there! He died for the love of a goddess, and his sister: what greater memorial could ask for?"

"No," she cried out, "This was not in the fates! I don't understand!"

"Even Skuld would tell you that the future always changes," answered Urd, "And Ian would even tell you it's based on our choices. I think he did make the right one, despite it all."

Even Urd wiped away a few tears, knowing all the people who would be hurt by this. Ian then said, "It's to a far better place I go…a far, far greater thing I do…for…it if it was not love that motivated…me…to…act…"

His breath was becoming labored now, and it was clear that he was on the edge. He gathered up a bit more energy, and gasped out, "Greater love…has no man…than to die for…those…he…loves…"

With that, his eyes rolled back into his head, and it was over. Ian was gone. Though many knew he went out a hero, hot tears still flowed.

…and then everyone heard a cracking sound…

Brunhilde stood by the horse with Lind as they awaited Ian to mount up and ride back with them. It was one of the tasks for the Valkyrie to escort back to heaven fallen warriors who fought and died for a good cause. However, something was odd. The horse remained empty. That was when they heard the crack, and they looked over in time to see a glow rising over the corpse, and what emerged…_was an angel_! Ian had remembered the words of Lind and he wore it religiously…even in the bath and as he slept. She was full size, had blonde hair like Holy Bell and Noble Scarlet, was quite beautiful to look upon, and bore a face that seemed to combine Belldandy and his mother as a young woman. In essence, she looked like a blonde, female version of Ian and quite beautiful. In the last moments of life, Ian had shown enough love for his divine side to cause the angel to hatch, but for everyone there, it seemed a bittersweet thing because, now, the angel would be homeless.

…but the angel had other ideas.

She smiled and saw the grim faces of all those around her, and she looked confused as to why. She then turned around to see Ian lying there, put her hands to her mouth as if she was screaming, (though nothing was heard,) and shook her head. Swiftly, she dove into his chest, and a miracle began! The corpse began to glow, and what looked like Ian's soul started to emerge, but as it did, the angel came out behind him, embraced him, and looked like he was whispering something to Ian. Ian seemed to relax, smile and began to fall backwards gently as the angel seemed to be pulling him back. With that, the glow became brighter, and seemed to fill the whole area. He rose off the ground, and with a bright flash, the clouds seemed to peel away to reveal a sunny and warm day. Ian then settled back down onto the ground, and then began to stir! Everyone stared bug-eyed at the sight, and Ian then began to push himself to a sitting position. He started to rub his eyes as if he had just awakened from a long sleep, and saw everyone staring. At that sight, Urd and Belldandy nearly tackled him back to the ground, laughing and crying at the same time. As they did, all their angels emerged and joined the embrace. Everyone thundered with cheers and applause at the sight, and Belldandy said, "What happened?"

"I started to slip out," he answered, "and I thought that this was it. However, that beautiful angel came and pulled me back, saying to me that it was not yet time. There was much I had to do. Was that you, Holy Bell?"

She smiled and shook her head, and then pointed at his neck. He reached up to fell the broken egg, and Holy Bell pointed over his shoulder. He turned around to see who now his angel was, and that angel embraced him warmly. Urd then said, "What shall you name her?"

He looked at her and said, "What do you want to be called?"

She smiled, shook her head, and pointed at him, and then back at herself. "Oh, I name you, eh?" he asked, and put a little thought to it. He then said, "Well, she made a great save, and I bet she can do a lot more in helping me save others from fates worse than death. Okay…I shall call you Vezina!"

They all looked askance at that, but Belldandy said, "That sounds pretty! Where did you get that?"

"That was the last name of a person for whom a trophy is named in the NHL," said Ian, "It goes to the best goalkeeper in the league. I call her that because of the great save she made for me!"

Urd just looked incredulous and said, "You named her after a hockey player…that figures!"

However, Ian looked at the angel and said, "Well, what do you think?"

She smiled and nodded, and Urd then said, "Well, that figures. She would pick up traits of your personality, so I guess that's why she wouldn't reject it. It's still weird, though."

"As weird as me?" asked Ian sarcastically.

She just hit the back of his head and laughed.

Belldandy, in the meantime, looked around at the destruction, and she wanted so much to do something more than just heal the wounded. That was when she heard, "Daughter, lend me your mind, and let us set things right together."

She then closed her eyes and focused on her father who then said, "Sing me your song."

She started to sing, and it echoed through the streets. Holy Bell emerged once again, and this time Urd joined in. Everyone was feeling it now, and everyone was joining in with the song, as well as his or her angel. At the temple, everyone there heard the echo as they watched the column of light ascend from the center of the city like a strong tower. Suddenly, everyone there started to join in and lend his or her power as well. As the song reached a crescendo, an explosion of light went forth in a dome and spread over the whole city. Everything was illuminated to the point where no shadows were emitted. Then, just as quick, everything settled down, and everything returned to normal. In fact, all the wounded were gone, the damage fixed, and everyone went back to what they were doing as if nothing had happened. Even the dead were no longer dead! The time, in fact, went back to exactly what it had been before the whole thing started, but those that were in the know, (all those from Belldandy's world and all the mortals that knew what was going on,) still remembered what had happened. All the Valkyrie had returned, and the only ones left were the norns, Keiichi, Thor, Lind, Ian, and Loki. Ian then said, "Well done, everyone! What was wrong was made right again, and because we all combined our powers, we were all able to restore everything to its rightful place."

Lind held up the two devices that held Hrungnir and Halval, and she said, "Thor and I shall take these back to face trial. Be prepared, however, because some of you may have to give testimony, and that would mean either going to heaven to testify, or for the mortals to give their testimony over a live feed."

Loki brightened and said, "Does that include me?"

Lind sighed and said, "Um…except for you…you did well, but not enough to be let back in again."

He grumbled and said, "You people have no sense of humor."

He then headed down the street and said, "Well, catch all of you later! Remember to keep it fun and funny, okay kids?"

They waved, but before he went far, he suddenly shot back and gave Thor a big Bugs Bunny kiss, saying, "I always wanted to do that," and vanished in a puff of smoke and confetti before Thor could react. Lind then looked at Ian and said, "During your Christmas break, you and Skuld are going to have to come to heaven. There is training she needs to do to help fulfill her new status, and things you can only train on there. Hopefully, you can get your second-class demigod license out of it."

"I can't wait," said Ian, "What about mother?"

Thor smiled and said, "Well, she doesn't want to come back to earth, and your father thinks it best she stay with him."

He looked shocked, but Thor said, "Hey, kid, once you get your second-class, you can visit anytime. I think her getting to stay is a fitting reward for anyone like her who went through what she did just to have you."

He smiled and said, "She deserves her rest."

Thor looked at Keiichi and said, "Well, kid, you do ride well! What do you think of the Harley?"

"Well, I can see why some like it so much, but…" he said, and Thor responded with, "Hey, what gives? Are you telling me…?"

However, Keiichi just laughed and said, "I haven't made up my mind yet!"

Thor laughed and said, "Well, keep the hog with your other bike. Who knows, maybe you can teach sis how to ride, and we can all go for a cruise across Japan one day!"

"That would be great," Keiichi said with a smile.

Thor mounted up; kick started her and said, "Well, kid, until the next time…keep the shiny side up!"

"You got it!" responded Keiichi with a thumb's-up, and with that, Lind and Thor were gone. Urd and Ian were willing to fly back to the temple, but Keiichi said, "I have to ride this back."

Belldandy was putting her inhibitors back on, and she said, "Keiichi, you do not have your helmet."

"No problem," said Ian, who then went to an old abandoned washing machine that happened to be nearby and used his gifts to craft two helmets. "Who's the other one for?" asked Keiichi.

"Oh, come on," said Ian, "You're not going to ride Bell back?"

"I don't have a side car," he said, but Belldandy just got on behind him, held him tight, and said, "This shall do nicely."

He turned, red, gulped, but smiled, saying, "This does feel good."

They put on their helmets and headed back, glad this was behind them, and glad that the future sat bright for the two of them.

(One more chapter, folks…don't go away.)

5


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: It's Morning in Japan!

Things had finally settled down to a normal pattern and routine, which, for all involved, was a welcome sight indeed. Megumi was returned out of her stasis having had no clue on what had happened. It was better that way, because, if the love that was growing between her and Ian continued to blossom, it would be better to ease her into the truth of things and to spring it on her. From there, time went on.

The system force caused it so that Sentaro's family could move back to Chiba City, and as it turned out, they now had an apartment right next to the temple. Because of the new contract, Skuld did all she could to fulfill it, though not always to the greatest result. She was so glad Sentaro was so patient with her, in that there was much for her to learn. Yet, she began to see, for the first time, what it was that made her sister want to do what she was doing for Keiichi. She was not sure if it was love, or the same kind of love, but Skuld began to find herself a ready pupil in such matters. In fact, instead of losing her sister, and because of the way things were now, she became closer to Belldandy than ever before. When she was not with Sentaro, she was with her sister, learning all she could from her on how to cook, mend, to do chores, and other things in which her sister found so much pleasure. However, Yogdrasil determined that certain situations were not allowing her to fulfill her contract to the fullest, and so Belldandy was informed that Skuld was going to be in the same school and the same class as Sentaro. Even if she did not go voluntarily, it would happen that the local government would take an interest as to why Skuld was not at school. There was some protest from Skuld, but when she knew she would be with Sentaro, she finally relented, and suddenly found a completely new group of friends more her age with whom to associate. What she did not realize was that, after a few weeks of this, she had forgotten how much she had wanted to be around her sister, and wanted to hang out with the circle of friends that hung out with Sentaro. It was ironic how things actually paralleled Belldandy's situation: they both went to school with their charges, one liked motorcycles, one liked bicycles, both had clubs that centered around their interest, both girls were active members, (though Belldandy now worked full time,) and so it went. As a result, Belldandy and Keiichi became closer than ever. They were surprised to find that, without even telling them, Skuld had removed completely the chaperoning programming from Banpei. She just did not have time to focus on that now with schoolwork, (of which she was getting top marks, obviously,) clubs, friends, and so forth. Eventually, Belldandy and Keiichi began to share the same room and the same spot to sleep. Though they still had not crossed certain lines yet, they preferred it that way. Besides, they had Belldandy's special way of doing things, and that was fine with them. Urd was certain that wedding bells would not be far off.

As for Urd, with everyone gone, and only Banpei to keep her company, she began to realize that there was only so much lab work and television one could take. Before long, she was able to secure a job in a pharmacy, considering her expertise, and she found out just how well she excelled amongst the mortal population. Mara still managed the convenience store, but being the demon she was, she ruled with an iron fist! If you did not tow the line, you felt her wrath. Because stores like that have high turnover anyway, no one took notice that there were many different crews that worked under Mara, because there was only so much misery they could take. Sayoko and Peorth continued at the temple for a month, and Sayoko became a different woman after that. She had learned how to love, but like the goddess that had helped her, she was now a friendly rival to Belldandy, not seeking to surpass her to spite her, but seeking to use her as the measuring stick against which she could measure how well she was doing. She returned to her apartment and her life, but also found that she had a new and different circle of friends in her world, because the snotty ones now would have nothing to do with her. They assumed that she was trying to make them look bad, and Sayoko just had to bite the bullet and write it off to bad karma just playing itself out. Once she had that new circle of friends, then all that would then be in her past. Because the wish had been fulfilled, Peorth returned to her duties and awaited her next client, but they both had formed a bond, which meant that Peorth would stop in from time to time, not as a client/worker situation, but as friend with friend.

Megumi and Ian's relationship indeed did blossom, and before long, Megumi got rid of the small and cramped apartment in which she lived and moved in with Ian full time. How far their relationship went was anyone's guess, and they were not saying. They just felt it was no one's business but their own, and what did it matter anyway. She adopted this attitude when it became clear to everyone at NIT that they were an item, and suddenly, the boys, who had ignored her up to that point, now had time for her. She just laughed at them, knowing that it was only because they suddenly realized they had thrown away a good thing. However, no one ever made a challenge to the relationship because of who was on her arm. No one dared take a chance against Ian! Thus, if they didn't care before they were together, what did it matter to anyone else what they did behind closed doors?

In the heavenlies, Thrymr turned state's evidence and stood against Halval and Hagal, the latter of whom they tried _en __abstensia_, telling of how Hagal ever came to power in the first place. The evidence against Hagal and Halval was damning, and it did not take long for a guilty verdict to be handed out. Halval was to be sealed away, as was Hagal if she ever resurfaced. Hrungnir was given clemency, being a child, and handed over to the care of Hild herself, and then to Chibi Hild by Hild Prime, so that she could be raised to be a proper demon, and to remove the brainwashing which Hagal had rammed down her throat. Yet, Hagal had her own problems. In her trial by combat, Hagal quickly found out how outclassed she was one-on-one, and realized that Belldandy had only been toying with her. Yet, Hild made sure she suffered much, and carried her throughout most of the trial. Once defeated, she was sent to the 666th layer of the Abyss. If she managed to escape—and that was a mighty big "if"—she would not be the same being, and it was certain her arrogance would be purged out of her. Yet, even if she did, she would be sealed away if she ever tried to come back to the surface world and the Valkyrie caught her. Thus, forever after, she would have the mark of Cain on her, and her life would never have peace.

By the Christmas break, the time came for Ian and Skuld to go through their various training. Ian was going to review all he had already learned under Lind, and learn some new skills while there. Skuld was going just to get the class time in to justify her new first-class limited status. For Skuld, it was pleasant, but it was home, and she was very glad to be able to visit her parents and meet up with old friends. For Ian, however, he had often seen this place in his dreams, and it indeed was the paradise he had always seen. For him, it was the best two weeks of his life. Though the training was hard and rigorous, it was still a blessed time for him, and because of the peace that he now felt, he passed all his courses with flying colors. His mother was extremely proud of him and was there to watch as he received a rarely issued license: demigod second-class, limited license. There were higher rungs to climb, but it was a start. His duties, however, would not consist of granting wishes, but it would consist of protecting the surface world, as his father had desired. Yet, for Skuld, she had the grand gala affair for her coming out and introduction of a new first-class goddess. This was her coming out party, and both of her sisters attended, as was Peorth. Belldandy was beaming and could not have been more proud of her little sister. Before he left, though, his father invited him to a sporting event they had unique to that world, and he knew his son would eat it up. They went to an arena, and there was what looked like two small goals on either end, not too dissimilar to ice hockey goals, but they were about 40 feet off the ground. The floor of the arena was marked not too dissimilarly to an ice hockey rink as well. The sides consisted of about nine a side, they all had paddles about the size of Hurley sticks, and they were armored up. Though there was no visible dome, the players acted like there was one with a roof about 80 feet off the ground. A force field kept things in play, and a ball of energy about the size of a baseball was introduced to the middle. Essentially, it was floating, three-dimensional hockey, and it was full contact! Ian definitely put it on his list that he had to try this game one day!

Speaking of hockey, we now fast-forward to Christmas Eve, and it is the first game of the season for NIT's hockey club. Everyone from the auto club, Whirlwind, and his sisters were in attendance. In an odd twist of fate, it turned out that the team's nickname was the Vikings! Ian had earned the captain's "C" and wore number four. The crowd was only about 3,000 people, but the acoustics of the place made it sound like ten times more. Thus, Ian was pumped for the game as he drank in the roar. As soon as the puck dropped, Ian's philosophy of hockey came to the forefront of his team as he had spent the entire time leading up to this match instilling it in them: you steal a puck; you have possession, which is good. You steal it with a good hit, you have possession, and an odd man rush as that man has been taken out of that phase of play. In other words, the game got physical fast! Belldandy did not like all the violence, but Ian had convinced her that it looked worse than it was, and that their pads helped take out some of the shock. Because of that, she was able to relax and get into the game. Halfway through the first period, Ian tried for the Bobby Orr rush and managed to deke the keeper out of his clothes and dump in the puck. Two series later, he did it again, but this time, he faked the shot and then set up the one-timer for his teammate who then scored. In the second period, they now knew the strategy and started to focus on their top players. However, the other team had a goon who was managing to get away with cheap shots and extra stick work. Belldandy noticed this and hollered, "That naughty boy must be taught a lesson for his sins!"

Everyone looked back at her wondering what she was on about, knowing that such a thing had never been heard before at a hockey game. However, Ian caught the gesturing of his sister in the stands and decided to go headhunting. Oftentimes, this goon for his cheating was ruining scoring chances, and Ian was becoming angry with the referees for not calling it. Thus, every shift they were out together, Ian stuck to him like glue, looking for every chance to drive this man off his teammates and make him ineffective. Belldandy then hollered, "That is the way to make him behave, Ian. Isolate the cad!"

Urd just face palmed as the people around could not help but chuckle at the prim and proper woman. It was as if Mary Poppins decided to attend a boxing match! By the third period, the goon was getting fed up with things. He wanted to act, but was stopped on every hand. His team was now down three to nothing, and this brute would not let him have a moment of peace. The anger rising in this goon was exactly what Ian banked on, and kept on him, hoping he would forget why he was out there and come after Ian. About three minutes into the third period, the good blew his stack and crosschecked Ian. Not only was this an illegal move, but it was nowhere near the play. It was clear what the goon was trying to do, but he suddenly became unnerved when he watched Ian drop the gloves, more than willing to oblige! The goon had no choice but to drop his and defend himself, and he quickly found himself on the back foot. It was not as much of a fight as it was a boxing clinic. Ian hit the guy with a few good shots right away, and now the other was swinging and grabbing Ian if only to try to stay on his feet and defend himself. Round and round they went in one of the face-off circles as if it was their own private boxing ring, and finally the goon hit the ground, bleeding from a cut on his forehead, dazed and confused. Ian was ushered to the box as the ref shouted, "Five minutes!" to which Ian said, "Well worth it!"

Another player had to serve a five in place of the goon for a good reason. The announcer said, "Well, it looks like someone made a donation to the Red Cross tonight. Ian McGovern has five minutes for fighting."

It was also announced who would serve the five for the goon, and the goon was given a game misconduct, (being thrown out of the game,) for fight instigation. The crowd was deafening now at the fight as his team banged their sticks on the sideboards, and even Urd was screaming, "That's the way to do it, little bro! He'll think twice before messing with you again!"

However, Belldandy said, "But, that was horrible! Did he really have to do that?"

"Remember what big bro said," reminded Skuld, "Sometimes, you have to forget the rules and just drop the gloves! Now I understand what he means!"

That brought her back to the fight with Hagal, and she realized that all he did was act as he was out on the ice—an enforcer. As his team was now invigorated, she had been motivated to fight hard against the one that was causing her all this misery. She had not regretted doing that then, and she now saw nothing different here. Someone looked at her and said, "So, are you mad they fought?"

"No," said Belldandy, "The foul cad received the drubbing he earned. I sure hope he learned his lesson."

The man just laughed and said, "Probably not…he's probably too dense to get it."

"Oh really?" said Belldandy, "I'll just have to see about that."

With that, she got up, much to Urd's protest, knowing what Belldandy had in mind. However, she stopped and thought, "Oh, this ought to be good!"

The goon was in the locker room, throwing around his gear, trying to get his hockey gear off, livid that he had been tricked into that. He was shouting to no one in particular, "I'm going to pay off that jerk if it's the last thing I do!"

"No, you shall not," he heard, and suddenly looked like he had leaped out of his skin as he watched Belldandy emerge from the mirror. "What in God's name are you doing in here?" he shouted, "Leave me alone!"

"No," Belldandy said firmly, "You have a problem with sportsmanship, and you need to learn how to play nice!"

With that, she began to chant, "_**Oh spirits of good sportsmanship and fair play, I command you to arise and purge this man of his sinning ways!**_"

If it had not been for the roar of the crowd, they would have heard this man screaming like a little girl as Belldandy was "redeeming" him. After the game, his teammates came in to find one of the most polite and kindest men they had ever met, and they were just flabbergasted over his changed behavior. However, they relied on his goon-like ways, and now wondered what chance they stood to win that season.

After the game, everyone and their significant others went to a club frequented by the hockey team and decided to celebrate the team's first win of the year. As they celebrated, Ian said, "Where did you go, sis? You weren't there until the very end of the game."

"Let us say that I had to drop the gloves with someone," she answered.

"I hope it was nothing severe."

"Oh, fear not, for he shall never bully anyone again."

"You don't mean…oh no, what did you do?"

"I reformed him."

He wanted to become a bit angry, but he just laughed and said, "Just don't go making a habit of it, okay?"

She soon sat on a couch with Keiichi, snuggling close as they watched the team's bad attempts at karaoke, and they both realized that this marked a new time in their lives: a time that a new era was starting for them in which the future was limitless. Indeed, for all of them, it was now morning in Japan.

END OF BOOK ONE

4


End file.
